Lone Wolf
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: AU/ Twilight - A lesbian werewolf Imprints on Alice, and is tossed out of La Push and the Pack. She starts to attend Forks High School and tries to get to know Alice, in hopes of a relationship. - PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Lone Wolf

AUish Twilight Story focused on Alice/OC

By Princess Alexandria

**Prologue:**

They would never forgive me, I thought as I stared out at the darkened woods. The action had ended, and a dead deer was laying across the log. That had little to do with my current problem though. I took a shaky breath, and I could still smell the scent of her in the air. I was downwind of her kill, so I could also smell the remains of the doe, but it was her scent that had me inhaling deeply again.

A small whimper escaped my lips, as the scent that should have been repellent to my kind was nothing but sweet. I hung my head down and nosed the ground, sniffing at the dirt to try and give myself a moment of peace, but her scent still came to me. My newly enhanced senses were tormenting me.

"Diana" A mental call from one of the pack had me moving to quickly shift back to human before my thoughts were listened into by the newly shifted Sam. The breeze on my naked skin was cool, but I rarely got cold anymore. I stared with my human eyes at the spot where I'd seen her, and the memory of her grace and power filled my mind.

"This isn't supposed to be possible." I whispered, even though I was sure I was alone now. My voice was a touch deeper than it had been two months ago, before I became a werewolf. We only came into being to protect our people from vampires. There were only three of us now, but more were clearly coming, our pack was growing. I couldn't have betrayed my pack like this, I tried to deny it, but I could feel it. The feeling that Sam described when explaining to me what I was and I knew I had imprinted. My instant attraction to her was proof of it, but she was a vampire and this was going to be a disaster.

I needed time to think about this, and the pack's telepathic connection would force me to talk to the others when I still didn't understand it. They'd never forgive this. My arms shook as I pushed myself up onto my feet fully and turned so slowly to make my way out of the forest on two feet. I didn't care that I was naked, it was preferable to the hell I was going to go through the first time I was shifted when one of my pack was as well.

The pack hadn't been able to guess how I'd imprint, being the first lesbian werewolf the tribe had ever had, and the first female one on top of that, Sam, the slightly sexist alpha thought I might imprint on a male, I'd been firm that I would stick to females. I know this complication hadn't been on anyone's radar.

She was so beautiful, and her expression as she stared up at the stars captivated me. Her pale skin and her dark hair made her seem like a moon goddess, as she'd taken down that deer. She never even saw me there, but I was never going to be the same after seeing her.

By the time I reached my car, and my clothes, the sun was getting ready to rise. I pulled on my shirt and stared out at the forest, trying to come to grips with what I needed to do. I couldn't hunt her, I couldn't protect my tribe from her. One glimpse of her and I was rendered impotent of my power. I was a protector, and I couldn't be that against her or her family. I couldn't imagine hurting her, and it scared me how much I loved a vampire girl I had never spoken to. Imprinting was a horrible, horrible thing. To know she was my mate and if I couldn't have her, I'd never be fulfilled, was terrifying. No one else would do for me now. A tear traveled down my cheek as I struggled with that. No one else would do.

……………………………….

Lone Wolf - Chapter 1

I stared at my reflection in the foggy mirror, taking in the jeans and my best shirt with a grimace. I glanced at the bag I had in the corner, wishing it contained more clothes, before looking back at myself. My hair had a slight wave, a testament to my half white heritage, but it was still a very dark brown. I self consciously ran my hands over my shirt, smoothing it down. It was a button up light colored jean shirt that I suspected wouldn't be in style at the new High School. I tucked it in again, and sighed. It was the best I could do.

My stomach growled as I moved over the creaking floor of the shack I'd found to live in after being run out of La Push. My father had disowned me rather quickly, all his pride in my being one of the protectors didn't prevent that once I admitted that I'd imprinted on a vampire. A slight growl escaped my lips and I just picked up my bookbag and slipped out of the shack, being careful not to hurt the door as I closed it.

I was going to be a super-senior, which wasn't really all that super. A fifth year student at a new school, there was no point in worrying too much how I'd look, I was bound to be treated like an idiot. My last semester at my last school had been going well until I started to turn into a werewolf, and I'd had to miss a lot of days. I might have still pulled through with a passing grade in my requirements if I hadn't then lost my home and been banned from the area. That made actually attending school rather difficult.

I found this shack while hunting for food, because I couldn't afford to buy food. I had no electricity and no running water. I lived as a wolf a lot more of the time, and I'd learned to shield my thoughts from the pack now, but that was too late. I found a small job in town at the bookstore, but they couldn't give me enough hours to live as a human does. I did earn enough to buy some things, and I managed to talk the owners of the gym across the street into letting me just pay a small fee for use of their showers. I didn't tell them I didn't have one at home, I just claimed that I worked out before work and didn't want to be sweaty all day. I felt pathetic.

Holding the backpack tightly I ran through the woods towards the high school, missing my car, which I couldn't afford to keep. The trees whipped past me as I used all my werewolf speed in my human form, something I was getting increasingly good at. I slowed as I heard cars and laughter.

I stepped out of the woods and walked at a normal pace towards Forks High School, doing my best to not appear as nervous as I felt. I found the main office easily, as I'd had to register myself here. I was going to be here all year, I lost some credits changing schools, but I suspected that would work for me. I gave a small smile to the receptionist and waited for her to finish talking with some other girl who wasn't happy with her gym class time. I understood why, no one wanted to have fifth period gym and spend sixth period all sweaty. When the receptionist claimed they had showers I did my best to not laugh, the teachers in high school never gave students enough time to actually use them, as if they'd want to try. I didn't expect it would be different here.

That strange feeling came over me again. It was just a feeling I got sometimes, a sense that I should do something. After a few times ignoring it as a child, I'd learned to pay attention. "I could switch classes. I have sixth period gym." I offered, because I couldn't imagine what else that feeling could be telling me to do. I considered that feeling my werewolf sixth sense, but the others didn't seem to have it. It was almost like a 'spidey sense' but I was no Spiderman.

"Really?" The girl looked over at me and I could see she was sizing me up even as she gave me a grateful look. I just shrugged, as the receptionist gave me a grateful look as well. I suspect this girl would have whined for a while.

"Doesn't make a difference to me." I muttered. It didn't really, because I knew I wasn't going to sweat in a class for humans, and I really had no idea how I was even going to hide my strength or speed. I couldn't actually try in that class, my main effort would be in trying not to do well.

"We'd need to rearrange your schedule." The woman said, reaching for a file cabinet. I didn't need to tell her who I was. I was the only new senior here and she'd probably remember me, since I had to register myself all by myself. "And Jessica, if we can't make full schedules for both of you, we aren't doing this." The secretary warned the happy looking girl, making Jessica's smile fade a bit.

"Of course Ms. Cope." Jessica spoke as the receptionist handed me my schedule. I glanced at it to see I'd have to get rid of fifth period biology as well. Damn, biology was a bit more interesting than physics, which had been my other choice when I'd picked it.

It turned out to be okay, and Jessica smiled and waved at me as we left after seeing the counselor. I didn't think Chemistry would be too painful, definitely less math than physics. I also had to switch another class, to make this all work but it was still US History, just at a different time, and with the Juniors, but it would work. It wasn't like I was taking classes with friends, or even my own age group, so I didn't care what class they put me in. Jessica had been rather grateful after seeing how much work went into switching my schedule around.

I had to rush to class, and almost walked passed my first class. The teacher was already at the front of the class so I rushed up to her and gave her that pink slip she needed to sign. As I turned to look at the room while the teacher wrote I noticed where the empty seats weren't, as it there was only one. I glanced at the blonde sitting there and I had to blink and look again. She was beautiful, and her eyes moved to look back at me, probably realizing where I'd end up a moment after I did. I took a subtle sniff of the air and my eyes widened a bit more.

"Here you go, go have a seat and we'll get started." The teacher actually startled me as she handed me my pink sheet. I slowly made my way over to the table in the back no one else had wanted to share with the pretty girl, and sniffed again.

"Dog." The whisper was way too quiet for a human to hear, and it wasn't at all the friendly. I gripped my backpack a bit tighter and took a breath before answering.

"Leech." I spoke just as quietly and sat down next to her, noticing her shift further away. As soon at the insult left my lips I felt a pang of guilt. That dark haired goddess was one of this vampire's coven, and I didn't like the idea of anyone calling that amazing creature a leech. It was disrespectful, and not true. They did try to live off animals after all. "Sorry." I glanced over at the blonde next to me after a moment. "My name's Diana." I spoke a little louder, enough that is was something the people right in front of us could hear, as I turned and gave a small smile.

Since I had spoken loud enough for the human's to hear she gave me what looked like a tense fake smile. "Rosalie." That was all she said, before turning to the front of the room again. I sighed and pulled out my binder as the teacher started talking.

Every once in a while I'd inhale, sniffing the air, as I struggled to understand the difference. Rosalie wasn't nearly as sweet and tempting smelling at the other one, but she also didn't repel me. She wasn't a scent I'd seek out for sure, but I could stand it.

I had heard the Cullen's went to school here, which was a large part of the reason I didn't just go for a GED. I signed up at this school hoping to get to know someone from that coven, and my table mate was from it. I sighed softly as I considered how to start a conversation with her.

"Okay, I want you to pair up for your first assignment." The teacher spoke and I looked back to the front of the room for a moment, trying to remember what that assignment was. "You will write an 'interview' of your partner as if they were famous, giving us a good idea of who they are and what they stand for."

I grimaced, having missed that entire conversation. "When is this due?" I turned and asked Rosalie. I wasn't comfortable with this at all. I could just imagine myself as some sunglass wearing star holding up a hand saying 'no comment' to every question. There was way too much of my life I wasn't able to share with a full human.

"Friday." Rosalie answered and glanced around the room. I noticed the other students pairing up, usually with their table mate or the person behind them. A boy started to turn to look at me and I cringed at the sharp scent of pheromones he put off while looking at Rosalie, or I. His eyes traveled between us as if picking his partner.

"You're with me right Rosalie?" I turned and gave the vampire a slightly pleading look. I whispered superquiet, "Neither of us can play twenty questions with these kids." Rosalie grimaced, but she nodded. I did notice she wiggled her noise a little and held her hand over it in a subtle insult as she did it, so this wasn't going to be all that fun. I turned to the boy. "We're all paired up." I smiled at him, baring my teeth a bit. It was strange, but his scent bothered me a hell of a lot more than hers did.

"You will need to meet outside of class in order to complete this, but I'll give you the rest of our class time to get started. " The teacher smiled, pleased with this assignment, and I sighed as I turned to my reluctant partner. Not wanting to talk too much here, we just agreed to make time sometime this week to get an acceptable paper. I offered to let her edit my work, which did seem to thaw her attitude out a bit. I wouldn't write anything she wouldn't agree with. That earned me the right to see hers as well.

Once the bell rang, however, I found myself alone so quickly I wondered if anyone thought it was strange she moved that fast. English class would definitely be interesting this year, I thought, as I packed up my stuff and pulled out the map. When pheromone boy started to walk towards me, I slipped out quickly to avoid his attention.

When I slipped into my Chemistry class, I noticed Rosalie look up as soon as I stepped inside and I gave her a subtle smile, glancing at the empty chair beside her. I was starting to like this, I thought as I got my form signed and moved toward her table.

"Not both of my classes mongrel." Rosalie muttered quietly. "I need a break from your stench." Okay, that hurt a little. Apparently I really did smell like werewolf to them, even if they didn't smell like vampire to me. I sighed and nodded at her, while moving to the left, taking the empty seat two tables over. I didn't want her to hate me.

When all the seats except the one next to her were taken I watched as pheromone boy came in. "Should have gone with me." I whispered so quiet the girl next to me didn't hear and smirked as that boy sat down next to Rosalie. I could hear his nervousness, which was instinctual, near a vampire, but his eyes still raked over her when she looked away. Rosalie was going to regret letting that boy that close. I kept my eye on them as the teacher spoke, unsure what I'd do if the vampire snapped at his less than subtle looks at her breasts. I couldn't let her kill him, but I could sympathize with why she might want to.

My other morning classes were less interesting, with no vampires in them. I waited until the last minute to go in, each time, wondering if I'd get a vampire I could learn more about that beauty from, or even that goddess herself, but nothing.

As I sat waiting for the bell in my fourth class, Math, I mentally counted how much money I had in my pocket. I could afford lunch and by now I was so hungry. I actually needed to eat more than a full human did now, but I didn't have enough for that. I'd need to hunt tonight to build up my meat supply at least.

What did the vampires do about lunch time? I thought as I walked down the hall, by myself, towards the cafeteria. I did stop long enough to put some of my new textbooks into my locker, and make sure I could open it. I was eager to get a glimpse of her again, and maybe to learn her name.

"Werewolf." I hear the end of Rosalie's comment as I stepped into the cafeteria, and honestly if it weren't that word I probably would have missed in the loud room with a hundred conversations.

"threat?" I heard a male voice ask, but the rest of it was drowned out by pheromone boy, who was apparently called Mike.

Mike stood in front of me, "Want to sit with me and my friends?" He smiled and was a bit stunned that I hadn't smelled him approach, I was too distracted.

"Thanks, but no." I started toward the food, and wished he wouldn't follow like he was. "I need to talk with my English partner." I lied, sort of, but looking at him I decided I'd rather face Rosalie's anger and work out a schedule for that paper now, even if they were talking about me. I glanced at the table and watched with wide eyes as the dark haired female started to sit down. She glanced up and her slight frown was puzzled and confused looking. I slipped into line behind Rosalie and the large male vampire she was next to.

"Hi, I'm not planning to be a threat." I spoke softly as I watched them pick out food, which confused me. They wouldn't really eat that would they?

I could see the cold stares from the other three as I glanced at their table as Rosalie paid for her food, so I focused on Rosalie. "I work tonight, but if you have time tomorrow night we could work on that paper, or we could try and get it done during lunch."

Rosalie just nodded, but before I could let her go I just had to ask. "What's your sister's name?" I glanced at the table, and noticed the dark haired girl vampire looked a little startled at that. Rosalie was quiet for a bit too long, so I looked back at her.

"Alice." She gave me the name rather reluctantly, and I just nodded for a moment, trying to think of what to do. That only got me more searching looks from the Cullen table, but as I stood there wondering where to go, Jessica waved me over. I sighed as I saw Mike was there as well, but I did need somewhere to sit, and it would be clear I was sitting with HER and not HIM if I went to Jessica's waving hand. I wasn't getting any invitations to the Cullen table, not yet.

I gave one more glance at the vampire table, and felt a thrill as I saw Alice staring at me. I gave her a smile, but I couldn't stop the blush. I had to tear my eyes away and focus on other things, before I was too obvious.

……………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Lone Wolf Chapter 2

Gym was a class I dreaded, and I got dressed slowly in silent protest. I had no idea how to do this. I had been decent in gym before the change, and I'd enjoyed competitive games. I played hard, but now I had to stay out of this as much as possible. At least this was a new school, and they wouldn't know this was a change, but I wasn't practiced enough to be 'gentle' and still play if we had any sort of game. I wasn't going to be lucky enough for us to just jog all year long.

This hour was going to suck, I thought with resignation, as I walked out of the locker room just in time for class. The rest of the class was sitting on the bleachers waiting for the teacher to start talking and he just stared at me as I walked over to join them.

My steps faltered as I noticed the dark haired goddess sitting just a bit removed from the others on the first row. Alice looked surprised to see me, and I slowed and glanced at the opening between her and the girl next to her, it was a good sized opening, making Alice look like she wasn't a part of that group. That first row was a bit crowded as the humans gave the vampire a bit of space without even knowing why they did that.

Alice looked a bit apprehensive and I moved slowly toward her, almost forgetting the teacher who would prefer I hurry up. I looked her in the eye and her eyes were beautiful, her head tilted a little to the side as she seemed to study me.

I hoped my scent didn't bother her too much as I sat down between her and the others. It was a bit unfair that there was nothing I could do to smell different. I took a deep breath as subtly as I could and her smell was so inviting it took a lot to not lean into her and scent her again more obviously.

"We're going to start off the school year with a round of Dodge Ball." The teacher smiled and I felt a wave of panic as I imagined myself accidently breaking some student's ribs with a ball.

"Oh shit." I whispered and movement beside me had me looking at Alice. My words almost left me as she stared at me, obviously having heard me panicking. I gave her a weak smile even as we were being numbered and put into different teams. I was going to have to be very careful, and the urge I had to play my best for her was going to be squashed violently, because I had to embarrass myself out there. It went against everything I stood for to just throw the game, but I was going to have to.

How did she deal with this? She had to have been doing this much longer than me. I was a werewolf because these vampires were around, so she obviously had been a vampire longer than I'd been a werewolf. "How do you?"

"Practice." Alice answered me, and her voice was so musical I could imagine listening to her read me the phone book and still know I'd be enthralled by her every word. My own voice sounded a touch growly and gravelly in comparison, even though it was better than it had been before the change. "You don't think you can do this safely do you?" She continued to talk and I sighed as I turned to look at her.

"I don't know. I was taken out of gym when I changed. I couldn't talk them out of putting me in it here." That had been frustrating. I could see Alice looking at me strangely again and she frowned slightly.

"I can't see anything." She muttered even more quiet, and we were talking in subwhispers anyhow. "How about I take you out fast for every game?" She spoke and I felt my nervousness change. She was going to help me, and suddenly I understood why I'd felt the need to change PE classes. This was a golden opportunity.

"Beat the hell out of me." I grinned at her and her answering grin was slightly wicked. Alice was going to look like a bully, and I found that slightly amusing, since she was so small and she had an air of friendly around her. It was nice to see her slight smile back before we were called to different sides of the gym. She was much nicer than Rosalie, and the relief I felt at that almost made me laugh. It is possible I could have imprinted on a real bitch, but I was starting to suspect that in that one regard, at least, I had been lucky.

Halfway through the game I grunted as a ball hit me in the stomach a bit harder than the others had, it had to look like it hurt, so I acted as if it did. I heard someone mutter, "Gee, what did that chick do to Cullen? Cullen seems to hate her." I looked up to see Alice smirk at me and, for a vampire, slowly move out of the way of a retaliatory ball. I didn't think she hated me. I gave her a shy smile back.

After the teacher told us class was over I walked into the locker rooms beside the vampire that had pummeled me with a ball at least six times. I tried to think of something to say to her, but I wasn't fast enough as Alice moved to a different part of the locker room and I found my eyes trailing after her for a moment, before I just sighed and made my way to my locker to change.

That game would have been a lot more fun if we both could have played it full out, I thought, regretting that the other students had been there. It would have been fun, and maybe I could have heard Alice laugh more than just once, when she managed to hit me with two balls at the same time. She laughed like an angel at the look I'd given her.

I took my time changing, until I could no longer smell Alice in the locker room, at that point I laced up my shoes and left. I found my next class easily and sat down in the back row, looking around at the others standing around various tables talking before the teacher came in. I almost thought it was the teacher at the door when it opened again, in fact many of us turned to glance at the door. Alice stood there and I quickly glanced around the room, at where books or coats sat, trying to see where she might sit. There was an empty table or the seat next to me.

She looked a little surprised to see me, as she made her way down the aisle. I moved my binder closer to me, vacating the seat next to me even more in what I hoped was an obvious invitation. Mentally I pleaded with her to pick my table. She stood by the empty one and my heart sank, but her head tilted just a little, as if she were listening to something. I strained my ears, to the point I could hear every rustle of paper, but I couldn't tell what she heard.

Alice turned to glance at me and I reached out for my binder again, pulling it closer. I couldn't be more obvious could I, I thought with some disgust at my desperation, but I really wanted her to sit with me. Alice glanced at the chair and pulled it out. I noticed the noise of the room lower and I looked around to see a few eyes on us, surprised looking, as Alice didn't pick the empty table.

"This is junior US History, I didn't think you'd be here." Alice spoke quietly, but not so quietly others couldn't hear.

"They didn't transfer in my Native American Tribes class, so I have to take another history." I explained just as quietly, as if she knew what classes I had taken. The teacher came in, ruining more chances to talk as I had to go up and get my slip signed.

It was hard to concentrate with her so close to me, but when I heard the hint of a group project in the future I turned to Alice even as the teacher continued talking and subwhispered, "Be my partner?"

"You are not like I expected a werewolf to be." Alice subwhispered back, staring at me as if evaluating me. "What is your pack going to think about you working with two vampires in your classes?"

My small smile faded at mention of pack. "I have no pack." I muttered and turned to the front again. That was a sore point, they had abandoned me over an imprint I had no control over, after all. I lived in a shack, and had to live as a wolf much of the time just to survive. They weren't my pack anymore.

"I believe we have two weeks before we'll start our group project." Alice spoke softly again, and I glanced at her, because I didn't think the teacher had said when that assignment was. "I'll consider it." Alice smiled softly and class started, so I had to face forward, even though I'd rather face her.

She left quickly after class was over, and I stared after her as I had to walk to the main office and turn in my form. I saw her get into a silver Volvo with the other vampires, and I didn't miss the glances at me as I made my way through the parking lot.

……………………………………

Lone Wolf Chapter 3

"We can't talk here, so you'll have to come to our place after school." Rosalie spoke with a harsh tone after I sat next to her in English the next morning. I turned to stare at her a moment, but I felt a wave of uneasiness at the idea of being alone with their entire coven. Rosalie's glare didn't make me feel better about it. "We'll get that stupid little assignment done, and my family wants to talk to you."

I shifted in my seat and pulled my binder out. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to walk into their den alone just yet. Still, Alice had been friendly, so maybe I would be okay. I didn't work tonight. I sighed, "Okay, but I'll need a ride. I don't have a car."

"ugh," Rosalie made a disgusted face. "I'll see if Emmett can bring you in, I don't want your stench in my car, it'll take weeks to get it out. His Jeep is opened air at least, perhaps you can stick your head out the side."

I glared at her coldly and gritted my teeth. I really wanted to bite her and my body started to shake a little. I just took a deep breath and stared at the front of the class for a moment, considering if counting to ten really helped. "You smell like a dead animal left in the hot sun too long." I muttered about her scent. "You don't hear me talking about it, I'm polite enough to know you probably don't enjoy smelling like road kill. It's your fucking fault I'm a werewolf, so shut up."

She made some slight growl, but then she was thankfully silent as class started. I started to doubt the intelligence of being her partner, and made a vow to myself to not let her work me up again, or I might accidently talk at normal volume and completely fuck up the treaty, as well as cause Alice a lot of trouble.

As class got out she glared at me. "Meet Emmett in front and he'll take you to our house." She spun and left as if it were a staged exit. I shook my head, because I was going to be seeing her again in five minutes.

I wasn't even sure who Emmett was, but I suspected it was that large vampire she'd been in line with the day before. He was intimidating all by himself. I didn't like this.

Maybe I could ask Alice to join us, I thought and smiled. I could ask her to 'keep an eye out for me' again, and she might do it. She had helped me in gym after all, and it would be a good excuse to be around her more.

Rosalie ignored me during Chemistry and I slowly was able to relax a little. I went to my morning classes almost mechanically, most of my thoughts on that visit. The Pack would call me insane for even considering going, but then they thought I was insane already.

During a boring lunch with Jessica, who I was deciding I didn't want to spend too many future lunches with, I watched the vampires' table. I was a bit too old for the table I was at, I thought as they gossiped about some girl I didn't know or care about.

"Those are the Cullens." Jessica spoke and I turned to see she was staring at the table as well. "They're all a little weird."

"Aren't we all?" I muttered, trying to stop the hurtful gossip before it began, because I saw two of the vampires glance over at us when their name was spoken, before looking back. They could hear this.

"Well, they are truly weird. They are all adopted." Jessica continued. I turned to give her a slightly cold look. She didn't catch it, because she was staring at the vampire table. She had no idea how weird they really were. "Rosalie, the blonde, and the big guy, Emmett, are a couple, which is practically incestuous." Jessica had my eyes traveling back to take in Emmett again. He was the most intimidating one, great. "And,"

"Rosalie is my partner in English class." I interrupted her and noticed Rosalie glance over at us. I sighed, wishing they couldn't hear this. "I don't feel comfortable talking about her behind her back." Especially when I knew she could hear it, I thought but didn't add.

"Really, it isn't like she'll know." Jessica seemed baffled and her eyes narrowed at me as well.

"I'll know." I reached down to grab my bookbag, wondering how girls like Jessica survived, insulting vampires like this. I'd heard a few rumors about me at my old school after my change, and it's hard to keep a straight face when people are saying hurtful things, to pretend you can't hear it. I wasn't going to be a part of that, even if Rosalie had been rather hurtful to me earlier. She at least did it to my face.

As I left the lunchroom, I couldn't help but glance at their table again. Rosalie was looking so far away from me, and it was clear she had to twist to do it, that I knew she was avoiding looking at me. A bronze haired boy was staring directly at me, and something in his focused expression was unnerving, but when I glanced at Alice I blushed as I found her softly studying me. "See you in PE." I whispered normally, because no one was near me. Alice nodded and gave me a hint of a smile. As I turned to look away I noticed that the blonde male at that table was staring at me as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Lone Wolf Chapter 4

"We're going to be jogging." Alice's voice was soft as she moved to stand near my locker. "I normally pick an average student and make sure never to pass them."

I looked up from my shoelaces and studied her. Her work out clothes were stylish, and I resisted the urge to look down on my overlarge tshirt, or my more than slightly worn shoes. "Thanks." When Alice moved to start to turn away my eyes widened as I remembered I had a question for her. I quickly closed my locker and moved to follow her, perhaps a little too quickly, because she gave me a warning look.

"Rosalie invited me over after school." I spoke as I moved to walk along side her. Other girls were starting to trickle in after lunch, as we made our way to the gym.

"I heard." Alice glanced at me, and again I noticed her looking at me a bit too intensely for a moment, before shaking her head and seeming to brush something off. "We have questions for you, I hope you realize that."

"I, ah, yeah." I muttered, and stared down at my shoes as we took a few more steps. "I was kind of hoping, well," I blushed. My teeth gritted as I struggled with how to not insult her. "I was hoping you'd be around." I looked up when she stopped walking and the way her head tilted just a little to the side as she watched me was so incredibly cute.

"Nervous?" She asked gently, and I couldn't really lie.

"A bit." I gave her a grimace, before biting my lower lip. "Rosalie is having Emmett drive me to your place." Alice smiled, seeming amused. "Maybe you could join us?"

"He is rather intimidating looking isn't he?" Alice swayed for a moment, her smile so inviting, even when I could tell she thought I was funny for being concerned. "I'll protect you from big bad Emmett." She moved with almost dancer grace toward the bleachers we needed to assemble on and I made my way after her.

I sat next to her and when two other girls trickled in, I could tell that was unusual. They stared at me, and then Alice, before moving to the far corner from us to sit. I stayed quiet, not wanting to be a pest, as more and more students came in and moved as far from us as they could. "You actual repel them. That's just so weird." I whispered after watching this go on until almost the whole class was there. When Alice didn't smile at me I felt a hint of panic, wondering if I'd said something wrong, I must have. No one wanted to be this separate, she must be bothered by it, so I spoke faster. "My dog hated me after I changed, wouldn't stop barking at me. My dad finally had to take him to my uncle's. And you should see how fast cats run from me."

"Ever chase them?" Alice smiled just a little, but she didn't look at me, she was just staring ahead at where the teacher would be when he got there.

"My tail is more of a challenge." I scoffed, and her laughter was worth the self depreciation. I smiled and stared at the place a teacher would fill soon as well. The teacher moved into the room and slowly made his way to his spot.

"It isn't all what I am, many of the students think I'm just weird too." Alice spoke softly and I started to turn to her, feeling hurt for her even if she delivered that so matter of factly. The teacher chose that moment to speak, ruining whatever I was going to say, but I hadn't know what that was either so I just gave her a soft smile and focused on the words out of Coach Clapp's mouth.

Once he was done, I turned to talk to her, but Alice was up and moving toward the doors for our outside jog. I sighed and just got up and follow the others. With the crowd, and her starting as soon as she got there, Alice was half way around the track when I got to it.

I started to try and catch up, but then she turned her head suddenly to the side, staring at me and shook her head no. I watched her move deliberately, at a pace that most of the students could match, and I had a feeling that I interpreted meant I needed to just match her. Chasing her would just get me invitations to join the track team.

I would have rather jogged along side her, but I continued to run until the teacher called us over to do stretches. I moved behind her and watched as her arms and legs moved so gracefully it was like a dance. I found myself standing still watching, until someone cleared their throat and I was brought back to my senses.

My god, she was beautiful, I thought as I roughly went through the motions of a stretch without really paying any attention to what my body was doing. I was focused on hers.

"Hey Pocahontas, try not to kick me in the head." Someone muttered and I turned to glare at her. I'd never had to deal with racist bullshit on the reservation, and I took a sniff of the air, trying to pin point her scent even as I visualized biting her leg so she couldn't be in gym class anymore.

"I don't know, with invitations like that, it's rather hard to resist." I growled back at the bitch behind me. I recognized her, it was Jessica's friend, but I didn't remember her name. If she called me Chief or Injun I just might lightly tap her in the head. I didn't care anymore that I had almost hit her, I just wanted her to open her mouth and give me the excuse. I almost growled at myself, because I knew I couldn't do it, but the urge to was still there. She was trying to embarrass me, trying to work her way up the pecking order, and she was using my race to do it.

A hand rested on my arm as I moved to stand up fully and turn towards the bitch and I glanced down at the cold hand rested on my skin. My anger started to fade, and with that I started to relax a little. My werewolf quick to anger body had almost gotten me into trouble. "Class is over." Alice told me quietly and then I was surprised to feel her grab my hand and gently pull me towards the gym.

"I believe your hand is hotter than anyone I've felt before." Alice spoke softly once we were further away from the glaring bitch. I was sad to see her let my hand go at that point.

"I run at about 108, so I am hotter." I told her, but I thought about how soft her skin had seemed and how I could smell her scent on me now. It was going to make it hard to want to shower, because I liked her scent and wouldn't mind keeping it.

"Also a bit of a hot head." Alice gave me a slight smirk. "I hear that's a wolf thing."

"Yeah." I muttered a bit unhappily. Talking to werewolves that were angry lead nowhere, and it was frustrating as hell. I tried to not be that way if I could help it at all, because I knew how irritating it could be. "Thanks for, you know." I nodded back towards the way we came.

"Sure. While I don't like her either, I think she might make you ill if you ate her." Alice said and then just seemed to flounce away, in a half dance. I stared after her as she made her way into the building, and sighed as I followed, because clearly we weren't walking together anymore.

And werewolves didn't eat people, my mind protested, wondering if she really believed we only protected people from vampires so we could eat them ourselves. She didn't did she? I was pretty sure she was teasing me, but I couldn't be positive.

…………………………………..

"History is written by the victors, never forget that." Our History teacher spoke and I felt a wave of respect for her. That was so true, as a Native American, I found learning the popular history of the making of the United States of America watered down and inaccurate. My own history classes on the reservation were different than the ones elsewhere and we knew it. Many people thought of the wave of Europeans coming to America as the discovery of a land, but it was the conquering of it.

The lecture went on to start talking about the mid-nineteenth century, and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to either sit there and accept the lies in the history books about my people, or spend forever adding to the class. Rarely were Native American's talking about in the nineteenth or twentieth century history classes. It spared me from the drama of being the 'representative' of a wide group of long dead people as well. I had heard some white teachers did that, and I had picked my History class accordingly.

Alice shifted and I found my attention stolen from the lecture yet again. I glanced over at her, noticing she didn't take nearly as many notes as I did, but then seeing she had some artistic skills. I glanced down at her delicate looking hands to the paper where trees and a clearing were taking shape. It looked amazing for a doodle with pencil, and really, if the history notes were above it, it could be the start of a piece of art.

The picture was just an outline, but the main subject of the drawing stayed blank. Alice huffed quietly, clearly irritated with what I assumed was some sort of artistic block, like writers block, because the center of the picture stayed blank. It seemed odd to me, I normally started my drawings in the middle and worked my way out, but I wasn't all that good. Maybe this was just her style, still, the trees did look rather good. "You're good." I subwhispered, and tried to pretend to be paying attention to the teacher.

"Not good enough." I heard a distracted subwhisper back, and I frowned at Alice's clear irritation. "I can't even see what's in the middle." I glanced to my side at her again, confused at her words. "Nevermind." Alice seemed to shake herself out of her concentration, and then the bell went off signaling the end of class. "It's time."

I felt more than a bit apprehensive as I stood up. I needed to drop by my locker, to grab the books I needed for my homework, but that was hardly going to delay this much. Alice's cold hand grabbed mine and she tugged me gently to get me into motion. I followed, but my hand did grasp hers more tightly, which caused her to look at me again. I blushed and loosened my hold as we exited the room. "It will be okay." Alice spoke softly as we started down the hall, and I didn't correct her. I hadn't just been seeking comfort, I just liked touching her.

We stepped out into a dreary grey day and I moved to the side out of the way of the flood of students, as I looked for the largest male that went to this school, who also happened to be a vampire. I took in the Jeep in a parking spot a few rows back and Alice gave me a look while appearing to bounce on her feet impatiently. I sighed and followed her once I saw that huge vampire appear next to his Jeep, but I checked for any warning my senses could give me. There was no sense of dread, even with how nervous the idea of visiting a house full of vampires made me. That was something at least, surely my sixth sense would warn me of my impending death, wouldn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

I sat awkwardly in the passenger seat, silent, as Emmett pulled out of the parking spot. Alice sat behind us, and I couldn't really see her all that well without shifting around obviously. The Jeep was opened air, but I still could smell Emmett easily, and he smelled very similar to Rosalie, and if I tried harder I could probably differentiate them, but I suspected Rosalie's scent would be all over this male.

Alice's scent was really permeating the air and I found it cancelled out most of the more unpleasant scent of Emmett easily. I found myself wondering about my own scent, if it was as unpleasant for both the vampires as Rosalie had hinted to. I didn't like that thought at all, but I wasn't willing to ask.

Once we got away from the traffic near the school I noticed we started moving faster, a lot faster. I felt for any sense of danger, but there was none, so I tried to relax. I still had trouble, because I wasn't the one driving, and this speed felt ominous to me. "You know, I never did ask if I could die in fiery car crashes." I spoke casually and stared out the side window. "I don't think that was a possibility the last time our tribe had a pack."

A small hand moved fast and I watched it collide with the back of Emmett's head, apparently hard enough for him to feel it. "What you do that for Alice?" Emmett spoke rather loudly and I focused even harder on the road.

"That comment meant slow down." Alice informed him and I started to see the trees taking a bit longer for us to move passed them.

"Well, why didn't she just say that then?" He said, sounded a little like he was pouting. I glanced over at Alice and noticed her slight smile and the wink she gave me. My little warrior, my mind filled in and it took a lot to look away from her. "I was trying to figure out how mortal she was."

"You and me both." I muttered as I glanced at him again. "Thanks for slowing down. I don't like going faster than I can sense danger." I looked away and felt like kicking myself, talking about my sixth sense so casually wasn't something I did; never outside of the tribe, for sure. No one said anything about it though, there was just some comfortable silence after my comment that helped me relax again. I was starting to suspect that vampires often had periods of silence.

"You know, I never met a werewolf before." Emmett glanced at me and I could tell he was looking for something inhuman in me.

"Well, now you have. I wouldn't suggest trying to meet any more." I could just imagine how the pack would respond to meeting a vampire in person, which is what I was afraid of. These were Alice's coven, and they weren't as bad as the pack was determined to see them. They'd never seen a vampire feed on a deer rather than a human, or maybe that wouldn't be as moving a scene for them without imprinting at the same time. "They aren't really all that nice." I thought of the growls that followed me to the La Push reservation border when I was banished.

"I could say the same about vampires." Alice spoke up, "Other than my family, that is."

"You ever fight a vampire?" Emmett asked and I looked to see him looking at me as if evaluating my ability to fight. It wasn't like I'd fight one in this form, so I shook my head and sighed.

"No, you guys are the only ones around that we know of." I sat back in my seat to quiet for a moment, before Emmett talked again.

"Maybe you and I could," He started to talk, but Alice interrupted him.

"I don't think that's a good idea Emmett." She sounded a bit firm, and I wondered what he was about to say. He didn't finish it.

"So what star do you think you'll write Rosalie as?" Emmett spoke up after a strange silence, where he seemed disappointed and Alice gave him a stern look through the rearview mirror, and I found myself lost.

"I'm not supposed to pretend she's someone else." I answered, feeling puzzled.

"Oh, well I think she'd make a good Marilyn Monroe." He added and I noticed the smile just talking about her caused him. It made me wonder if vampires imprinted, and that lead me to think about Alice.

"I guess." I didn't really know much about old movie stars. "I could see her as a Madonna." I muttered, trying to play along. While I liked Madonna's music, the documentary I saw of her made me suspect that woman was actually a bitch.

Alice laughed, "Any reason why you say that?" I turned to look at her and gave her wide eyes, hoping she'd drop that.

"Yeah, whats so Madonnaish about my Rose?" Emmett asked, and I sighed heavily as I turned to sit properly in my seat while I tried to think of a way to save this one. He wouldn't take the truth well, and I didn't feel like a fight if he was insulted.

"Well, she sure isn't afraid to say what she thinks." I answered softly and rested my hand on the handle of the Jeep door, wondering if jumping out would hurt too much.

"Nope, she sure doesn't." He seemed to puff up, and I was stunned at his obvious adoration. It made me feel like maybe vampires really did Imprint. Could Alice imprint on me? "What about me? What star am I?"

I felt like I had been put into the twilight zone, he wasn't really a vampire asking me about stars was he? This felt odd. "I don't know you very well." All I could see were bulky bodybuilders I had no name for when I looked at him, but an image of him as a lovestruck puppy also fit. Neither were things I felt comfortable saying. He looked a little disappointed, but then glanced up in the rearview mirror. "Well, then what about Alice?"

I blushed horribly as I turned to look at Alice, trying to get my mind to work up an answer. Her dark hair, flipped playfully in every direction, her pale skin and gentle eyes, "I don't think there is anyone quite like Alice." I muttered and looked down a bit. Her gentle touch on my shoulder had my heart skipping a beat, and I glanced at her.

"Aw come on, you have to play. What star is Alice?" Emmett pressured and I could see Alice watching me, leaning forward a little in her seat, as if she wanted to know what I'd say.

"I can't really think of one." I said after trying to think up something to say. I turned to look at the road and we were much further along than I thought we'd normally be at a more legal pace. I looked around at an area I didn't think I'd ever been before as the car started to slow.

"Almost there." Alice said as we turned off onto a driveway that looked like a one lane road into the depths of the forest. The mailbox sitting on the street is what told me it was a driveway, because I couldn't see the house yet. There were a few twists and turns and I found myself sniffing at the air often, trying to determine what was coming up. The forest trees filled the air but I did smell some car had been by recently. That would be Rosalie and the other two vampires that went to my new school. I recognized the car as we parked next to it.

"They beat us here." Emmett muttered and the speed made sense.

"Not by too much." I told him, and he gave me an odd look. "The car exhaust smell is too fresh, they just got here a couple minutes ago." I explained. Emmett gave me an odd look, like I'd really surprised him, and Alice laughed.

When he opened his door and stepped out I just sat still. As Alice leapt out from the back, I just took a deep breath. "How many vampires are in there?" I asked quietly as Alice opened the passenger side door and stared at me.

"Seven." Her words made me cringe just a little, but I took another deep breath and nodded, while moving to get out of the Jeep. Alice backed away enough to let me. "I promise you won't be attacked."

"I know, I wouldn't be here if I thought that," I spoke softly, and glanced up at the impressively large house, and the set of expensive cars in front of it. These people were very different than me on many levels. I suspected if we'd taken the vampire/werewolf equation out, I'd still be rather nervous walking into such a nice place with obviously rich people. I had so many opportunities to make a fool out of myself here, and I didn't like that. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Alice.

As I walked up the stairs with them, towards the front door, I tried to focus my thoughts. I was going to ignore the scents no matter how bad they got.

This place was class and I felt bad stepping inside, thinking there might be some dirt on my shoes. Alice smiled welcomingly at me and the scent of the others came to me stronger than before, but of course it would be stronger. This was their home and they were all here. All right here, I thought as I looked into a living room and saw six vampires staring at me. The door closed behind me and Alice took my hand, leading me into the room. I moved rather slowly, and fought the desire to sniff the air harder, to identify each vampire there by scent. It might look like I was saying they were stinky, and I wasn't going to suggest that, even if this many vampires in a space were a bit overwhelming.

I felt slightly abandoned when Alice let go of my hand and moved to lean against the arm of a couch. "This is my family." Alice smiled at me and turned to point out the various members by name. Somehow, with them all there, I suspected Rosalie and I weren't about to start our homework right away.

…………………………..

Chapter 6

"You know Rosalie and Emmett, of course," Alice said as she brushed over those two, but I did notice Emmett waved at me, even though he'd been the one to drive me here. "This is our mother, Esme," the brunette, slightly older female was introduced and the smile she gave me was welcoming. It made me feel better about being here and I gave her a shy smile back.

"When I heard you were coming to study with Rosalie, I went to the grocery store." The woman's voice was honey soft. I had a feeling that Esme was the epitome of a gentle woman, and my eyes widened a little. "so you have snacks. I hear humans do that, snack after school?"

"I , ah, thank you." My voice was just as stunned sounding as I was and I blushed at that. I didn't want to seem too shocked at everything, but that had really been a kind move. They didn't eat, so they spent money and time for me. That was also a promising beginning.

"Yeah, but what do werewolves eat?" Rosalie asked, and there was a hint of challenge in her voice.

"What humans do, but only a lot more of it." I gave Rosalie a smile that had too many teeth, thinking she wouldn't understand the threat, but her eyes did narrow at me.

"Well, I did buy a lot, or at least that's what my children said." Esme smiled gently again and I focused on her.

"You don't eat that much during lunch at school." Emmett spoke up and I sighed. I couldn't afford much at school, I ate what I could afford. I guess that would keep students from thinking I was bulimic, I tried to think of the positive.

The boy with bronze colored hair, who I had seen at school but never spoken with, finally spoke. "We can wait until after introductions for that." He addressed Emmett, and then turned to me. "I'm Edward." He had a sort of authority to his voice that irritated me, but then I wondered if he was the Alpha of this coven. He at least was higher in the pecking order than Emmett, I considered and I watched Edward give me a slightly amused smile that left me feeling confused.

"This is Jasper." Alice said, putting her hand on the shoulder of the blonde male. I stared at her hand, before looking at him, and I felt a bit surprised at how intensely he was looking at me. He sat rather tensely. Alice leaned into him and whispered very quietly, but I could still hear it. "Still okay?"

He looked surprised and whispered just a quietly, "Her blood doesn't smell good. I'll be fine."

"I'm Carlisle." The older man, and still just as beautiful as the others, man stepped forward and I had to tear my eyes away from the gentle conversation Alice was having with Jasper. I was surprised he was coming closer to me me and when he held his hand out to shake, I did it slowly. He was just as cold as Alice, the only other vampire to touch me. "Wow, you really are rather warm."

"I know, isn't she?" Alice added, sounding amazed, and I blushed.

"We do have some questions for you." Carlisle spoke and glanced over at the others. "Why don't you sit down."

"Would you like a snack now?" Esme asked, even as she stood up. I started to answer, but she was already gone. I could see her move toward the kitchen, but I wondered if a human would be able to.

"Ah, sure. That would be great." I didn't talk any louder, because she should be able to hear me even in another room. As long as my stomach didn't knot up that is, but food would be nice. I usually gorged myself on meat I got off of animals I hunted, to offset the grocery bills, but I was normally hungry all day long.

"Eat as much as you want, it'll only spoil here." Edward spoke softly and I felt I was missing something as he gave me a strange look again. But if they were feeding me, this should be a gentle interrogation.

A plate of food was set on the coffee table, in front of me, and a glass of milk. I looked at the wide assortment and large amounts of food with surprise. Esme could easily cater a pack meeting. "Wow, looks good." I said and Esme seemed to be pleased. I knew they wanted me to talk, but I took a cookie and ate it while I waited for questions, it seemed the polite thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

"Well, first thing we need to know is how does your presence affect the treaty?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward slightly.

I felt a wave of embarrassment, and apprehension. "I'm not a part of the pack, I can't speak for them. Last I heard they were going to honor it, but I wouldn't be surprised if they are just waiting for any of you to break it." My voice lowered. "I'm hoping you won't demand that I leave, because I've already been banished from La Push. I can't set foot there any more than you can." I hated admitting this, but I needed to be as upfront as possible, and hope that Alice would accept me. For her to do that, I needed her family to accept me as well.

"Why were you banished?" Carlisle spoke again, but I did notice Edward fidgeting and Rosalie looking a bit curious. I didn't look around at everyone, I focused on the plate of food, just staring at it as I thought about this answer. There was just so much to my banishment, and I wasn't sure it was time to talk about it all.

"I believe that vampires that don't hunt humans aren't a threat to us, and that we don't need to be in a constant war ready state just because you are here." I felt a slight blush to my face. This wasn't completely true. I just couldn't fight this coven, and the pack couldn't accept that, considered me a traitor for that. I could see Carlisle was surprised.

"You were banished because you stood up for us?" Alice spoke and she sounded doubtful. It did sound odd, I'm sure. "Why would you do that?"

"It's not like," I sighed heavily and turned to look at her. "I didn't have to say anything, the pack knew and then they didn't trust me." I could see confusion on a few faces. "How much do you guys know about werewolves?" I could tell they didn't know about the Pack connection, or they wouldn't look so puzzled. When no one answered right away I just sighed. "When we are phased, are wolves, we share a telepathic connection. We have no secrets like that, or at least we didn't. I've learned to block them out now that I've been banished, but I didn't have that back then." My voice became a whisper, "When I felt doubt, they knew it. I couldn't hide it, and they couldn't change my mind. They wouldn't listen to me." I sighed heavily. I couldn't really say that if it came down to the pack versus this coven, that I wouldn't change sides, I can't lie telepathically, and that was the last nail in the coffin for me.

"Well, maybe if we spoke for you?" Carlisle started to offer and it was sweet, wouldn't work, but it was sweet. I just shook my head.

"Well, surely your parents," Esme sounded a little upset and I looked at her. She was rather sensitive, compassionate, to care that much, that or the guilt of being part of the reason I lost my pack bothered her. Either way, I wished they didn't feel that, or she, if she was the only one. I mean, she went shopping for me of all things, knowing I was a werewolf. Could the pack even recognize that kindness?

"I had to beg to be allowed into my father's house long enough to grab a bag of clothes. If there weren't witnesses, I doubt I would have been allowed in." I spoke, my voice hard as I remembered that day. "So no, there isn't anyone to stand for me." My voice caught on that last word and I glared at the table as I tried to fight of tears. I would not break down, I would not, I repeated in my head. When that wasn't enough I forced myself to remember Rosalie was here, and she'd use my weakness against me. It took vicious dedication, but I took control of my emotions again. A wave of calm helped me, and I was able to look up again.

"That's not right, what about your mother?" Esme moved closer to me, actually moving around one of the others to sit closer, actually on the coffee table in front of me, moving the tray to the side gently as she did so. I found myself jerking back in surprise as she took my hand gently.

"I don't believe this." I heard Rosalie whisper almost quiet enough for me to miss, but not quite. Esme gave Rosalie a dark look and Rosalie went quiet, as Esme looked back at me. I just stared at the vampire, wondering what she was thinking, because that level of compassion in her eyes seemed too unbelievable. It made me reluctant to answer her question, because I wondered if she'd actually hug me if I did, and I wasn't sure my mind could wrap itself around that.

I couldn't stall anymore, and I couldn't just not answer. "My mother's dead. She died two years ago." I left out that she'd been killed by a drunk driver, because I stared stunned as I was pulled into a hug. The scent of death around her wasn't too strong, I wasn't in danger of gagging, but I also knew I had to smell bad to her as well. Her body was rather hard and cold, and I wondered if Alice felt like that. That's what kept me silent as the hug lasted long enough to get her scent all over me.

She pulled back and I took a soft sniff, to verify that yes, I smelled of vampire. I frowned a little, before covering it up. I was not going to insult this woman, even if she did get her scent all over me. I'll shower tonight, I told myself and tried to reduce the amount I breathed, while also wondering if I could develop an immunity to this scent over time. Esme was kind, but I didn't want to live in fear of her hugging me again.

Part of me liked the hug, the support, and I didn't know what to do with that needy part of myself at the moment, so I just looked away from her, taking in the others in the room. They had no idea how lucky they were to have each other, I thought for a moment, imagining what life in this house might be like. This pack seemed more caring than my own had been, closer, and by virtue of inviting me here, more open minded. I wish my pack had been like this. Maybe if I wasn't the only female it could have been.

"Esme dear," Carlisle spoke, and she looked at him a moment, before patting my knee gently and moving back to her seat.

"Well, I see no problem with you living in Forks. It doesn't affect the treaty at all. I trust you won't tell anyone what we are?" Carlisle said and I started to relax a little as I nodded. His voice dropped to a more personal tone. "Where are you living by the way?"

"Oh um," Lie, my mind screamed, not wanting any more drama for the day. I didn't want to seem like a total pity case. "I found a decent place." I could have said I was living with someone, but then they would want to know who. "It's a half hour from school." I smiled just a little and filled my mouth with another cookie.

I noticed Carlisle and Esme looking at Edward and I tried to listen for a superquiet conversation, but I heard nothing. Still watching Alice nod my eyes widened. "You guys have a pack bond?" I whispered, suspecting they were talking telepathically. When Carlisle gave me a questioning look, I elaborated, "telepathy?" I noticed a few looks being tossed around, and I was pretty sure I was right.

"Actually, just Edward is telepathic." Alice spoke and I glanced over at him, a frown starting on both of our faces. That wasn't a pack bond, it was an all out power. I slammed down the barrier I used to keep other werewolves out of my mind while I was in wolf form and watched Edward's eyes widen a little.

He'd been in my head. My eyes narrowed at him. He opened his mouth to speak, and I did my best to not growl at him in his own house, surrounded by his coven. "How did you block me out?"

"What were you doing there to begin with?" My voice was harsher, and I thought frantically, trying to remember every thought I'd had in this house, around him.

"You get used to it, he's always in everyone's heads." Emmett answered first, and I watched Edward grit his teeth. "No privacy around here." That sounded familiar to me, the pack often grumbled about that. It was worse with me, but then they were amused that I had some of the same thoughts as the males at times, about pretty girls. Yeah, that didn't last, a few thoughts about Alice had pretty much shown the differences between us.

"I only wanted to make sure you weren't lying, that this wasn't a trick." Edward spoke up and I stared at him wondering what I should say. If I hadn't had this experience before I was pretty sure I'd want to hurt him, a lot, but now I was lost as to what to think. "It isn't." He spoke firmly and I looked into his eyes as he glanced at his family. "You're being relatively honest."

"Relatively?" Rosalie sounded suspicious and I looked over at her to see her glaring at me.

"No one is completely honest Rosalie." Edward spoke and I watched him, stare at me.

"Well, it is good to know." Esme stood up again. "Would you like more milk Diana?"

I glanced at my half full glass, and then gave Esme a puzzled look that had her smile at me, "Ah, sure?" the woman took my glass and I just rubbed my eyes, with a sigh, as I thought about all of this.

"So how do you block me?" Edward added and I stopped rubbing to look at him.

"I had to learn to block out my former pack, they weren't really kind to me after I left, and being able to hear their thoughts, well it wasn't pleasant." The thoughts the new one sent were rather cruel actually. He barely knew me before, and took the negative stories to heart. "Nights hearing how, well, nevermind." I looked away. "I learned how to block people out because I had to." Thankfully it worked on him too.

Esme held out my glass of milk and I took it, "Thank you." I spoke softly to her. Esme patted my arm and smiled at me.

"Do you have any questions for us? Before you and Rosalie start your homework?" Carlisle asked and I slowly put my glass of milk down as I looked around at everyone. Questions, I could ask some? I hadn't expected that. I was the intruder after all.

I glanced at Alice, and I thought I really should ask her any of my questions, if I could think of any. "Can I take a raincheck on that?" I asked, as my mind froze, because her smile made it hard for me to think. Alice nodded, and I got the impression she'd answer any of my questions. I smiled at her, and worried that it was too shy of a smile, before Rosalie stood up.

"I think we should study on the porch." Rosalie said flatly, and the look in her eyes made me think she was insulting my scent again, so I just narrowed my eyes and nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." Roadkill, my mind finished the answering insult silently.

"Take her snacks Rosalie." Esme scolded gently and Rosalie picked up my own personal tray of snack food to take with us. I grabbed the glass and thanked the nice vampires before following the mean one outside. Rosalie may be very hard to like, but at least putting up with her came with the invitation here today. That helped me maintain a halfway decent mood as she gave me a short, clipped, fake history that I could use on my paper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

Alice gave me a soft smile as she got into the car to drive me 'home'. I had been grateful that she was the one to offer, because even though it was Rosalie that invited me here, I knew she would rather I walk back to town.

"So, where to?" Alice asked, and I noticed she looked a little uncomfortable asking. I glanced outside at their house and all the woods around it for a moment, considering her question.

"Can you take me to town?" I asked while I noticed Emmett watching us back out of the driveway. "I'd like to stop by work." It was better to walk home from there, and then I wouldn't have to tell Alice it was impossible to get to my shack by any road, because it was in the middle of the forest.

"Where do you work?" Alice sounded interested in the topic and I noticed she was watching me even as we drove forward down the private road from her house to the street. I knew she must have taken this road a hundred times, but not looking at it as she drove made me a little nervous.

"The Used Book Store." I answered and watched the road for both of us, even though I'd rather watch her. "I work part time, some evenings and Saturdays."

"What do you do for fun?" Alice asked as we pulled onto a real road. I felt awkward as I thought of what I did, and how different it was to what I used to do.

"Well, other than reading books I sneak out of the shop for a couple nights," I blushed, even though I had my boss' permission to do that. "I 'hike' a lot," my voice went quieter, "in my wolf form."

Alice shifted a bit in her seat and I watched her seem to hesitate. "I've never seen a werewolf, you know all shifted. I'd only heard stories from some of my family, you're my first werewolf." She looked over at me, "Maybe some time you could show me?"

I smiled, feeling a bit proud that she was interested in my wolf form. I knew from the others that I was a rather pretty cinnamon colored Red Wolf. By the standards of the pack I was rather delicate looking, but I was fierce, and fast. "Maybe we could go hunting sometime." I asked, a bit upset with how shy my question sounded. Her look of surprise wasn't comforting. "I have to hunt for my meat. It's a bit too expensive to buy at the store, especially with how much I need to eat." I explained quickly. I spoke more quietly. "I wouldn't hurt you, only my body changes."

"That's not what I was thinking." Alice stopped the car before pulling onto the road and turned to just stare at me. "You surprise me, people rarely do." From the look on her face I could see she really meant it. "I don't think hunting together is a great idea. It's not a good idea to take humans with us hunting." Her slight frown was thoughtful, and uncertain. "I have no idea how hunting together would turn out, and it could go very badly."

I hadn't felt the sense of doom when I'd suggested it, but I just nodded and sighed rather than explain that I would know if something would go bad. It was a bit too soon to reveal my sixth sense. Without proof, well, no one ever believed me without proof. My mom certainly hadn't. "fine." I gave her a small smile, dismissing the idea for now.

As she pulled into the road her speed picked up and I found myself trying to sense trouble as my heart beat a bit faster. "You really do have a nice home." I finally spoke, eager for any topic to get us talking. I wanted to hear her voice. Alice smiled while still looking out the windshield.

"Esme worked hard on it, I'll have to tell her you liked it."

"She's really nice." I struggled with myself, trying to think of more to say as the car went quiet. "I didn't really expect anyone to like me." I spoke more quietly, thinking about Esme's hug. "She's different, I mean, I know I must smell, Rosalie says I do." And yet, Esme hugged me. I still smelled like her, which was unfortunate but nice of her regardless.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Alice spoke, air huffed out in a bit breath. I watched as Alice purposefully inhaled through her nose. "You don't smell bad. You actually smell kind of nice, and wild, somehow you smell wild, I can't really describe it."

I stared at her, my heart seemed to stop as I watched her scent the air for me and smile. I wasn't repelling her. "You smell good too." I spoke quietly.

Alice smiled ruefully, "I heard we smell like roadkill. It's okay, you don't need to lie." I felt shame as I heard the insult I threw at Rosalie coming from Alice's lips. I vowed to be more careful in the future to not inadvertently insult the others. I'd have to try and take Rosalie's insults with more grace than I had in the past, and maybe she'd tire of her hostility.

"You don't." I insisted. I smiled a little wickedly when Alice gave me a searching look. "You can tell Rosalie she's the only one that smells like that." Even if it was a lie, I didn't want my insult to her to be spread to the nicer members of the family. My smile softened. "You actually smell very nice."

Alice gave me a double take and her eyebrows drew together for a moment, before she returned her eyes to the road. I enjoyed watching her smile. "I'll be sure to tell Rose that." She glanced at me, her smile mischievous. "So you don't mind that you smell like Esme?" I tried to cover up my grimace, but Alice laughed. "Esme likes you, you'll have to endure that a few more times at least, until she's convinced you know it."

"I'm a big strong wolf, I can take it." I smiled and her laugh was just beautiful. The trip into town was far too brief as we talked, and I didn't want it to be over as we pulled onto the street I worked on.

It was a street you'd see in any small town. Small shops were along it and a few cars were parallel parked on the road. Most buildings were one story, with a couple being two. My work, the used book store, was across the street from a two story building, the gym. "Can I come in? I could use something new to read." Alice asked, and I just nodded. Like I'd say no to more time with her?

"I get a discount, you can use it." I never used it, because I just 'borrowed' the books. Alice just smiled.

"I think I can afford a few used books, but thank you. That's sweet." She gave me a cute smile and then glanced around and started to pull even with a car, to back into a space. That's when the feeling hit me. I glanced around, wondering what caused it. I hadn't felt it when I said she could come with me, so it wasn't that. We were doing something wrong, something that would cause a problem.

Alice started to back into the space and it was more than large enough for her car, but the feeling was insistent. It wasn't so intense I thought danger was ahead, I remembered how intense that was. I was nearly insane when my mother ignored my warning, and as she'd driven off with my uncle I was crying and banging my head against the wall trying to stop the warning bells. This wasn't anything like that horrible night. I'd really scared my little cousin that night, and after the accident we never really talked about it, but he gave me odd looks and always had listened to me if I said not to do something after that. He knew. I think he's the only person on the reservation I actually miss. I don't think he would have banished me, and I don't know what lies they told him about why I wasn't there anymore. That hurt.

"Not this spot." I spoke with a flat voice even as she was almost in it. "No, not here." Alice gave me a weird look. "I don't like this spot." I said quietly, wondering what I could say if that didn't work. That spot was actually pretty perfect, almost right in front of the store and plenty large enough.

"Okay." I was impressed when she just pulled out of the spot and moved to the next one. The twinge I felt had me speaking again.

"Not this one either." I said as she stopped the car to start the process of parking again. I got a searching look and a confused smile, before we moved on. We parked on a side street and Alice stared at me after the car was turned off.

"This one okay?" She smiled, so I knew she was just confused. I nodded, not really sure why the others weren't okay. It was an odd thing to get warnings over. I got out and glanced at the rather impressive car again, as Alice walked over to the sidewalk. "I love that car." She spoke fondly as she glanced at it. "I had to order it, they didn't have it in stock and I still rarely get to drive it."

"It is nice," I smiled softly, "even if it is yellow." Her fake insulted look made it hard to not smile more. "I thought vampire's should have black cars." I talked quieter as we started down the sidewalk toward my work, and I noticed someone pulling into a spot we'd avoided.

"And I thought werewolves wouldn't know how to read." She teased back and I blushed. "What do you read anyhow?"

I felt like lying, because lately I'd been on a vampire fiction marathon. I'd been reading Charlaine Harris, Kim Harrison, and Laurell K. Hamilton if I could ever get my hands on them. I read other writers too, but everything had vampires in them. I blamed imprinting on a creature I knew very little about. I knew the stories I read were just that, because it was still daylight and Alice wasn't in a coffin. "Mostly fantasy."

I lead the way into the shop and the older woman behind the counter smiled when she saw me, her voice raising. "I found another vampire book Diana." She held it up and I blushed painfully as Alice stepped into the store behind me chuckling. "This one has a female vampire, and the person who left is said she likes women! You'll like that right?" I stared at the title, Darkling, but I didn't know that book. If a vampire, my vampire wasn't behind me I'd be eagerly moving over to see it.

"Oh god." I muttered and blushed harder. My boss, Erika, was so wonderful, but I really wish she wasn't so eager to help me find books right now. "Thanks." My voice louder, and I didn't look at Alice as I moved to take the book being lent to me.

"I know you like reading about vampires, so I was thrilled something came in. You really helped me out with the new shelves, you just take this book. I don't need it back." Erika smiled and sat back down on her stool, her own book facedown on the counter. That's when she looked behind me and smiled. I knew she was looking at Alice.

"Alice, this is my boss Erika." I turned partly to see Alice and introduce her, and the amused look in Alice's eyes really made me regret coming here.

"Hello ma'am." Alice spoke and nodded politely.

"Thank you." I held the book up and nodded my appreciation, before moving into the store, and out of sight of the cash register and my boss. I was still blushing painfully as Alice chuckled.

"Where would the werewolf books be?" Alice teased me.

"Those are full of shit." I whispered. "So unreal."

"Like those are accurate?" Alice nodded toward my newest book. I smiled and was about to ask what color her coffin was when Alice's eyes seemed to dull and she just stared blankly at a shelf of books for a moment. I was starting to get concerned when her head shook suddenly and she turned partly toward the door.

The sound of screeching tires and metal crunching shook the windows and I looked out to see a car sideswiping the entire row of cars in front of the store, before coming to a stop. Alice didn't move, she just turned her head and stared at me. "you knew." It wasn't a question and I felt my heart pick up the pace as she stared at me looking a bit shocked. "You wouldn't let me park there because you knew."

Erika was rushing out to see if anyone was hurt, but I didn't smell any blood when the door opened. I didn't felt any sense of need to act either. I just stood there staring at the small vampire in front of me and swallowed hard. "I sometimes sense things." I admitted quietly, but I knew we were the only two in the shop now.

She just stared at me, and I felt exposed. "Psychic." Alice seemed to be trying to see something that wasn't there again. "Is that why I can't see you? You're psychic too?" She looked back at me, and it was my turn to widen my eyes as her words registered. "Can you see visions with me in them?" Alice asked me and I didn't know what to say.

Erika came back in and looked at us. "Everyone seems to be fine, but I think Bert was way too drunk to be driving. Mr. Herbert is calling Charlie Swan." My fists clenched as I heard he was that drunk. My arms started to shake and I took several shaky breathes as I glared out at the man now having trouble walking as he inspected the damage he did. A low growl escaped my lips and Alice's hand rested on my shoulder. I looked over at her to see her concern.

"How about we leave?" Alice spoke even as she took my hand and started to pull me to the door.

"Drunk driver killed my mom." I spoke even as I glared at the asshole that other people were keeping out of his car so he couldn't leave. "I told her not to go, I knew something horrible was going to happen, but she didn't listen to me."

"She wasn't getting in the car with a drunk driver, was she? You just knew something bad was going to happen." Alice asked gently as we turned down the side street. I took another deep breath, fighting the urge to change and rip that man apart. He could have killed someone else's loved one, all for a few drinks and arrogance.

"I don't get visions. I just sense the wrongness in something. I have to interpret it and I can't say what exactly is wrong. I couldn't tell her why she shouldn't go, so she didn't listen to me." I stopped walking and stared into Alice's eyes. The sympathy and understanding was more than I'd ever seen in anyone else's.

For the second time in my life, a vampire hugged me. It happened so quickly I didn't even see her move, but my heart pounded once I felt and saw her holding me, her head resting against my shoulder. I was a full head taller, so I stared down into her adorably messy hair and slowly let myself hug her back. I let myself inhale deeply, taking in her scent. "I couldn't imagine how hard that would be. My family knows not to bet against me. If they ever didn't listen when I told them a vision." Her words trailed off and she pulled back away from me. I missed her closeness as soon as I lost it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

I noticed Rosalie staring at me from the corner of my eye as I was pretending to focus on the blackboard in English. I felt like a specimen in a zoo, and I clenched my fists, because turning to her and growling out 'don't look at me' would be rather childish. I wanted to do it, but I was pretty sure she'd have a way to make me feel like an idiot if I did it.

I sighed softly as the class got increasingly boring. English and books had the ability to be interesting, I knew it had to be true, so why did every English class I take feel like a boredom endurance test? I turned to the side a little and looked at Rosalie, feeling the urge to poke her and see if she'd growl. It might cure my boredom, but I reigned in the impulse. Instead I stared at her, to show her how irritating it was.

I watched as her jaw clenched, and I couldn't stop a small smirk as she gave me a quick glare. Her eyes returned to the teacher and I stared at the pale skin and the make up she used to try and hide the darkness under her eyes. I stared at the profile of her nose, and watched her jaw move, the muscles in it tense.

"What are you looking at dog?" she finally broke and subwhispered to me, her voice harsh and unfriendly.

"I was noticing your nose isn't really centered." I subwhispered back, doing my best to not laugh when her eyes widened. I could imagine it took all she had to not whip out a mirror and check, even though she'd seen her reflection for who knows how many years.

After class, I walked past the bathroom to our history class, and as I saw Rosalie slip out of it, a room she most likely wouldn't need, I chuckled. I moved to walk past her, but felt fingers grip my shirt and saw her angry eyes glaring at me as she pulled me into the bathroom after her.

"Come on, it was funny. You must look at yourself for hours every day and still you had to check." I teased even as I was roughly let go.

Rosalie glanced at the mirror, it was just a second, but I smiled. Her glare was cold when it came back to me. "Alice is thrilled to meet another psychic." The blonde's voice was hard, threatening. "You hurt her, in any way, and I'll send the pieces of you back to La Push." My eyes widened, surprised at her words. I felt the urge to say I'd never hurt Alice, but I just stared instead. Rosalie's hostile expression was protective, I could almost admire that. "She is special," I couldn't disagree with that, I found myself nodding just a little at Rosalie's words, but that got me that vampire's hands on my shirt, shoving me back into the bathroom wall. "She has never met another like her, and she says you are. If you're lying, or using her in any way, I don't care how much of your stench gets on me when I touch you, I'll rip you apart."

I just blinked and stared as she gave me a warning look and then turned to leave. Slowly I moved to the mirror and tried to straighten out my shirt. I found a button was missing and found it on the ground. I pocketed it, so I could fix the shirt later.

I was late walking into science class, and I had a different shirt on. Being a werewolf meant keeping at least one change of clothes around. I'd learned that, and it proved useful now. My shirt was wrinkled and sloppy looking, from being at the bottom of my backpack, and I felt awkward about that, but I just kept my head down and made my way to my seat, with the teacher glaring at me the entire way.

"I don't ever want to hurt her." I subwhispered as I sat down, knowing Rosalie would hear me. "but don't assume you could kill me too easily either." I respected why she threatened me, but I couldn't let it stick like that, I had to fight for my place in the new pack, even if they weren't a real pack. I wasn't letting her put me at the bottom of the pecking order.

……………………………

Lunch came way too soon and I frowned as I made my way into the cafeteria. I glanced around and cursed the teacher that slowed me down, because I'd wanted an empty table and they were all gone now. I couldn't sit with Jessica again, because I didn't want to be pulled into gossip or deal with her immaturity. I didn't doubt I'd get a cold shoulder, I had gotten it in the halls after all.

I looked at the vampire table, and noticed that Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were there. As I moved to the food line, I saw Emmett almost at the register, buying food he couldn't eat. I sighed and wondered if I'd ever have the nerve to ask them to bag that food up for me so I could eat something other than meat. My lunch was my only other meal, and I struggled to buy things that would approximate a healthy balance.

I picked my selection, doing math in my head carefully as I did. I wanted money to have lunch every day until payday, so I was careful. I paid and then moved out of the way to study the room. Jessica pointedly looked at me and then away, so that invitation was revoked. I looked at the table with boys laughing and joking, and passed the table of cheerleaders with a sigh.

A waving hand caught my attention and I turned to look with wide eyes at the vampire table. Rosalie looked like she smelled something disgusting, and Emmett was chuckling. Jasper just sat staring at the food in front of him and Alice seemed to be bouncing a little in her seat as she motioned for me to come closer. I started walking that way and could hear the rumble of constant talking at the other tables increase as I did it.

"Is she gonna sit with the Cullens?" I heard come from a few different tables, and even Jessica's voice carried to me. I didn't know the answer to that question. If Alice wanted me to, I would. I wasn't stupid enough to say no to that, even if the table, other than Alice was a bit stinky and Rosalie almost ruined my shirt. I didn't have enough shirts to lose one.

"Sit with us." Alice spoke, her smile and giddiness making me smile almost involuntarily. I could see what Rosalie was talking about; Alice was thrilled to be around me. I felt a wave of happiness and hope seeing this. She didn't think I was weird, and yesterday would have sent many people running, but not her.

I didn't sit right away though, I glanced at the others at the table. Rosalie's teeth were gritted, I could tell by the tension in her jaw. At least that meant her mouth was closed. Emmett and Edward looked somewhat welcoming, and Jasper was hard to read, so I slowly sat down between Alice and Edward. "Thanks. I wasn't looking forward to finding a place."

"Least we can do, since you lost your friends defending us." Edward spoke, his voice more serious than I'd suspect and his eyes moved toward Jessica's table. I just stared down at my tray with a sigh, not sure how I felt about the fact that he was talking about more than just Jessica.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go shopping this week." Alice smiled at me, and I started to smile back, but then a weird clash of emotions came over me. I didn't understand it, so I found myself pausing to consider it. I was happy she wanted to spend time with me and apprehensive about it? I was thrilled I was going to get some one on one time with her and concerned?

"Well, I don't actually have any money." I told her, but I struggled to understand what my senses were telling me. When Alice turned to look at Jasper I was surprised.

"She relies on her feelings for her powers. Try and rein yours in." She spoke to the blonde male vampire and I felt that strange clashing feeling retreat. Alice smiled at me again, "You don't need money. Rosalie ruined your shirt, we owe you. Do you want to go?"

"It isn't ruined, I just need to replace the button." I spoke quietly.

"She shouldn't have been threatening you." Alice's voice hardened as she glanced at Rosalie. I wasn't sure how Alice found out about that, but the way she spoke made my heart sing. She was protective of me. She didn't need to be, I could probably take Rosalie in a full out fight, as long as Emmett didn't join in, but I liked that she was. "So can you come with me?" Her eyes were so hopeful, that I had to nod.

"I work tonight." I went through my work schedule mentally, and I did need to hunt soon. I sighed as I considered hunting would take Thursday out of the running too, and I worked Friday night and Saturday morning. I needed the money or I'd ask for one of them off, but without every hour my boss could give me I'd be unable to wash my clothes or eat lunch. I couldn't believe I was going to have to put Alice off for so many days when she wanted to spend time with me. "I get off work at 4 on Saturday." I spoke tentatively, hoping she was available for that, because even that seemed like it was too long a wait. I could have her to myself, for a Saturday night if this worked, though, so I didn't work the next day. I could stay up late.

"The shops won't be open for long after we finally get started." Alice sounded disappointed. "You can't get off any earlier?"

I glanced down at my small lunch, the biggest I could afford and imagined what affect missing my largest shift of the week would do to it. Would she change her mind and not want to go with me if I couldn't go earlier?

"She works for a living Alice, it isn't fun money like it is with these other kids." Edward spoke up, and I grimaced, realizing I hadn't been shielding. I put it back up, but he just gave me a small friendly smile, very small.

"Oh," Alice looked uncomfortable for a moment her eyes slightly widened in understanding. I felt bad that she was realizing this now. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"That's our Alice, once someone brings up shopping all else fades away." Emmett teased with a big smile, but I could almost smell that Alice was embarrassed.

I didn't mean to growl at him, but a soft growl escaped my lips in her defense. Emmett's eyes widened and instead of scaring him, he looked amused and happy. The cool feel of a hand over my own stopped the rumbling growl and I turned to see Alice petting my hand. "No need to growl puppy, that's just Emmett, being Emmett." The way her lips caressed the word puppy made it a term of endearment and I blushed at hearing it. Her teasing smile made my heart skip a beat, and I focused instead on eating a few of my French fries, trying to not be awkward around her.

"Puppy," Emmett chuckled and I just ate. I wasn't going to ruin the pet name I'd been given by protesting, but I didn't want him calling me that. Of course, what little I knew about him, saying anything would guarantee he would call me puppy often if he knew I didn't like that.

As I glanced around, I brought a few more fries to my lips and the scent on them made me pause. I frowned and glanced down at my fries to see a full batch. I took another sniff of the fries in my hand and looked over at Edward, to see he had an empty container in front of him. Alice chuckled and I slowly started eating his fries. I must have been too distracted to see him switch them.

"If you feed a dog it'll never leave." Rosalie spoke coldly and I glared at her and made a show of my teeth as I bit into the fries. Alice's pizza was suddenly put in front of me as well, but Alice glared at Rosalie.

"Good." Was all she said, but I stared down at the food she gave me, getting the implication.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

The moon cast enough light in the woods for me to see what I'd tracked this far by smell alone, a large deer grazing near the creeks edge. I inhaled again, the wind blowing towards me kept my prey from panicking, by keeping it from knowing I was here.

I find it hard to smile in this form, but my lips did separate from my teeth as I took in how large my prey was. I had hoped, while I followed my prey that it would be substantial. I carefully crouched down and made my way towards it.

I was still close enough to my home that dragging the carcass back wouldn't take too long. I started to move faster, carefully looking at the path I was taking to delay making noise for as long as possible.

The horrified sound of the deer signaled my hunt and I ran fast, leaping at its throat. Another blur and the scent of vampire hit me as I grabbed the deer and swung my head, breaking his neck and killing him. I found myself standing over the deer, growling at the dark. Mine, my mind slowly came back into focus as I recognized more scents around me. Mine! I thought loudly, remembering hunts where my pack had fought over kills, but that was games, I needed this kill to survive. This one was big, it would last longer than what I normally found.

"It's okay Diana, it's yours." A male voice spoke softly, and there was a crack of twigs as they moved closer. I stared up at Edward, and glanced around to see another male vampire watching me.

"Man, I almost had that thing." Emmett muttered, and I turned to look at him. I glanced down at my kill, seeing some blood trickling out of where I'd bit it. I looked up at Emmett, and down at my kill again. I didn't actually need the blood. "She's a lot bigger than a wolf, that's Diana?" Emmett smiled and grinned. "Think I could take her down and steal her deer?,"

I growled at him, my brief thoughts of sharing gone.

"Don't ever take her food Emmett." Edward's voice was sharper. "She's as close to a predator as she can be when she's hunting, and werewolves instinctively want to kill vampires. She may be different, but don't test her like that."

I sat back on my hind legs and stared at Edward a moment, before coming to a decision. I used my nose to push at the head of the dead dear. Want blood? I thought at him. He laughed.

"I've already eaten, but thank you." Edward moved a little closer and I took a deep breath, as I wondered what to do. I slowly started to shift back, carefully stopping myself before going the entire way. It was a trick I'd learned to protect my skin and keep my size, while bringing my prey back home, because tugging it in wolf form was a bit difficult. Now I used it because I needed the fur or I'd be naked in front of these males.

"Whoa," Emmett's eyes widened as he looked at me. "Now this looks like a werewolf." I grinned and my teeth held his attention.

"Why here?" I struggled to say through bigger teeth and a longer muzzle than humans had. My words were harsh and sounded like a growl, they were also slow and awkward. I hated trying to talk in this form.

"We were coming back from doing some hunting of our own and caught your scent." Edward was staring at me, looking over every inch of me, as if I were amazing. I felt a bit embarrassed, and focused my eyes on my kill. "I didn't realize you were hunting, or I wouldn't have come."

"Not hurt you." I looked over at him, and then Emmett, who was getting a little too close to my kill for my comfort. I took a step closer and stared at him, while putting a foot on my deer, just in case he thought playing with my food was a good idea.

"I've never seen a werewolf do this." Edward spoke quietly, still staring at me. "They were either wolf or man, never,"

"Horror movie wolfman?" Emmett spoke, and he grinned at me when I looked at him. "Can't even tell you're a woman." Emmett had the nerve to say as he stared at my body. I growled at him, even though I knew gender wasn't all that obvious as wolf or in between, because he looked. He shouldn't look. That was rude.

"Go, me busy." I spoke slowly, not wanting to invite them to my shack. I felt rude, but I needed to prep the meat, and get some sleep. I'd need to get to school early to shower tomorrow, that was the earliest I could get somewhere and I didn't want to smell of deer all day. Even humans might smell that.

"Okay." Edward grabbed Emmett's shoulder. "We'll see you at school."

I could still hear them as I was preparing to pick up the deer. Emmett's voice carried from the trees. "That's a werewolf? Man, you never said they looked like that."

"She's actually small for a werewolf." Edward spoke and Emmett whistled in response.

I sighed and made my way home, carefully listening to make sure no one was following me.

I was fairly certain that I was alone as I got home, and I shifted back to human and started to work on prepping the meat. I cooked some over a fire, while I worked to smoke the rest. It was really the only way to save it long enough, since I had no refrigerator.

Only once a week did I go to bed fully sated and as I found my spot on the floor and curled up, tucking my tail underneath my head, I sighed happily. It was late and tomorrow I'd feel more like a zombie than a werewolf, but I wasn't hungry, and I just felt good, like for this one moment, life was good.

………………………………

Ch 11

The next day was Friday and I felt a bit jittery all morning, thinking of the fact I was spending Saturday night with Alice. Sure, it wasn't a date, but it was close, and I was hopeful I could ask for a date after that night.

I didn't want to appear even more inhuman, to explain that I was already mated to her and that I'd never love anyone else. I couldn't tell her that, and seem more freakish than I was. Vampires didn't seem to imprint like werewolves.

But then again, she was the only vampire that didn't find my scent repellent. Maybe there was something there, something that proved the imprint worked both ways.

As I walked through the cafeteria with my tray of food, I still received stares from the humans at the school, but fewer people stared. I made my way to the table full of vampires and ignored the disgusted look Rosalie gave me, and focused on the wide smile on Alice's face.

"So, fur-face," Emmett grinned at me and I did my best to not let him irritate me. "Was Bambi delicious?"

"Upset you were too slow to get him?" I spoke quietly, staring him in the eye and willing him to look away first. He stared back at me just as intensely, and I narrowed my eyes at him. My place in this pack had to be higher than his. He was after all, the lowest man in their pack. I could tell that, it was rather obvious.

"I heard that Emmett and Edward ran into you last night." Alice spoke, her voice so very sweet. I was tempted to look over at her, but I held Emmett's gaze longer, giving him a very quiet growl to let him know his place. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I saw him turn to look. I barely glanced where he was looking to see Rosalie staring at him much like I had been, and he looked down rather quickly for her star. That was the one I needed to work up to, Rosalie, but she was much higher in the pecking order, I wasn't really sure the exact order here, but I could tell who was the low man.

I relaxed and turned to the other side to look at Alice. "Yeah, I needed to hunt last night. I should be okay for a few days. My prey was bigger than average." I still felt a bit happy about that. My prey had been impressive, and I beat a vampire to it.

"That's good." Alice said, but I could tell she wasn't really sure what to say. I didn't go into detail on how I'd tracked it, or how patient I'd been to wait for a sure thing before charging. I glanced around the room, and decided that too much detail here was a bad thing. Bragging also wasn't all that attractive, and I wanted to be attractive to her.

"I'd never seen a werewolf partly shifted before." Edward spoke very quietly, but we could all here him. Humans just wouldn't manage the task. "I didn't think they could even do that."

"Necessity is the mother of invention." I answered just as quietly. "I don't believe the others know it's possible, but I can't drag home a catch in wolf form." I didn't bother to explain that in human form my skin tended to get scratched up, or that boredom without tv or electricity left me little to do but play with my shifting. I could shift in ways that we'd never talked about in the pack, gaining inspiration from the books I sold. I'd read all the were-anything books that came through, because strangely enough the werewolf legends had evolved into many different creatures. Sometimes those books had some good ideas, regardless of what they had wrong.

"I was thinking, if we left directly from your work we could get to a halfway decent mall in an hour. That would only give us a few hours to shop." Alice smiled. "But we'll just have to make them really count." I had no idea when the malls closed, and if she ate I'd suggest dinner too, but how could I make her go to a restaurant and pretend to eat. I hid my disappointment at knowing even if she did eat, I had no money to take her out properly.

Still, her being a vampire might make her the cheapest date possible. I might be able to drum up enough money for a small date next weekend if she agreed to go out with me. If I stopped eating during the day and only ate what I caught, and if I cancelled my shower account at the gym and just used the school, and if I could talk my boss into letting me do my laundry at her house, so many what if's just to get forty dollars, which would be pitiful for any human date.

"Sounds good." Was all I said to her words, hiding the planning and hopes. Alice went into detail, planning our trip to the mall like Generals plan battles. Our first volley was to hit the three shops that Alice designated first tier shops, and from there we were branching out to the 6 she considered second tier. I never ranked stores before.

"I thought we were just getting one shirt?" I asked and Emmett chuckled at me. I think Rosalie even smirked, and Alice's eyes were a bit wide, as if trying to look innocent.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 12

I moved carefully around the books that Erika hadn't finished looking over, as the box was taking up a good deal of space behind the counter, and rung up a woman's pile of romance novels. I noticed that five of the seven had topless men on the cover and did my best to cover up my smile as I thought that perhaps everyone was interested in chest size, regardless of gender.

When the vampire who filled almost all my thoughts stepped into the shop as a customer stepped outside, my smile became full grown. It was still a half hour before my shift ended, but Alice seemed to radiate happiness as she came closer.

"Thank you for shopping here." I barely remembered to tell the customer after handing the change over. There was more I was supposed to say, but I just let the woman walk away and then stared at Alice, who looked amazing. Her hair was always so wild and cool, and her makeup always perfect. Her outfits always way too stylish, but somehow Alice looked even better than normal.

"Hi." I said softly. I felt awkward, like this was a date I was being picked up for. I wished, but it wasn't yet.

"I thought I'd get some werewolf books." Alice gave me a smile. Alice kept looking at me as she made her way towards the shelves, clearly teasing me, but I had another customer making his way to the register.

For the last half hour of my shift, I strained to hear her. She'd chuckle occasionally at some book she was looking at. When she came up to the register, the last customer of my shift, she had found all the books with anything resembling werewolves, or werecats, or whatever. The pile was impressive actually, and there were a couple I hadn't read.

"You know, if you have real questions I'll answer them." I spoke quietly as I rung her order up.

"I know." Alice's smile was so soft and gentle. "And I'd answer yours." I blushed as I muttered her total.

Once she was done she stood waiting and I moved to the door to the stairs. "Erika, my shifts over." I called up the stairs and after a moment I heard movement as my boss came to work. Erika actually lived above the bookstore. Once she was downstairs I was free to go.

Alice did a graceful spin as she went out the door, turning to see me follow her, before turning around to see her car. She'd found a good spot again, and this time no one had sideswiped the cars out front. I felt a shy pleasure at her unlocking her passenger side and ushering me inside. "I want as much shopping time as possible with you." Alice said while glancing at a bag in the car. I could smell the sandwich easily. "I promise to feed you better after, but Esme told me that humans snack after work too and I want to get to the mall."

I'd already resigned myself to not eating before shopping, so this was really rather nice of her. "This is good." I told her, taking another sniff of the air. It did smell good.

"Good." Alice's smile was so wide, and then she shut the door and danced around to the drivers side. "You can eat in my car, this once." Alice said as she sat down and started up the car. We were off and I was trying very hard to not spill anything out of the sandwich. I could smell faint traces of Esme on it, but it didn't make the sandwich any less perfect. In fact it looked like everything in it had been placed just so, for a photo shoot.

The car was moving very fast, but I just focused on my senses rather than ask her to slow down. I knew she was strangely desperate to shop. "Slow down." I spoke quietly as something started to nag on me, and Alice gave me a quick look, before doing it. I smiled softly as I saw the police car hiding to catch speeders.

"I knew he was there." Alice said. "And I would have slowed down, but it is so cool that we both saw it."

"I don't 'see'." I reminded her and Alice just shrugged as she started to speed up again.

"Same idea though." Alice's response was vague and I understood her, but seeing would be a lot easier than the interpreting I had to do. She spoke more slowly. "I see the future only when people have made decisions. Some times that works, like this officer deciding to park here two hours ago. I knew he would be there before I even went to get you. Other times it isn't all that helpful. The man that ran into all those cars made the decision to try and drive on that street just seconds before crashing. I can't see that like you did." I shifted in my seat to watch her. "And if people are indecisive, I see too many potential futures. It's really cool that you don't have to rely on people's decisions to know the future." I was a bit surprised that she seemed more powerful, but she apparently had just as many drawbacks to her form of her powers as I did.

"But I never know, I just interpret. There might be a dozen reasons why we should have slowed down, I didn't know why we needed to. I couldn't even be positive that slowing down is what we should have done, I just run through the actions I could take until something 'feels' right. If I can't think of an action that feels right in time, if I don't think fast enough," I thought about my plea for my mother to not get in Uncle Billy's car. "Well, then feeling the future doesn't make a difference."

"Well, maybe together we can balance out the weaknesses we apparently both have." Alice smiled, seeming cheered by that thought. I liked the together comment, it seemed like she already was planning to stick around.

It wasn't long before we were speeding like before. I stared out the window in silence for a little while, thinking about the differences in our powers. "Did you always see the future? I mean, I was psychic before I was a werewolf. What about you?"

Alice sighed and I wondered at why, because she was silent just a second too long. "I don't actually have any memories of being human. My first memories were of waking up after the change, and a vague feeling my name was Alice." My eyes widened.

"Vampires forget who they were?" I asked quietly, still a bit stunned.

"No, they don't. Just me." Alice grimaced and I felt sorry for her. It clearly bothered her. What could make someone forget their entire life? I didn't like the thoughts I was having about that, not when it was her life she forgot. Alice was just too sweet, too upbeat, to have been through hell as a human. I wanted to deny it, and so I did for now.

"Have you been a vampire long?" I changed the subject a little. Alice's posture changes a bit, as she sits a little taller in her seat and gives a small smile to me.

"A little over eighty years." She laughed as my eyes widened. I had thought maybe twenty, she didn't seem as stiff as the vampires that knew about werewolves, and were therefore around when the tribe had met them, so I thought she was really new. I didn't know what to say, my mind was thinking that was a long time, and I thought of the members of my tribe that were around that age. Alice looked infinitely better, thankfully, since I had imprinted after all. "So you were psychic before?" She asked me and I nodded, thinking I had already told her about my mother. Perhaps I could tell her other stories, where I didn't lose so much.

"My mom was always a little uncomfortable with how I sometimes did strange things, seemingly for no reason, only to have that be important later. Once I decided I needed to paint my dog's toenails, and I borrowed mom's nail polish for it. I knew I wasn't allowed to do that, but the feeling that I had to was just too strong. I got grounded for it, but the next day my dog disappeared, and when mom called the different pounds she was able to say the dog had red toenails. When she found her, the person said that it was the toenails that let them know it wasn't some other man's dog, because he was looking for big dogs, but he didn't have a little girl. They didn't let him lie and take my dog."

"Why do you think he wanted your dog?" Alice asked and as a child I had been more innocent, but now I just sighed.

"Either for dogfight rings, or medical experiments, I'm thinking. Something dire like that would explain why I had to paint her toe nails so badly." I could see she was watching me, but I had no sense that the straight road we were driving on would be a problem without her undivided attention.

"How old were you? Is this the dog that barks at you now?"

"I was eight, and Sunshine died a while ago. No, it's Midnight that doesn't like me now." I told her and watched her smile just a little at the names of my dogs.

"I wonder if I was psychic at eight." Alice whispered and I stayed quiet, focusing on the road, trying not the say it was sad she didn't know.

The mall looked rather crowded and I cringed inside, thinking of the scent overload I was about to endure as Alice parked the car in a rare open parking spot. "I don't want to be anywhere near perfume sprayers." I muttered and Alice laughed, but I was serious. If someone sprayed me with perfume it would be hard not to hit them. Perfume was just too overpowering and annoying.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the humans." Alice teased as we started to walk toward the mall. "Okay, we're going to hit the first tier shops all in a row and then double back to catch the second tier." Alice explained the game plan and I gave her a confused look. Why did she plan this out so much?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 13

I stared longingly at the bookstore as we walked passed it, and the food court smelled amazing. A sandwich had made it easier to pass up, but I still was hungry.

"I promise I'll feed you when we leave." Alice spoke softly and her cold hand gently grabbed my elbow, guiding me away from the food. "We'll get something really good."

"But you don't eat." I muttered, feeling bad that she was going to waste her time watching me eat. I turned to look down at her and her smile was so soft, before she glanced up at a store and it became energetic and excited looking. I was pulled more firmly towards a small clothing store.

I gravitated towards a cute top, but when I looked up, smelling Alice coming closer, my eyes widened. I glanced around the shop, seeing if anyone was staring at her in shock, because there is no way she could have moved at human speed and filled her arms up with all those clothes in the time it took me to find one somewhat promising top. I closed my mouth, trying to hide my shock and carefully pulled the shirt I'd been looking at off the hanger.

"I already have that in the pile." Alice said, her smile a bit hyperactive looking now. That's when I looked at the pile again. "You need to try these on."

"That's all for me?" I lost the battle and my lower jaw dropped again.

"Well, no, it's all for you to try on." Alice bounced on her feet. That's what I'd meant. Slowly I put the top I'd been looking at back on the rack and followed Alice to the dressing room, with a sinking feeling. I didn't have a closet, I couldn't let her go overboard and take advantage of her, but I also had very little room to put clothes. It wasn't like the walls or roof in my shack were good, I had to keep things in bags to keep them from being damp.

Alice moved into the changing stall and put stacks upon stacks of clothes, shirts, skirts, pants, and dresses on hooks and over the dividing walls when she ran out of space. I couldn't see the dividing walls when she was done. I stood in the doorway as she turned to look at me, taking in my clothes. "I'll be right outside. Show me everything. I can't see it without you showing me." Her last words sounded a bit irritated. I remembered that she couldn't have visions with me in them. What must shopping with her be like with her powers working? Perhaps that would have spared me some of these outfits.

I put on the shirt I'd been considering first, and glanced around at the pants, but we only came for a shirt. This was a bit much. I sighed heavily and selected a pair of pants that might go and changed into that as well. My socks were faded in comparison to the sharp black, but I just stared into the mirror and tried to tame my hair a bit before opening the door to the impatiently foot tapping vampire.

"I figured a werewolf would be able to change clothes faster than a human. You have to take them off fast don't you?" Alice muttered almost quietly enough to be to herself.

"I'm not Superman, I know when I need to change ahead of time. I plan for my hunts." I responded, while opening the door. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the clothes. I felt invisible and yet exposed as she evaluated things about the clothes I just didn't even seen.

Alice nodded, "that looks good. I thought it would." I normally didn't mind shopping much, but I liked having my own money when I did it. I felt awkward picking clothes for someone else to buy me, especially her. Of course I've never been shopping like Alice did shopping. This was intimidating, I thought as I stared at the walls of my stall to pick the next outfit to try on.

When I noticed the black top with loose draping sleeves I just shook my head and smiled, thinking that it looked like something a vampire might wear. The tag said dry cleaning, so I wasn't going to be buying it, but I put it on anyhow. I searched through the pile and ended up putting the black pants I'd just taken off back on and stared at my reflection of all black.

"What is keeping you?" Alice complained and I smirked and focused on my reflection, trying to do a trick I still hadn't managed. My canine teeth grew, but it was both upper and lower. I closed my mouth as much as I could and grinned at the mirror, seeing if I looked right. My hands grew a little bit of fur, so I pulled the sleeves down to hide that.

"So impatient darling?" I spoke with a hint of some fake accent I must have heard in a movie and opened the door. I bared my fangs at her. "What would happen if I sucked your blood?" I teased, while still trying to hide I had lower fangs in my mouth, which didn't go with the look, and watched her eyes widen, before she started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you look like those movie vampires." She laughed her words out. She then moved closer and was staring at my teeth. "I can't believe you can do this."

"I can't believe I can look more like a vampire than you." I grinned, but my teeth were hitting my mouth uncomfortably and it took a bit of concentration to do such a small shift, it was like sucking in your stomach and holding it as tight as you could, you just couldn't forget it for a moment or it would release.

"You have more fangs in there." Alice said, her head tilted as if that helped her see into my mouth. I glanced around, and listened again, no one was around. I bared my teeth and opened my mouth, pretending to hiss at her. "I'd say if you bit me, I'd bleed." She stepped back and I shifted back to fully human. "Get back in there and try something else on."

Once the entire pile had been tried on I had sorted it into two piles, the clothes I could consider because they looked good and weren't dry clean only, or delicate, and all the others. I did this sorting as I worked through outfit after outfit. I put my own clothes back on and opened the door to have Alice help me pick.

We left that store with two pants and five shirts. I felt done, Alice had more than made up for Rosalie's ruining one of my shirts. Alice hadn't helped me eliminate any of the choices, and had tried to talk me into the others. Not having money for dry cleaning was the argument that stopped her, and I was a bit embarrassed to have to give that one.

By the time we left the last of her 'first tier' shops I had three bags of clothes and no idea where I'd put them. I'd have to get rid of all of my current clothes and still I would need to buy something to keep them in. "Alice." I spoke softly as she started to drag me to another store. "I don't have room for more."

"My trunk is bigger than it looks." She smiled at me and I nibbled on my lower lip a moment and sighed.

"I have the world's smallest closet." I half lied and looked down at the bags in my hands, clearly indicating that already it was an issue and no more would fit. I looked up to see her disappointment and confusion. "Maybe we could look for clothes for you?" I offered, thinking it might be fun to turn the tables and make her try on whatever I found for her. That seemed to cheer her right back up.

"Ever think about slicking your hair back and wearing leather?" I asked with a teasing smile as we walked passed the leather store. Alice looked like she was choking as she turned to stare at me with wide eyes. "Never thought about it?" I smiled, imagining this small vampire in black leather, and a perma-scowl walking through the school hallways. I chuckled and she hit my shoulder just a bit harder than any human could. I stumbled a bit and clenched the bags in my hands, as I resisted the urge to tumble with her. Play fighting was a new urge, but the mall was the wrong place.

"I'm a bit more fashionable than that." Alice spoke as if I'd insulted her god and family, but the small smile and bright eyes hinted she was playing.

"I don't know, that vest is rather Eighties, and manly don't you think?" Actually it looked so good on her I could drool, but her eyes widened and I danced back out of the reach of her arms.

"You really are asking for bruises aren't you puppy." She muttered as she started to walk with a more determined stride toward yet another store.

"From a little mosquito like you?" I moved up to her and bumped her enough to make her lose her step for a moment. The urge to really play was strong and I just wanted to drag her away from these humans and play games I only played with the pack. I missed that, being able to fully do things, to not have to worry a shove would kill someone. Shopping was making me restless and I wanted to play with the pretty vampire.

She smelled so good too, I liked being close to her. She grabbed my arm a bit roughly and dragged me into another store, but I did notice she was smiling as she did it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 14

"We'll have," Alice looked a bit giddy and I could only stare as she ordered appetizers, three of them, knowing she wasn't going to be eating any of it. She also ordered herself a full meal, and then the waitress turned her attention to me.

I glanced down at the menu, thinking that I'd never been to a place this nice before. I looked up at Alice again and she nodded toward my menu, but she'd already ordered so much food. I ordered the same thing Alice had, thinking we could trade plates and it wouldn't be too obvious later.

"You know, two teenage girls don't order this much." I spoke quietly to Alice, who was still smiling once the waitress left.

"But werewolves do." She subwhispered to me. "This place is private enough that they won't notice you are eating it all."

Her smile was soft and giving and I just blushed and focused on my water. "Thank you." I finally managed. This dinner was going to cost what I made in a week. This was the most expensive not date I'd ever imagined being a part of. It was a shame it wasn't really a date, or I could kiss her, hold her hand. She made me feel so good, paying so much attention to what I wanted and needed, and all I could do was play the role of friend.

"So how are you doing with PE?" Alice's voice was at a normal volume now, so I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I wish they hadn't made me take that." I frowned. "I could beat the whole class in anything and I have to hold back. I get disgusted looks, like I'm weak." The lowest of the PE pack in a way and I wanted to show them all I wasn't at the bottom of the pack, but I couldn't. I had to hold back, or risk discovery.

"Well, not the whole class." Alice wiggled her eyebrows adorably. "I think I could give you a run for your money."

I slowly smiled at her, and narrowed my eyes playfully. "Aren't you a bit old to try and play with the big dogs?"

"Get real puppy, I've been around long enough to know what I'm doing." Alice smirked and then pretended to take a drink of her water, playing the part of a human. I wondered if I'd have to drink her water too, as she put it down, just as full as when it went to her lips.

I was a bit startled by the kick to my shin, or that I felt it more than normal. I looked into her eyes to see them twinkling with amusement, and my heart started to beat faster as I saw the playful challenge in her eyes. The appetizers arriving ruined the moment, or brought me back to my senses, whichever way I wanted to look at it.

I looked away first, but not until I'd at least established I was challenging her. Dinner after that was a game of moving plates and fast hands so that no one suspected that food only sat on Alice's plate long enough to dirty it.

The food was amazing, and Alice constantly asked me what everything tasted like to me. I wasn't that good at describing it, because she had no memories of food for me to compare anything to.

It was dark by the time we left we restaurant. "That was so good." I said, even as I stood outside her car door.

"I'm glad. It was fun watching you eat it." Alice unlocked the car doors. "I can't say watching me eat would be as entertaining."

I chuckled, knowing that wasn't true. I had seen her, but she didn't know that. Perhaps she relied on her visions too much, because normally I would imagine, downwind or not, she should have noticed a werewolf near her when she was hunting.

We drove most of the way back when I noticed Alice start fidgeting. "Do you really need to go home now, or can you come by my place?"

I'd been trying to think of a way to avoid telling her where I lived, and more time with her sounded great. Even if we wouldn't be alone, it was more time. Maybe by the end of the night I'd find the right opportunity to ask her out, since the right moment hadn't happened yet. "I don't work tomorrow."

Alice looked away from the street to stare at me, "Does that mean yes?" She sounded puzzled and I smiled, realizing she didn't understand my answer.

"I don't need to go to bed so I can wake up for work." I spoke more softly. I'd heard she didn't sleep, but I had forgotten. "I can stay up later with you." Alice's smile widened and she turned off the main road to head toward her house.

The Cullen's house had windows all over, and was large. At night I thought it looked amazing, as it light up the area, and the class and beauty of the place was on display for the woods surrounding it. I could never live so exposed, but it was beautiful. I just wondered how they didn't feel like they were on a stage, with so many windows. It wasn't something I noticed during the daytime, but at night it was so obvious. I could see brown hair moving in the living room and felt myself smile to see Esme was home. I had to pause and think for a moment, as I realized I really must like that vampire, because she was going to get her stench all over me again and I didn't seem to mind.

"Make sure to tell Esme I already ate, okay?" I muttered to Alice as we got out of the car. Alice's laugh was beautiful. She popped the trunk to grab the bags, and handed a few to me.

Alice opened the door and led the way inside. An unwelcome voice called down from the stairs. "You had to bring your dog home?"

Alice actually growled at her sister, and I looked up at Rosalie and resisted the urge to say the house already had a bitch, and she didn't need to worry about my taking her place. Edward started to chuckle and I took a deep breath before shielding my thoughts again. When Alice set her bags down, and put mine next to them.

"Diana." Esme was in front of me almost instantly, smiling and friendly. I barely cringed as she hugged me hello. "Dear, it's so good of you to drop by." Esme spoke softly over my shoulder, almost into my ear, as she held me for a hug so long only my mother had ever hugged me that long before.

"I don't believe this." Rosalie muttered, but I saw her leave, so I ignored her. I could understand her shock, I was a bit disbelieving as well. Esme pulled back and smiled at me, and I'd never felt so welcomed in another person's house before.

I think I was getting used to the smell too, at least a little bit. I was rather surprised that Esme never seemed to hint that she could smell me.

"Diana and I are going up to my room, and I'm going to teach her how to use makeup." Alice spoke and I turned to stare at her, seeing her teasing smile.

"And I'm going to turn you into a goth." I gave her a wicked smile in return, a small threat really. "Bring it mosquito, and I'll hit you harder." I teased as Esme chuckled. "Pale white woman, you'd look great with black lipstick and deep eye shadow colors."

"You girls have fun." Esme rested a hand on my arm, pulling my attention back to her. "If you get hungry, just ask, I have snacks for you. And if you get tired, you can tell Alice you need to go home and sleep, regardless of what she says, you aren't her prisoner once she starts putting make up on you."

Alice held my hand and started to walk us upstairs. "Any chance we could just watch a movie? I mean, once we're done I have to sleep." And I don't have a sink to wash pounds of make up off. And make up smelled funny, I didn't really care for it.

Alice's room had windows for an entire wall, and she had a bed, even though she didn't sleep. I watched her move to sit on it, bouncing a little. I noticed a flat screen tv on one wall as well. Her colors in the room were light, not the dungeon dark some might expect of a vampire. Her room was neat, but her dresser had quite a few pieces of jewelry littering it.

"I really want to give you a make over. We started with the clothes." Alice sighed when I just stared at her. "Well, I guess we could do it another time." She finally gave in and I smiled. "but I wouldn't mind seeing your werewolf form. Emmett says it's rather impressive, and it takes a lot to impress Emmett like that. He's been talking about wrestling you for days."

I blushed and looked away, slightly pleased she wanted to see, but I looked around the room checking the size of the place. "I'm the size of a bear." I spoke quietly, as I thought I could fit in this room, but I'd have to move carefully to not damage things. I was smaller than the others, but I was still larger than a real wolf.

"I've never seen a werewolf." Alice spoke softly, a hint of pleading, and I sighed, looking around for a place to change.

"Okay." I gave her a small smile and sat on her bed to start taking my shoes and socks off. She just watched me and I stood back up and looked at her. "I have to get naked now." I blushed, as I told her this. She gave me a smirk and stood up as well.

"Howl when I can come back in." She smiled as she closed her bedroom door and left me alone. Glancing around the room, I felt the urge to look around, to see what she cared about, what interests she had, other than accessories, as her pile of jewelry attested to, but that would be snooping, and she was just outside the door.

I worked my pants off as I heard Rosalie's voice, "I'm not so sure it's safe to have a werewolf all dogged out in our house."

"She'll be fine." Alice answered and I nodded my head in silent and unseen agreement as I worked to take off my shirt.

"You can't know that, she's growled at Emmett too many times for me to be comfortable with this." Rosalie's voice became harsher, but not louder. I slipped out of my underwear and bra. "Jasper says her emotions aren't human, that she's different, what's to say she won't snap?"

"Diana wouldn't have agreed to this if she thought it was dangerous, and she'd know." Alice defended me and I smiled as I stood in the middle of her room and started to shift. My hearing and other senses improved and the smell of vampire was even stronger, but then so was Alice's scent, it was everywhere. I snuffed at her bed for an experimental moment and I could tell that even though she doesn't sleep, she does lay down for long periods of time.

I sat back, and grinned at the door imagining Alice waiting for a howl. I pulled my head back and gave her a howl she'd never forget. The windows in her room shook as I howled loud enough that even a human on the street so far away would have heard me, if one had been there.

The door opened and I stopped to watch her with wolf eyes again, the last time I'd seen her with wolf eyes she'd been hunting and never saw me. Her own eyes widened as she took a step into the room and I stood back up, making me only a bit shorter than her.

"Oh, you are so beautiful." Alice whispered and I felt the warmth of her approval. I didn't stop her as she moved her hand to touch the fur of my head, my cheek. "so soft."

"And stinky," An unwelcome voice called through the door, "the stench actually increased." Alice glared at the door and moved closer to me.

Some teenage girls like wolves, I knew that, but the vampire looked at me with such wonder it was hard to believe she wasn't a teenager. "I don't think you stink." Alice slowly ran her hand over my back, caressing my fur. She'd never do this to a human, but clearly I was part dog to her mind right now. Anyone else might get a warning growl for treating me like this, but I didn't mind it from her.

Alice moved to lay on the bed and patted it, in clear invitation, for a dog. I sighed and jumped up, almost ready to scold her, but then I smiled. A dog could get away with a lot more. I leaned my head on her legs as if I was just the family pet, taking in her scent. The TV came on. "So any desire to see Legally Blonde?" Alice asked as she looked over the menu. I rose my head a little to look at her, and she wasn't joking. I just nodded and shifted to watch the television and still lean up against her.

Her hand started to distractedly pet me, and I felt so domesticated, but I didn't mind.


	12. Chapter 12

It was halfway through the movie when Alice decided she'd prefer for me to be able to talk with her, and I watched her pull out pajama shorts and a shirt and put it on the bed. "It is late after all." She grinned at me and glanced at my pile of clothes, before patting her own. "Wear these."

I couldn't really say anything much, but I shifted part way and watched her eyes widen, while trying not to laugh. "Okay." I managed a roughly growled word, thinking that the clothes smelled like Alice and that was no hardship. I didn't let myself wonder why a vampire had pajamas, I just picked up the shirt with my clawed hand and held it over a chest that was furry and wide. It looked like a doll shirt up against me in my halfway form.

Alice's laugh was beautiful as she watched me, and I grinned, ignoring that that could look like a threat to her. She just smiled back. "Or I could find Emmett's shirt?"

"I'll change." I couldn't really relax in this halfway form and I did want to spend more time with her. I waited for her to slip outside and close the door, before shifting back and holding the now, more reasonably sized shirt up. It would fit, mostly. I pulled it on and found myself tugging at the hem of it, but it was just short.

"Oh, you should have seen it Carlisle, she shifted part way and she almost reached my ceiling." Alice sounded excited and I smiled as I pulled my own underwear back on. I wasn't putting myself, sans underwear, into her shorts. That was just rude.

I wanted to hear what she thought of me, which was my only defense for shifting partly wolf again, just barely. It enhanced my ability to hear. It did some other things as well, but at least with full pants and shirt I didn't look strange. I stared at the short red hair on my legs with distaste. I looked like I needed a shave. I used this to run faster from my shack to school, because at a human pace that shack was nowhere near a half hour from school.

"Maybe someday she'll feel more comfortable with us, and I can see this. None of the werewolves we met last time we were here did anything like what I'm hearing about." Carlisle spoke softer than Alice did, but it wasn't a strain on my hearing, even from downstairs. I started to pull on the shorts as I listened in on their conversation. "She's the descendant of one of the wolves that we worked the treaty out with."

"Bet he didn't expect that treaty to be taken so to heart." Emmett's teasing voice interrupted the conversation. "Diana Dances With Vampires." He teased, and I did what I could to not laugh.

I looked at the three doors in the bedroom, and I knew which one lead to the hall. I made my way to the other two and opened one, but all I found was the largest walk in closet I could ever imagine. I stared for a moment, before closing it and trying door number two. It was a bathroom. They at least had them. Alice hopefully wouldn't mind if I used it for what bathrooms were meant for. I took a sniff and found no evidence that vampires used toilets, but I really did need to go.

"God, you stink." Rosalie's voice carried just a bit easier than the others, and I frowned at her talking to Alice that way.

"I like how she smells." Alice's voice was cold in response. "Stop insulting her, she doesn't do that to you."

I found it a bit hard to sit down on the toilet at that moment, listening to the tension in the other room, but I couldn't believe that Rosalie would actually hurt Alice if things escalated. I sat down slowly, but relaxing took a bit of time. Clearly they couldn't remember I wasn't human in some ways, or they'd know I was able to hear all of this.

"That wolf is going to get us killed, either by snapping or her old pack will object to her spending so much time with us and claim the treaty is void." Rosalie was clearly a worrier, but I didn't sense any danger like that. I took a moment to let the thought of the pack fill my mind, but I still didn't feel imminent danger.

"She won't snap." Alice spoke firmly. I finished up and hoped that the toilet worked as I flushed it. It probably had never been flushed before.

"What about her pack?" Rosalie pushed and I hated to draw attention to the fact I could hear this, so I turned the water on to wash my hands, and just listened harder to hear over the water.

"What they do is not her fault, they drove her away." Alice defended me and I just loved her more for that. I still had no idea how to tell her she was my mate, and I'd never love anyone else. It would just sound like blackmail, but even without my imprinting, if I'd gotten to know her like this, I think I would have fallen for her. Even as a human, she would have had to have impressed me. I dried my hands on the towel.

As I stepped back into her bedroom, Alice was walking in as well. I knew she'd been downstairs, but wasn't sure if I should admit I'd heard that argument.

"Ready for the rest of the movie?" Alice smiled and hit play again. I watched her take her place on her bed again and moved to get back on it. I was pretty sure I didn't have a license to cuddle in my human form, so I just sat back against the pillow and wall, not touching her, but wishing I could.

It was an old movie, and I had seen it before, so my mind wandered easily. "She's after the wrong man, and I'm glad she's waking up." Alice muttered, about the movie and I focused on it again.

I stayed quiet for a little while, feeling the opportunity to bring up other important conversations, but unsure if I should just yet. "Humans aren't very good at relationships." I spoke softly, considering this. "They can't tell who their mate really is, so it isn't all their fault. Wolves do it better."

The vampire next to me turned to give me a questioning stare. I felt jittery, as I struggled to decide if I should continue, but it was our first night we'd been alone together. That was too soon, wasn't it? "Wild wolves select one mate and even if their mate dies, they never move on." I told her, feeling a bit cowardly as I left out werewolves completely. "There is no divorce, no dating around, they just know."

"Even vampires don't have that." Alice sighed softly, and I felt a bit confused at her tone, but I didn't ask. I pretended to watch the movie.

We were halfway through the second movie when I closed my eyes, feeling the tired burning in my eyeballs. I took slow breaths, and sound faded in and out, telling me I was just seconds from falling asleep. Soft touches to my hair made me smile as I started to fade faster. "Sleep, I'll watch over you." Alice's voice was so quiet I wasn't sure I didn't imagine it.

The sun light warmed my skin and I felt the soft bed underneath me. My eyes flew open, as I hadn't slept as a human in months, and I didn't own a bed. "It's okay." I heard Alice's voice and I looked up, only to be stunned by her. The sunlight was streaming onto the bed and her skin seemed to sparkle. She smiled at me and I just stared, as the sunlight shimmered on her skin, making her look mythical and magical. "You fell asleep." She leaned back and the sunlight no longer reached her.

"Ah," I was still a bit startled by what sunlight really did to vampires. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Alice grinned at me. "Esme is busy making you breakfast. I think it might actually be enough for three werewolves, so good luck."

I blushed, but it was nice that Esme cared. She just needed to learn how much a person could eat. Still, a real breakfast sounded great. I never had much for that, if anything at all. "I guess I should get up and get dressed then." I said, as I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. It probably looked like hell.

Alice moved to the door. "I'm fixing your hair after you eat, so don't even think of an excuse." She grinned and slipped out and I sighed. It wouldn't be bad, but I'd have to watch myself or she'd see I was one of those wolves I talked about last night.

I ran my fingers through my hair to clean it up a little and put the clothes on from yesterday, rather than go through the bags. The smell of pancakes and eggs reached me and I took a deep breath, ignoring the scent of vampires to enjoy it. I was getting better at filtering out that scent.

I was at the top of the stairs when I saw Esme stop her progress up them. The vampire was only two steps up. "I was coming to get you." Esme smiled gently. "I made you breakfast."

"It smells great." I told her and watched her beam from the compliment. I had no idea how food smelled to them, but she seemed rather reassured by my comment.

Emmett's voice was booming from the living room as I started down the stairs, and I stopped, my eyes widened as I heard his words. "You let that werewolf sleep in your bed all night, Alice, that's downright cruel. What's your husband going to do when it's play time, plug his noise?" He laughed, but I felt dizzy and sick. My mate, MINE!, my heart cried out, and tears filled my eyes.

I raced past Esme, who looked concerned and I just couldn't stay, I threw the door open and I ran. My heart was breaking, and I think I heard Jasper scream out in pain. I heard Esme yell after me and I heard thunder for some reason, but I shifted and the clothes I wore tore, as I built up more speed on four feet. I had no ideas how many bushes and trees were mowed down, because I felt the impact, but the tears in my eyes made it hard to see.

She wasn't ever going to be mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 16

I barely remembered running back to the shack, and I didn't have it in me to care if anyone saw a large wolf as I made it here. Part of that might have been the lack of a 'feeling' there was that type of trouble. I shifted at the doorway and made my way to the cushion in the corner I used for my bed, my legs barely lifting in the effort.

I hurt, my eyes ached. I collapsed on the bed and curled up, all in human form. My arms wrapped around me in a sad impression of comforting, and I rocked quickly on the ground. I could hear myself whimpering, but I couldn't stop it. I had lost everything, my pack, my family, and now the vampire that held half my soul. I couldn't imagine what else I could lose, I had nothing, no one.

The smell of vampire as the door opened caused me to growl. I watched the door open slowly and then the brunette head look around it at me, growling the entire time, until I saw her eyes. Esme's eyes were sad and compassionate. "Diana." Esme moved slowly, stepping into my shack, barely looking away from me, but her eyes saddened even more with the quick glance around. "Oh Diana. You live here." She barely whispered.

I flinched as she rushed to me, and she ignored my warning growls to pull me into a hug. My body went rigid as her cold arms wrapped around me. Slowly I leaned into her shoulder and a shudder went through me, then another. "Shh darling." Esme started to pet my hair and I clutched her to me, her scent lightly burning my nose, but I just tried not to breath too much.

"Why?" My voice was rough and teary. Why would I want someone I could never have? Why did this have to happen to me? I couldn't speak more, to explain, because I was pretty sure I wouldn't be understandable, breathing was getting hard and I instead spent a few moments trying to get some control over my pain.

"Oh Diana," Esme's voice was soft, gentle. It kind of reminded me of my own mom, which was a bad thought to have when I was barely able to not cry. "I never expected this." Esme whispered while caressing my hair. "You fell for Alice, didn't you?" I felt her shift and heard the soft sound of fabric on the floor, before she pulled my blanket around my shoulders, wrapping me up. I had forgotten I was naked, I spent lots of time that way. My face reddened as I pulled away from her and held the blanket tightly closed. I didn't really want to answer her question, I felt like I'd have to explain if I did. Esme just watched me, clearly waiting for me to speak. I blushed harder and tugged at the blanket, trying to get it to cover me even more.

"I'm gonna get dressed," I finally whispered, pulling away from her. I could hear her intake of breath when I pulled out my bag of clothes, making it so very clear that I did live in this broken down shack. I slipped into the other room, but the door wasn't there anymore. I just moved out of sight and let the blanket drop, pulling on some jeans and a tshirt. I didn't have shoes, so I didn't bother with socks either. Dressed I stood there, out of Esme's sight, praying for a miracle, that would make this not hurt so much.

Esme was standing in the middle of the room when I returned, her eyes taking in the sunlight that came through the walls. "I couldn't get a job that would pay enough for me to live in a real place. This is closer to where the food supply is, I don't have to hide that I hunt for my food here." My head bowed in shame, knowing how nice her home was.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't have to live like this." Esme's voice was so soft. I risked looking up at her, and her eyes were full of concern. "and I will talk with you about this, but not right now." Esme sighed. "Emmett didn't mean to be cruel. He didn't know you had feelings for Alice."

My back tensed up as the topic I most wanted to avoid came up yet again. Cool hands rested on my shoulders after a moment and I looked up. I had no idea what to say. Esme just pulled me into a hug and I found her scent less unpleasant than it had been, as I just let her hold me.

I stiffened a few minutes later as I heard branches and footsteps approaching my home. "Esme?" A worried sounding male voice spoke up. There were several vampires outside, I started to be able to scent them in the air that blew through my walls.

"Diana wouldn't hurt her." Alice's voice made my heart ache, as she apparently defended me from some accusation.

"I wouldn't you know." I looked into Esme's gentle eyes, thinking of the fact I was created to kill creatures like her. I could never do it. I wondered if even if I'd never met her if I could of. Esme's compassion was always in her eyes, and I don't think I would have ever been able to see a monster there.

Esme smiled softly at me and caressed my hair, before wiping tears off of my cheeks. "I wouldn't have come alone if I thought you might."

I stared at the wall, smelling vampires getting closer still, and smelling Alice. "I can't do this." I whispered to Esme, turning my eyes to plead with her. "Make them go away."

"Emmett probably wants to apologize." Esme tried to explain, but I turned to glare at the wall, and growled low and dangerously. "Diana." Esme spoke a bit more sharply. I growled louder, shifting partly to get it deeper.

"Make them go away." I hissed at Esme. Rosalie would probably say something cruel and I just couldn't deal with that now.

Esme just stared at me for a bit too long, looking displeased, before nodding. She walked away from me, to the door and I waited, listening hard, as she left and I could hear whispers in the woods. A voice was rising, but they were trying to keep too quiet for me now.

The smell of vampires started to fade, but the sweet aroma of Alice was still there. I found myself breathing more quickly, my fists clenching helplessly, as I heard the footsteps on leaves, coming closer to the shack.

That's also how I could tell that Esme was still outside, but she wasn't coming closer, her scent didn't fade like the others.

The door to the shack opened and Alice stood there, the sunlight framing her, and there was no smile on her face. She tilted her head and stared at me while stepping inside. "I saw this meadow, it was the house I couldn't see." She spoke quietly, glancing around for just a moment. Her voice became a whisper. "Did you smell Jasper on my bed?" My eyes widened as I thought about that. I hadn't. "We are still rather close, but we split up months ago. Emmett is convinced it's just a little lover's spat, like he and Rose have, but I didn't see myself with Jasper anymore." Alice took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Emmett upset you. It isn't widely known that Jasper and I divorced, we hadn't wanted Esme to worry. We still pretend to be together at school, because Jasper wouldn't handle it well if the girls there started to try and get close to him. He's not as used to being around humans as the rest of us."

"You're," I found myself stammering, "not married?" Alice gave me a sad smile and shook her head no. I felt dizzy, and had to start breathing again. I'd not even noticed myself stopping.

"I want to date you." I spoke quickly, forcing myself to try and lay a claim before anyone else did, or before Jasper woke up and tried to fight for her. I couldn't even understand giving her up, but then, I was incapable of that. I looked around at the shack, feeling shame. "I won't always be poor."

"You really aren't like the other werewolves, are you?" Alice spoke softly. "Why would you even want to try?"

"Because, nothing else will ever make sense to me. Not like you do." I spoke softly, aching to touch her, to show her I could be tender and gentle, as well as a warrior that could protect her if I needed to.

"Oh, that was a nice line." Alice smiled at me. "Worthy of at least a date." I smiled back, but it wasn't a line. It was the absolute truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 17

"Can you come back to the house?" Alice asked softly, and I wanted to say yes, but I wasn't so sure I was emotionally in control enough just yet. It had been a hard morning, and I didn't want to change involuntarily again, not near Rosalie or Emmett, or Jasper. I had no idea how to respond to Jasper, but if he got territorial I might well try to kill him. My expression must have said no, because Alice seemed to deflate.

"I think it might be better for me to stay away today, maybe do some hunting." I spoke softly, hoping she'd see I wasn't rejecting her.

"I had plans for us today." Alice protested and I grimaced.

I had that warning feeling that told me Alice's plans for me weren't a good idea. I suspected it would be because of me. "I can't, not today." I swallowed hard and looked away from her. "I promise to never hurt your family Alice, but in order for me to keep that promise, sometimes I need to just not be near them."

I tensed up, when she moved, but my heart thumped in shock as she hugged me. I'd just said I could be a danger to the people she cared about and she hugged me. My eyes widened as I stared down at her dark hair and slowly I put my arms around her.

"You need to hunt." She pulled back and I was mesmerized by her eyes staring at me. "I do understand." I had the feeling she didn't really. I just needed to calm down, but I just sighed at her willingness to try and understand. Hunting wasn't as desperately important to me as it was to her, not in the same way.

My mouth moved before my brain even realized I was about to speak. "You're so amazing." I whispered, and then blushed once I realized what I'd said. Alice's smile was somewhat reassuring that I wasn't moving too fast.

"After you've hunted, I want to see you again." Alice moved a step further away and I missed her already.

I felt awkward leaving, and I took my clothes off past the tree line so I wasn't visible from my shack. Alice had stayed and I hadn't known what to do or say as she encouraged me to go, clearly intending to stay herself. I felt embarrassed that I had nothing of any interest for her in my home, that she'd see the hole in the roof, or the floor. That shack never had a real bathroom, being too old for plumbing like that. The remains of the outhouse had been destroyed decades ago.

I shifted to wolf and as I moved further into the forest I could smell Esme. I glanced over to see her standing under a tree, staring at me. I felt a bit self conscious as she nodded to me, not coming closer, and then glanced back at the shack. I had the feeling Esme wasn't sure who to go to, me or Alice.

I didn't smell her as I moved further to try and find something to refill my stock of meat. I took in the sounds of the forest and slowly the tension I felt started to fade. I loved the woods, the lack of cars and buildings, the sounds of life. They made me feel like a part of nature, more so than I ever felt a part of humanity. This is what I needed, not the hunt per se.

I wasn't sure how long it took me to find a decent sized catch, but I was carrying it home when I heard that I still had two vampires in my shack. "It just isn't structurally sound, the only way to fix this place would be to tear it down and rebuild." Esme's voice sounded regretful and I found myself moving more quietly, listening harder.

"This just isn't right. She had a home, she was going to graduate last year and then her pack did this to her." Alice sounded frustrated. I carefully lowered the deer to the ground, and glanced around for the tree I put my clothes behind. "She told me she didn't have much of a closet." Alice's voice was softer. "She doesn't even have one at all."

"Diana?" I heard my named called, and I knew they must have caught my scent. I pulled on my jeans and quickly tugged on a shirt. My feet were rather dirty as I walked barefoot up to my shack. Esme and Alice came out and it felt strange to have people welcoming me home. I did my best to not blush in shame, not wanting them to know I'd heard them talking about my shack.

"Did you have a nice hunt dear?" Esme asked so politely I almost felt like smiling, in spite of the awkwardness.

"It was alright." I glanced over at my catch. "I think she still has some blood in her if anyone wants it." I offered, then looked back at the vampires on my porch. They didn't look too interested in cold blood. "I have to strip the meat and prepare it."

They actually watched me prep the meat, watched me smoke it. I started to get the impression that I had two vampires because the rest of the coven hadn't wanted to leave just one with me. At least I had the two I liked the best, but I felt awkward having them see the routines I did to survive in my rather rustic home.

Alice took over the smoking so slowly I was actually surprised when I found myself standing and just watching her. She was doing just fine with it, even though I was pretty sure she'd never done it before.

Esme's soft stare and light jerk of her head to the side, was a clear summons and I felt a bit nervous following her out of sight of my home made smoking station. "Diana, I wanted to talk to you about your living conditions." My back tensed up at her words and I looked away at the woods, rather than at her. "Even in the time I grew up in we didn't live this," Esme paused, "rustically." I could hear her sigh and her voice grew softer. "I don't like thinking of you living in this shack. It will fall over with a big gust of wind."

"It's a bit stronger than that." I finally spoke as she left the silence for too long. I looked over at her and the compassion in her eyes were almost too much for me. I whispered as quietly as I could, hoping Alice couldn't hear it. "I live most of my time as a wolf, it's good enough for a dog house."

"But why do you live like that? When we were here last your people were only wolves when they patrolled." Esme at least spoke as quietly as I did. I sighed, it wasn't that I wanted to be wolf all the time, it was just better for survival to do it. It wasn't like I hadn't learned more about being a wolf, I was a much better werewolf for this. "And I've seen better dog houses Diana."

"I just need to get through this semester and I can look for a better job. I won't be poor forever." I spoke a little louder than I wanted to and I flinched, hoping Alice didn't hear this. I wasn't as good a mate prospect as I should be, but I was going to change that. I hope she understood that. "Next semester I just need to take one class, I can get a full time job somewhere and still do that."

Esme's arms startled me as I was pulled into another hug. "You can't live here for that long. And where will you live after you get this job?" I growled softly at that question. I didn't know. If I had to start buying all my meat rather than hunt it, well, the money I made would all go to the store and the town would notice I was buying way too much for one person.

"I'll be okay. I'd know if I wasn't." I finally told Esme, staring her in the eye. "This is just temporary." Esme looked like she really wanted to say something else, but she just nodded weakly, looking very unhappy. Once I'd earned my place in her pack, perhaps then I could accept the help she obviously wanted to offer, but until I was pack that was charity and I'd never be an equal mate if I accepted charity from Alice's coven, and it would endanger my ability to prove I would be a good wolf to have at their backs.

I could survive my personal hell hole however long it took to prove myself.

As we moved back toward Alice, I watched as Alice seemed to bounce in place, a huge smile on her face. At least I knew she hadn't overheard Esme and I. "There's going to be a storm on Tuesday. Didn't you say you had Tuesday off?" Alice grinned at me and I had no idea why we'd want a storm. Slowly, hesitantly, I nodded to her question, wondering what Alice was thinking. Esme's happy smile only confused me further.

……………………….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 18

Tuesday came quickly, and Rosalie looked very put out that I was in the jeep with them, heading to the clearing. Apparently they played baseball when there was thunder to cover up the sound, and I was nervous as I was taken along for the game. The other vehicle lead the way, and I stared out at the grey skies.

"If you wanted to play fetch with your dog Alice, you could have just played in the back yard, and not brought her to our game." Rosalie muttered and I heard the goddess sitting next to me growl.

"This dog is going to kick your ass out there." I glared as I spoke. This game was the first time in a long time I was going to be able to fully play, compete, and I was going to leave that blonde in my dust.

I was pretty sure this game was the vampire equivalent to pack fighting games. This was a pecking order contest and I was included. I stared out the window, praying to the ancestors I had that wouldn't disown me for my desire, that I would prove to this coven that I was worthy to join them. I needed to show them how strong, how fast, how determined I was. This wasn't the normal way to do this, but I was going to prove my worth tonight.

Perhaps this team approach to pecking order games was why I had such a hard time determining the ranking system in this family. Emmett was the only obvious one. He must be rather sad at baseball, which given his body was hard to believe, but size didn't mean power.

The jeep stopped and I got out as quickly as I could, moving to hold a hand out to help steady Alice as she stepped down from the tall vehicle. Alice just smirked at me and let me pretend to help her. My vampire made a baseball outfit look good, but I felt awkward in the clothes she'd given me. At least they weren't overly tight, so if I partially shifted to compete I'd be okay.

"Well, we actually have eight this time." Carlisle smiled as we stood in a circle. "Diana, the rules are close to the same, but given some people's tendency to cheat we split up the people with additional powers to try and make it a bit more fair. We also go with only two outs, because we do have a time limit with the storm." I looked him sharply in the eye at the idea that my powers could be used for this game, and barely paid attention to the rest.

I wasn't sure if I really could make my powers work in this situation, but the idea of what an advantage that would give me had me grinning. Apparently powers like mine were allowed. I did my best to stop grinning and give them all an innocent look. Alice chuckled at my attempt.

"My own powers are a bit compromised with Diana here." Alice spoke up as things started to get more serious.

"But you still have them, I say they count." Emmett teased, and I could tell he expected to be on my team when he said that, mine and not hers. Would they split up the psychics. I frowned as I realized they'd have to. From what they've said Edward and Jasper were the only other two with powers, they'd be split up as well. My eyes traveled over the group of vampires, trying my best to determine their ability by sight and feeling alone. I wanted to win, even against Alice, I wanted to win. Beating Alice might show her I was valuable.

Her powers were good for this, but if I could make mine work, mine would be better. I also needed to get used to using my full strength. I was at a disadvantage now, and I had to learn fast if I wanted to use this chance they were giving me.

Jasper gave me a strange look, which I ignored. The team was built around Alice and I, and I found myself with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. That would make it harder to kick Emmett's ass, but it was still possible to keep my promise to Rosalie.

I played catch long enough to get the idea how much effort to put into a throw, as we waited for the thunder to start. Carlisle helped me. I was going to put everything I had into the bat when I had a chance to do that, I wanted to see how far I could send a ball into orbit, but I needed more precision with a throw, because I was throwing at someone.

With humans, and when I was a human it took more people to make a team. I watched as Esme took the role of catcher, and Alice moved to become pitcher. Edward and Rosalie were both infield and outfield, taking half the meadow each. Our team was up to bat first and I did my best not to drool as Alice pitched to Carlisle. She was so confident and sexy, first announcing it was time and then throwing the ball with such pizzazz.

"Try to reign that in when I'm up to bat or I'll have trouble concentrating. " A cold, emotionless voice spoke very quietly nearly in my ear and I jerked away, turning to see Jasper watching me, almost studying me. I wasn't really comfortable and I growled softly to get him to back away from me a bit more. The sound of the ball hitting the bat drew my attention back to the game and I watched as Carlisle started to run for the first base, as Edward raced after the ball.

The ball was high, and no human eye should be able to see it, as it went for the trees. Carlisle was rounding second when I heard the whizz of the ball being returned. I willed him to run faster or stay as I watched Rosalie catch the damn thing. He was out too quickly and I almost growled at him for being too greedy with the bases. He could have sat on third, but no, he wanted a home run. He just smiled and looked amused as he lost and I couldn't even begin to understand that. He wasn't taking this seriously? He could afford to I guess, perhaps being Alpha in this pack was a role he couldn't be robbed of, but I had a lot riding on this game. His being Alpha, as I strongly suspected by now that he was, meant I couldn't say anything and I did my best to swallow my irritation.

Emmett started to move toward the plate and I couldn't stop myself. "You end up out and I'll bite you." I growled out at him. "Don't showboat, just go as far as you can. Edward is fast and third base is better than out." Emmett just grinned at me, but I could feel a few eyes staring at me. I ignored most of them and stared down Rosalie. She just punched her mitt and backed up, still staring at me, the threat in her eyes.

The ball took off into orbit and I felt a bit hopeful as I saw it, but then Emmett started to run and my heart sank back down again. He was fast, but Edward was moving so much faster and Rosalie was taking a space between third and home again. I felt the tell tale warning, light this time and as Emmett approached third I didn't want to see what he'd do, I growled loudly. He stared at me and in that moment the sound of the ball hitting Rosalie's glove could be heard. He stopped on third and wasn't out.

"Alright, alright, man on third. Next batter up." Carlisle finally filled the silence glancing at me. As I passed him, he subwhispered. "This is just a game, have fun." I gave him a half smile and took the bat he held out for me. Just a game, I didn't fully believe that for a minute, but I tried to relax my shoulders as I did a few practice swings of the bat.

I shifted partly, feeling the fur under my clothes and some of my face. It was to enhance my strength so I could compete. I looked at the pitcher and Alice's smirk was so sexy, I struggled to ignore it and her form as she pitched. I was unsuccessful and the thud of the ball hitting Esme's glove embarrassed me. "Strike one." Esme spoke as she threw the ball back to Alice and I took a deep breath, and told myself to focus.

The ball had to be going several hundred miles per hour as it came towards me again, but I watched the ball and not Alice the entire pitch and the bat rang out as I slammed it into the ball.

I took off as fast as I could, the wind rushing past me as I rounded first and ran towards second. I could see Edward running into the tree line after my ball and I put on as much speed as I could, resisting the urge to stop and see how far that ball went before it came down where he could get it. Second base and I turned toward third. I could see Rosalie moving into place and I growled with my determination as I came up upon third.

Nothing was warning me to stop, but I had no idea if I'd actually get a warning for something like this, when I was so focused on just going fast. The whizz of the ball came towards me as Rosalie moved to be both in the way of me and to catch the ball. I ran faster at her, and as the ball came into the corner of my line of sight, as it approached her glove I leapt up into the air.

My body spun, as leapt over Rosalie, and I landed on home plate and watched a slightly stunned Rosalie catch the ball a second too late. Emmett was whopping, and I heard some laughter, even as Rosalie glared at me and stomped away, tossing the ball back to Alice. "Did I get some dust on you Rosalie?" I called out, rubbing it in, as I grinned.

The game went quickly, and I was grateful to not be the one to get our second out. Still we got it and switched quickly with the others. I had just learned how to throw with my strength, so I declined the offer to pitch. I stood in outfield with Emmett as Jasper pitched and Carlisle played catcher. From the sounds of the storm we wouldn't be playing another inning after this one.

I wasn't going to let them win then, every run they got would count if we didn't have a chance to counter it with another inning. I stood with my hands on my knees in the field, staring at the batter, waiting for any hint to which way I should move.

Esme stepped up to bat and I should have known it, but she seemed so damned human, that I was a bit surprised at how hard she hit the ball. I watched Emmett catch it and rocket it to Carlisle just a bit too late, before shaking off the weird feeling I had that Esme wouldn't play well in comparison. Everyone was just as strong as me if not stronger, and I focused harder as Alice stepped up to bat.

I needed to put her down, I told myself, even knowing she'd be happier winning. I needed to do this. As she swung I was already in motion, running into the woods while listening to the ball coming my way. I spun around when I felt the need and caught it. I could barely see Emmett in the distance, so I shifted so much the buttons on my baseball jersey strained and threw that ball with everything I had toward him and third base.

"Out." Emmett called as I stepped out of the tree line and I felt a wave of pride at helping with our first out. Alice just grinned at me, very good naturedly, and finished walking off the field to wait for another turn at bat.

I felt the urge to move left on the field, so I went with it. If it wasn't helpful it wouldn't hurt. Rosalie let loose with a line drive right past Jasper and into my waiting hand. I rocketed the ball to Emmett on first base and she was out. Game Over! And first base too, how sad for a vampire to not even get past that. I grinned, teeth exposed, at Rosalie as she glared at me.

I had proven my worth today. They had to see that. I was fast, I was strong, and I could anticipate things. I would be a good pack mate to have, and while my original pack didn't see that these vampires had to now, they just had to.

"Good game." Edward told me and I looked over at him. His slightly confused look, the one he gave me while staring at me, reminded me to shield my thoughts again.

I almost did shield again, but then thought about how he'd been rather nice, and maybe he'd tell me something. 'I did okay right? I mean, they'll consider me won't they?' I mentally asked him.

'Consider you for what?' Edward's eyes seemed to say, he looked confused.

'Pack, I mean I know I'm not a vampire, but I'm just as strong and I'd be a valuable member of your pack. They will consider me won't they?' I didn't like the pause in his visual response. 'I could fight Emmett for it, I was willing, but I thought you guys did this by baseball instead.'

"Good game." Alice spoke as she approached me and I had to pull my eyes from Edward. I smiled at her, liking the appreciative look I was getting. When I glanced back at Edward he was clearly mentally talking with Carlisle, so I reluctantly focused away from them. "Want to watch some movies in my room?"

"Sure." I smiled as she took my hand to lead me back to the jeep. Pack decisions might take time, but I'd done well today. I had a shot, I was pretty sure. My stomach was a mess of nerves, and I felt a bit queasy with all that was riding on such a strange method of testing, but I had done well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 19

The Cullen's hadn't mentioned making me pack yet, so I just hoped quietly as I waited for a decision or another test. Carlisle had watched me more carefully after the baseball game, appearing to consider it. I didn't bring it up to Alice, because she wasn't the Alpha and couldn't make these decisions.

"I know that normally we'd get ready separately, but I'd love for you to come over so I can fix your hair and do your makeup." Alice spoke softly, as she sat down next to me in the cafeteria, the first person other than me to make it to the table. Her eyes were pleading and I just stared as I considered that. It seemed strange to have her help me get ready for a date with her, but I didn't think I could do nearly as good a job as she could, and she loved doing that sort of thing. Wasn't the point of dating to spend time together and see if the relationship could go anywhere? Did it really matter what we did with that time? I'd already mixed up what we'd do to fit what we were, this was just more of that.

"Sure." I smiled as she seemed to bounce happily at my answer. "But I don't want to spend so much time on it we can't make a movie." I spoke a little faster, imagining our date becoming nothing more than dress up at her house. I wanted to get her alone, and try and show I could be a good mate, because for her, she had a choice, but I was already imprinted. I wanted her to want me, before I told her about imprinting. I wanted to pretend for just a little while that I could develop a relationship like a human.

…………………………………….

"So class, I'm handing out the directions for our team projects." The history teacher spoke while handing out small packets. I looked over at Alice, my eyes pleading, because our group project was here and she said she'd think about being my partner.

"Partner." Alice subwhispered to reassure me and I relaxed and took the handout being given to us and forwarded Alice's copy. I glanced down at it and frowned as it said Family Tree on the top. Oh shit. The teacher went on about instructions as I felt Alice tense just a little beside me as well.

I didn't wait for Alice to say anything, knowing she had no idea who her real parents were, and this reminder, even if she couldn't have used the truth, wasn't welcome. As soon as the bell went off I stood up and plowed my way through the students, using some of my wolf strength to do it, so that I could stop the teacher from leaving the room. "I'm an orphan." I said coldly, staring at what had been my favorite teacher. "So is Alice."

I could smell Alice come to stand behind me, and hear the students still exiting as quickly as possible, since this was the last class of the day. I watched the teacher blanch just a little, as if just realizing his mistake. I was still irritated. "Makes it hard to interview family over the weekend to get started." I muttered too quietly for him to hear, "unless ghosts are real too."

"I thought you still had your father." The teacher stammered, clearly I was making him nervous glaring at him like this. My arms were shaking a little and Alice took a hold of my hand and squeezed it hard as I tried to calm down. His insensitivity could have hurt Alice, and I was mad at him.

"You mean the father that said I wasn't even allowed back in La Push, nevermind his house?" I spoke coldly. "I think that means dropping by to ask about the family might not go well." Alice tugged on my hand and her voice interrupted my glaring. I could smell my teacher's nervousness at my nearness and I tried to calm down. He probably didn't even know why he was afraid of me.

"I don't actually know who my parents were." Alice spoke softly. "So is there an alternative assignment you could give us?"

"Well, yes, yes of course." He said. I watched him consider ideas quietly, and then look at me. "Without having people to interview you'll end up having to do more research, regardless of what we do. If you both split the work equally, I'll let you two work on a single family tree."

"So we could just work together on Diana's that way." Alice spoke and I turned to look at her. "If it's all research we wouldn't need your father." She explained quietly. By the time we'd left the classroom, Alice had talked our teacher into allowing that, and not adding more to the assignment.

"You know, I've run into this before." Alice spoke quietly as we walked through the halls. "I actually have a 'fake history' that could have worked for this."

I blushed, realizing I'd forgotten that she would have to have fake identity stuff. "Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay." Her voice was more upbeat. "Now I get to delve into the family tree of a werewolf. That sounds interesting to me." She gave me a teasing smile. Once we stepped outside the car of vampires all standing there waiting for Alice became apparent. "We'll talk about getting started tomorrow, before our date." She told me, "I'm really looking forward to our date." She spoke more quietly, and her smile was so sweet, before dancing off to the Volvo.

I had to work, so I just sighed heavily and started on my way. The store wasn't far from here.

……………………………………

"Looking for anyone in particular?" Erika seemed to smirk as she pretended to be paying more attention to her spreadsheet than me. I blushed as I looked away from the window. I couldn't help looking for Alice even though I wasn't off work yet. Alice said she'd pick me up and we'd get ready for our date at her place.

"I," I didn't have anyone else I could talk to about anything really, so I sighed heavily. "I have a date." I admitted to why I was so jumpy today. I found I couldn't admit it without smiling.

"That really pretty dark haired girl?" Erika's smile and her words had me walking closer to her, and taking a moment to remember there were no customers right at the moment. I nodded, a pleased smile on my lips. "Oh sweety, you do have good taste. What are you two doing tonight?"

"Dinner and a movie." It was the closest approximation to my plan. We were going to hunt, I wanted to see the forest with her, and show her I could even keep up with her. I wanted her to see that even though I was wolf, I had no trouble with her needing blood. I just hoped that Alice liked that idea. I know she's nervous to hunt near me, but my sixth sense was telling me it would be fine. I trusted that, that and her.

"Well, good for you." Erika's encouragement was so different from anything I'd heard from my own pack or family, and part of me felt bad that it couldn't have been my Mom sending me off on my date. My mom would have understood that I couldn't fight an imprint, and that I couldn't even build up the desire to try to. I just nodded and looked away, trying to not let my eyes tear up with that thought.

Once Alice stepped into the store, Erika told me to go, even though I still had ten minutes left of my shift. I didn't argue. Alice looked at me like I was amusing as I dropped the books in my hands onto the counter and walked up to her. I tried to stop my puppyish joy and be cool. "Hey." I smiled at her. She chuckled and threaded her arm through one of mine and waved at my boss before leading us outside.

God, she smelled so good, I thought as I took a deep breath near her.

"I was hoping that tomorrow we could work on the history assignment." Alice spoke and I was pleased that it showed some optimism about tonight that she wanted to see me tomorrow as well.

As she started to drive us to her house I suddenly thought of something important. "Um, about my family tree." I really should have argued to not use me, but I'd been too damn distracted. "Well, you know werewolves don't age if they don't want to. They can live for quite a while if some vampire doesn't kill them. We don't get sick, not that I can tell." I grimaced and Alice turned wide eyes to me. "If I've got one of those in my family tree, can we cover that up?"

"What?" Alice's voice rose a bit. I found myself paying attention to her and also trying to feel for danger, because she was driving and I'd apparently surprised her. It looks like she didn't know that.

"My old pack had stories of old werewolves. They could choose not to age, but usually when they found their mate they chose to age along with her." I could see she was shocked. My voice softened, and I felt a bit nervous. "Some took a while to find their mates and lived a good hundred plus years because of that. After my own change, I believe these stories. Since being a wolf is hereditary there is a chance I have a relative that lived a bit too long."

"There is so much we don't know about werewolves." Alice muttered, shaking her head. "I know Carlisle is just dying to talk to you about all of this." Alice turned to look at me. "So you could just choose not to age?"

"Hey, there had to be some positives to being forced to play protector, not being able to leave the area, and having to submit to the Alpha's orders." I spoke, some of my bitterness in my voice. I stared out the window and sighed heavily. "We didn't get to choose if we'd become wolf, and other than me, most have to stay home, give up college plans, everything. Things get so complicated when you turn wolf." I looked over at her. "Don't get me wrong, there are some really great things about being wolf. It's just not having a say in it, well, we all struggled with that one. It's one of the reasons most wolves hate vampires so much, other than the killing people thing."

We were nearing Alice's home, but she was slowing. "Why would you, or they, hate vampires for that?" Alice's question was probably treason to answer. I really doubted the pack wanted me spilling any wolf secrets. I didn't care.

"In order to change you need to have wolf ancestry and you need to be exposed to vampires in the area." I told her, remembering being told this myself. "That is how we would have known your family moved back even if we hadn't heard about it. You are far enough from La Push that it was only last year we started to form a new pack, but I'm a wolf because you moved here."

This was really not the kind of conversation I expected to have on our first date, but the date hadn't started, and eventually I'd have to tell her this stuff. Still, she pulled off to the side of the road so quickly I was jerked about in my seat when she slammed on the brakes and turned to fully stare at me.

"Diana," Alice's eyes were so wide, and I felt her cool hand move out to rest on mine. "We really didn't know this. We had no idea our presence would affect your tribe like that."

"I know, it isn't like any wolf would have trusted you guys enough to tell you before." I gave her hand a small squeeze, because she looked a bit horrified. "They can all complain, but I will admit, running through the forest as a wolf, smelling and hearing life like that, that's a gift. I can't say I'd go back to being human if I had the choice. And hey, I don't have to stay in La Push, they took that burden from me." I gave her a weak smile.

"Carlisle needs to know this." She told me and I felt a sinking disappointment.

"Tonight?" I asked, thinking of the date I'd been looking forward to. "But we're," I stopped talking and she stared at me.

"Maybe not tonight." She seemed to understand. "I mean I do get to play Barbie with you and we have a date planned. I wouldn't want to cut into our time."

When we got to the house, Esme gave us a plate of snacks to take up to Alice's room for me. It was so thoughtful. Trying to eat the snacks around Alice's battle to put more controlled curls in my hair and her doing my makeup was a challenge, but I managed.

I loved how she was getting her scent all over me.


	17. Ch 17

Chapter 20

"What movie are we seeing?" Alice asked as we made our way to a main road.

"I thought we could pick when we got there." I blushed, and spoke more quietly. "I didn't want to pick something you might not like, but there are a few movies that look good to me. I haven't seen any of them though, so whatever you like is good."

"What were you hoping I'd pick?" Alice grinned at me, at least seeming to appreciate that I hadn't overplanned.

"Corpse Bride." I spoke and then my eyes widened and my blush took off, making my face red at a record pace, as I spoke more quickly. "I love Helena Bonham Carter and anything Tim Burton is good." I explained myself, suddenly very worried about her feelings. I didn't mean she was a corpse, I hope she didn't think I was saying that.

Alice took one look at my face and laughed. She put a hand over her chest, as if indicating herself. "Vampire, not Zombie."

I shuddered at the thought, once I realized she was more amused than hurt. "Thank god, I would have a hard time if your arms just fell off while I held your hand at the movies. I might actually scream, and that would ruin my big tough wolf image."

"Big tough wolf, really?" She teased me. "You're just a puppy."

"Keep it up mosquito and I'll swat you." I grinned, and when she took my hand to just hold it, I found it hard to think of anything else to say. Alice started a conversation about Disney, and watching some of their shows in black and white when they first came out. I tried to listen to her words, but I just felt the melody of her voice, and it was distracting. There was something more gentle and tender in her voice tonight, a date voice, and she could ask me to do anything with that voice and I think I might do it. I could listen to her read me the phone book and still be fascinated, but I did try to focus on her words

As we pulled into the movie parking lot I spoke up, "We don't have to see Corpse Bride if there is something you would rather see."

"I think that one should be cute." Alice was so nice about it, and I really felt like maybe she wanted to see it too. "And what better movie for a werewolf and a vampire to go see, than a zombie cartoon?" My laugh was too bark-like as she surprised me with that one.

I knew she was laughing at my laugh, but I just loved hearing her laugh too much to care.

The lighting in the parking lot was good, and the crowd outside of the theater wasn't too thick, especially for a Saturday night. We made our way to the ticket booth, and I had to body bump Alice in order to reach the window first and pay.

"I could have paid." She pretended to pout as I handed her a ticket.

"I want to." I spoke quietly. I'd saved that money so I could at least pay for our first date. It wasn't an expensive night, because luckily she wouldn't eat at a restaurant, so I could do this. "I can't give you much, not yet, but I am paying for our first date." I explained, staring her in her beautiful eyes. "I asked you out."

Alice caressed my cheek and I blushed. "Next date is on me." She smiled and then took my hand to lead me into the theater. I blinked and wondered if I'd just been asked out for a second date before the first one even really got going. I found myself smiling as we passed by the snack counter as I caught her slightly disgusted look at the smell of popcorn.

"Okay," I responded to her comment. "But shopping isn't really a date."

"Hey, if I'm dating a girl, I think we need to rethink that." Alice teased, but then she looked over at me and I sighed.

"Okay shopping can be part of a date, but not the whole date." Her smile was happy, and I could deal with this if it made her happy. "But just sometimes okay?"

"I think I'm going to like being a lesbian." Alice moved closer to me and hugged my arm as we passed the bathrooms and turned to our theater.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I stared at the theater. "Are you a back of the room sort of girl, or a close to the front sort?" I asked, while eyeing the seats I would normally chose, but they were rather up front, and I found myself being lead up the steps toward the back.

…………………………

I left the theater thinking about how Victor would have been better off with Emily, even if she was some sort of a zombie ghost. Alice seemed to bounce on her feet as she spoke. "So am I the only one that wanted to see him stay with Emily?"

"I know." I spoke quickly. We discussed the movie on the way to the car and I watched a small moment of indecision on Alice's face, before she opened the car door for me. It was cute, but then she wasn't capable of not being cute, sexy, I sighed. I needed to think of something else.

Once she was back in the car I took a deep breath of her scent and smiled. I was a bit nervous about this next part. "Normally it's dinner and a movie." I spoke quietly. "I thought we could go hunting." I watched her body tense up. My words were a bit faster. "I can sense if we'll have trouble. You won't hurt me." I realized that was her concern. She wasn't even afraid of me.

"You don't understand." Alice's voice lost that musical lilt, and was a bit deeper in her concern. "When we give ourselves over to the hunt, the blood calls to us. We are very careful not to hunt near humans, because it would be hard to resist."

"I'm not human." I told her, reminded her.

"You still smell delicious to me." Alice looked ashamed of herself as she said that. "The others don't smell it, but I do. I don't understand why you don't smell as bad as they say. It would be easier if you did."

I paused, trying to figure out what to say to a vampire that thought I smelled delicious. It wasn't quite the same as a lover telling you that, and I couldn't tell if I should be upset or not about it. "I would KNOW if I was in danger Alice. I have never felt danger when I thought about this." I watched her jaw tense and could tell she wasn't completely convinced. "If you'd had a vision that it would be okay, you'd do it wouldn't you? I'm telling you I sense no problems here. I've started to be able to sense if a baseball is going to hit me in the back of the head, I think I'd know if a vampire was about to kill me."

Alice sighed heavily, and I could tell she scented the air in her car, before giving me a half smile. "I've always, for as long as I have memories, had my visions to warn me of problems. Forgive me if I forget I can rely on yours too." She started the car. "Where did you want to hunt?"

I smiled, "I'll show you when we get there." I felt such warmth, knowing she trusted me, trusted my powers. I was going to take her to the woods I first saw her in. She didn't know it held meaning for us, but it just felt so right that this time I'd hunt beside her there.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 21

I had Alice park the car where I'd parked my car that night, off to the side of the road, partly hidden by trees. Back then, when I'd first seen her, this wasn't land I was supposed to patrol. I always had liked walking the woods in wolf form, and I'd had a strange feeling I needed to know these.

My powers led me to find my imprint, and while I may have cursed it at the time, I couldn't imagine a better mate now. I couldn't share a lot of myself with a human, I actually pitied my former packmates for being stuck with imprints that could never run with them in the woods. I was really looking forward to sharing this with her.

"I need to change." I found myself blushing as I said that. I had a pair of shorts and a exercise bra in my bag. "I'm gonna go quarter form." I told her and got a confused look back that was too adorable. My voice softened. "I'm gonna get hairy so I can keep up with you, but I won't be wolf so I can talk with you. I've been working on it, and I think I can keep up that way."

"Quarter form?" Alice still looked puzzled, but she smiled at me.

"I think of that large, really TV werewolf form as half way. I'm just gonna be a bit fuzzy." I smiled back and pulled my clothes out of my bag, holding them up. "I'll need clothes in that form, because I'm not fuzzy enough, but I'm not risking this outfit." I glanced at what Alice dressed me in, and it was too good for a hike. "So, I'm just gonna." I waved to the trees and blushed. Alice leaned against the car hood and nodded.

I'd gotten good at changing clothes in the woods, but I took special care to try and keep my nice new outfit from getting dirty. Alice gave it to me, along with just about all the clothes I still possessed. I was very careful with them, and I'd gotten to be really good at spotting branches as I ran that might hurt them, but I wasn't risking it more than I needed to.

I put the good clothes in the car and turned to Alice, to see her looking at me. "You are rather muscular; I believe that's a six pack there?" Alice could see me even in the dark, like I could see her, but I hoped my blush was invisible.

"I didn't earn it. Being wolf did that." I closed the car door and shifted, red hair sprouted from my skin.

"It's still rather sexy." Alice spoke and the fur hopefully covered a renewed blush, as I felt pleased she found me attractive. Alice's expression was a bit curious as she stepped closer and held a hand out toward me.

"You can touch." I offered quietly, feeling almost like a child playing doctor, as Alice inspected my newly furry shoulder and the cool of her touch made me warmer as she slid that hand down my arm and took my hand.

"You look like an alien, a cute furry little alien." Alice teased as she squeezed my hand. "or maybe a cave girl."

"Why thank you mosquito, that's what every girl wants to hear." I teased back, relieved that she didn't seem repulsed by the fur. When her hand ran back up my arm, petting me, my heart started to speed up. Alice stopped when she heard it.

"I think we'll be safer if you chase me, rather than the other way around." Alice spoke, as if analyzing our run through the woods, but before I could say anything she started to run, and I took off after her.

I could hear her cut through the air and I could tell by the blur to my vision that we were moving fast. I ducked branches and leapt over roots all the while barely taking my eyes off of her. I let out a loud teasing growl to make her run faster and she laughed before doing it.

She was fast, and I had to work hard to keep up, but I was keeping up. She needed to see that. I took in her scent, mixed with trees and bushes, with animals in the distance, and I was sure if I lost sight of her I could still find her.

We hit a clearing and I started to gain on her. She was better at dodging trees, but in the open I laughed as I realized I was just plain faster. I leapt at her and tackled her to the ground, before I even considered the nice clothes she was wearing.

I didn't think she needed air, but the fall, caused an oof sound to escape Alice's lips and I stared down at her as I found myself straddling her with my hands holding her arms down in the grass. I smiled as I leaned closer. "Caught you." I spoke quietly, but then I glanced at her clothes and my smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your clothes."

She smiled back at me. "If you do you have to go shopping with me to get another outfit." She didn't sound concerned, so I let myself start to relax. I didn't want to make her mad at me, and apparently she wasn't mad.

I let out a gust of air in shock when I found my back being slammed against the ground, and started to growl, just for a second, before I saw Alice leaning over me grinning. "Puppy, your prey isn't caught if it can get away." I barely blinked and she was gone. I leapt up and smelled the air, listened to the forest, and her laughter made it easy to tell which way I had to run.

I darted through the forest, senses on alert, as I tried to find with my eyes what my nose could sense. A flash of color was all I saw before I was pushed hard, up against a tree. I heard the tree crack and felt the rough bark even through my light coat of fur.

My legs had splayed, and I found myself looking right into the shorter girl's eyes. Alice's eyes were black and intense, but she smiled at me a little too wickedly and I felt no danger, so I relaxed into her hold. Even as her head tilted and I felt her breath against my neck, I just bared my throat, feeling no sense of danger, I just submitted naturally. My heart pounded as a new ache that had nothing to do with the way she'd tossed me into the tree took hold of me. Mate, I wanted to mate.

A nearly silent whimper from her came with the soft huff of her sniffing at my throat. Her whimpering grew in volume and then she pulled back. I kept my throat bared even as she stared at me with wide eyes. "Do you want me to bite you?" She sounded a bit shaky and took a few steps back.

I found my jaw opened twice in surprise before I could get words out. "No." I blinked and slowly righted my head. What would happen if a vampire bit a werewolf? I bet it had happened before, it had to have. I would also be willing to bet we were immune to whatever it was that made vampires, or there would be stories. "I'm willing to accept you as stronger." I explained quietly, ignoring how accepting her as that turned me on. I didn't need to overpower my mate, and she had a respectable position in her own pack. I could submit to her and keep my dignity. "I submit." I couldn't believe I had to explain this.

She looked rather stunned, her darkened eyes widened. I took a deep breath, to calm myself before saying more. "I didn't need to fight you, you stopped." I told her. "It wasn't a gamble, I could tell I wasn't in danger." I was starting to get a little nervous. She was too afraid of hurting me. I didn't want her pulling away from me. Maybe I needed to prove to her how hard it would be for her to hurt me. "I'm faster than you, I'm just as strong as you." I told her firmly. "I still can sense things and you are blind to me. I don't have to submit to you, I could beat you. I chose to submit so I wouldn't hurt your outfit." That wasn't completely true. I submitted because she was too high in the pack not to, and it felt right.

Her eyes were returning to the golden color that apparently was a hint she wasn't hungry anymore. I'd need to learn more about that. I smiled and lunged at her, watching her eyes widen in shock as I ignored her pretty outfit to prove to her I wasn't in danger.

I'd play fought as a wolf with my pack, and I'd gotten good in that form. I used arms to grip Alice's and as she tried to buck me off in surprise I growled low and struggled with her. Her scent was everywhere and I growled a little louder as an elbow caught my chin, but I wrestled her down.

Dirt and leaves, tossed up by the sudden struggle made the woods smell even more wild and got into her clothes so badly I was going to be shopping, but I ignored it and growled as her bucking and thrusting to try and dislodge me took all my effort to counter. "Won't hurt you." I managed between gritted teeth as her knee slammed into my stomach in the confused squirming. "Won't hurt you." I repeated, wanting to make sure she wasn't afraid.

I was surprised by the twist she pulled, and found myself tossed into the air and away from her. She stood, crouched, staring at me. Her eyes were shocked, and before I could see betrayal I explained, even as I stood up slowly to show I wasn't a threat. "See, I'm not a weak human. I could fight you if I had to." At least physically, but mentally and emotionally, I couldn't. I wasn't telling her that yet. "I ruined your outfit." My voice rose a bit, as I looked at her messy hair as well. "I'm sorry."

Alice just blinked as she stared at me. "You really confuse me at times." I blushed.

"I'm sorry." I spoke quietly and moved slowly to reach out and pull some leaves out of her hair. My voice became barely a whisper. "I'm," I was at a loss for words, as I thought of what confused her. "I'm not as human as I used to be."

I heard her sigh heavily and found her pulling a clump of dirt out of my hair, which was still long because I was only partially shifted. "Me neither, not that I remember being one." She ran fingers through my hair and sighed. She stopped moving for a moment, and then her normal smile came over her face as she bounced on her feet. "Dirty puppy will need a bath."

"Mosquito isn't looking so fresh herself." I teased back. I glanced out into the darkness of the woods. "So how about I see how big a beast I can catch you and then we go clean up?"

"You want to catch my dinner?" Alice moved to walk beside me as we made our way closer to the creek that ran through these woods.

I grinned. "Better than being it." I teased and bumped her hard enough to make her fall off the path a moment, just to remind her that she'd have a big fight on her hands if she tried to eat me, it might reassure her.

I found a deer and looked over at Alice, who looked a little too apprehensive. "Dinner is served." I smiled and ran out into the clearing. I couldn't hear Alice moving with me, but I watched that deer panic and start to try and run, before I caught up to it.

I usually hunted as full wolf, but I grabbed the deer's head like I'd seen Alice do that one time I saw her hunt and twisted. The loud crack filled the forest and I turned with a pounding heart and a smile to see Alice watching me. "See, I caught for you." My voice was bouncy, but I didn't try to fight my happiness.

Alice came up beside me quickly, and took the deer head in her hands, but she looked at me self consciously.

"You drink blood, and I think it is so amazing that you chose this, when humans are easier to hunt. I respect that." I told her, taking a step back so that she held the deer herself.

When she leaned in tentatively and I heard the crunch of her teeth cutting through flesh I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and I couldn't stop my smile. She accepted my gift, my hunt. I was shaking a little as my heart just soared.

"Thank you." Alice told me and I watched her looking away from me and making sure she had no blood on her face, before turning around. The look on her face, the look in her eyes, made me feel like she was almost expected disgust from me even though I made that kill for her. I moved forward, leaned in and gently kissed her lips, partly to prove I didn't care she drank blood. Hell, I usually hunted the same animals, I just didn't drink blood. The other reason I kissed her was because I just had an aching need to. She'd taken my token, she'd accepted my hunt. She didn't pull away, and I pulled back long before I wanted to.

"You're welcome." I spoke softly and took her hand. The scent of her and blood was all over me, and I felt like I'd just accomplished the best date in the world for her.

"Did you need something too?" Alice asked and I looked over at her, happy to see a smile.

"I don't want to waste tonight smoking it." I glanced at the carcass. "I could just…"

"My venom's in that one. Might not be a good idea." Alice told me and I frowned for just a moment. I nodded and then was startled to feel her weight suddenly on my back. I almost thought we were play fighting, but she just wrapped her arms around my shoulders from behind me, and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Piggy back?" I asked, amused at her playfulness returning.

"In the 1980's I saw a comic where elves rode wolves." Alice leaned into my ear to tell me and I found myself taking a small gasping breath at the feel of her so close to so much of my body.

I grinned and grabbed her thighs with my hands as I raced through the woods towards her car. I did my best to leap and duck and zig zag as much as possible and she laughed so joyfully. I felt completely in love and nothing else existed but us making our way through the woods.

We shook out what dirt and leaves we could, and I shifted back fully, before getting in her car. "You don't have a shower." Alice pointed out and I grimaced. "You can use mine." She smiled at me and pulled out into the road to make it the rest of the way to her house. It took just a moment for her to laugh. "I can't believe you decided to wrestle with me on our first date. Werewolves are strange."

"But you don't worry as much right? I proved I am strong enough." I spoke with confidence as I leaned back in the car seat and smiled. She'd rode me piggy back, so clearly she wasn't as afraid of eating me as she'd been.

We pulled into her garage and Alice stepped out of the car with me. I was more than impressed with the collection of cars in the garage. I was actually stunned. I stared at cars I never thought anyone actually owned as we made our way to the door. I followed Alice up the stairs and could smell the scent of vampires getting stronger with every step.

Alice opened another door and was barely out when I heard an angry hiss. "What did that dog do to you?! I'll kill her!" I jerked my head up to the doorway and stopped walking at the threat in Rosalie's voice. I pushed my senses out to see if I really was in danger, because even though I hadn't sensed it before, Rosalie was amazingly pissed. I was shocked at the venom in her voice.

"Rose, no, I'm fine. We just went on a hunt." Alice explained with a soft tone, a gentleness, that told me something really was going on here I didn't know about. I didn't make any further move toward the door and stood on the third step down from it, waiting for an all clear signal.

"You never get dirty on a hunt Alice. You don't need to protect her." Rosalie sounded concerned and I got what she was accusing me of then. I also felt more respect for Rosalie because of it. I would hope that if anyone hurt Alice someone would hunt them down, but I didn't hurt her.

"I just wrestled her." I spoke up quietly. "We were just playing." I also didn't want to embarrass Alice by admitting Alice was worried she'd kill me. I took the last three steps and rested my hand on Alice's back, as Alice was still standing in the doorway, holding the door opened.

"Ah man, there was werewolf wrestling and I missed it!" Emmett's loud complaint drew my attention from a suspicious glaring blonde vampire. "Who won?"

"I did." I spoke

"Me." Alice answered with a grin and when she noticed I had answered too she smirked at me. "You know I won that."

"I'm willing to call it a draw, but that's it. I did not lose." I grinned as I stared into Alice's playful expression. Her eyes seemed to sparkle playfully as she started to pout and I groaned. "Okay, she beat me silly." I whined as I looked away from Alice, giving her what she was aiming for.

Alice laughed, and Emmett's laugh was a booming noise. "Man you are already so whipped it's got to be a record." He teased.

"She might be able to beat me." Alice admitted, before grabbing my rather dirty hand. "We quite too soon to tell." And I was pulled toward the stairs. "We need to clean up."

"Any chance you'll mud wrestle again?" Emmett teased and I heard a thud that had me turning to see Emmett had been hit by Rose.

I grinned at him. "I'm not the only whipped one am I?" I teased him back as Rosalie glared at him. Rosalie didn't look too friendly when she looked at me either.

Alice set me up in her shower, but she wasn't thrilled with waiting, so she told me she was going to shower in another bathroom.

I felt self conscious in her bathroom, so I worked to shower as quickly as I could. Getting the dirt out of my hair was the hardest part, but I did like Alice's shampoo and body wash.

I froze as I heard the bathroom door open quietly, and the scent of vampire, not my vampire, but a stinky one, filled the room. I had been just about done, so I blinked and tried to think of what I should do. I didn't feel all that safe, but there was no warning from my sixth sense so I tried to relax. "I wouldn't hurt her like that." I spoke softly to Rosalie. "I can't, I mean I actually can't." I kept my voice down and heard Rosalie come closer to the shower. I put on a light fur coat on my body, shifting partially, in case she opened the glass. I could see her barely, through the smoky glass.

"If you did I would kill you." She hissed.

"I hope that you would." I finally submitted, "If I were that evil, hurt someone that sweet, in any way, I hope you would, but I won't do that."

"Oh I would." I watched the shape that was Rosalie through that glass retreat. "I would" I could hear and smell that she left and I turned the water off. I didn't like that she apparently thought I was a wild animal in many different ways. I found that even though I didn't like Rosalie, that hurt. I took a deep breath and dried off, putting on the clothes Alice laid out for me.

When I picked them up I sighed heavily, recognizing pajamas when I saw them. I slipped them on, because it was that or a towel, but I wasn't sure about staying the night. I was the only one sleeping, that was awkward. And I wanted in Alice's bed as a lover, but this was clearly a friend invitation, or she'd have asked while kissing me passionately.

I couldn't help imagining those kisses, wishing for them. Alice was sexy, sweet, strong, so many things I found attractive. Well, maybe I could at least find a way to cuddle, I thought as I slipped out of the bathroom to find Alice, her hair adorably wet and combed back, laying on her bed studying a few potential DVD's for the night.

"You look really different with your hair like that." I spoke softly, fully aware that my own hair was rather straight right now and dripping just a bit on the pajamas. Alice grimaced as she ran her hand through her hair.

"It doesn't grow. I usually have to work hard to make it look like anything."

"No, it is cute." I told her, moving to sit on the bed with her. "A little butch, but very cute." I smiled and her eyes widened, before narrowing at me in fake irritation.

"Carlisle works tonight, but we should really have a meeting when he gets back." Alice reminded me of that, and I sighed heavily as I remembered I'd have to have a conversation with the coven again. All at once like they do, is a bit intimidating. "So you should really just stay the night."

Maybe if I had a real home I would have argued more, but I just helped Alice pick a movie for us, and enjoyed being able to cuddle up to her a little and watch, before falling asleep on her bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 22

I watched as Alice used a blow dryer, flat iron, and at least two perhaps three different types of hair products with skill I doubted hair stylists possessed. I felt like I could watch her openly, since she was staring into the mirror at herself.

I had already been exposed to her tools, as she insisted on doing my hair today as well once I woke up. Her scent was all over me again, and I wondered if I'd even remember how to do my own hair if I kept letting her do this.

She smiled with satisfaction, after creating the look only she could carry that well.

"Esme is almost done with your breakfast." Alice spoke and turned to look at me, or towards me. Her eyes didn't seem too focused. "I'm able to see her, even with you in the house. It's not easy, but I think that bubble around you I can't see through is shrinking."

"Uh, okay." I grimaced, not really knowing what to say.

"Oops, she was heading for the stairs and I lost her." Alice sighed and then her eyes appeared to actually see me. "I wish I knew why I can't see you, or anything too close to you."

"I don't know." I answered a little helplessly. I'd love to give her answers, but this was just weird. I could smell Esme outside the door before she knocked.

"Alice, Diana, I have Diana's breakfast ready. I thought she could eat before we all sit down and talk." Esme's kindness made me smile, even though I wasn't overly eager to be the center of all attention again.

"Thank you Esme. I'll be right down." I told her while watching Alice apply some lipstick. I took her hand and started to tug her toward the door.

"You're already perfect, stop primping, I'm hungry." I teased.

We were moving down the stairs and I could see Emmett playing video games in the living room. Alice rested a hand on my arm and I really liked how she often touched, she was a very touchy woman. Breakfast was clearly enough for a werewolf, as I stared at bacon, pancakes, and eggs piled high. Esme was watching dishes and humming happily and I had to shake my head at the way she actually enjoyed cooking when she didn't need to cook.

"It smells disgusting." Alice spoke as I started to bring eggs to my mouth to eat and I took a deeper sniff to make sure they were okay. The eggs smelled fine.

"It's good." I spoke, glancing at a clearly watching Esme, and took a bite. Once I swallowed I grinned, realizing Alice was teasing me. "And I didn't think your dinner last night smelled all that pleasant."

"But you caught it for me anyhow?" Alice's smile was a power all on its own and I basked in it.

"You caught an animal for Alice?" Esme sounded stunned.

I felt the urge to say I'd caught Alice a jogger, but resisted the urge, thinking it might not be a joke they'd appreciate. "Yep." I muttered and filled my mouth with pancakes. Such good pancakes.

"Why?" Esme asked even as I was chewing and Alice gave me a small smile before turning to the brunette.

"Diana wanted to show me that she doesn't care I drink blood, that she respects that we eat animals." Alice made me blush with the way she said that, as if so proud of me. Esme smiled at us, and turned to work on dishes, but I had no idea what she was really thinking. I focused on eating quickly, without wolfing it down. I could feel eyes on me, and could almost sense the impatience around the house. In fact I could sense it so much I stopped for a moment and frowned.

"Let her eat in peace." Alice hollered out, and I no longer felt the need to race through my meal. "Jasper doesn't always notice he's projecting." Alice spoke more softly and nodded toward my plate. "You take as long as you need."

"Thanks." I hated that I could feel a goofy grin on my face after she'd stood up to her pack for me, especially that pack member.

I still ate with an eye on the clock, and found myself in the living room with seven vampires sooner than I'd prefer, but if we got this over with Alice and I could start on our homework. And maybe after that we'd have time to do something else before I had to leave. Normally I hated Sundays, since it was the only day I had to spend all my time in the shack or woods, without anyone to talk with. This Sunday already beat my typical Sundays, and a small interrogation wouldn't ruin it.

"Carlisle," Alice spoke, her voice unusually slow. I turned in the seat so I could watch her. "Our presence here causes the Quileutes to become werewolves."

Carlisle's eyes stared into me, his jaw dropped slightly. "What do you mean?" Alice explained what I'd told her. Carlisle looked pretty concerned and Esme didn't seem too happy with it either.

The apologies from Carlisle were embarrassing, and I found myself impatient to stop him apologizing for something he couldn't have known.

"I actually LIKE being wolf. If you want to apologize, bother the pack, because they are the only ones not happy with this." I growled out, glaring at him. He stopped talking, which was my goal. I took a deep breath, and tried to control my irritation. After I'd managed I spoke more softly. "I wasn't really all that normal before this. Being a wolf doesn't really change my weirdness factor that much." I didn't like that Rosalie was here, or Jasper really, but this was Alice's coven and I just had to deal with this. I smiled just a little, to try and calm the tension in the air.

"Right, your powers." Carlisle spoke softly and I sighed and nodded. "Alice has told us a bit about them." I liked how he gave Alice a small smile. "She is so happy to know another psychic." His smile faded a little as he looked at me. "I didn't know humans could have powers, and you were human at the time the appeared weren't you?"

I considered his words and spoke slowly. "I'm not so sure I really was ever human." I had struggled with Alice's question about why she couldn't see me, wanting to give her answers, and in that I had started to think about what I really was. The rustling and fast whispered sounds of surprise told me to look up, and I had everyone's attention. "The wolf was always inside of me, it just took vampires to bring it out. There was no 'bite' that did this to me, it was already in me. I don't think I can be used at an example of what humans can do."

"That might explain why I can't see you." Alice spoke slowly at first, but her words started to run together faster. "If I can see humans, and vampires then maybe it's because I've been both, but if you never have been either, or maybe you being a wolf, makes it harder for me to see. " Alice stared off into space, almost looking like she wanted a vision. "I'd need to test it out with your tribe, or another werewolf, to know for sure, but maybe wolves are just invisible to me."

I was a bit confused, because my powers didn't have visions, and I could sense what vampires and humans would do, as well as really anything that could affect them. Hell, I sensed that my dog was going to disappear for a while when I was a kid, and I had no idea if it was the people who she ended up with or her own actions that prompted my need to mark her so we could find her. I lacked visions, but I had a good range, I guessed as I tried to comprehend how Alice's works. "You think so?" I asked, not really able to come up with something more important to say.

"Could be." Alice seemed a bit energized by a theory she could test. I gave her a small smile and reached out to touch her hand, happy when she just held mine in return.

I felt a sense of irritation, hurt, and a little anger and I frowned, looking over at Jasper. He sighed and the feeling went away. That made it very clear he knew what he'd lost, but I was now a little concerned that he'd be a problem. So far he'd only been a little snippy with me, and avoided me. I watched him, took in his body and considered his powers. I had little information about him, but he was lean and toned, he was scarred a bit too, and I wondered how he'd been bit so many times. The humans at school couldn't see it, or I would have heard rumors, but my eyes caught the white marks of teeth.

"That's an interesting theory." Carlisle spoke up and I turned my attention back to the Alpha. In these meetings it was clearer than other times who the leader was. He shifted in his seat. "Do other werewolves have powers?"

"No." I frowned just a little. "At least not that I've seen. I'm not part of the pack bond anymore."

"How are you doing with having lost that dear?" Esme asked and I just stared at her a moment, surprised by the question. Her expression was gentle and concerned and I just stared for a moment more, trying to figure out what to tell her.

"It's a little hard, I mean I don't miss the threats I got, but I don't think wolves were meant to be alone." I spoke quietly. The solitude for so much of my week was hard to deal with, but it wasn't just that. I gave Esme a weak smile, "But hey, I had time to learn more about the wolf than the others. I don't think they even know some of what I can do now is possible."

"Threats?" Esme, of course, focused on that and she sounded concerned as her voice rose a little.

Carlisle moved to rest a hand on Esme's knee and leaned towards me just a little. "What kind of threats?"

I took a deep breath as I thought of the comments I'd heard. "Nothing I can't handle." I muttered, and Carlisle gave me a frown, his eyes not leaving me. I stared him down for a moment, but then my eyes fell to the floor.

"death threats, rape threats, the normal." I muttered quietly. The treaty and fear of the consequences of breaking it protected the vampires some, Sam had no intention of letting any wolf destroy what our ancestors did, but I frowned a little more. "Some also make threats against you guys, but you would have to break the treaty first. Sam is pretty clear on that rule. However, if you break it even a little bit they will be vicious."

I heard a cracking noise and looked up to see that Rosalie had broken the arm on her chair, her jaw clenched. I blinked a bit in surprise. "I don't think my issues with them made it any worse for you guys really, because they hated you so much already."

"They sent these threats right to your mind?" Esme asked, and I looked over at her to see she was watching Rosalie and me carefully.

I gave a small humorless smile. "I told you I learned to block the bond because I had to. Paul liked to stay up late at night thinking of how he'd, well, you know."

"Damn dogs!" Emmett spoke and my eyes widened at the anger in his voice. "They even so much as think of trying something like that and I'll rip their dicks right off."

The cracking sound got worse and then I watched as Rosalie ran out the door so fast it was a blur. My jaw dropped as I watched her do that, and then watched Emmett run out after her. I turned to give Carlisle a confused look.

He sighed, and looked down himself for a moment. "I found Rosalie after she'd been raped and left for dead. That's when I turned her." He looked back up at me. "She is very sensitive about it. She and Emmett take threats like that very seriously." I felt bad for even admitting the threats now; I didn't want to hurt Rosalie like that, to make her think of that. While I ached to know more, to understand this, I didn't ask a single question about that situation. "How serious do you think those threats were?"

My hand was squeezed rather hard and I looked over at Alice, who had no hint of a smile as she watched me. My eyes traveled over an overly sympathetic Esme, to a coldly glaring Edward that for just a moment made me feel threatened, until I realized he wasn't glaring at anyone in the room. I ignored Jasper and sighed. "I am strong and I am fast. I can sense danger." My voice went quieter. "He's angry, but I don't think he was really thinking of doing it, I think he was 'fantasizing' to bother me. If that changes, I am a better fighter and he won't be able to get the entire pack involved, it would just be him and I."

"You wouldn't be alone in that." Carlisle told me and I turned to stare at him, unsure of what he was offering. Rosalie came back into the room, followed by Emmett, but she didn't look at me, she just sat down and gave off an aura of anger that I for once actually felt somewhat pleased with. She was angry on my behalf, at least partly.

With Rosalie back I wanted to make sure to steer the conversation away from attacks. I could tell she was staring at me rather intensely when I wasn't looking, because I could feel her eyes on me, but we talked about my control over how wolf I was, and how it was my boredom that lead to the discovery I had that control.

"There is something I wanted to hear more about." Edward spoke up and I cringed internally, hoping the word imprint hadn't been overheard by the mind reader at some point. "Alice told me that werewolves don't age if they don't want to?"

Alice must have been unable to not let it slip, I could understand that. The pack bond had been insidious, and Edward's lack of control wasn't unlike that. I smiled a little, pleased that Edward was focused on this instead of something more damning.

"How does that work?" Carlisle asked and I wished I knew more details I could give him about werewolves, but it isn't like we wolfs know more than the stories we've been told.

"We just don't age if we don't want to. If we stop shifting to wolf at all we'll start aging again. So you have to give up the wolf to age." I glanced down at the floor. "I guess if your mate was aging it would make sense, but giving up the wolf would be so hard." It was something else I was spared. I would never need to make myself age to be with someone else. I was constantly surprised by the benefits of imprinting on a vampire as I realized them.

"So that's why you're hanging around my sister?" Rosalie's voice was harsh, as it normally was with me. "You don't want to give up your wolf and get old so you thought you'd just pick a girl that doesn't age?"

My heart sank as I tried to grasp how we'd gone from a nice safe topic to this. To refuse to answer would make me seem guilty of something, but I wanted Alice to have a choice. I wanted to know she decided to be with me for some reason other than pity. I just stared at Rosalie, my mouth partly open, as I struggled with a reply.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 23

"She's panicking, scared," Jasper spoke and I turned to glare at him, knowing he was reporting on me. "I sense some guilt." He continued quietly, every word he spoke damning me more. I glared at him and he didn't bother reporting on my anger. My arms shook a little and I turned wide eyes to the others, before looking at Alice.

Alice had a slight frown on her face. "I am not with you because I want to stay wolf." I told her as gently as I could. "If I had to give up my wolf for you I would." I told her, hating the touch of pleading in my voice as I begged for her to believe me. "I don't, I can't, pick mates like that." I struggled with words and just stared at her. I needed to tell her sometime, but not yet, not like this. I felt that warning feeling urging me to do something and I took a deep breath and stared down at the hands in my lap as a tear trickled from my eye, tickling my skin. I had to speak now, it was too soon and if I didn't I might lose this chance.

I looked around the room, barely noticing the others, and then turned slightly in my seat to look at Alice. "I'm wolf." I whispered, and swallowed hard. My heart was beating so fast and I knew they could all hear it. I ran my hands through my hair, tugging at it, and ruining whatever she'd done to make it behave as I fought the urge to scream. I didn't want to tell her about the imprint yet, but I had to. I felt like I was robbing her of her free will, and I felt like I was a freak, so inhuman, I couldn't even love normally. I couldn't even give her that. I'd tried, but they weren't going to let me.

I took another deep breath as I tried to think of what to say. "I broke the treaty when I was part of the pack." I finally started at the beginning, thinking of that night. "Last spring, I was driving back from Port Angeles and I felt my powers and had to pull over." Her golden eyes watched me and I was relieved that I didn't see suspicion there, in spite of a few intakes of breath elsewhere. "I knew it was your hunting grounds, but the urge was too strong so I shifted and I walked into the woods."

I heard some rising voices, but I blocked them out the same way I used to block out the various discussions the pack got into with the pack bond so I could think. "You were so beautiful that night." I spoke softly to Alice. "I knew you were a vampire, but I could have easily seen you as a goddess." I remembered the force of the imprint overwhelming me, and relived the feelings they invoked.

I could hear a quick gasp and glanced to the side to see Jasper staring at me with wide eyes. He looked stunned, too stunned to speak and rat out my emotions. It was Edward that reminded me others had powers here too. "What is an imprint?" He asked the question I knew I'd have to answer.

Alice spoke before I could. "I didn't see you."

I gave her a slightly guilty look, as I had to say it. "You are too reliant on your powers. I was down wind and that was all it took to stay hidden."

"What is an imprint?" Edward sounded impatient and annoyed. I turned to look at him and gave him a low growl.

"I'm talking to Alice." I snapped at him and glanced around at the others.

"Edward, you seem to think it is important." Carlisle spoke and I stared into Alice's eyes, slowly reaching out to touch her hand. I was hoping she'd hold my hand again.

"Humans have stories about finding 'the one' about there being a single person that is perfect for them. They pretend that they are monogamous. Wolves are monogamous, wolves mate for life, humans don't." I took a deep breath and my hands were starting to shake a little. I was so grateful when she held out her own hands to hold mine, to steady mine. "I'm trying to do this the human way for you." My voice cracked and I hated that we weren't alone. "But wolves know the second they see their mate, their imprint. Just a glance is all it took and you turned my world upside down." I took a shaky breath. "You are my soul mate. Some wolves had to wait years, sometimes decades, to find their imprint."

The gasps were all over the room, and I watched Alice's eyes widen, but it was Edward's voice that sounded panicked. "But we don't have souls, we're damned." I ached for Alice to speak but Edward sounded so off I worried about him.

I turned to see his wide eyes staring at me, and he looked lost. "I'd heard that too, but it's not true. I can't imprint on someone without a soul, so it just isn't true." I was a little shocked at his glare and then he ran out, he actually ran. My eyes started to travel towards Alice, but Carlisle was staring at me too hard for me not to stop with him.

"Edward always truly believed we were damned." He spoke, and the way he looked at the door made me think he was a little concerned about Edward now.

"I don't see how anyone who's actually met any of you could think that." I spoke softly, but my eyes glanced at Esme, and then back at Alice when I said that.

Alice was staring out at nothing, her eyes unfocused. I could only watch her, as her eyes focused and unfocused, before she growled softly. "I can't see any of this. You say this like it's destiny, but I can't see it."

"It's only my destiny." My throat ached as I struggled with the words. "You have the right to refuse me. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I want you to love me for me, not out of pity because I'm not capable of…" I trailed off, rather than finish that thought.

"You're not capable of imprinting again are you?" Alice sounded horrified and I nodded, glancing away. I really didn't know what to say or do. I caught Rosalie's eye and I was a little startled at how she was just quietly studying me.

"But if I can't make you happy, you should deny me. I'm hardwired to want to make you happy." My voice cracked and I tugged at my hair again, before forcing myself to look into Alice's eyes again. "I can't ever hurt you, I can't ever cheat on you, it just isn't possible. For the rest of my life I exist to protect you."

"This is the real reason your pack kicked you out." Carlisle spoke softly and I swallowed hard and nodded, without looking away from Alice.

"Get, go." I barely heard the soft whisper of Esme. "They need privacy." By the time I glanced around, I was alone with Alice, finally. They had really overstayed their welcome.

"I was going to tell you after we'd dated a while." I spoke quietly, nervously. "I was going to tell you, just not like this. I didn't want to do it like this."

"This is a lot to take in." Alice stared at my hands, and I found myself staring at our hands as well. "How does it work?" Her voice was gentle and I looked up to see a small smile, as if she were trying to reassure me, as she caressed my hand. I found myself releasing a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and slumping down a little in relief.

"Sam, the pack's alpha, is the only other one to have imprinted, that I know of." I started. There were some stories, sure, but Sam was the best explanation I had. "He'd been dating Leah, and he'd heard about what imprinted was, but when you haven't experienced it, even second hand, you can lie to yourself and pretend that you could date and fall in love like normal. He did love Leah, but the second he imprinted that relationship was over. He was so upset that he shifted and hurt Emily, and he still is ashamed of himself for that. It shouldn't have been possible, but I learned from that and I didn't date so I wouldn't have a heartbreak on top of an imprint."

Now I thought of the moment I had imprinted myself. "When I saw you I couldn't look away. I remember being stunned into not being able to move, but I did know I'd frighten you if you saw me. I was wolf at the time. I thought I was supposed to hate all of your kind, and I thought you were supposed to smell so bad it would burn my nose." My voice softened. "You smell so good, and your coven isn't that bad."

"Does the imprint work both ways?" I tried to look into Alice's eyes after she said that, but she was looking off into the distance. "What does it do to the imprintee?"

My eyes widened, and I felt a bit of anger that wasn't mine, reminding me that even if I couldn't see the other vampires they were around. I pushed the emotions that weren't mine away and stared at Alice. "I, I don't know." I took a breath and felt a small bit of panic that I did know was my own. "I mean, I didn't think it did anything to you. There were stories about a wolf who had his imprint reject him, so I just figured it was one way."

Alice spoke and it was quiet. "I am the only vampire here that likes your scent." I watched her take a deep breath, and I didn't need to be an empath to see she was reluctant to say the rest. "Jasper and I broke up last spring as well."

I had no idea what to say to her. Jasper wasn't her soul mate or she wouldn't have become my imprint, but if I said that I could cause an argument. "It's a soul mate bond." I whispered, the only explanation I could give. Our bond would be stronger.

"What is it for? Why do wolves have this?"

"I don't know." I felt helpless. I could understand her questions and I wanted to have answers for her. "Some thought it was a gift from the gods for our service to the tribe, some thought it was for genetic compatibility so wolves would come out of the unions, some thought it was to make us not want to stay wolf and walk away from our humanity. No one really knows."

"What do you think?" Alice asked me and I struggled with the answer.

"I'm a lone wolf." I hated that my voice shook a little, and I looked away from her in shame. "Every day I'm alone I feel more and more wolf. I think we could lose all of our humanity if left unchecked. A mate would help to keep one sane, human in a way. I mean I imprinted on you and we can't have kids, so it can't be for that. Hell, the chances of a female werewolf to get and stay pregnant have to be pretty slim to begin with, so this isn't about reproducing." I lowered my voice. "I know the others would also think I'm crazy to think that imprinting on a vampire could be a gift, but I can do so much more with you than the others with their weak human mates can. I can share the woods with you. I don't have to be afraid to break you. Sam has to be so very careful with Emily, and he's always worried. I don't worry about accidents with you, not all the time like he does." I grimaced. "I don't know what the right answer is Alice."

She cuddled into me and sighed. My heart ached to reassure her, but the fact that she got closer to me for reassurance made me feel so much better. We sat quietly for a while. "What happened to the wolf that was rejected?" She asked and I couldn't stop my flinch in time. She felt it and looked into my face.

"I don't need to be your lover to help me deal with the imprint. If all you can do is allow me to be your friend it would help." I couldn't take away all her choices.

"And if we were just friends," Alice spoke quietly as if just seeking information, god I hoped that was all she was doing, "you would be okay?"

"You would never have cause to help me get ready for a date, but I would survive." I swallowed hard. "I wouldn't kill anyone you ended up with, I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Oh god, but it's me or nothing for you, isn't it?" Alice stared at me and her eyes were wide and pained. I tried, I really tried, but the tears started to fall anyway. "Oh Puppy," She pulled me to her and her scent surrounded me. I tried to fight the shaking in my body and the tears humiliated me.

"You have to have a choice. You have to." I muttered into her shoulder. "I just need to be a part of your life, but you have a choice. You do."

"Oh god, Carlisle." I heard the sound, teary, even from another story of the house and knew Esme was crying for me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 24

I rested, unmoving, against Alice even after I managed to get control of my emotions. I was embarrassed and afraid that she was going to have trouble with dealing with this. It was too soon, after just one date, to lay all of this on her. "I'm sorry." I spoke quietly into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." Alice hugged me and I ached in a good way at the closeness. "You've been dealing with so much all alone." She sighed, and went quiet for a little too long. "I don't know what to say about all of this, but I can promise that you are at the very least my friend and you don't need to deal with all of this alone anymore." She leaned into my neck and I could hear and feel her sniffing at me. I whimpered as I bared my neck.

"You shouldn't submit like that to a vampire." Alice sounded breathless as she leaned away from me. I turned to look into her black eyes.

"I trust you." I told her gently and then stared at her lips.

"I know." Alice sighed and kissed me gently and far too quickly, before pulling back again. "I don't really know what to do, my visions aren't helpful and this is big, bigger than I've ever faced without them."

"Don't. Just continue like you never heard it and we'll date and you'll decide if you could accept me as a mate." I spoke softly, a part of me knowing it was impossible to forget what was at stake, that she'd have to be influenced now, and I hadn't wanted that. I gave her a hesitant smile. "I thought you were taking me shopping on our next date?"

Alice smiled gently. "True." Her eyes seemed to become brighter as her smile grew. "If it is a date we'd need a better mall than the one here. We could go into Seattle." I felt better hearing her plan our next date, but Seattle was a good 4 hours away, maybe with the way she drove she could cut that in half, but still that was a lot of car time.

"What about Victoria? It is closer." I offered another idea, and thought of the passport I had in a baggy at the bottom of my luggage. Luckily that was where I kept it, because when I left home I wasn't thinking about anything like that.

"Canada?" Alice gave me a puzzled look for a moment, before she started to smile. "The cute little shops might be fun." I also didn't add that they didn't have as many shops as Seattle. As her plans started to include Victoria I relaxed. I'd have more time with her, without her driving insanely. I knew, even as charming as she was, no one was going to let her drive the ferry.

"You do know I can't have any more clothes." I finally told her, and I kept my voice quiet, knowing she wouldn't want to hear it. "I'd love to help you look, but I just don't have more space." Alice's eyes were sad. "I could use new tennis shoes." I offered up, thinking of the fact that I'd ruined my pair shifting.

"Tennis shoes." Alice sighed heavily and stared at me.

"I live in the middle of the woods. Anything else would be ruined before I got to a road." I glanced around the room, rather than look at her disappointment.

"You could carry some nice heels out with you and change into them." Alice offered and I smiled as I glanced over at her.

"I'm dating a midget, wearing heels would be a bit too much." I smiled and moved back quickly to dodge the playful shove coming my way. "You already have to climb me, we need to make sure you can at least still see me." I laughed before I found myself swatted in the stomach hard enough to sting. The sound of impact wasn't too loud, but Esme was in front of us with a worried expression before I even caught my breath.

I watched Esme poorly conceal that she was looking me over for damage. I gave the brunette vampire standing in front of me a small smile, feeling a bit overwhelmed that she cared enough to check on me even when we were just playing around. "Mosquito would need to hit me with a car to hurt me, she's too weak otherwise." I teased, glancing at Alice when I said it and I enjoyed Alice's pretend put out look.

"Well, that's good." Esme seemed to relax and I did what I could to not rub my sore stomach and worry her. I wasn't wolfed out, and that tap was a bit hard. I got the message, short jokes were not appreciated. Or was it disrespecting shoes? With Alice it might be either.

I gave Alice a smile when Esme glanced away, pleased that she didn't see me as fragile anymore. Later I'd explain that I was a bit more durable with fur, I wanted to enjoy that she wasn't so afraid to hurt me for now.

"Alice, I'd like to borrow Diana for some shopping." Esme spoke and my eyes jerked back to her.

"What?" I asked, trying to imagine myself shopping with Esme. I didn't think Esme was addicted to shopping like Alice was, but I guess it wasn't something readily apparent.

"Grocery." Esme smiled at me, seeming to smile just a little too mischievously. "I won't torture you with store after store, we just need one." Esme's eyes seemed to gentle. "You are the one that eats the food, I want to know what you like."

I felt as if my heart had stalled for a moment, and I stared at the standing vampire in front of me. I could see what Esme was saying and I was amazed that she was accepting me so easily. I then was consumed by thoughts of what her role in the pack here was. "Are you the Beta?" I finally asked quietly, because if the Beta of the pack was offering to make sure the home was always stocked with food for me that was a completely different message, one of acceptance to the pack. I wanted that so badly.

"Beta?" I wasn't comforted by the confused look on Esme's face. I glanced over at Alice to see her frown just a little.

"We aren't a pack Diana." Alice spoke up and I watched her look at me, taking in the searching gaze. "Normal covens operate a little like a pack might, but we don't operate like one of those either. We think of ourselves as a family. We all have a say in what happens and even though Carlisle is our leader he doesn't dictate what will happen."

"So you were asking if I was second in charge?" Esme asked and I blushed, because clearly I was misunderstanding a lot. I nodded. "Oh sweetheart, I speak my opinions just like everyone else." She smiled at me, "But I am in charge of the groceries." I thought I saw something in her eyes as she held my own hostage by her stare, and I slowly smiled and nodded that I understood. She wanted me to be pack, or family, and she was only in charge of groceries, so I would have a say in the food.

I had to go shopping with her. I couldn't turn down an offer like this. I turned to look at Alice who was in the middle of staring blankly at a wall. I moved cautiously closer to her and started to reach out for her. Alice suddenly blinked, before I could touch her and she looked over at Esme, and the way they shared that look made me doubt that a pack bond didn't exist, because I could see communication happening. "You should go shopping Diana. We can work on our homework when you get back."

Esme drove and I had my car window down for the both of us. Her scent and mine were filling the car and it was such a small space. I had noticed when Esme had cracked her window and I'd just lowered mine all the way, because she was being polite again, but my scent was bothering her. Hers was kind of too strong as well, but she was so kind I was never going to say anything about it.

"If you can't control who you imprint on, why did your pack treat you that way?" Esme asked quietly as she drove and I sighed as I considered her question.

"They feel I betrayed them." I muttered and rested my head on my hand, while staring out the window. "Or that I would. And I would, even before I talked to Alice, if members of the pack attacked her or anyone she cared about I would have. I have to. I can't let her get hurt."

I felt the tension in the air, and took a deep breath. I was getting used to Esme's scent, and the opened window was helping to dilute it. "So, what do you do with your time? I mean the others are in school, and Carlisle works." I turned to her.

Esme smiled at me, and I enjoyed the more positive vibes in the car as she talked about decorating, and the occasional interior decorating jobs she took. She also talked about painting. The grocery store surprised me, when I noticed we were parking. I hadn't noticed we'd arrived.

"What are you thinking you want to do after high school?" Esme asked as she started to push a cart someone had left in the parking lot. I grimaced at the question and followed her for a few steps.

"I don't know." I was embarrassed with my answer. "I'll find a job doing something and make money." I felt worse with that stellar plan. I sighed heavily as she stopped in the middle of the parking lot and gave me a searching look. "I had planned on college, but I don't know what I'd major in and I can't waste money without a plan like that now." I glanced over at the store. "Alice is just a junior." I muttered. There wasn't a college near here, and I couldn't move away from her.

"You do know that she enrolls in high school regularly don't you?" I frowned as I remembered seeing the high school graduation cap display at their house. I had known this, but I didn't think I could get away with it, or that I'd want to. The kids I went to school with now got on my nerves, how would I feel when I was thirty and sitting in class raising my hand for permission to go to the bathroom?

"Yeah, I noticed." I muttered, but it was just another complication in a situation that really didn't need it.

A car coming down our row had us moving again to get out of the way. Esme spoke more quietly. "I want you to come over regularly. I enjoy cooking and never have a reason to." She explained as we stepped into the store. I swallowed hard, because no one loved cooking that much. She was doing this for me, and it didn't feel like charity exactly. It felt a little like love and caring and I had done without that too long to object to it now.

I found myself following Esme through every aisle. "Do you like the smell of Tide?" She asked me about laundry soap. "You could use our washer dear, no need to pay for it and Alice would want to make sure your clothes are being taken care of." When we were in the snack aisle I heard, "And these are supposed to be good snacks?", but I blushed a painful red as we stood in another aisle and I heard. "Wolves menstruate, don't they? Should we have some of these tampons on hand?"

"I can buy my own." I muttered and glanced around, just to make sure we were alone.

"But I do remember how it used to sneak up on me, and you could start when you spend the night one of these nights." Esme leaned in closer and I could hear her sniff. "You are safe from the rest of us, but somehow Alice is still attracted to your blood. Tampons are more effective than pads for keeping the smell of blood down."

"How do you even know this?" I asked, my voice a quiet bark. I was not talking about this with Esme, I just couldn't be awake, this had to be a nightmare.

"We are out and around women dear, we know these things." Esme smiled and patted my shoulder, before reaching out and grabbing a box. "Heavy absorbent?"

"They feed their children this?" Esme muttered in what sounded like horror as we walked through the cereals. I smiled, feeling better now that all the really personal aisle were done. "I used to eat these." I pointed to the box with the tiger on it. "Mom would cook breakfast, but I loved Saturdays, when I could just have my cereal." I loved my memories of my mom, who would have loved me no matter what I did or who I imprinted on. I looked away from the cereal and away from Esme for a moment.

When I looked back Esme had a box in her hand, and was giving me a wide eyed look. "Do you want these?"

I let out a half laugh and looked at the box. "I eat so much now, it doesn't make sense to buy something like that. I can't just eat a bowl of cereal."

"You could have it with your other food, or as a snack." Esme offered, and I stared into her eyes. "You still like this right?" I didn't even finish nodded and three boxes of cereal were in the cart.

"Thanks." I whispered, and bumped up against her shoulder gently. She just gave me a smile and pushed the cart onward.

Shopping took a lot of time, and I was sure a human couldn't have balanced all that food into one cart as we stood in the line to check out. It towered above the edges of the cart, as food, detergent, shampoos, and more held strong against the forces of gravity.

I stared at the trees as we drove past them. "Do you think they are done talking about me yet?" I asked quietly and turned to see Esme pulled her eyes off the road for a moment.

"I'm not sure." Esme told me and sighed. I really respected that she didn't try to hide the obvious. They were talking about me, they had to be. I felt her hand pat my knee gently before she put it back on the steering wheel. "As a family we all will need to adjust to what you've revealed. And then there is Alice."

"Yes, Alice." I sighed and stared out the window.

"You won't really be okay as just a friend will you?" Esme whispered and I hated the ache I felt in my chest at her words.

"I really don't know." I let out a shaky breath. "It would hurt, but how could I take her choices away? I care too much about her to do that to her."

"You are such a sweet girl." Esme gave me a rather watery looking smile. I found her hand trapping mine to squeeze gently. "So very sweet. I'm sure she'll see that. Alice is very smart and loving, and I'm sure she'll see that."

"Yes, but how would you have felt if I'd imprinted on you and told you all of this?" I noticed how surprised Esme was by the question. "Wouldn't you feel trapped?"

"It's a little hard for me to imagine. I am with Carlisle and have loved him even before my change." That surprised me. "But if we'd broken up like Alice and Jasper, and you were just as devoted to me as you are to Alice." Esme glanced at me. "I think I'd eventually realize how lucky I was."

"Thanks Esme." My voice caught and I had to look away.

A cold hand took mine and held it. She was getting my scent deep into her own hand and she didn't pull away. I squeezed her hand gently and smiled just a little, as I debated about saying something. "I really like you. If you are ever in danger, I'll be there to protect you too."

"I feel safer already." Esme smiled and didn't draw attention to the fact she was a vampire and hardly defenseless. She took her hand back to turn the car and I turned to look out at the trees again. "And in return I hope you will show up at least once a day to let me cook." I turned back to her with wider eyes, surprised that she'd played me. I stared at her smug smile for a moment and then nodded. I had already planned to come more often, and now it wasn't charity.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 25

Things had been a little awkward when Esme and I returned. I could tell, by the fact that all the other vampires were in one room that they'd had some sort of meeting, but they all scattered so quickly when we got there. Alice was quiet and I couldn't blame her for being a little distant. I just let her sit quietly in the living room and helped Esme put away the groceries.

"I heard humans say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Esme spoke as she was trying to find a place for the boxes of cereal.

"Any meal is important to a wolf." I gave Esme a small smile. I'd rather have dinner here than breakfast, dinner was a larger meal, and if Esme really liked to cook there was more variety available for that meal. Dinner also didn't come with a required end to the visit, I had school that would cut it short in the morning, but if Alice wanted to spend time with me in the evening I could stay.

I chatted with Esme about cooking and eating until the groceries were away and then I sighed heavily and stared at the doorway to the living room. "Maybe I should go?" I spoke very quietly to Esme and turned to look at her. "I did lay a lot on her, and maybe I should just go."

"We still have our homework to do." Alice's voice was suddenly in the room and I looked over to see her in the doorway. She gave me a small smile. "Esme is done with you right?" She glanced at Esme and I saw the nod out of the corner of my eye as Esme answered.

I was practically dragged back to Alice's room, and I felt such relief as Alice acted like she had before she knew. Some of it was probably faked, but I enjoyed her smile as she dragged me over to the computer. "I'll type and look things up. I've been doing this for years." Alice said and left me to sit on the bed as she sat at her desk with her laptop.

"Parents?" Alice said while opening a word document. I sighed and moved so I could see what she was doing.

"Jonathan Black and Jennifer," I paused for a moment, trying to remember my mother's maiden name. "Jorgensen." I watched as Alice started what looked like a chart, and filled those names in. I was lucky to write papers with this program and she was moving so quickly that she had to wait for the computer to catch up to her. Alice filled in where my father was born easily, and I grinned a little. "You could just copy that for about two hundred years I think."

I scooted to sit a little closer to her computer chair and watched the monitor as she moved to type in another ancestor. I gave her my grandmother's information. When she moved her attention to my mother's side of the chart I had to think harder. The tribe made sure we knew our father's line, but my mother's would be harder for me. I had been young when that grandmother died and I'd never met my mother's father. We staggered through that generation, having to leave holes that Alice said she could show me how to research, since that was what our assignment was. It was sad that research would be needed just to fill in my grandfather's name. It seemed a little soon to admit defeat, but I just couldn't remember it.

"Ephraim Black." I said as we moved to the next level. I glanced at Alice. "He was the one to write the treaty." I told her, but I suspected she knew since she nodded. "He found his imprint relatively young. I glanced at the space for my great grandmother. I could answer these questions. I struggled to answer them as far back as I could, until there was really nothing left I could say. There were giant blank spaces, many spots of missing information, and I realized how much research we'd need to do. I didn't even know how to do this research.

"We'll be looking up birth certificates, death certificates and wedding certificates to fill this out." Alice explained. "The latest ones won't be too bad, but the records from a hundred years ago were all paper." It sounded like she'd been frustrated by this before. She gave me a small smile. "I'll get started on this tonight."

"You won't do it all, right? I mean I have to earn this grade too." I felt awkward, because I strongly suspected if I said nothing I'd come to visit to find this whole thing done.

"I don't sleep. I could have this done in no time and it isn't like I have that much better to do in the middle of the night." Alice told me with a smile, offering to do all my work.

I felt my heart sink, as my own sense of fairness crept over what she wanted. I wanted to give her something to do and her smile made it seem like she'd enjoy the assignment, but it was half mine. "I need to earn my grade." I repeated quietly. "I can't let you do all the work and take credit for it. It's not right."

That had her staring at me, her smile fading. "I didn't mean to take over." She spoke softly.

"No, no." I fumbled with a way to not hurt her feelings. "Work all night if you want, but just don't do more than half." I sighed. "I just, I earn my grades. I'm a decent student and I won't bring your grade down, I promise."

"I didn't think you would." Alice rested a hand on my own and I looked back into her serious expression. She smiled slowly. "I'll only do half, but I'm going to take the harder half."

I had no idea how she'd determine what would be harder before doing it, but I just nodded. She was going to have to teach me how to do this. I watched Alice turn off her computer and when she moved to sit on the bed with me, I scooted back to rest my back against the wall so there was enough room for her to face me. Alice seemed to take a deep breath and relax.

"Edward might be a little pissy to you for a while. He seems to actually be upset by the fact you say he has a soul." Alice shook her head and I was relieved to see no similar problems with her. "I never really gave it much thought myself, but he's defined his entire vampire life by the fact he is soulless and unworthy of heaven."

"White men liked to claim other people lacked souls, to excuse what they did to them." I muttered, thinking of things I'd learned in my old school about the influx of Europeans to America and the way they subjugated so many people by claiming they were soulless animals. "But I really don't see how he could have believed it." I shook my head. "I mean, to believe humans have souls just because they are human?" I stared at the wall, wondering at how messed up Edward really was. He hadn't seemed it, but how could he have had a moment of happiness thinking he was evil and caring about it? "There were humans that I'd say were more evil than a human drinking vampire if I had to compare them, and still he thinks being human is all it takes to have a soul? What about Hitler?"

Alice smiled at me. "We gave up on arguing with him, because he wouldn't listen, but maybe now he will wake up."

"You have a beautiful soul." I spoke softly and reached out hesitantly with my hand, wanting to touch her. I couldn't see a soul, but being near her, talking to her, I could tell it was beautiful. Alice scooted closer and took one of my hands, her cool hand feeling good in my own. Her other hand moved up to gently tug pieces of my hair back into what she must have deemed their appropriate place, before she just caressed my hair down, petting me.

My head tilted to the side, and I sighed happily at her touch. "Can I try something?" Alice asked me softly and I could see her eyes were a little wider. She leaned in closer and her scent enveloped me as her face came closer to mine. Her lips were cool as she touched them to mine and I shook with the effort to not pull her closer as she seemed almost experimental in her tentative kiss.

She kissed me again, her lips closed, and I leaned in a bit more to try and make the kiss a little more intimate. "Venom." She whispered as she pulled back.

"No danger." I whispered back before leaning in to kiss her again. My hand moved to rest on her shoulder and my heart started to beat faster as she trusted me and leaned in to kiss me open mouthed. Her teeth were sharp, and I was careful as I kissed her. My body was shaking and I wanted to hold her tighter when she moved to pull back.

"Are you okay?" She spoke so softly.

"Yeah." I stared at her lips, wanting them closer again.

"You aren't about to shift?" That drew my eyes to her. "You are shaking."

I blushed and noticed her eyes darken even more, before I looked down at our now entwined hands."I just want you so much, and I've never wanted before." My embarrassment was painful. I'd played at kissing girls on the res when I was younger, and it was somewhat pleasant, but this level of want was beyond my experience.

"Oh." Alice let that out like a breath, before leaning in just a little more. "And my venom?"

"Huh?" I tried to follow her question for a moment, "Oh, I feel fine. I don't think vampire venom would work on a werewolf, or we'd have nothing but vamp wolves."

"That makes sense." She leaned in and kissed me again, slowly, tenderly, and so very sexy, before sitting back. The distance was too much for my tastes, as it clearly said kissing was over. "I did it." She seemed to whisper so softly, and her words made me think I wasn't supposed to hear it, so I pretended I didn't. Her eyes opened and she stared at me with black eyes. I felt the predator in her and I just submitted, leaning my head to the side.

Her gasp and quick movement surprised me, as I found her breathing on my neck. Her lips kissed me there and I found my heart hadn't been beating anywhere near the fastest it could, as it seemed to double in speed. Her lips opened and her teeth held my flesh gently. I whimpered, and I knew my arousal was filling the room. Her growl was low and dangerous and I loved it, even though I knew I shouldn't. Part of me recognized that she was a vampire, and this wasn't just a show of dominance. Sadly it wasn't the part in control, and I held myself still for her. I felt no danger, but I knew she wasn't completely in control at the moment. Her teeth loosened, and I let out a breath as I felt her start to pull away.

"Oh god." I let out another shaky breath. "Alice." My level of want just skyrocketed.

The door slammed open and I was so startled I jumped, before turning to growl at the intruder.

I could see Rosalie staring at us, before she focused on Alice. "I heard your hunting growl. Thought I'd come make sure your dog was still alive." I growled at her menacingly, but Alice's words stopped me.

"Thank you Rose." Alice looked at the bed and not either of us. "Next time check faster."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 26

It was quiet when the door closed again and I stared at Alice. "Why are you upset?" She'd stopped herself, I'd seen that. Her disbelieving eyes stared into me suddenly. "You stopped. You did stop all by yourself."

"You weren't going to stop me." Alice spoke and I could hear a hint of accusation and fear in her voice. I didn't like that at all.

"I didn't need to." I looked toward the windows and the trees outside, but my blush at the memory of her teeth on me only embarrassed me further. My voice became as quiet a whisper as I thought she could hear, hoping we could have even a hint of privacy in this house. "I didn't want to." I could almost hear her body tense and knew I'd have to explain. I hesitantly looked up at her through my bangs, almost afraid to stop studying the floor. She was staring at me, with a puzzled look in her eyes. "If this were really like in those books I've read, if you could really just take some, I'd give it to you." Her eyes widened and her body leaned back from me a little. "But I suspect it doesn't work that way, does it? I'm no Sookie and we can't do that in the real world of werewolves and vampires, can we?"

"No, it doesn't. If I taste some of your blood, it would be hard for me not to try to have all of it." Alice sighed and I sat back down on the bed. "I'm afraid that you wouldn't even try to stop me if I did bite you."

"You won't. I wouldn't put myself in that danger, but you did pull away this time. That's why I didn't sense a need to stop you, because you were going to do it yourself, and if not you, well, Rosalie." I frowned a little and glanced at the door. I was a little surprised, that of all the vampires around, it was Rosalie to check on us. Perhaps the others were giving us privacy, but still, Rosalie had come here once she thought there was trouble. I wasn't sure what to think, so I brushed those thoughts aside for now. "I knew I'd be okay. I need for you to trust me on this." I stared into Alice's eyes. "I promise I won't let you hurt me, and I'll know if there is danger. I've avoided trouble before, but because I've avoided it you don't know about it."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked and I took a deep breath. I needed her to understand.

"When you invited me back after you'd found where I live, I sensed that it wasn't a good time. We will never know what I avoided, but I did. I have done it with you or your family before. I will most likely do it again, but the way my powers work, I can't tell you what I avoid, only that I do. My powers work on you all, even though you are vampires and I'm not. Trust me." It could have been easily that I would hurt one of them that day, and I strongly suspected it was, but still, it had to do with them.

I watched a pained expression cross Alice's face and her shoulders slump forward a little. "It is so hard to not have my visions, to not know what will happen. I don't want to hurt you, and you smell so good to me, better than the humans I spend all day with at school. I'm sorry." Alice's eyes looked sad. "I do trust you, but it is so hard to trust myself when I can't see what I'll do." I moved forward and pulled her cool body up against mine with a sigh. The feel of her pressed against me made me feel like I'd been half awake the rest of my life and was only truly feeling now. Her arms snaked around my waist as well and we stood in silence, as I felt her body slowly start to relax.

And hour later, and after lunch I sat at the table, watching Esme's back as she did dishes. Alice had watched me eat and while I felt a little awkward, I ignored it. Now I struggled with the sense that I was somehow in the way. I had nothing better to do today, my food stores were as large as I could have with my place being as it was. I sighed and stared down at the spot my plate had been. "Thank you for lunch." I glanced back up at Esme, who smiled at me in such a way I just felt better, but even though I didn't want to leave, I needed to give them space. "I should head out. I have errands to run." I was lying, I was going to be wandering the woods, perhaps reading a book. I was going to be bored.

Maybe I could find another deer to increase my meat supplies, but I didn't want to be irresponsible and kill more than I could eat before it spoiled. I'd just have to wait until Tuesday for a hunt.

"Do you really have to go? We could watch a movie, or play a game." Alice interrupted, but I just felt, perhaps from Jasper, that they needed space. I made my excuses and left as if I had places to go and things to do.

………………………….

The next morning I woke with a start, and growled out at the scent approaching the shack, until I recognized it. I stood up and made my way on four feet towards the door, even as it opened, and I could smell more than vampire. Esme's eyes were wide as she found me as a wolf, which was how I slept. I sat and watched her as my sleepy mind tried to catch up. My alarm hadn't even gone off yet.

I let out a huff of air and nodded to her before moving to my bag, and my clothes. I looked over at her and then back at the bag. "Oh, of course." Esme smiled and turned away from me.

Once I was dressed I glanced at the picnic basket she held. "You brought me breakfast?" I could smell it, I didn't have to ask, but it was so incredibly sweet. I hadn't planned to drop by her place this morning. Esme turned around to look at me and I had such a strong urge to hug her, even though her scent would stick with me all day.

I glanced around the room, but I had no table, and definitely no chair to offer Esme. It was embarrassing, but I moved back to the pile of blankets I had and tugged them into shape, before motioning she could sit. They were slightly damp, because the damp air of the forest got into everything that wasn't in a bag. I sat down as well. "It smells great."

"I thought you should eat breakfast, and Alice didn't seem to think you'd come over for it." Esme started to pull Tupperware out of her basket and I frowned. "No, she still can't see you dear, but she did notice that your breakfast was still going to be around when school started, so it wasn't hard to figure no one came to eat it."

"I don't want to wear out my welcome." I blushed, and took the bowl she held out to me. "I thought I'd just come by for dinners, and that way maybe I could," I stopped talking and debated with myself, while Esme's eyes just seemed to gently bore into me. "stay for a movie, or something."

"Oh, you can still come over for dinner dear. I bought a few cookbooks and I'm eager to try some of the recipes." Esme even looked eager, so I was able to resist the urge to be ashamed of getting a hand out. "Maybe we can even cook together."

I gave her a half smile in response and took a bite of some amazing eggs. It was unfair that this talent for cooking had been unused for who knows how many years. I watched Esme glance around my home with a critical eye and a frown. I sighed and just took another bite.

"I have a new interior decorating client." Esme told me and I found myself surprised at the small talk, since last time I ate around her she focused on cleaning, or watching me eat. "I was given free rein on what the place will look like."

"Well, given your house, I bet it will be better than they expect." I offered and her expression seemed pleased and a tad shy.

"Thank you dear." Esme took the bowl I had finished and replaced it with another. I stared at the bowl of milk, feeling confused. I was a wolf, not a cat. She moved and I found her giving a box of cereal a distasteful look, before she handed it to me. I had to chuckle as I took the box.

"Thank you." I managed through my amusement and poured myself some cereal.

"Alice wants you to come by this morning so she can do your makeup." Esme told me. "She would have come to get you herself, but I asked her to let me."

I stopped the spoon from coming up to my mouth and stared at Esme. Clearly she had a reason to want me alone, and I felt my stomach clench as I wondered if the family decided I couldn't join them, if they wanted me to stay away. Esme wouldn't let them do that to me, would she?

"First off, I'm sorry I didn't hear Alice start to growl." Esme sighed. "I was giving you two some privacy."

"It's okay, I wasn't in danger." I felt a little awkward now though. Esme's eyes seemed disbelieving for a moment, but then she nodded, as if remembering my powers.

"I want to talk to you about sex." I started to blush as she got to the point. "Your heart starts to pound when you are excited, as all humans do as well. We don't do that, we don't have blood, and there is no danger of us biting each other during intimacy." Esme stared at me. "I want you to be careful Diana. It would devastate her if she hurt you, or killed you." A cold hand caressed the back of my own. Esme's voice softened even more. "I would miss you as well."

"I'll be fine." I muttered quietly, torn between being touched at the caring or embarrassed at the subject.

"Alice's control has always been better than my own. She seems to be rarely tempted, much like Carlisle." Esme sighed. "I've never heard of her having trouble like this. Carlisle thinks that perhaps you are her singer."

"Is that like an imprint?" I asked, confused. I didn't sing, and clearly it meant something else.

"Not quite." Esme sighed and seemed to sit back a little. She didn't look very comfortable sitting on my floor and I felt bad I had no chair. A distracted part of my mind had me considering getting a chair or two. "I have, thankfully, never met a singer, but Emmett has. It is someone whose blood is so attractive that a vampire cannot resist, they are more appetizing than all the others." I frowned just a little. "It is an individual thing, but the fact that you are wolf now and she still is attracted to your blood says a lot about the strength of it. I'm just so glad Alice never found you while you were human dear, it might have been worse for her."

"What does this mean?" I was really confused now, and I ignored the comment on my 'human' time.

"It means that until she is more used to temptation, you need to avoid baring your throat, to start." Esme's tone became a tad more firm. "You two need to go slowly, let her adjust."

I stared a moment. My voice was a mere whisper. "Does this mean you aren't telling me to stay away from her?"

Esme's eyes widened for just a moment, and then she gave me a soft smile. "I'd never say that to you dear." I took in a deep breath, and noticed her scent didn't bother me nearly as much as it used to, as relief came over me. It wasn't a warning to stay away. I could deal with that. "I know you can't, and Alice does seem to like you. If anything, I worry that you'd give up too easily, if you thought it would make her happy, even though it would make you miserable." I barely flinched when I noticed the pale hand approach my face, and Esme caressed my hair. "Your feelings do count Diana, you made this all about her, but you matter too."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 27

I sat at the kitchen peninsula and glanced at the darkened skies outside, before focusing back on Esme's form, washing dishes. "I really like the marble, but it has such a slick finish I think it might not be good for the bathroom." She turned toward me, drying her hands. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." I muttered, glancing at the sample book, which weighed an awful lot for a book. I was no decorator, but Esme seemed to want me to be. I glanced at the pages carefully. "This one is pretty." I muttered, taking in a simple porcelain tile.

"Hmm," Esme's voice was over my shoulder. "I guess it is nice dear." Esme studies it. "Perhaps with some nice accent pieces to liven it up, it would work." I watched her wander off with the big book in her hands. "Oh, Alice should be ready soon." Esme gave me a small smile.

"I can't believe we are leaving so early." I never considered dates something one would have to wake up before the sun for, but Alice wanted to be on the very first ferry to Victoria. She also found a faster ferry, of course. We'd be there quicker than she'd have even been able to drive to Seattle, speeding the whole way.

My boss had given me the day off at the first hint that I had plans. I was only going to ask for a few hours off, to not cut into my paycheck too much, but apparently my plans for the day were so amazing even my boss thought I should start early. I was going to have to ask Esme if I could do my laundry at her place, but that on top of being able to eat breakfast meant I could skip lunch once in a while and still be okay. I sighed at that thought, thinking about how the vampires fed me at school and if they'd think I was nothing but a begging dog if I didn't at least buy some of my meal myself.

Being at their house was getting easier and easier. It had been a week since I told them about the imprint, and other than a few searching glances from various vampires when they thought I wouldn't notice, no one was saying anything, or at least talking about it with me. Alice was treated me as normally as she could, and I was grateful for that.

The breeze smelled wonderful, so I wasn't surprise to look up and see my vampire come to a stop in front of me. "You've eaten, good." Alice grabbed my hand. "I wish you'd come over early enough for me to do your hair, but we can't miss the ferry."

"I do need some sleep you know." I told her with a soft smile, even if she didn't see it because she was too busy leading me out of the house. "And I'll need to eat and go to the bathroom. Don't forget water, and I may even need to sit down occasionally."

"Yes, yes, you're limited. I got it." She gave me a teasing smile back and opened a car door. "But I thought a big bad wolf would be able to keep up with a little ol vampire."

"You mean the littlest vampire, don't you?" I moved my leg quickly as she slammed the car door. "The tiny tiniest?" I spoke even as she darted around the car to get into the driver's side. "the itsy bitsiest?"

"Shut it wolf." She spoke as the garage door opened, and I laughed just a little.

She pulled out of the garage with confidence, her car moving smoothly toward the road. I found my eyes closing slowly and did my best to stay awake. "Sleep puppy." I heard a soft whisper and closed my eyes.

I had been to Victoria before, which was why I suggested it. Alice seemed to be so eager I wondered if she'd be willing to jump out of the ferry and swim to shore, once we were within sight of the dock. I smiled at her, and shook my head when she wasn't looking. She wanted shopping to work as a date so badly that I was going to do what I could to make it work for her, even if that was reining her in so she didn't shop like a woman possessed.

"Last time I was here it was with my mom." I smiled softly at the memory. I stared out the window at what I could see of Victoria, and then glanced at Alice again. She had a slight frown on her face. "It was a mother daughter thing, mom liked to drag me out once in a while just the two of us." My voice was a touch harsher. "My father wasn't really all that fun to be around at the best of times. He didn't have patience for shopping, didn't like amusement parks, didn't like most movies. Trying to find something fun to do with him was pretty impossible most of the time." Alice's frown just grew a little, it was still subtle, but I could tell she was concerned. I smiled at her. "I wanted to share this place with you. I loved it here. It is so close to home, but it feels like another country. I mean, I know Canada is, but this is about as close to Europe as I ever expected to be. I can almost pretend it's England."

"England isn't as clean." Alice squeezed my hand and then started to move towards the exit with me. "But there is a flavor of it here, I can see that too."

"Have you ever been there?" I asked, remembering that she'd been around a while. It was hard to remember sometimes, because she looked younger than I did.

"For a little while, but I preferred France. Better shops." Her smile was infectious and I could see her running from shop to shop and completely ignoring the Eiffel Tower.

It was still early, so a few shops were just opening. We walked along narrow roads, and past statues and buildings very different from home. "Before I knew the old legends were true, I thought it would be cool to be a vampire." I admitted as we walked passed a store with old movie posters in the window. Dracula stared out at us. "Either a vampire or a witch." I gave a half grimace and rolled my eyes. "I thought werewolves were stupid, and who'd want all that fur?"

"This was you as a kid right?" Alice laughed just a little.

"Actually it was last year." I admitted and tried to ignore the blush on my face. "I read a lot of fantasy books." Alice's laugh grew a little in volume and I just made a big deal of a heavy sigh to show how put upon I was.

"Aw, my little furball." Alice teased me and I took it as stoically as I could. I only stuck my tongue out at her when she started laughing again.

It was early afternoon when we walked into another shop and I enjoyed looking around with Alice, and all the energy she had for this. I followed her and discussed clothing the best I could, which wasn't all that great, because I grew up on Goodwill and hand me downs from my older cousins. Alice was looking at shoes when the sound of a growl had her looking towards me. I blushed and glanced down at my stomach as if it had betrayed me.

"Sorry." I muttered and looked back up. I felt the need to say more when a somewhat sad look crossed her face. "I forgot to stop for lunch." It had been my responsibility to remember that after all, since I was the only one to need food. I could tell she was almost blaming herself for not feeding me, but I was able to speak up, I just hadn't. I glanced at the clock in the store and it was just after two o'clock.

"How do you forget?" Alice asked, sounding truly puzzled.

"I was having too much fun." I blushed a little, thinking of watching her model outfits that looked so amazing on her. She smiled at me, almost as if she knew what I was thinking, but then turned and picked up all the bags.

"Well, it's lunch time now." She seemed to bounce out of the store, but I caught the look back.

"How about we start here after lunch?" I offered and watched Alice smile again, and seem to bounce just a little in happiness. She called me puppy, but she was the one that moved like a puppy.

It was a light rain outside, and I ignored it as we made our way back down the street towards a few restaurants. It would be nice to come here on a beautiful day, but then Alice would need to stay inside, so I dealt with the rain.

"Um, Alice." I spoke quietly, as I noticed a few eyes following us. I looked over at her and could see why they watched. "I think we're carrying too many bags." It had to look odd that we could even do it. I didn't feel a burden, but I wondered if I were human if my back would be aching.

"Just a little further. I saw a mailing store on this street earlier." Alice muttered and I watched her pretend to have to shift her bags. It reminded me to look more burdened by the bags I was carrying, mostly her bags, but she did buy me a few outfits.

I was a bit surprised at how much she was willing to pay to ship our purchases home, and I guess it showed, because she whispered to me as the clerk started to box them up. "I still want to look around." I sighed, before stopping myself, and she gave me a gentle smile that had my heart beating a little faster. "I know, I promised shopping wouldn't be the whole date, so we're done with that."

"I don't mind shopping with you." I gave her a soft smile of my own. I did have fun, it's just hard to shop when you can't really have much. I should have said no to the few purchases Alice made for me, I had no place for them, but I couldn't look at everything and not want some of it. It was getting easier to let her pay, than protest, because money never seemed to mean anything to her but my not accepting the occasional gift upset her.

I was technically homeless, and I had more new clothes in that shack than I'd ever had in my life. Occasionally I'd get an outfit new, when I was younger, but never more than that. And those outfits that hadn't already gone through my cousins first, I wore out, because they were really just mine.

"That's good." Alice smiled and wrapped an arm around my hip while we walked, bumping my hip with her own. "Because any girlfriend of mine would have to like shopping." I felt like it was hard to breath as her scent enveloped me and her words washed over me. Girlfriend, she really was considering this with me. I hoped my answering smile wasn't too dorky.

I watched where we were walking and noticed how people got out of our way so smoothly some might not even notice it. I knew better to say anything about it, because it was likely instinctive on their part, but it did make it hard to be polite about it all, as they parted for us. "I was thinking maybe you could start keeping some clothes in my closet. Then you'd have to come over before school, and I could do your hair and makeup." I glanced at her again, and she wasn't bothering to watch where we were walking, she was watching me. I gave her a small smile, thinking of spending more alone time with her, even if it was so she could do make overs. She seemed to love doing them, and I liked how her scent clung to me for hours after she did.

"So if we aren't shopping, do you want to look at a museum, go hiking," Alice gave a small frown, as the ideas that weren't shopping were limited. I really didn't know what to do either, other than just walk around and talk with her. I glanced at my watch and noticed we had three hours until we needed to catch the ferry back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 27

I sat at the kitchen peninsula and glanced at the darkened skies outside, before focusing back on Esme's form, washing dishes. "I really like the marble, but it has such a slick finish I think it might not be good for the bathroom." She turned toward me, drying her hands. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." I muttered, glancing at the sample book, which weighed an awful lot for a book. I was no decorator, but Esme seemed to want me to be. I glanced at the pages carefully. "This one is pretty." I muttered, taking in a simple porcelain tile.

"Hmm," Esme's voice was over my shoulder. "I guess it is nice dear." Esme studies it. "Perhaps with some nice accent pieces to liven it up, it would work." I watched her wander off with the big book in her hands. "Oh, Alice should be ready soon." Esme gave me a small smile.

"I can't believe we are leaving so early." I never considered dates something one would have to wake up before the sun for, but Alice wanted to be on the very first ferry to Victoria. She also found a faster ferry, of course. We'd be there quicker than she'd have even been able to drive to Seattle, speeding the whole way.

My boss had given me the day off at the first hint that I had plans. I was only going to ask for a few hours off, to not cut into my paycheck too much, but apparently my plans for the day were so amazing even my boss thought I should start early. I was going to have to ask Esme if I could do my laundry at her place, but that on top of being able to eat breakfast meant I could skip lunch once in a while and still be okay. I sighed at that thought, thinking about how the vampires fed me at school and if they'd think I was nothing but a begging dog if I didn't at least buy some of my meal myself.

Being at their house was getting easier and easier. It had been a week since I told them about the imprint, and other than a few searching glances from various vampires when they thought I wouldn't notice, no one was saying anything, or at least talking about it with me. Alice was treated me as normally as she could, and I was grateful for that.

The breeze smelled wonderful, so I wasn't surprise to look up and see my vampire come to a stop in front of me. "You've eaten, good." Alice grabbed my hand. "I wish you'd come over early enough for me to do your hair, but we can't miss the ferry."

"I do need some sleep you know." I told her with a soft smile, even if she didn't see it because she was too busy leading me out of the house. "And I'll need to eat and go to the bathroom. Don't forget water, and I may even need to sit down occasionally."

"Yes, yes, you're limited. I got it." She gave me a teasing smile back and opened a car door. "But I thought a big bad wolf would be able to keep up with a little ol vampire."

"You mean the littlest vampire, don't you?" I moved my leg quickly as she slammed the car door. "The tiny tiniest?" I spoke even as she darted around the car to get into the driver's side. "the itsy bitsiest?"

"Shut it wolf." She spoke as the garage door opened, and I laughed just a little.

She pulled out of the garage with confidence, her car moving smoothly toward the road. I found my eyes closing slowly and did my best to stay awake. "Sleep puppy." I heard a soft whisper and closed my eyes.

I had been to Victoria before, which was why I suggested it. Alice seemed to be so eager I wondered if she'd be willing to jump out of the ferry and swim to shore, once we were within sight of the dock. I smiled at her, and shook my head when she wasn't looking. She wanted shopping to work as a date so badly that I was going to do what I could to make it work for her, even if that was reining her in so she didn't shop like a woman possessed.

"Last time I was here it was with my mom." I smiled softly at the memory. I stared out the window at what I could see of Victoria, and then glanced at Alice again. She had a slight frown on her face. "It was a mother daughter thing, mom liked to drag me out once in a while just the two of us." My voice was a touch harsher. "My father wasn't really all that fun to be around at the best of times. He didn't have patience for shopping, didn't like amusement parks, didn't like most movies. Trying to find something fun to do with him was pretty impossible most of the time." Alice's frown just grew a little, it was still subtle, but I could tell she was concerned. I smiled at her. "I wanted to share this place with you. I loved it here. It is so close to home, but it feels like another country. I mean, I know Canada is, but this is about as close to Europe as I ever expected to be. I can almost pretend it's England."

"England isn't as clean." Alice squeezed my hand and then started to move towards the exit with me. "But there is a flavor of it here, I can see that too."

"Have you ever been there?" I asked, remembering that she'd been around a while. It was hard to remember sometimes, because she looked younger than I did.

"For a little while, but I preferred France. Better shops." Her smile was infectious and I could see her running from shop to shop and completely ignoring the Eiffel Tower.

It was still early, so a few shops were just opening. We walked along narrow roads, and past statues and buildings very different from home. "Before I knew the old legends were true, I thought it would be cool to be a vampire." I admitted as we walked passed a store with old movie posters in the window. Dracula stared out at us. "Either a vampire or a witch." I gave a half grimace and rolled my eyes. "I thought werewolves were stupid, and who'd want all that fur?"

"This was you as a kid right?" Alice laughed just a little.

"Actually it was last year." I admitted and tried to ignore the blush on my face. "I read a lot of fantasy books." Alice's laugh grew a little in volume and I just made a big deal of a heavy sigh to show how put upon I was.

"Aw, my little furball." Alice teased me and I took it as stoically as I could. I only stuck my tongue out at her when she started laughing again.

It was early afternoon when we walked into another shop and I enjoyed looking around with Alice, and all the energy she had for this. I followed her and discussed clothing the best I could, which wasn't all that great, because I grew up on Goodwill and hand me downs from my older cousins. Alice was looking at shoes when the sound of a growl had her looking towards me. I blushed and glanced down at my stomach as if it had betrayed me.

"Sorry." I muttered and looked back up. I felt the need to say more when a somewhat sad look crossed her face. "I forgot to stop for lunch." It had been my responsibility to remember that after all, since I was the only one to need food. I could tell she was almost blaming herself for not feeding me, but I was able to speak up, I just hadn't. I glanced at the clock in the store and it was just after two o'clock.

"How do you forget?" Alice asked, sounding truly puzzled.

"I was having too much fun." I blushed a little, thinking of watching her model outfits that looked so amazing on her. She smiled at me, almost as if she knew what I was thinking, but then turned and picked up all the bags.

"Well, it's lunch time now." She seemed to bounce out of the store, but I caught the look back.

"How about we start here after lunch?" I offered and watched Alice smile again, and seem to bounce just a little in happiness. She called me puppy, but she was the one that moved like a puppy.

It was a light rain outside, and I ignored it as we made our way back down the street towards a few restaurants. It would be nice to come here on a beautiful day, but then Alice would need to stay inside, so I dealt with the rain.

"Um, Alice." I spoke quietly, as I noticed a few eyes following us. I looked over at her and could see why they watched. "I think we're carrying too many bags." It had to look odd that we could even do it. I didn't feel a burden, but I wondered if I were human if my back would be aching.

"Just a little further. I saw a mailing store on this street earlier." Alice muttered and I watched her pretend to have to shift her bags. It reminded me to look more burdened by the bags I was carrying, mostly her bags, but she did buy me a few outfits.

I was a bit surprised at how much she was willing to pay to ship our purchases home, and I guess it showed, because she whispered to me as the clerk started to box them up. "I still want to look around." I sighed, before stopping myself, and she gave me a gentle smile that had my heart beating a little faster. "I know, I promised shopping wouldn't be the whole date, so we're done with that."

"I don't mind shopping with you." I gave her a soft smile of my own. I did have fun, it's just hard to shop when you can't really have much. I should have said no to the few purchases Alice made for me, I had no place for them, but I couldn't look at everything and not want some of it. It was getting easier to let her pay, than protest, because money never seemed to mean anything to her but my not accepting the occasional gift upset her.

I was technically homeless, and I had more new clothes in that shack than I'd ever had in my life. Occasionally I'd get an outfit new, when I was younger, but never more than that. And those outfits that hadn't already gone through my cousins first, I wore out, because they were really just mine.

"That's good." Alice smiled and wrapped an arm around my hip while we walked, bumping my hip with her own. "Because any girlfriend of mine would have to like shopping." I felt like it was hard to breath as her scent enveloped me and her words washed over me. Girlfriend, she really was considering this with me. I hoped my answering smile wasn't too dorky.

I watched where we were walking and noticed how people got out of our way so smoothly some might not even notice it. I knew better to say anything about it, because it was likely instinctive on their part, but it did make it hard to be polite about it all, as they parted for us. "I was thinking maybe you could start keeping some clothes in my closet. Then you'd have to come over before school, and I could do your hair and makeup." I glanced at her again, and she wasn't bothering to watch where we were walking, she was watching me. I gave her a small smile, thinking of spending more alone time with her, even if it was so she could do make overs. She seemed to love doing them, and I liked how her scent clung to me for hours after she did.

"So if we aren't shopping, do you want to look at a museum, go hiking," Alice gave a small frown, as the ideas that weren't shopping were limited. I really didn't know what to do either, other than just walk around and talk with her. I glanced at my watch and noticed we had three hours until we needed to catch the ferry back.

Chapter 28

We found ourselves on a bench overlooking the water. I watched the birds dive to try and catch their own lunch in the water. "Ever eat bird?" I asked quietly, imagining my vampire leaping at a bird.

"Too small." Alice told me and I looked over at her to see her smile at me. "Yes, even for me they are too small." I blushed as she anticipated my teasing.

We sat quietly for a little while and I spent way too much time debating and plotting, as I found myself scooting in small increments closer to her. Her scent was pleasantly flowing through the breeze in the air. Being taller, even sitting, it wasn't hard to move my arm to rest on the bench behind her. Once I had done that I froze and watched her smirk.

"At least you didn't pretend to yawn." Alice teased and I blushed, but she moved to rest her head on my shoulder. I don't think I had ever felt so complete, so content, as I did staring out at the Canadian port with Alice cuddled up to me. The humans might have been looking, but I didn't care. I bent my head and took a large and obvious sniff of her hair.

"You make me feel like a flower." Alice spoke softly and I couldn't help but give her a gentle smile. She was a flower, an undying and beautiful winter flower. Her turning into my body and taking a deep and obvious sniff of her own shocked me. "This is enough right, we don't have to do that dog greeting do we?"

I barked out a sudden shocked laugh as I caught on to her joke. "No, no, it's way too soon for that one. I should date you a little longer first." I teased back, but I blushed at my own joke. She looked like she would be blushing as well if she could.

"You smell so good." Alice spoke, ignoring my comment after a moment. "Maybe if I just get used to it I'll handle it better." She took another sniff and I knew my scent was changing with each sniff she took. I blushed and tried to think of more innocent things. Eventually she stopped sniffing and stared at the water with me again.

"This is nice." I spoke into the silence between us after I had no idea how long. I glanced at the sidewalk nearby and a few people did glance at us, but we were safe from harassment. We were rather scary to the humans without even trying, especially my tiny vampire. Of course, I knew that if anyone gave us trouble it wasn't the vampire they'd need to worry about. I wasn't sure I had the control to not get angry if someone said something bad to Alice.

We started to talk about small things. I found out she had actually had a job in fashion for a while, but since she looked so young she couldn't stay long enough to get anywhere. She'd been to college a few times, as an Art major, a Fashion major, a Psychology major, and more. It got me thinking about what I should do with my forever, at her side.

"You dress better than a teenager, you could pass for older. Why do you even bother with high school?" I knew if she went to high school, I couldn't be a college student. The apparent age difference would make me look like a pedophile. If she were in high school I sure as hell couldn't be a college graduate, that would be illegal in everyone's eyes.

"Edward looks young, and he can't pass for all that much older. The younger we all start, the longer we can live in one place before moving." Alice spoke softly and I sighed heavily, even knowing it wasn't the polite response.

"I don't think I can pass for seventeen." I spoke quietly. "I 'aged' in a way when I became wolf. I mean, if you didn't know how old I was, what would you guess it was?" I looked over at her and watched her study me. The slight frown was my answer.

"Well, with the right clothes and makeup we could enroll you as a senior again. You're getting away with that now." She answered. Joy, forever a senior in high school, I thought with a little bitterness, but I nodded. "I'm thinking of college again after I graduate this time." Alice spoke more gently, and I got the impression she understood a bit.

"Maybe I'll manage a scholarship by then." I offered, trying to hold onto some hope. She at least seemed to understand that I couldn't let myself age anymore.

"Oh I don't think money will be an issue." She gave me a small smile and I was almost ready to protest the Cullen scholarship program when she turned to look at the water. "Oh look, our ferry is back. We better get going."

"I don't even know what I'd want to major in." I complained quietly, even though I really did want to be the first in my family to ever go to college.

"It doesn't matter what you major in." Alice told me and I frowned at that thought. It should matter, shouldn't it? "This first time, you should just major in being a college student, and having fun. It isn't like you won't be able to go back to college again, and you don't need to build a 'career' that way. We can't, in fact, build a career. It takes time and if you are staying as close to my age as you can…" Her eyes looked apologetic. "Well, I never get more than three years in a career, before I have to start high school again. I push it as much as I can, but I just can't pass for over twenty five." As we walked she sighed. "You have a larger range, I can see that. With the right clothes and attitude you could probably do from eighteen to thirty, but I do fifteen to twenty five."

"And if I tried to do thirty when you were doing fifteen," I gave her a grimace, and then a smile, trying to lighten this conversation. "I'd be doing 5 to 10 in prison, making you fifteen yet again."

Alice leaned into me and took my arm. "We'll figure it all out. Right now, we're the right ages, and we'll worry about the rest later." At first I felt like the huge issue was being swept away, but then I realized she planned to work on it later. I gave her a hug, even as we walked. Part of her, at least, was imagining a future with me.

When we got back to Port Angeles the sun was just starting to set. "I'm sure Esme made dinner." Alice spoke as the ferry docked, and I nodded, but something was bothering me. It had started to nag at me as we headed back, and just grew stronger. Something was off, and I frowned just a little because I had no hint as to what it was. I guess Alice saw it, because she glanced around and then leaned into me, whispering. "What is it?"

"I don't know." I sighed heavily, as my nerves got worse. "Something's off, and I don't know what it is."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 29

We exited the ferry and were starting to walk toward the car. I found myself slowing as I tried to go over all the various reasons I'd have this warning. It was stronger than I could ever ignore. I found myself just slowly stumbling along after Alice, and I couldn't respond to her concerned look.

It was serious, the feel of panic in the back of my mind told me I had to solve this one. I finally just stopped in front of her car, and let myself feel as I debated about whether I should get in the car or not. I considered Alice and whether she should be in the car, but I frowned as I tried to think of even one reason a vampire would need to worry about being in a car. She'd survive an accident, even one as bad as the one that killed my mother. "Can I drive?" I asked, as I felt out the two doors I could get into, and one felt more right.

I growled softly to myself as I saw that I'd have to piece this one out, take every step and consider it, just to find out why I felt like I could lose something valuable, like someone important was in mortal danger.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me as she moved closer with her keys. I stared at her, suddenly realizing I didn't have to do this alone.

"It's bad." I told her quietly, a tear of frustration making its way down my cheek. "I don't know what it is, but it's bad." Her eyes looked confused to me. "This isn't a damaged car, this is someone could die level and I don't know what triggered it. If it isn't close to me, important to me personally, I don't just randomly get these warnings. At least when it was my mom I felt it when she grabbed her purse to go, it was obvious. I don't know why I feel so," I didn't bother finishing the sentence as Alice's eyes glazed over.

"Esme is just working on her design project tonight." Alice spoke and I let out a breath as I realized how we could work together. "No danger there."

"You can't," I stumbled as I went over the list of people I cared about, "You can't check on my cousin can you?" I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to, she'd never met him. Her sad shake of her head wasn't a surprise. Still, I felt out for my own sixth sense, and just leaned back against the front of her car. "Go over your family." I told her, hoping I was on to something here, that this would help.

"I don't see anything wrong." Alice sighed as she came out of the longer vision she was having, "but if the decision that's affecting you hasn't been made yet I wouldn't. The boys are hunting, Carlisle is at work, Rosalie is out shopping , and Esme is at home."

I moved off the car and around to the driver's side. "We can do this." I muttered, as I slipped inside, and Alice was inside the car just a moment after me. "You keep looking and I'll just have to drive by my senses."

"You know, I wouldn't even know there was going to be a problem yet if you didn't tell me." Alice spoke and I felt her caress my hand as I went to put the car in reverse. I did my best to not let out a disgusted breath, because I still had no idea what the problem was. It wasn't all that impressive to feel danger, but still miss it because you just had no idea where to start.

I started toward the freeway, to head back towards Forks, but that just made the feeling worse. I frowned at that unexpected sense, as I turned left to avoid the onramp. I could feel Alice looking over at me for a moment, before she went very quiet. As I moved away from the freeway I could hear Alice starting to dial her phone. It rang, and rang, until I could hear through Alice's phone as Rosalie's voice said to leave a message.

"She knows better than to forget her phone." Alice growled quietly while shoving her own phone back in her purse.

"I'm going to have a hell of a headache if I have to drive like this the entire time, can you tell where she is?" I asked. My head did hurt as I forced myself to think about every action I took, so that my power could tell me where to turn, what roads to take. It was time consuming, and I didn't feel like I had time.

"She's talking to a man in an auto parts store." Alice muttered the last sentence under her breath. "I don't really know where those are." She sighed and I nodded, but I had a bit of an idea. I'd driven Jake into town for parts before, and he swore by the parts store near the water, in the dingy part of town. I hated taking my young cousin there, but it was cheaper and had more. Now I struggled to remember the way, as I felt more and more certain Rosalie was there.

When I turned I could hear Alice sigh, and I glanced at her to see her tension. I felt bad about that. "It'll be okay." I spoke softly.

"I still don't sense any problem." Alice looked upset, as if her powers were lame.

"And I still can't tell where to go. We're doing this together." I told her and then focused on my driving a little harder, moving faster and around cars that didn't appreciate my speed. I didn't care. Finally the traffic thinned out, as we approached a part of town few went to.

The gasp drew my attention even as I felt the urge to park, park fast and get out of the car. I turned sharply, and the momentum jostled Alice, who I now could see was in a vision. I slammed on the brakes and turned off the car, all as Alice blinked. I turned to see Alice's eyes wide. "I lost Rosalie, I can't see her." Alice sounded a little shaken.

I nodded, but didn't slow. As I leapt out of the car, Alice was behind me in a fraction of a moment, and I barely thought about it as I started to jog down the nearby tiny street, toward the auto supply store, and I noticed the BMW, I ran past as I did it. I took a sniff and could smell Rosalie on her car, but she wasn't there now. I also smelled something else.

A low growl escaped my throat. "You need to keep Rosalie safe, I'll take care of this. Just keep both of you away from it." I started running faster when I got to the point I could hear angry voices, and the smell intensified. I could hear the steady footsteps behind me that told me I better be able to handle this or Alice could be put in danger. I hated the pressure, and hoped it was just the one I smelled and there wasn't an ambush here. They couldn't possibly be stupid enough to break the treaty like this, my mind pleaded as I leapt over a wall and landed growling on the other side.

A quick look around revealed an angry looking Rosalie growling at a boy I knew well. The alley was dark, with trash about, and I wondered at how either of them ended up here, but it was deserted, so it was fortunate. Paul was shaking and his threatening body language made me growl again. "My Pack Paul." I growled out, moving forward to stop his motion toward Rosalie. The glare I got in return was fire, and I hunched down a little and moved in front of Rosalie.

When his eyes moved toward Alice and I saw the recognition, and anger, I didn't wait, I shifted and growled. He leapt and I knew what he was doing, so I jumped up to intercept him, snapping at his paw as it shifted in front of me in the air. The ground met his body and I moved quickly to not be caught in a tangle of limbs. I opened my mind just enough to talk. "My imprint, my imprints pack. I will kill you if you try it."

"Fucking leeches." He growled, his head moving from side to side. I wanted to see what he did, and I fought the urge to look back and see where the vampires were. I used my sense of smell to get a rough idea instead and I moved between them and him. Paul lunged in, his jaws snapping at me. "Traitor." His mind yelled into mine and I moved quickly to avoid getting bit. Paul was much more massive than I was, but I was quicker and I used it to my advantage. Blood hit the air he got lucky, but I quickly reciprocated.

I was doing relatively okay, but his bites did sting. I couldn't move too much to avoid him though, because I could smell my mate behind me and I'd rather die than leave her unprotected. I closed my mind to Paul, and lunged forward, growling and biting, and scratching. His leg didn't move fast enough and I bit hard, ignoring his yelp. His claws raked at my side and I grimaced when it felt like fire and the pain so bad my eyes teared and my body shook, but I didn't let go. He shifted and tossed me away from him.

I could see Alice hunched down as if to defend me, and my eyes widened as I saw the wolf grin Paul had as he prepared to fight. "No." I spoke as I shifted half way. "trap, you fight they attack all." I glared at Paul, who appeared shocked. I stepped up towards him, and watched him take a shocked step back. "Hurt my imprint and I'll," I growled and glared. "Live forever to hunt you."

I took in deep breaths and took another step closer to him. My left side felt like fire, and I could smell my blood and hear it drip onto the street. It was a steady stream, but I stood tall and glared at Paul. I shifted more human, ignoring how my quarter form was nearly naked. I needed him to understand my words, and I needed to be able to talk better, but I stood ready to shift back if he so much as moved. "Tell Sam treaty broken by you. Tell him before I do, because we demand reparations." I growled and took a quick step towards him, startling him. I'd never be this scary to them again, they'd never seen a half or quarter forms, but they'd adjust. Paul ran from me, clearly limping, and I could see several good wounds I'd delivered. I barked out malicious laughter for him as he ran away. He needed to know I'd won, and I didn't feel all that healthy, so I covered up my pain.

The black spots in my vision had me frowning, and I moved to slowly try and rub my eyes, but the amount of blood on the hand that came into my line of sight worried me. I felt dizzy, and turned to look at Alice. "You two okay?" I asked softly, taking in the wide eyes on my tiny vampire, and the tight grip Rosalie had on her upper arm. I watched as my vision started to fade, but I fought it with sheer force of will and the dark tunnel receded, so I could watch them.

"we're fine." Rosalie spoke, her words clipped, and I nodded, but then found myself even dizzier, showing that it was a mistake to move quickly in any way. "That mutt did a number on you." Rosalie even sounded concerned, so I looked back up at her. "I could have taken him."

"And they'd use that to say that you broke the treaty." I moved closer to the wall, resting a hand on it, because I felt like my body was swaying. "Paul's tricky like that." I took a deep breath and it hurt.

"We need to get you to Carlisle." Alice spoke, and I watched her violently shake Rosalie's grip off. Alice looked back at her sister. "I'm okay. I'm okay." Alice took a few steps closer and I could see how black her eyes were. I barely blinked and she was in front of me, but Rosalie was right behind her, watching Alice as carefully as I'd ever seen anyone watch someone else. I felt cold arms catch me as I pitched forward.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 30

Alice's jaw was clenched, but she held me firmly as I regained my footing. "I'll heal up fine." I spoke softly, taking in the blackness of her eyes and the tension in her neck. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't breathing. I glanced at Rosalie to see her watching Alice again. My voice softened. "Alice, do you want to leave me? If you're afraid." I winced as I moved and reopened something. I could smell the blood in the air, what must it be doing to her.

I felt a wind and was surprised to feel a weight on my shoulders, before I took in the overly strong scent of Rosalie. "You might be comfortable standing around naked in a dark alley, bleeding, but this isn't my idea of fun. Let's get out of here before the humans see you." I grimaced as I realized she was right. I knew what humans would assume, seeing me, and didn't want to put any of us through that charade. Rosalie's coat was going to be ruined, but it hung down to my thighs. I stiffly started to work my arms through the arms of the coat and found Alice helping me.

"I can do this." I heard her mutter. It was strange, I was unsure what to feel, at how hard she was trying to be there for me, because I could see that was hard on her. She still was avoiding breathing. I gave Rosalie a helpless look and watched her nod and frown at Alice's back, all while Alice's shaky hands tried to button up a few buttons on the coat.

I watched as Rosalie rested a hand on Alice's shoulder, and was somewhat surprised at the soft, caring tone. "Why don't you take my car home and I'll take your dog in your car." Rosalie sighed. "My phone broke, so you'll need to call and make sure Carlisle is home when we get there." It actually took a little arguing, but Rosalie grabbed me and I did my best not to hiss in pain as she carried me and ran for Alice's car.

I was put on my feet again as Rosalie turned to Alice to get the keys. "Diana," Alice's eyes were pleading for something and I leaned forward carefully, keeping my bloody hands away from her and kissed her cheek.

"Find my wallet for me?" I asked and she nodded, before Rosalie gently manhandled me into the car. Before Rosalie could close the door I stopped her and stared at Alice again. "I don't sense any danger now." I told her, and it was amazing how much she appeared to trust me, because her body seemed to relax.

In just a few minutes Rosalie was pulling onto the freeway, the car silent, as I used her already ruined coat to try and put pressure on the slice in my side. It was my worst wound, and I expected it was going to be the one to take the longest to heal. I felt exposed in just her smelly coat, but I did appreciated how she'd opened all the windows, even knowing it was for her own sake.

"Thank you." The words were whispered and almost lost in the wind coming through the windows. I looked over at Rosalie, to see her just staring out the windshield, apparently very focused on driving. I waited to hear her say more, but the silence was long enough for me to tell nothing more was about to be said.

"Anytime." I whispered back and then tried to get comfortable in my seat. I took in the bite marks on my arms and legs, and I suspected the coat was now a part of my body, glued to me by blood.

Halfway through the drive I felt a nagging sensation and I looked over at the speedometer. "Slow down."

"I'm a vampire, we have the reflexes for this." Rosalie's voice was a little snotty, as if informing a fool of the obvious.

"And I have a sense that says a cop is up ahead. Do you want to be pulled over with a naked bleeding woman in your car?" I growled just a little, making assumptions about my senses. By the time we passed the speed trap, and I saw I was right, we were going the legal limit.

"Who found me?" Rosalie asked quietly after we'd passed the cop. I glanced at her and watched the slight frown on her lips.

"It took both of us." I told her and watched Rosalie sigh and then just nod. I turned my focus back to using the belt on her coat and some of my bottled water to try and clean up my small wounds as much as possible. I didn't want to look like I'd actually lost the fight when I saw the others. Every movement I made seemed to make my side hurt, which was confusing, because it was every motion I made. I just couldn't keep still there, even breathing caused that pain. I just did what I could to ignore it.

After I was focused on gently rubbing at a bite mark on my arm, I heard a hissed, "What are you doing? "

"Just cleaning up a bit." I growled and then hissed as I accidently pushed too hard on a still healing wound. Some of the bloody marks were healed under the blood, but not this one apparently.

"Can't you wait? Carlisle will do that for you." Rosalie stared at me rather than the road and I sighed heavily as I thought about walking into the Cullen's home looking more like the beaten puppy than the conquering hero.

I stared down at my knees, and shifted awkwardly in my seat. "I won, and I look like I lost. I can't let your Alpha…" I stopped talking, remembering that they weren't a pack. I looked up to see Rosalie giving me a searching look. "I normally fight better." I muttered.

"You weren't moving from in front of us. It left you open to attacks you couldn't avoid." Rosalie's voice seemed almost gentle. She moved to watch the road again, and sighed. "I have some tissue in my purse." She offered and my eyes widened, before I hesitantly found her purse and opened it. I found the tissue and nodded, before getting back to work.

"So that was Paul." Rosalie voice once again cut the silence and I looked up from my almost clean forearm to see her gripping Alice's steering wheel a little tightly. "The one that was threatening you, that was him?" I must have done something to mean yes, because she snarled. "He has no honor at all, to do that to you and then to try and trick us into a war."

"Carlisle needs to demand they put a muzzle on him, and that they verify any claims he makes against your family." I told her what I'd planned. "They owe you reparations for this stunt, and you need to use that to make sure he can never do this again." I knew what Paul had planned, to attack, perhaps kill Rosalie, and then claim self defense. The pack, being as aggressive as they were lately, would assume he wasn't lying and rush to attack before the Cullen's even knew Rosalie was gone. "If they have to at least prove grievances to the entire pack, it will reduce the chance that they'll attack for no real reason." I didn't like the fact that they were like me at that moment, Alice kept me from being ruled by hatred for vampires, Alice kept me grounded, but if I didn't have her, would I be marching to the Cullen's house at this moment? If I hadn't met her would I have been imprinting in the middle of a battle? Perhaps after having killed Esme? I shuddered and tried to shake my thoughts out of my head.

"Too bad we can't demand his severed head as well." Rosalie growled and I did my best to not agree, it felt really traitorous to me that I did agree. Of course, I'd clearly drawn my battle lines, in the only way I ever could. I stood with Alice, even against the people I grew up with. I was pretty sure that I'd avoided the war though, now it was just posturing that was needed.

I continued to carefully clean up and Rosalie finally put the radio on quietly.

"I thought Alice did really well." I spoke softly as I noticed a car like Rosalie's reminding me that Alice had probably gone ahead to help prepare for a medical emergency I was feeling wasn't all that pressing anymore. I glanced at how many of the bites had healed, but I could still feel that wound on my side. "I mean, if I were human and bleeding you'd have trouble right? And she was okay, mostly." I wanted this to be true and I looked at Rosalie, feeling my hope in my own eyes.

Rosalie sighed. "I can resist a lot of blood, I've never slipped. Not all the others can say that." I blinked, surprised by the idea of slipping. Somehow I hadn't considered that since I met them, I couldn't imagine it from these vampires. "But given her unnatural desire for your dirty blood, she did do well."

I felt my fists clenching, but Rosalie's expression when I glared at her wasn't what I'd expected. She looked amused, as she stared out the windshield instead of at me. I tilted my head and stared at her, trying to tell if she was actually teasing me. "I never thought I'd actually be repelled by blood, but with you, well this is a surprise. I may not regain my appetite for a while."

I just shook my head and stared out the side window, because I had no idea how to respond to that. Rosalie was driving, so biting her would be a bad idea, and I had a weird feeling she didn't have nearly as much venom in her insults as normal.

I felt a wave of apprehension as we pulled off the freeway. We were almost there. "I spoke for your leader, demanded a meeting." I stared at Rosalie and hated how my voice was a little higher than normal. "Will I be in trouble for that?"

"No, you were right. We need to muzzle those dogs, and turning the other cheek would just cause more trouble." Rosalie growled just a little and I watched her glance at me. "I'll make sure Carlisle understands that we have to demand this. You dogs would see letting this go as a sign of weakness I'm sure."

I grimaced at being called a dog yet again, being grouped with the intolerant bastards that banished me didn't make me too happy either. "It wouldn't be a good idea to not demand something. I know you don't just roll over and show your belly when attacked unless you plan on being someone's bitch for a long time."

"I'm no one's bitch." Rosalie muttered

"Right, you're your own bitch." I answered and watched her eyes widen as she turned to glare at me, but again it didn't really feel like a truly angry glare. I gave a partial smile to her and she just shook her head, rather than bite my head off.

I didn't push it after that, I just watched the woods as we made our way toward their house. The driveway was a little rough, as it wasn't fully paved and I found myself jostled enough that I thought perhaps I'd reopened my side wound. I could hear Alice, but not what she was saying, as we drove into the garage.

Alice was by my side of the car in the blink of an eye and I watched as she opened my car door and stared at me. "Carlisle is here and we have medical supplies." Alice looked so nervous, her eyes still black. "How are you doing?"

"Mostly healed." I told her with a small smile. I didn't bother mentioning what wasn't healed. I did my best to straighten up as if I didn't hurt and heard Rosalie let out a disgusted breath.

"Yeah right Ms. Macho, you've bleed all over my ruined coat." Rosalie got out of the car and I noticed she left the car windows down. "Alice, are you okay helping your dog upstairs or do you need help?" I watched Rosalie studying Alice, who I was surprised, grabbed my arm, and helped me out of the car.

"I've got her." Alice spoke and then I found myself carried. I blushed at that, as I felt the wind around me as Alice ran me up stairs and into one of the rooms.

"I could have walked." I murmured into her hair, embarrassed at being seen as weak.

"Better to not risk reopening one of your wounds." Carlisle's voice startled me as Alice was setting me down on a bed. My head whipped around to see him standing in a corner of the room, as if he was waiting for my arrival.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 31

I felt the vibration in my chest, and the pain, as he moved closer. My eyes narrowed, and I watched him stop moving closer and hold his hands up. The cool hand that rested on my shoulder drew my eyes away from him, and I turned my head to look into concerned looking black eyes. "Puppy, he just wants to help you."

I coughed a little, trying to stop my growl and a blush covered my cheeks. I titled my head and stared at the ground, waiting. His footsteps were soft, a human wouldn't have heard them. "I need to take that coat off of you, but I suspect it will reopen some wounds." He spoke softly, and I started to actually see the doctor in him. It had seemed strange, his being a doctor, but he spoke gently and I could almost see it now, in spite of what he was. I glanced up and then over at Alice, concerned about how she'd respond to fresh blood if he was right.

"It should have healed up." I muttered, trying to ignore the ache and stared at the stained coat I wore. The breeze from the doorway brought another scent and I looked over to see Esme watching me, wringing her hands. I gave her a small smile. "but I'll be fine." I spoke gently to the brunette studying me and frowning at the blood stains.

"If you are strong enough, perhaps we could put you in the shower to loosen up the blood before we try to take the coat off." He offered and I nodded, but my eyes traveled to Alice again. I watched her swallow hard and the determined set of her shoulders.

"Come on, the bathroom is just across the hall." She spoke and I started to sit up before she just picked me up again.

"I can walk." I spoke softly, but she just smiled tensely at me and walked me into the bathroom. The room was large, luxurious, and I just blinked stupidly as she set me down in the shower.

"I can do this Alice." Esme spoke gently and I looked around Alice's back to see Esme watching us. I felt Alice's muscles tighten for a moment, before she stepped back and looked over at Esme, before turning to stare at me. I could almost feel her struggle.

"Will you be alright Alice?" Carlisle spoke from the doorway behind Esme and I didn't really know what to say. I trusted her, I felt no danger, but I didn't want to put her through this. Her big eyes stared into mine, her head titled just a little to the left.

"Will I be?" She asked quietly, and I could actually taste her insecurity in the words. I felt helpless as I just nodded to her. I was in no danger, I felt that, but I felt bad that she was so tempted but still wanted to stay. She smiled, still a little too tensely and gave that tense smile to Carlisle and Esme. "I'll be fine, we'll come out in a few minutes. "

"I could help." Esme offered, her voice quiet. I gave her a small smile, but Alice was shaking her head no slowly.

"I've got this." She spoke to Esme gently, and I felt like Alice needed to prove this to herself or something. It would explain how she'd been acting since I got here, so I just thanked Esme and told her we'd be fine.

Esme was really hesitant to close the bathroom door, leaving us alone. I swallowed hard myself and reached out a hand to gently touch Alice's. She wasn't moving yet. "I really think it's just the side wound that hasn't healed yet." I told her gently. "I tried to clean up a bit on the way back." I wasn't going to kick her out, but this felt awkward.

"Good." She moved to bring towels closer to the shower, and I watched the back of her head as she turned on the water and tried to gauge the temperature. "I hated watching him bite you." She whispered, and I watched her turn pained eyes to me. "I could have ripped him apart for that."

She grabbed the hand held shower head and moved it closer. "Is this a good temperature?" She asked. "I don't want it too warm, your scent." Her words trailed off. I reached out a hand and nodded at the temperature, before she started to just soak the reddest part of the coat. "Does it hurt much?" She asked quietly.

"Not really." I gave her a small smile, and covered up a cringe at the pressure the shower head put off on my wound.

We soaked the coat to the point some of the stain was coming out and then I took a breath before trying to slowly pull it away from my body. She leaned in closer, and I took a deep breath to take in her scent. I could tell she wasn't breathing. It took more soaking, but we finally got the coat off and Alice dumped it on the floor just outside of the shower and started to gently use a washcloth to clean around the wound.

"If he'd hurt you I would have killed him." I spoke quietly, feeling my heart pounding as I tried to ignore how she was touching me, and how her cold skin was making me warmer. She looked up, her eyes staring into mine and gave me a weak smile.

She slowly lowered the rag and stared at the slash I had in my side, so I glanced at it too. It was clean now, so I could see that it was a gash that ran a good six inches. It wasn't something I wanted to stare at, so I looked back at her.

Her eyes were black. Her fingers brushed my wound and I held back a small hiss at the reminder of pain there. I watched her take in a hesitant breath and her hand shook for a moment. "You are sure you sense no danger?"

"None." I told her, and I watched her lean closer to me. I found myself leaning forward too, and my heart sped up at the look in her eyes. Her lips touched mine so gently I was surprised I could feel it as much as I did.

"You jumped into that fight to protect my sister for me, and she's never been nice to you." Alice whispered into my ear and cool air caressed my skin before she kissed me so very gently again. "You got hurt protecting my entire family from that plot, and I almost fell for it." Her lips caressed my neck just below my ear and I couldn't stop the whimper coming from my lips at the feel, the intensity, I was experiencing with her so close to me. "Puppy, you were so impressive looking fighting him off, like my own personal guard wolf."

"I am your guard wolf." I whispered, tilting my neck to capture her lips again. Her cool hands rested on my hips and I tried to lean into her as she let me kiss her.

"You are still hurt." Alice pulled back and I looked into her black eyes, but she seemed fine other than the eye color. I glanced down and blushed, remembering that I was naked and she was in wet clothes that made her white top partly see through. "You are so beautiful." Alice spoke softly and I looked up when she pulled away. She had a huge towel in her hand when she turned back. "Let's get you dried off so Carlisle can see why you aren't healing."

"I don't really want to be naked, even if he is a doctor." I muttered quietly as Alice was wrapping me up in the towel. I watched her glance around what she could of my legs, stare at my arms and shoulder and sigh.

"Well, looks like everything but that gash healed. Maybe some clothes could work, but I don't want you having to move your arms too much or you might reopen it again." Alice held out an arm to steady me as I stepped out of the shower, and I was distracted by the sound of wind in the hall, before there was a knock.

I couldn't help but blush as Esme handed in some clothes, as if she'd been listening for us. Alice helped me into some shorts and looked nearly ill looking at the tube top, before helping me into it by having me step into it and pulling it up. "I thought she burned these things thirty years ago." Alice muttered, while carefully making sure to not brush over my ribs, while getting the top on. I was painfully red, but I just gritted my teeth and let her dress me, because if I moved too much I'd bleed and she'd have a hard time with that.

Carlisle didn't take long to find the problem, and he pulled a long wolf nail out of my side, dropping it. It clinked in a bowl, and he held something to my side as the smell of blood increased. "I'm not sure I should stitch you up, since you'll heal so fast." He told me, before moving to pull tape out. "This should work if you just stay still while you heal."

"Sure." I said, letting out a long breath. I really hated sitting still, but it made sense. I glanced over at Alice, who was just watching from the corner with Esme. I felt better with the two of them there, I wasn't really that comfortable with Carlisle.

I bite back a hiss at the pain when he started taping me up. I just focused on a painting on the wall. It didn't take long at all. "You're staying with us tonight." Esme spoke even as she was laying a blanket over me. I guess she thought it was nap time. "Try and get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Alice brought me dinner in bed, and we watched tv after she dragged her tv into the room. Her hand ran through my hair, and at times she was petting me distractedly, even though I was in human form. Anyone else I might have bit, but her touch was soothing, and I fell asleep way too early ending our evening.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 32

I woke up with a start when I heard the yelling. "They what?" A booming voice growled out and my eyes widened as my mind tried to grasp what was happening. I started to sit up, but something held me back.

"It's okay puppy. The guys just got back." Alice spoke softly and I looked over to see her laying next to me on the bed, her arm wrapped around me. I could hear how upset Emmett was as apparently Rosalie filled them all in. "You need some sleep." Alice spoke as she started to gently caress my arm. "It's still late."

"Don't we need to…" I stared at the door.

"No, Carlisle and Rose have it. We aren't going to even try to deal with this until the morning." Alice smiled and I tried to relax back into the bed again. I had to be there when we dealt with.

"I need to be there." I spoke quietly, while the people downstairs were distracted by the story. "You all need me to be there."

"I know." Alice reassured me and I finally tried to let myself sleep. I really liked that Alice chose to stay with me, even when so much was going on downstairs.

The next morning I found myself eating in the kitchen when Rosalie practically marched in, followed by Emmett. A small thud and a scrapping sound had me looking down at the table in time to stop a phone from falling off the edge. I grabbed it and then gave Rosalie a puzzled look.

"If you're going to have visions, or whatever, about us, you need a phone." Her voice was cold, but I glanced down at the very expensive looking cell phone. I wasn't sure I could even operate it. "I preprogrammed all our numbers."

"You've got some cool games on that too." Emmett smiled at me, but there was something odd about him, something tense. He stared at me, even as Rosalie left the room swiftly. "Thanks." He whispered and turned toward the door. "She's everything to me. Just, thanks."

They were both gone and I stared down at the phone again, a bit stunned by the whole thing. I didn't even see numbers on it. How do you dial this thing?

"I see Rosalie was here." Esme smiled gently, taking my plate from me. I hadn't even noticed her come in. I watched the brunette vampire look over my shoulder at the phone. "That's a nice one. I wasn't sure what she'd decided to get you."

I whispered as quietly as I could. "I don't know how to use this." Esme's eyes widened for just a moment, making me blush at her surprise.

"I thought all the teenagers of this time were born knowing how to use these things." Esme spoke just as quietly, which I was thankful for. Her gentle teasing smile was welcomed, as she avoided asking why I didn't know. I'd never really had money for cell phones. "I'll teach you." Esme's cool fingers took the phone from me and looked at it. "She really did get you a good one. I bet you have the internet on this." She looked at something on the side and touched the screen, flipping through something and smiled. "And Emmett set your ringtone."

I looked at a list of tones and couldn't help but chuckle, as I saw my ringtone was Werewolf of London.

She spent a couple minutes showing me how to dial the preprogrammed numbers, and how to dial normally. I did my best to remember my quick lesson given just moments before the meeting that was waiting for me to finish eating. We had to develop our plan, and I wasn't happy with having to see my old pack again, but we had to strike while their shame should be high, before they started to try and justify Paul's actions.

…………………….

I slowly hit the last button on the phone for Sam's number and took a deep breath. I could feel all the eyes on me, and I felt more than a little uncomfortable being the one to make this call. It should have been their Alpha, but Carlisle insisted that I start this conversation, that it would give us an edge. I'd only planned to be the silent advisor.

"Yeah, hello?" A deep voice spoke and I could tell he had no idea who was calling.

"I suppose you've been informed of why I'd call?" I spoke coldly, turning away from my vampire audience to focus on the wall and what I needed to say. They would see and hear it all, but I couldn't let myself be distracted. A grunt on the other side of the line was all I got in response. "This breach of the treaty needs to be dealt with." I sighed obviously. "It was malicious and an unforgiveable breach of the spirit of the treaty. Our ancestors would be very ashamed of you all if it had worked."

I heard his growl, "One O'clock." He was clearly unhappy, but I couldn't help but smile at the proof we had him over a barrel. "You better be there too."

"Well then clearly it will need to be on this side of the border, since I've been banished." My voice growled. "I don't know that we should allow that, after what your pack did." A movement out of the corner of my eye had me catching Carlisle's hand and his expression. I could see he wanted me to ease up.

Easing up would be a big mistake. I glanced at Rosalie and then focused on the phone. "We'll meet at the border, but Sam…" I felt my heart hammering, knowing I was defying Carlisle. "Anything happens like this again and it won't be the vampires you need to worry about. You don't even know half of what being a wolf is, but I do." I knew that my abilities in shifting had to come up. "If this meeting isn't on the level, I'll know. You know I'll know these things, so don't embarrass yourself." Cell phones weren't as satisfying to hang up; I couldn't slam the phone down.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Jasper muttered, and I just shook my head and put the phone in my pocket, waiting for a reprimand.

"Good job." Rosalie surprised me with the positive words, even if her tone was still not really friendly. "They screwed up and we need to rub their doggy noses in it until they learn."

I was a little surprised to find myself fighting a small smirk at Rosalie's words. "So, one o'clock." Carlisle sighed, his tone more serious. It wiped my smile off my face and I turned to face him. "I guess we have a little time before we should go." I let out a relieved breath when that was all he said.

The three hours before we had to head off took forever. I tried to watch tv with Alice, tried to play video games with Emmett, and even tried to talk about the her debate between carpeting, tile, or hardwood for her project with Esme, but I was too distracted to really do any of it. I dreaded this meeting, but I just wanted it over with.

……………………………..

It was damp out, a light drizzling rain, that irritated Alice. I gave her a small smile, knowing she didn't like what the rain was doing to her hair, before I stared at the woods in front of us again. We stood in a clearing and waited. That pack would come to us, we weren't going to track them.

I stood to Carlisle's right, and I was still surprised I had that spot. I knew more about the pack, and when I tried to argue that I should be at his right not a single vampire argued against it. It was clear proof this wasn't a pack. They didn't care about hierarchy at all. I smiled as I stared at the woods in front of us, knowing that the pack wouldn't understand that. They'd assume I'd risen to this rank. I was going to use that while I could.

I smelled the approaching pack shortly before the vampires near me started to growl. Carlisle turned a sharp eye around to his coven and the growling ones stopped. I stared at the woods long enough to see moving bushes. I took a deep breath as I waited for the males that tossed me aside the minute I imprinted. My eyes hardened as I heard the branches cracking under their feet.

Sam, in human form stepped out into the clearing, two wolves flanking him. I raised my head a little and sniffed at the air. I had no idea if there were more than those three yet, and I didn't like the idea of surprises. My senses stretched out, but I sensed no danger.

Sam's face was scrunched up in disgust for a moment, before he attempted to clear his expression of any emotion. I knew he did that as an insult and I growled lightly.

"Sam." Carlisle nodded a greeting and got a grunt back. I practically willed Carlisle to keep firm. "Your pack violated the treaty by attacking one of my own for no reason." Carlisle sounded cold, which was new. Perhaps he could pull it off, I thought with some hope. "Diana is under the impression it was a part of a larger plot to justify attacking all of us."

Sam turned briefly to glare at the wolf on his left and I stared at Paul, waiting for his submission. His lowered head as he looked away from Sam made me smirk. "Yes, we heard."

"I believe any claims against our family in the future should be verified." Carlisle glanced at me. "Diana tells me lies cannot be told as a wolf."

Sam glared at me as if I were the traitor. "Okay, I'll verify claims." He growled out, clearly unhappy with his position. I glared back.

It took a lot of self restraint to not say something, but I maintained a low growl that had Alice resting a hand on my shoulder, as if she thought she might need to hold me back. I didn't acknowledge her at the moment, even though I shouldn't be restrained in a situation like this. I just did what I could to calm the shaking in my body.

"I also heard you can shift differently." Sam spoke to me directly, his voice cold. "The Elders want to talk to you about that." I felt my insides clench at that. I wasn't considered a part of the tribe, wasn't allowed on their lands. Last time I met with the Elders I was banished. I wasn't feeling all that safe with their invitation now. Voices erupted around me.

"Diana doesn't go anywhere with you." Alice hissed and her touch on my shoulder became firmer, as if holding me there so no one could take me.

"Like we'd let you anywhere near her, after all the threats she's been getting from you mutts." Rosalie's voice was cold as ice.

"This has nothing to do with you." Sam glared around. "It's tribal business." His voice grew deeper. "Diana, you need to meet with the Elders."

I grimaced as I recognized the Alpha command, that voice we were never to question, but the grimace slowly left my face as I felt no compulsion. I started to grin. "Sorry, I'm not part of the tribe. You all knew I was gifted, different. You should have thought of that before banishing me." I watched his eyes widen at my insubordination. I softened my voice. "It's just me. I've always been different Sam. You know that. I can't teach you all to do what I do; you've never had the talent." I knew I had a small smug smile. Perhaps they could learn, but after yesterday I just wouldn't trust them with more power. I wasn't sure how they could use the shifting against the Cullens, but I wasn't risking anything. People would easily believe I was just a freak of nature, it wasn't anything new.

"You guys were stupid enough to let your super-wolf go." Emmett spoke up as well. "Too bad for you." His smile wasn't his normally carefree one, it was a little vicious.

Edward's voice spoke up. "You might not realize it, but Paul has done more than just attack Rosalie. You should ask him what he used to do late at night, after you all went to sleep. Only a beast would treat a woman like that."

Sam turned to glare at the wolf on his side and I clenched my fists as I watched him stare at Paul.

"He sent his vulgar threats into her mind." Rosalie growled. I felt like I was having a little trouble breathing as Rosalie and Edward took to defending me. "That dog needs a leash, because if I see him again I'm going to neuter him."

"Please, no need to make threats now." Carlisle spoke, his voice ranging towards calming. His eyes, however, seemed to stare Sam down. "I'm sure that now that Sam is fully aware of the issue he will make sure it never happens again."

"Yes, I see I have a lot to do." Sam nodded tensely, and his eyes traveled over mine. He's eyes lowered for just a moment and I was surprised at the momentary submission. He really hadn't known. I have no idea how Paul hid that.

I took a step forward as he was leaving, putting me in front of all the vampires. I watched them fade into the forest and sighed. They had been my family, we had been close.

"Well, that clears that issue up at least." Rosalie muttered and I nodded, even as I felt the cool hand reach for my own. I held Alice's hand and slowly followed her as she tugged on me to get us to move. I didn't think with that shaming, that information that he had no control over his pack, that Sam would be a problem for a while. Paul was going to regret all his great ideas now.

Sam was only Alpha because he was first, and it showed now. If I'd been male, the Elders would have suggested I became Alpha, but that never crossed their lips. I looked around at the vampires walking along side me, until Jasper and Edward started to run, then Rosalie and Emmett. Alice smiled at me and I raced along side her, partly shaggy to keep up. I'd rather run with Vampires, I grinned as I thought it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 33

The Elders must have believed my lie, because two weeks had passed and I hadn't heard from any of them. Either that or they had more patience than I'd expected.

I was working hard in school, and work had me doing more than manning the store as my boss tried to bring in stock she'd had in storage. Erika was going to close the shop eventually, probably in a couple of months. She'd been honest about that when she'd hired me. My sixth sense told me to work for her anyway, and I had no regrets. She'd stopped buying new books, and sale signs were going up. I wouldn't be surprised if she stayed in business just long enough for me to get another job after this semester.

The bell over the door drew my attention to another costumed pair of kids, with parents trailing behind. I did my best to not grimace at the three foot wolfman, and focused on his sister, the princess. "Hey there." I glanced up at the parents taking their kids on the over sanitized trick or treating. When I was little we did it at our neighbors houses, this felt wrong. Still I gave over candy and ignored the weak growl the little boy gave me.

"I'm off." I spoke as Erika started to walk passed with a box of books, but I continued to ring up the customer we had before grabbing my coat, something Alice told me I just had to have to blend in, and head for the door. I pulled the coat on as if stepping outside with out it wasn't something I'd care to do. It was a bit chilly out, I could tell by how the other people walked briskly between stores, hands in pockets.

"You have any fun plans for tonight dear?" Erika asked and I smiled a little, thinking of the odd little Halloween party I'd been invited to.

"Alice invited me over." I said and blushed at Erika's knowing look. "Her family is having a small party, just us and bad horror movies." And I just knew that someone will have made sure there was at least one werewolf in those movies. It was all in fun, but I wasn't looking forward to the jokes I'm sure I'd hear.

"That sounds like fun." Erika smiled and me and I took a step closer to her when it was obvious she wanted to say something more. Her voice was quieter. "Is everything going well then, with the two of you and her family?"

I started to frown, trying to figure out what all Erika knew, before I realized she was talking about the lesbian issue, not the mortal enemies one. I gave Erika a smile. "No one ever really says anything like its odd at all that Alice and I are both girls."

"That's good." Erika gave me a look that reminded me of my mother and I just nodded and tried to ignore the ache in my chest until it went away. "You deserve something good. Alice seems like a sweet girl. I hope it all works out for you." Erika waved her arms at me, waving me away. "Go, have fun. "

It felt a little odd as I walked up to the house. It was dark out and there were no kids close enough, or brave enough to trick or treat at the Cullens. Still Alice had put out some painted pumpkins. I stared through the endless windows to see the living room was dark, except for a flicker that most likely was the tv. The cool air meant little to me, but I could hear the sounds of crickets and other small wildlife in the surrounding trees, and I could barely make out a conversation was going on inside the house.

"Just remember to do it in order." Edward seemed pretty firm about that. It was the only sentence I heard as I walked up the steps. All talking stopped and I could tell they noticed I was there.

"Diana" Alice spoke as she opened the door and darted partly down the steps, grabbing my hand with a smile and tugging me faster up the stairs and into the house. I had to resist laughing at how eager she was to start her party, when really they all hung out every night and I watched movies with her a couple nights a week. No, tonight was different, it was party worthy apparently.

I looked around at the candles, and the pumpkins and smiled. Alice tugged me into the living room and I was a little surprised to see everyone there. Rosalie was even in the room, and she wasn't normally around all that much when I dropped by. My smile faded as I took in how everyone was looking at me and I turned to stare at Alice for a moment, because something was going on, it was pretty clear. Emmett had a smirk on his face, but everyone else looked so serious.

"Alice seemed to think Halloween was an appropriate night for this." Carlisle spoke and I started to relax when I saw a hint of a smile on his lips, before he went serious again. His voice almost had a ring of Alpha to it when he spoke a little louder, almost as if recited a script. "Our 'pack' is incomplete. You would round us off well." I heard Emmett snicker and watched as Esme gave him a tolerant smile. My jaw dropped slowly as I watched Carlisle hold something out to me. "All of us agree that you would be a good addition to our family." His voice was softer, but I just blinked and stared at the necklace, and the strange symbol on it. I'd seen all of them wear something with this symbol.

Alice laughed and pulled me into a hug, but I was still staring at the long stringed necklace, taking in the leather scent from the black string and the shine of the pendant. "So if a coven has a werewolf, does that make us a pack? Really?" Alice teased and looked over at Carlisle.

The pendant felt a little cool to my touch, and I looked up to see Esme smiling reassuringly at me. "You said it yourself, wolves aren't meant to be alone." Esme spoke quietly and I looked away as my eyes started to sting. I wiped at them as subtly as I could.

"Wow." I whispered and Alice gently took my hand, before taking the necklace from me and putting it around my neck.

"I tried to talk them into a dog collar, but I was outvoted." Rosalie's voice was cool and I looked up to see a hint of a smile on her lips. She'd voted for me joining apparently, and she'd voted yes. I gave her a weak smile. "Are we done here? Did we adopt a dog?" Rosalie muttered and received a glare from Esme. "Well?" Rosalie spoke a bit more firmly and seemed to be trying to stare into me.

"Yes." I almost wanted to cover my ears as Alice squealed and pulled me into a hug, and Esme's scent filled my nose as she wrapped arms around both of us. Thankfully Carlisle just patted my shoulder and no one else felt the need to rub their scent into me.

"I made you some dinner dear." Esme spoke softly and I followed her out of the room, feeling a little odd because all eyes followed me, but Alice didn't come with me.

"She still thinks like a wolf." Edward's whisper reached my ears, and then I glanced back toward the living room. "That's why we did it that way."

"So wolves like pomp?" Emmett spoke and I sighed and glanced at Esme, who was dishing up a nearly overflowing plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"They have Alpha's and she just doesn't fully understand how we can work without that structure." Edward answered.

"I hope she likes it." Alice spoke up and I tried to listen harder, but Esme somehow managed to bang the lid back on the pot.

"Kids, why don't you all pick out some movies?" Esme called out and I noticed Esme give me a brief glance. I didn't hear any more talk while I ate my meal. Alice would normally come to keep me company as well, but she was strangely absent.

"Are you okay with having joined a vampire family?" Esme asked me, and I looked up to see her concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." I gave her a brief smile, still feeling a bit out of place with it all. I had been petitioning for a place in this coven for a while, but it felt unreal that I was just handed it. There was no battle for pecking order, no vows of loyalty or obedience. "I'll help protect you all, I promise." I had to give that much, and I stared at Esme slight frown.

"It goes both ways." Esme finally spoke up, while taking my plate away. "We didn't take you in for our protection Diana. You belong with us, and it feels wrong that you are out there alone." She didn't start washing the dish, like she normally did. She just grabbed my arm and started to lead me back into the living room.

In looked like the vampires in the living room were posed, and Alice jumped up from her place on the arm of the couch. "Done? Good." She seemed so hyper as she took my hand.

"We have the movies, but I don't want to watch them on this old tv." Emmett spoke a little slower than normal and I turned to give him an odd look as he held three dvd cases in his hand and frowned at his extremely expensive entertainment system like it was a black and white tv. I watched as he grimaced when Rosalie's elbow hit his ribs, but he didn't say anything about that.

"Trust me?" Alice stood in front of me and her soft smile was all it took for me to nod. "Close your eyes."

I almost opened my eyes in shock when I was lifted into the air and felt us start to move, but I struggled to just be and let Alice do what she wanted. I did, however, listen much harder. I could hear the extra movement of air on our sides to know at least some other vampires were with us. I was surprised at how quickly the trip was over and I was placed gently on the ground, before nice smelling hands covered my eyes. "Keep them closed." Alice sounded so excited and I then noticed the crunch of leaves under feet to both my sides. I took in the scent of Rosalie and Emmett to my left, and tilted my head to smell Edward, Carlisle, and Esme to my left. Alice's scent was still in front of me, and Jasper's scent was the weakest, making me think he was a bit further away.

I also smelled paint, and wood, and other scents I couldn't quite identify.

"Open your eyes." Alice spoke and the first thing I saw was her wide smile, before I looked further and just stared at a small house in the middle of the woods. I glanced back at the other vampires, confused, before looking at the house again. I noticed the lights were on, and I hadn't smelled anyone home. "It's yours silly." Alice's words shocked me.

"We build a fine dog house, don't we?" Emmett added, sounding smug.

"Our property is rather large." Esme added, but I stared dumbly at the house. "This distance should keep the noise down, since we normally are awake and doing things at night."

"And the smell." Rosalie added, pulling my eyes away from the house to glare at her smirk. Alice gave Rosalie a growl and then took my hand, tugging me toward the house.

I felt frozen, my mind trying to grasp this. "You built this for me?" I finally whispered.

"All of our family lives on our property, why wouldn't you?" Edward spoke softly and my breath hitched, as I realized I really was pack, completely pack, to these vampires. This wasn't pity, this was just what was supposed to happen, but still, the house was so much work. I took in the increased scent of fresh paint as Esme opened the front door for Alice to pull me inside.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 34

The window was open and the circulation actually controlled the smell of all those vampires in the room pretty well. I was surprised that Esme even worked with that. I'd learned she too had gone to college at some point, and she held a degree in Architecture, and another in Interior Design. I stared blankly at the 55" tv as some screaming college co-ed ran through the woods, but I barely was paying any attention to the story.

My eyes traveled over the room again, taking in the thick carpet, the room larger with the absence of a full kitchen ran nearly the length of the house. Esme had told me she didn't give me much of a kitchen on purpose, because she liked cooking for me. The art on the walls was so tasteful, I'd never imagined having stuff like that. My eyes traveled over the game system, speakers, and blu ray attached to a tv easily twice the size of the one I'd had at my father's.

My mind envisioned the bedroom, with the bed Emmett had teasingly told me was the same model he and Rosalie had and I should be able to get a month out of it before Alice and I broke it. Esme had shut him up pretty quickly at that, and I still blushed at the memory. I glanced around and luckily no one seemed to be looking at me.

The bathroom was large enough for me to shower in wolf form, not that I'd ever do that, and the tile was the one I thought was decent looking, with special more decorative tiles mixed in.

I stared down at the carpet, rather than the tv as I thought about the way the walk in closet was just as large as my old bedroom, and how eager Alice was to go shopping and start filling it up.

The vaulted ceilings, the towels, everything was perfect. I hadn't even remembered giving my opinion on so many things. Esme had managed to get me to pick out colors, fabrics, tiles, even countertops, all without my figuring this out. I never would have expected this. Now I saw all the times I should have suspected it, but it just never occurred to me that joining this coven would be so easy.

My eyes traveled over the vampires in my living room. Carlisle and Esme were tolerantly watching a movie both clearly weren't interested in. I was a little surprised to se Esme grimace when gun fire started. Not a fan of horror movies, clearly.

Emmett, in contrast looked about ready to laugh again. I noticed how Rosalie rested her legs along his shoulders, as he sat on the floor in front of her. I didn't have enough seating for eight and he'd given Rosalie the seat, taking the floor in front of her. They looked so much like a couple at that moment, both watching the show, but staying in constant physical contact.

Jasper sat off to the side, on a chair that had been at the kitchen table, and I could see him overly focused on the tv. I got the impression he wasn't comfortable with me yet, and I had no idea if the vote had to be unanimous for me to join this coven, this pack, whatever, because I couldn't imagine a reason he'd say yes to that. Edward had the other kitchen chair, and I just nodded at him politely when he glanced at me, noticing my wandering eyes.

I glanced at Alice, who was sitting next to me on the new couch and smiled just a little, before trying to focus on the end of the movie at least.

Once is was over, I noticed that Esme was standing rather quickly. "That was fun." She spoke and I tried to not laugh at the look on her face. "But I'm afraid I have things to do. I won't be able to stay for another movie."

"OH, but I have Teen Wolf and American Werewolf in Paris." Emmett sounded disappointed, but I turned to glare at him.

"I am not going to sit here and watch Werewolf movies." I growled a little. "Vampires are just as much Halloween as wolves, where are the Vampire movies?" It wasn't fair at all. I glared at him for good measure, until I heard Alice chuckle beside me.

"I have Blade and From Dusk to Dawn." Alice grinned and I could hear the others groan, but I couldn't help but smile at her. "We have to be fair, and I saw what movies Emmett picked. "

As we negotiated, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle all seemed to decide it wasn't worth it for them to have to watch a vampire movie to be able to watch a werewolf movie with me. Emmett wouldn't give it up though, and Rosalie and he stayed, even if she complained as From Dusk to Dawn started. I'd at least won the argument that we had to watch the vampire movie first, because I was sure they'd leave after a wolf movie if I didn't do this, and I wanted to make Emmett squirm.

I laughed as Alice gave me a goofy grin, as the odd movie got going. She was taking this with humor, but clearly she thought this was ridiculous already. "Thank you." I whispered and sat back on the couch. Now she and I had it to ourselves as Emmett and Rosalie took over the love seat.

I don't think we were meant to laugh at that movie nearly as much as we did, but it was funny to watch with real vampires. Emmett even teased Rosalie when it got to the scene where vampires had no reflection and had to help each other with their makeup. After that movie it was starting to get late, but I honor my promises, so we put in Teen Wolf and I dealt with jokes about Nair and hair in inappropriate places the best I could.

Even waking up alone in the house, I had trouble thinking of it as mine just yet, I could hear faint echoes of movement in the main house. I wasn't alone, in the middle of the woods, and it was fantastic. I stretched and enjoyed the fact I was in a bed. Occasionally I stayed the night with Alice, falling asleep in her bed, but that was a treat, and this was now how I'd always get to sleep. Sunday had been fun, as Alice visited me and we watched the other movies we hadn't the night before, and I'd visited the main house for meals like Esme wanted me to.

"Hurry up, Esme won't stop cooking until you get there, and I suspect even you will have trouble eating everything she'd make." Alice's voice interrupted my stretch as she came in the front door. I moved a bit faster at that, getting dressed. I only took enough time to brush my hair but it didn't look like much. I needed to clean and up and get ready for school, but I decided I better go eat first, so I abandoned my hair and joined Alice in my living room. It still felt odd to think that, mine.

When I found Alice I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She had on that vest that made her figure stand out even more, and her pants fit so well. Her slow, slightly knowing smile, made me blush as I glanced around the room, as if looking for something. "I guess I should go eat while I can still eat it all, huh?"

"I have all sorts of pretty dresses, but you like me in pants. What is a girl to do?" Alice teased, coming closer to take my hand. I found my eyes trailing over her again.

"I like that vest on you." I spoke quietly. "It looks very nice with your top." I felt awkward, because it was this same outfit that I'd teased her about when we went shopping over a month ago, one that could be manly on anyone else, but just made Alice look sexy.

"Thank you." Alice took my hand gently and led the way out, at a human pace. The walk to the main house took a little over five minutes at a slow human pace, but I didn't walk faster. Her hand was cool in mine and I liked the contrast. It made it hard to ever not notice her touch. "Edward normally drives us all to school, but now that there are six of us we won't all fit in his car."

I felt a nagging little something and I turned my attention to Alice, my expression more serious as I tried to figure out what my sixth sense was saying. "I was thinking we could go in my car and you and I could go out to lunch," Alice smiled, "Or I could take you for lunch that is." I felt a nagging sensation that ruined her lunch date offer, and I sighed heavily.

"I can't." I watched Alice's eyes as she was surprised. She knew I had no better offers. "Something," I waved my hand in the air, unable to point to anything. "I don't know, but we can't go to lunch. I don't think I can even go in your car with you." My voice went quieter. "I don't know why."

"You have a premonition." Alice stared at me, a little too anxious looking.

"It's minor, but it is there. I think we should pretend we don't live in the same place for now, at least until it feels right." I turned to look at the main house as we approached it. "I might skip lunch altogether." I felt the rightness of that.

"No, you need to eat." Alice didn't like that. After a moment, her protest died out. "Are you sure?"

"It's minor, but I don't ignore these things." I stopped walking and turned to her. "Maybe this is so we can keep our relationship a secret, I mean what will people say if they know I've moved here?" I hated this. "You have to hang all over Jasper enough as is to keep the humans away." I couldn't look at her when I said that. "If people started suspecting we are more than friends, well, I don't know if my wolf temper could take the display you'd need to give to keep the girls off him."

"You really think that's it?" Alice asked and I did all I could to not growl out my frustration at myself.

"I have no idea, I never do. It's a possible guess, that's all I can do, but I'm gonna just go with that for now, because I don't want to pay the price for ignoring it. There is always a price." I hated the flatness in my voice as I spoke about that. Alice just rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"Okay, so you'll need to wear jeans today if you're running to school, and perhaps those cute new flats I bought you? If you were willing to just carry your shoes, you could wear…" I couldn't help but laugh as she started to plan my wardrobe around my running to school. I smiled at her, amazed at how easily she pulled me out of that mood I was started to achieve, and her eyes seemed to say she knew what she was doing and did it on purpose.

We started to walk up the stairs to the house when Alice subwhispered. "We'll be talking about my 'hanging all over Jasper' later." I cringed at my words being spoken back to me and I grimaced at her serious expression. "Later." Shit, I thought, imagining a rather uncomfortable discussion I'd been trying to avoid. One unthinking comment and I was now right in the middle of a talk I didn't think we were quite ready for.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 35

I slowed down and rolled my eyes as I leaned against a tree on the side of the road to change my tennis shoes for those flats Alice wanted me to wear. Now I'd have to carry these other shoes into the high school and put them in my locker. I grimaced and tied the laces together to hang them from my bag so it wasn't so obvious. I was a little late, but I'd felt the need to slow down as I ran, and I had no idea why. Perhaps I was about to trip, but that seemed unrealistic.

I smiled just a little as I took in the concentrated smell of my vampires coming off Edward's Volvo, and I found myself glancing at it as I considered how it must be a tight fit for all five of them. The constant drizzle of rain did little to mask the scent, but the sound of it bouncing off the rain coat Alice insisted I wear irritated me a little. The way she'd pulled it out of the closet and the look in her eyes as she'd given it to me was so sweet I had to smile at the memory.

My smile slowly slid off my face when I glanced at the red, beat up, truck nearby. I slowed my walking and stared, before moving closer. I sniffed harder, taking in the scents in the air and on the truck. I could smell Billy and more recently, Jake, but those scents weren't pronounced, weren't recent enough for either to be here. I stepped closer, ignoring the other stragglers and I walked up to the door and sniffed again, taking in a stranger's scent, slightly nervous smelling.

I'd heard we had a new girl, and that it was Chief Swan's kid, but I didn't think Billy would sell the truck. He had been letting Jake drive ever since he had gotten in that accident that killed my mother and left him in a wheelchair. I thought he'd keep the truck for Jake.

I ached to pull my phone out of my pocket and call Jake, to ask about this. I even had my hand on it, in my pocket, before slowly pulling my hand back out. I'd swore to myself, and sadly been forced to swear to the elders that I wouldn't contact him. They didn't want me to influence him, the bastards. Billy had agreed to that ruling too, my own uncle.

I hated them for making me agree to that. I felt my body start to shake and I tried to take a few deep breaths, but my heart was still pounding. I knew I had to look odd, standing next to some car that wasn't mind, taking deep breaths, but I ignored the eyes I could feel on me as I struggled to control my emotions. I was mad, and frustrated, and that made controlling my wolf hard.

It took me so long to stop imagining the satisfaction of ripping through the treaty line, and snarling at the wolves that came at me, as I made my way to Billy's house. My imagination filling in the fear in Jacob's eyes, as he saw I wasn't human, helped to calm me down. He didn't know anything about the wolves being real, I'd been forbidden to tell anyone when I'd changed, and now I couldn't just call him up to talk. He would have been the only person I'd want to tell, other than my father, who already knew.

The first bell went off, and I had to go. I felt odd leaving that old truck behind, my questions unanswered, as I headed to my first class late. The halls echoed with my footsteps, as I found myself the only student in the halls as I made my way to class. I could hear them in the classrooms I walked passed, and I could hear some teachers calling role. With a grimace I stopped in front of the door to my English class, before taking a deep breath and opening it.

"Well, nice of you to join us Diana." The teacher's voice filled the room, and drew all eyes to me. I stared at my English teacher, remembering her comments to other late students in the past. She planned to 'teach us' not to be late. I found no value in responding to her and started to move to my desk.

"And why were you late this morning?" The teacher sounded irritated at being ignored and I sighed heavily, as I stopped behind my chair. She wasn't letting this go, and I was not in the mood.

"I'm late, I've never been late before and won't be late again." I told her firmly, wanting this over with. I had real problems, and this woman wanted to make being three minutes late a federal offence. I mumbled so quietly the teacher wouldn't hear me, "Next time I'll just skip your class." I glared at the instructor, feeling my fists clench. I should have skipped her class today.

My glare turned to Rosalie, and she whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear her. "Calm down wolf. I know it's irritating but you can't kill your teachers for acting like you're seven."

"See me after class." The teacher told me and I tore my eyes away from Rosalie, even though the vampire was still holding me in my seat. Did she think I'd really attack a teacher in the middle of a classroom? I just nodded, and sighed heavily as the teacher returned to whatever she'd been doing before she decided to make a scene of my coming in the door.

"What happened, I know you didn't sleep in." Rosalie asked as we got our books out.

"My cousin's truck was in the parking lot." I focused on my English book, trying to find the page we were told to turn to. "I just," I sighed and tried to ignore how it felt to see life was going on without me on the Res, and I couldn't even find out how. "I guess it's the Chief's daughter's now."

That was the end of the conversation and I stumbled through the class as best I could, until the bell signaled it was over. I wanted to just leave, but the teacher was watching me as if she thought I'd do that, so I just stayed in my seat.

The lecture was irritating. She complained about my attitude, and gave me warnings about being late again. I did my best not to growl and just nod. The teacher was uncomfortable with my silence when she wanted to know why I was late, but I wasn't going to talk about it, and finally she gave up.

The lecture took so long there was a crowd of students outside the door when I left and I ignored the teasing calls and shoved passed them to try and get to my Chemistry class before I had to endure another 'you're late' lecture today.

In chemistry I was reminded of Rosalie's poor choice to not be my partner in this class, but I found myself pitying Rosalie. Her partner was leering at her when she appeared to not be looking and the scent of his pheromones spread as far as my table easily. I'm sure a vampire would smell it as well.

"Like a worm like that would ever have a chance." I whispered too quietly for my own partner to hear me, but I did notice a hint of a smile cross Rosalie's lips for a moment at my words. I'd made the ice princess smile, that was a new one. I turned my own smile to my desk before I started to try and understand what the teacher was saying. I felt like pack in that moment, us against the smelly male, and it felt good.

It was after my Psychology class that I finally saw the new girl; she was leaving the math room when I was getting there. I gave her a brief nod as she got up from my seat, and I watched her being interrogated about Phoenix as she walked along side someone to her next class. I hadn't been as interesting to the other kids as her and I was grateful now. Everyone here thought they knew what the Res was like, so I wasn't constantly reminded of what I'd left behind. That girl didn't look too happy to be here, so I imagine these little talks were like claws on a chalkboard to her.

I normally had lunch after math so when the bell rang everyone was really rushing to leave. That was pretty normal. I sat there, still sensing that I didn't need to be in the lunch room today and I had no idea why. My stomach rumbled as I slipped out into the busy hall.

"Esme packed a lunch, but you took off too fast for her to give it to you." I heard as I stepped out of the building, being pushed along as the herd of humans made their way to the cafeteria. I slipped off the path to the side, next to Jasper and Emmett. Jasper handed me some keys. "It's in the Volvo."

"Uh, thanks." I didn't feel all that comfortable with the way he seemed pained to even be here, but then he always looked pained at school. Why did they make him go if it was that hard for him? I had no idea, but then there was a lot about him I didn't understand.

"We gotta go make our appearance." Emmett smiled as he and Jasper moved toward the cafeteria and I found myself standing on the side of a path with ever dwindling student traffic. I knew where Edward's car was, so I made my way there.

I would have liked to eat in the car, even with the smell of vampires in there. Some privacy and I could listen to Edward's stereo, which was really high quality. Instead, I grabbed a bag that smelled like food and locked the door back up. I didn't feel like I knew Edward well enough to touch his radio, or hang out in his car, so I didn't.

I made my way towards the cafeteria, but I walked right by the door when I wasn't being watched and found a tree in the woods that was doing a decent job of keeping the light rain off the ground. I could smell that some students used a tree a bit further out for smoking near, and some of what they smoked didn't smell all that legal.

My clothes weren't fragile or light colored, so I just sat down on a root and opened my bag to see what Esme made me. It was a nice feeling to get a surprise lunch from her and I smiled as I saw she'd given me more than a human could eat once again. It was a good thing I found a private place to eat or I'd have people watching as I downed two large sandwiches and a salad. She even remembered to give me a drink.

As I sat and ate my lunch I wondered if I should put in a change of address with the school. I'd given them my work address when I started, and I got my mail there. Would it cause rumors if I did the form? Would they let it slip where I was living? I distractedly ate one of my sandwiches, as I decided to just wait for now. As long as I worked at the shop I didn't need to change anything.

"Diana?" I heard her voice and couldn't stop the smile as I looked over to find her walking up the path to me.

"Lunch isn't over yet." I told her as I scooted over to give her a good spot she could sit.

"I know, I left early." Alice looked so sheepish. "I don't like the idea of you eating alone out here." I couldn't help but be touched by that. "And Rosalie told me you were late to class?"

"Oh, yeah." I didn't care for the reminder of my bad morning.

"Did you forget about when I told you that you don't have to deal with things alone anymore?" Alice chided me softly and I sighed, as I considered that.

"It was Jacob's truck the new girl drives. I wanted to call him and ask him why he gave away his truck, but I'm not allowed. He's the only family I feel like I have left and I can't call him." I hated how my voice cracked on the end of my words.

Alice gave me a sad looking smile and leaned in closer, putting an arm around me. I inhaled her scent deeply and let it calm me. "I wish I could do something, to make them wake up to how they are treating you."

"I would never say I wished I never imprinted, I mean, you are so much more than I could have hoped for. I just wish they would have listened to me." I had to clarify that point.

"I understand." Alice spoke so gently, and her whole demeanor only made me think she was even more perfect than I'd thought before. I felt like she did understand.

"You missed the regular gossip fest about the Cullens." Alice spoke after a while, and I latched onto the change of topic she was giving me.

"That you're really aliens from Mars? Heard it." I teased and she just gave me a playful frown.

"No, I believe we're the incestuous foster kids of an infertile woman, and we apparently get up to all sorts of inappropriate things under our roof." Alice smiled and I just rolled my eyes, knowing who was saying that.

"Jessica, now that is one human that does not realize how on the edge she is living. Even I wouldn't piss off a coven of vampires." I almost expected her to disappear one day at the rate she talked about Rosalie. Rosalie, for some reason, just seemed like the most dangerous one. She was the one that would plan out her revenge.

"She doesn't know we are vampires." Alice told me the obvious.

I grimaced just a little at that thought, and what it would mean for us if it ever happened. "I know that." I spoke slowly and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "You ever get tired of the rumors?"

"Sometimes, if they are really bad. The incest one we've heard a few times. Emmett and Rosalie aren't good about keeping their relationship under wraps, so we live with it." Alice looked almost like she could be blushing if she had blood. "Edward tells us that sometimes people imagine some really racy things happen at our house."

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that Edward is the only boy they don't think is sleeping with his sister." I muttered and then froze as I heard my own words. My eyes widened and my heart started to be a little faster as I anticipated that comment wasn't going to be ignored. I wished sometimes my power was the ability to go back in time and not say certain things.

"Yes, there is that." Alice spoke slowly and I glanced over toward the school, willing the bell to ring. It was stubbornly quiet, so I had to look back at Alice. "It bothers you doesn't it?"

"Well, I mean." I knew my eyes were wide, and I had to look ridiculous, so I tried to take a moment to relax, to think, before I made this worse. "No, not really." I could see her disbelief and I had to say more. "I can't let myself get jealous of your past. I mean, if I'd been older when I changed I might have been with someone. I just," I bit my lower lip as I struggled with this. "If you and I happen, it's just hard to think I'll spend eternity pretending to be your friend so you can make everyone believe you are his lover." I struggled, part of me wanting to say more, but another part of me thinking it would cause trouble. My voice was quieter as I struggled to mitigate what I was saying. "I can do it, if you need me to I can do it, but who will save me from being hit on all the time?" I gave her a weak smile, hopeful that I'd changed the tone of the conversation.

"I don't pretend to still be with him to protect him from being hit on." Alice's voice was just a tad more serious than I'd like and I felt scolded. I guess she noticed because her voice softened. "I pretend to keep humans away from the dangerous vampire." I heard the bell in the distance, and watched Alice glance toward the school without moving . "We need to talk about this more than we need PE class." And that meant my saved by the bell vanished. "You need to understand what Jasper and I have and have had." I never wanted to jog around a track at a snail's pace more than at that moment, when I was going to miss it for a talk that would test my wolf temper and jealousy. I can't let myself get jealous, I know that, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't happen.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 36

Alice spoke and I didn't dare stop the flow of her words with questions. She mentioned how she woke up a vampire with only her visions to guide her. She talked about meeting Jasper and convincing him to join her as she looked for the Cullens. I gritted my teeth as she apparently tried to talk gently about how she and Jasper decided to be a couple, and it was a decision. Never had it been more obvious to me that vampires and humans didn't imprint as when Alice talked about Jasper being her best friend and how they seemed to almost logically decide they should be a couple. I actually felt bad for her, because for me logic had nothing to do with it and it seemed more pure my way.

I could see why she was still someone I could imprint on, as her words held affection but no passion, as she talked about her years with the Cullen's at Jasper's side. I couldn't get my mind over the fact that they'd sat down and discussed being a couple, that the others all be coupled up was a factor in their choosing a relationship, and that they'd said they were best friends, as the main part of the why. She was his sister, and I could see his friend, but when she talked about being his wife I couldn't believe that too. She was his keeper, helping him control his hunger.

Alice spoke softly, as I sat too quietly after she stopped talking about her and Jasper's past. "I know I seem impulsive to others, that I jump in with both feet all the time, but I don't. With my visions, I check most of my decisions before I do anything."

I had to know it was different here, that she wasn't weighing pros and cons with me. She was the air I breathed, but to think she'd just decide since I had to be around that she should be with me was too much to deal with. I was willing to give her a choice, I needed her to have a choice, but to think my living there would make the choice for her was unacceptable. I'd move out first.

I watched as Alice's back tensed up and her eyes glazed over. It always made me a little tense to see her like this, because she wasn't aware enough of the world around her. She couldn't protect herself like this and I felt my body tense as I took to listening to the surrounding forest even more to compensate for her vision.

"Why?" Alice's voice rose and I was surprised at the accusation in it as she stared at me. "Why do I see Esme telling me you ran away?" My mouth opened for a moment, stunned at this. Her visions never worked on me. But it wasn't me she was seeing, I thought, even though I'd just barely started to think about giving Alice a real choice she was glaring at me for it.

"but I haven't." I muttered stupidly, as I saw her eyes go black in front of me.

"You were thinking of it. I see the decisions people are considering. Why?" Her voice rose and I heard a note of hurt that made my own eyes tear up.

I grimaced as the complaints I'd heard Emmett mutter about living with a telepath and a precog ran through my head. I could kind of understand it now. "I don't want to be the logical choice, I don't want to be the one you end up with because I have to be near you anyhow. I don't want that." My voice cracked on the end and I looked away.

"You aren't the logical choice." Alice sounded exasperated. "There are a million reasons why you are a bad idea. You're my singer, you're a wolf, I was married, the list goes on." I felt her words like a hammer to the back of my head, and it hurt. "You are not the logical choice at all, I can't see the future with you." Her voice softened. "But I still think a future is there." I looked back up into her eyes, which had softened dramatically, even if they were still black. "It frustrates me to no end that I can't look into the future and see if this is going to work, I'm never impulsive, I never take chances with large things, but I want to take a chance, for the first time in my life, I want to just say the future will work itself out and just go for it."

"What?" I managed to choke out, but I felt a blush cover my face, as I wished I were smarter, able to think faster.

Alice spoke slowly and I noticed her fingers caressing my arm gently, petting me. "I didn't tell you about Jasper and I to make you want to leave. I just want us to be sensitive, you're living with us now, and we're eventually going to get more serious. I don't want to hurt him. He's still my best friend." Her fingers intertwined with mine and I stared at our hands. "When everything with me changed last Spring, he helped me understand what was happening to my feelings. Helped me understand that we've always been very close best friends, and that wishing it was more didn't make it so. The imprint you had on me affected me too, made me more aware of my real feelings, and," Alice paused, but my eyes were widening. "It made me realize that I shouldn't settle for what Jasper and I had settled for. I didn't understand it, but I just felt certain that there was more out there for me. I couldn't see it, and I tried, but I finally just had to accept that something was happening, and the odd snippets of visions that told me Jasper and I were through was the truth."

"I," I stumbled for something to say. I just stared at her, a little too dumbstruck by her words to concentrate on my own. "I'm sorry. If I were human, my imprinting wouldn't have ruined your marriage." I finished when she gave me a confused look.

"And if you were human I probably would be stalking you around town. You are still my singer, and you would have been singing louder if your blood were human." Alice gave me a crooked grin that look partly self mocking, and partly amused. "Our connection is deeper than an imprint Diana. You always were going to destroy my marriage." I blanched at her words, but she laughed. "And that's okay. Jasper and I decided it wasn't too much of a marriage anyway."

Her smile faded slowly and she stared into my eyes. "Because he's been my best friend for so long, I want to support him. He doesn't want to be a monster, and he doesn't have the strength to resist alone." She sighed, and I still struggled with the idea that no matter what I did, I would have destroyed their marriage. Her cool hand caressed my cheek. "I need to continue to help him though, and I need you to understand that for now. We can renegotiate how we'll keep the humans off of him at the next school, but for now, I need to finish what I started."

"Okay." I felt strangely detached from reality as I tried to absorb what was happening.

"You won't be running away right?" Alice's voice grew a bit tenser. "Because it's hard to see if we can be mates if you aren't here." I blinked and stared into her face, her eyes. She was a little nervous looking.

"I'll stay. I just thought," My words trailed off, as I stood up. I felt the need to move, to pace, but I just stood there as she too stood up.

"I know." Alice spoke softly and leaned into me, pulling me into a hug. "But don't do that to me. I'd never find you if you ran, I can't see you." Her scent enveloped me and I sighed as I took some deep breaths of it.

As her hand slowly ran down from my shoulder to my hip I found myself forgetting to breath. I leaned my head down and rested my head on hers. Her hand continued to caress my back and I couldn't help the content sigh as I held her to me.

The bell ruined the moment, and she slowly pulled back. Her eyes moved towards the school, before she took my hand to lead me out of the woods. "I guess we should put in an appearance in History. I'll get Esme to write us a letter for missing PE."

I frowned a little at the letter part. "Um, I'm my own guardian." I muttered as we stepped foot into the parking lot.

Alice gave me a small smile. "Sorry, I forgot. You aren't working with our cover yet."

"I kinda want to see their faced when I write my own notes." I admitted with a small smile. "I'm betting they won't know what to do with it."

"Okay, but work with me so my parent's note," Alice rolled her eyes and smiled, "matches your excuse."

I smiled and enjoyed being lead to the building. Alice didn't care that people saw her tugging me to class. It helped me feel less like a secret. I had enough secrets in my life, in this one thing, I longed for honesty.

…………………………..

A/N: please review the story if you haven't. This is, so far, my story with the most reviews and I'd like to see how high it can go.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 37

I must have noticed it out of the corner of my eye, because I had no reason to look to my side at that moment, but once I did my own eyes widened and I glanced around nervously. Alice was in a vision, in the middle of History class.

"What is it, run away day?" Alice muttered under her breath as she came out of it and I could see her fist clenched at something she'd seen.

"I won't." I hadn't made any decision to run now, so I had no idea why she was seeing that.

Alice gave me a tight smile, before looking at the teacher again, like we were supposed to be doing. "Not you, Edward is thinking about running to Alaska." I almost turned to stare at her with that. "Apparently while we were talking he met his singer, from what I can see."

"Is that a problem?" I asked even more quietly, which wasn't necessary because already human's wouldn't be able to hear us.

Her hand rested on my thigh for just a moment. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you aren't human anymore. It could have been a big problem. He is still debating about going to her house and killing her."

"What?!" My eyes widened in shock and my voice, sadly rose. I blushed as every eye turned to me, but still I felt myself reeling in shock to think one of MY vampires was thinking about killing someone. What the hell would I do if he did that? I'm still a wolf, I'm still supposed to protect humans, but he's one of MY vampires.

"Diana? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher spoke and I struggled to remember what he'd been talking about so I could claim a question. I had no idea what had gone on in class for the last twenty minutes though, I'd been distracted.

"You're getting too quiet. I'm having trouble hearing you back here." I muttered and was relieved when that earned me an odd look, but he just spoke up and continued with his lecture.

I had to stare at him and pay perfect attention for a while, before I felt I could risk a glance to my side. Alice didn't look nearly worried enough for the stuff that had come out of her mouth. I was trying to decide if I should run out of class and hunt Edward down to stop him, and she was busy pretending to follow along in our book.

"He's decided on Alaska." Alice told me and I let out a breath in relief. "There is going to be a family meeting tonight, see if you can get off work early. We have to wait for Carlisle anyhow, but I don't think they'll want to wait much longer than that." I nodded, and started to plan.

As soon as the bell went off Alice left, and I would have felt abandoned if I hadn't seen the worry on her face. I wished I didn't have to work at all, but I grabbed my bag and hurried out myself.

Three hours later I was stepping out of the woods and onto Cullen property. I glanced around, and sniffed, trying to determine what I was walking into, as I made my way to the steps. I noticed Edward's scent was missing, so he hadn't been this way recently. I took a deep breath before getting to the door, but then I had a dilemma. I lived here, kind of. Did I knock or let myself in? I don't think we'd talked about that, and I stood there a moment trying to decide.

The door opened suddenly and I noticed the blonde hair a moment before I heard her speak. "Did we need to put in a doggy door, or will you just scratch up the front door to be let in?" I let out a breath, as I found Rosalie and I were alone in the entry way. "Just walk in, if you have to come in." Rosalie muttered, opening the door wider for me to get in. Her last words were softer, and I was going to thank her quietly, but she was already closing the door and walking away. I followed her into the living room, where all but Edward sat.

I wondered if it meant you were really a member of the 'family' if no one bothered more than a slight nod when you walked into the house, because they just acknowledged me and then focused on Carlisle again. I looked around and then resorted to sitting on Edward's piano bench, facing the others.

"So it looks like we wait." Carlisle sounded like he was finishing up, so I knew he'd come home early too, making my arrival too late for whatever happened at these meetings. I watched him glance at Alice. "You're sure he'll be okay?"

"He hasn't made any decision on when to come home, and occasionally he's thinking about visiting her house, but he isn't acting on it." Alice told us quietly and I felt my body tense a little. I did what I could to relax, but I still didn't like this.

"You had some weird 'feeling' about the girl." Rosalie turned eyes to me and I watched her eyes narrow. "Didn't you? That's why you came to school late, and skipped lunch. Why?"

I grimaced as all other eyes turned to me. "I'm guessing I was late so no one would see me trying not to shift while staring at my cousin's truck." I felt my body shake again at that remembered pain. I looked away from golden eyes to stare at the wall. "As for lunch, I don't know." My hand rubbed at my eyes a little too harshly as I let out a deep breath. "I'm fate's bitch, not the other way around. I don't know why I do what I do all the time. It doesn't always make sense right away. Maybe in a month or two I'll know why I couldn't eat with you all today, or maybe I'll never know." I removed my fingers from my eyes and looked around at my vampires, and I didn't like the disappointment in their eyes because I had no answers.

"Okay, so we'll just wait and see if Diana or Alice get anymore feelings or visions." Carlisle spoke softly and a few of them got up to wander off, but I stayed sitting.

Alice's shoes came into my field of vision and I felt her hand brush through my hair. "Diana?"

"They want me to use my powers." I whispered, and looked up into her eyes. Was I taken in for my powers? What if they realized I couldn't use them on command like Alice, would that make me seem worthless, weak?

Her voice softened. "I'll take care of the visions and you just let your power come to you when it wants to." Alice kissed my forehead and pulled back. I blushed as I noticed Esme standing in the kitchen doorway watching us quietly. "We didn't take you in to be our guard dog, puppy. Sometimes it's not about what you can do, but who you are." Alice spoke a bit more, and my embarrassment grew at Esme's nod of agreement.

"Dinner is ready." Esme spoke softly. I got up and started walking toward her and the kitchen, but she stopped me from moving past her with a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You did use your power to save Rosalie. I'm sure if there were any real danger, you'd sense it. If you sense nothing, then I feel reassured. Sometimes no news is good news. We're not used to your power, but I'm sure if Carlisle had been thinking about it he would have realized that."

I nodded my thanks, and took her hug. It wasn't until I left her behind to eat my dinner in the kitchen that I realized I hadn't noticed her scent at all. A small smile crossed my lips at that one moment, but now I could smell Esme on me. It wasn't bad really, just Esme.

The evening was a little tense and I left for my own place a little earlier than normal to get away from it. I didn't really think it was Jasper's empathy making it like that, but there is a point when anyone can feel the emotions of a place and the uncertainty was uncomfortable. I did notice Jasper left too. All I could figure was that this was very unusual, Edward's running off or the reason he did it.

It felt strange as I sat on the couch in my own space and watched the television. I hadn't been able to do that in so long I found it hard to understand why I'd want to now. Eventually I gave up and turned it off and grabbed a book to read.

"Oh that's so cute." I barely registered the voice, only acknowledging it with a groan as I shifted a little. I felt cool fingers touch my hand and something was pulled from me. "But you can't sleep here. I hear it is bad for your back." I opened my eyes to see Alice softly smiling at me.

"What time?" I groaned at the thought of getting ready for school.

"A little after one." Alice spoke and I glanced at the window to verify she meant in the morning. It was dark out. "Come on furball, you have that bed, no need to sleep on the couch." I was tugged to my feet and Alice moved ahead of me to pull my blankets down on the bed. I was surprised that she seemed to be waiting for something as I stood there for a moment, before she sighed and with a smile turned away. "Come on, get those pajamas I bought you on and get in bed."

I was tucked in by my vampire and I sighed with contentment when she moved to lay on top of the covers on the bed beside me. I was so tired I didn't question her, I just enjoyed it and fell back to sleep. Her scent so close to me was soothing.

The next morning I thought about the cars and a 'no' feeling hit me again. I just sighed and looked up at Alice from my breakfast. "Can't come with you."

"Well, fine, then we don't all have to smell like dog all day." Rosalie muttered as she stepped into the room and I glanced at her. "Gonna have to get you a car at this rate." Rosalie spoke a little louder, and actually looked at me.

"I don't need that." I could walk. They'd given so much already, and I knew that they'd object to a merely okay car, but if I had an expensive car I might have to deal with cops pulling me over on every trip to make sure it wasn't stolen. It would also make me the center of attention, and I couldn't afford that. They couldn't either, but they couldn't give up their fancy cars to blend in. It was a family wide addiction really.

"What don't you have a license? I mean a drivers license, not a dog license." Rosalie smirked and I blushed.

"I can drive, just don't need to." I took a step away the kitchen counter with my plate to rinse it off. After Rosalie left I whispered to Alice. "She wants to buy me a car?" Rosalie was the one to buy me my fancy phone. Why was she throwing money at me? I wasn't imprinted on her.

Alice smiled at me and moved closer, her voice even quieter than mine had been. "Maybe your rushing through Port Angeles to save her made a good impression on her. It could happen."

Rosalie's voice entered the room, even when she stayed in the living room. "Or she could just like the idea of not getting dog hair in her own car." I turned to stare at the doorway, blushing at having been caught talking about her behind her back.

"I'm gonna head off. I have to visit the office too, and I'm sure that'll be a treat." I couldn't imagine that they would just take my note and leave it at that. I'd have to go into my story, yet again, to explain why I had no parent to do this. I wish they'd just remember and send out a memo.

"If you have too much trouble, call me." Esme's voice reached us from somewhere upstairs and I sighed at yet more proof there was no privacy in this house. I smiled anyhow, at the motherly concern.

"It doesn't hurt. She was turned older than most of us." Alice muttered quietly. "We've all had to call her in to deal with the schools at one point or another. They prefer dealing with 'adults'."

"Well, legally, I am." I left after that, thinking about how I'd been rather responsible about reporting the truth, as much of it as I could. It would have been easier to lie, but I didn't. I wrote that seeing that truck upset me. I felt weird about admitting it, but it wasn't supernatural, so I went with it.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 38

"I'm nineteen." I stood taller and stared at her. I was pretty sure I could see what she was about to say as she glanced at the note and her eyes stared at the bottom of it.

"Oh." Ms. Cope glanced up at me, looking somewhat troubled, and I sighed, as I saw my chance of just dropping this off and leaving gone. I knew something would happen. "I'm not sure what we're supposed to do. I have no idea if we're even allowed to take a note from you."

"Who else is going to write it?" I crossed my arms as I watched her melt down with confusion. I found myself having to sit in the crummy office while Ms. Cope went back to the counselor's office to see if she could take my note. I was a damned adult! I hadn't missed a day yet, even when Alice and the others did. I think I earned the right to create my own notes by now.

I sat there feeling more awkward as I listened to the tick of the clock, and knew I was going to be lucky to catch my first class on time. The door opened and the scent reached me before I even turned my head. I smiled just a little at the beautiful vampire that gave me a teasing smile and glided up to the desk. "She's in the back." I told Alice as I watched her tap her own note gently on the counter. "They're having a meeting to decide if I'm an adult." I made a silly face at Alice and watched her laugh quietly.

"You knew it would throw them." Alice reminded me and leaned back against the counter, looking at me. Her smile faded slowly. Her voice was more serious. "You really want to be an adult, don't you?"

I didn't know what to make of the tone in her voice, and I stared at her a moment, before I felt the dawning of a realization. "I," I stared at her helplessly as I struggled with how to deal with this one. Of course I wanted to be an adult, to not be told when I could do the simplest of things, to not be treated like I was eleven. I couldn't say that now though, because I wasn't going to age anymore, I'd always be 'almost' an adult but not quite in humans' eyes. I was going to stay forever nineteen for Alice and I didn't want her to feel bad about it. I would have preferred if she were a bit older, if I could have stayed forever twenty-five, I could have made that work for me, but nineteen was going to irritate me at times. I knew myself well enough to know that.

She was still watching me and I took a deep breath, my body slumping a little as I let it out. "I want to," I had to look away as I worked to voice my feelings, and cover up my disappointment at my current age. "I was tossed away like garbage, and I just want to prove," I wasn't sure what I'd be proving, but Alice moved to gently sit next to me on the bench, and her hand rested gently on my arm a moment. "I'm still standing." I thought of that old song my mom used to like and I gave Alice a weak smile. She seemed to soften, and I got a brief hug, but the sound of footsteps drew us apart.

Alice handed over her note and was allowed to leave. Her expression was tender as she gave me a look before leaving me to face the counselor now. Ms. Cope couldn't cope with my note and now I had to meet with the counselor about it. I heard the bell ring as I sat down in the private office and had to watch the school counselor reading over my note. I sighed and stared out the window as I waited to be addressed.

I was twenty minutes late to English, and even though I had a note from the Counselor I wanted to just skip it, rather than deal with walking in late. That teacher had already taught me it was better to be absent. The door creaked when I opened it and I kept my hand out with the note that should enable me to avoid the normal 'your late' lecture. I handed it over without looking at the teacher much and focused on my seat, and Rosalie's eyes.

The whisper reached me even though the people around the blonde vampire heard nothing. "took them that long did it?"

I watched my teacher nod, and that was all it took for me to move for my seat. As I sat down I spoke quietly. "Took the chance to make sure I had first period Health for next semester." It had come up that I held down a job and had plans to work full time starting this January, after this semester ended. At least that meeting meant he understood and the counselor fixed my schedule so I didn't have a full one. I had no idea they'd just given me classes for the entire year like that. Now I was signed up for one class, the early one, so I could do what I needed to with the rest of my day. Part of me might have liked to stay in class, perhaps have more with Alice, but I had other things I needed to do with my time.

"Health, I don't think they'll discuss what flea collar is best for you." Rosalie told me and then focused on her book. I smiled just a little and tried to catch up to what we were supposed to be doing.

When lunch came I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. To make up for that I slowly walked toward the cafeteria, and when nothing seemed to scream 'no' in my head, I let out a breath and smiled as I stepped inside. I noticed Jessica talking to the new girl, Bella, and wondered if Bella would handle the gossip queen better than I did. As I walked passed them toward the food I could hear them talking about how Edward seemed to hate Bella. I grimaced and did my best to ignore that problem.

When I sat down with Alice, Alice gave me such a big smile. "I got fries today." She told me.

"Yeah, but I got the pizza." Emmett teased. "You like pizza don't you puppy?" I narrowed my eyes at him and did my best to not react to his teasing.

"That's Diana Black." I heard a voice from across the cafeteria and froze for a moment. "She flunked out or something and had to redo her senior year." I let out a breath and then tried to ignore it. "Maybe she thinks hanging around them will make Edward talk with her, but she'll crash and burn. They all do."

"Ugh." I couldn't help by groan at that rumor. Rosalie gave me a small smirk when I made that noise. Alice's fries helped me ignore the stories about me that started to flow. They made me sound stupid and desperate. I entertained the idea of using my claws to slash their tires.

"I don't know, maybe she is dating him but keeping it quiet." Another voice spoke up at the table across the room and I sighed as I went from desperate to sneaky.

I got up after eating the food for the vampires and glanced around the room. I could see Jessica's group's eyes on me and ignored them to look down at my vampire. "Want to head out?"

"Eager to get to PE?" Alice asked me.

"I thought I'd get out of here before the rumors had me sleeping with Emmett." I grimaced playfully and Emmett erupted into laughter. Alice didn't laugh, she didn't even smile. Rosalie had managed a smile at the ridiculousness of that statement. I felt awkward at Alice's reaction and glanced around the cafeteria again. "So, shall we head out?" Alice didn't answer me, but she did get up.

After dumping our trays, I was surprised by cold fingers on my arm. I looked down at the arm and then into serious eyes looking up at me. Alice smiled and held my hand as we left the cafeteria. I couldn't focus on what was said about that, because I was glancing at Jasper. He seemed to be watching Alice, but he just nodded at me and turned back to talking with Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice's fingers gripped my hand a bit tighter just before we got to the door, and she didn't even let go at the door. "Alice?" I asked once the door closed behind us.

Her normally happy and playful expression was darker as she turned to me and her grip on my hand was tighter. "I understand now."

I frowned as I tried to follow that, and we slowly made our way towards the gym. "What?" I finally asked.

"I don't like them thinking you are Edward's." Alice said quietly. "I didn't expect that, because I know it isn't true, we all know that, but it bothered me." Her head leaned forward a little as she watched our feet.

I wondered at how her words, and her being upset, could make me feel so tender and happy, but they did. I smiled softly and used my thumb to caress the hand holding my fingers hostage. I couldn't do more here, because there were still humans wandering around, and she was still thought to be with Jasper. I hated that, but right at this moment I felt like she understood.

"I'll never be anyone else's." I told her gently, reminding her. She looked up to give me a small smile, but I could still see in her eyes she was still a bit upset. I couldn't do anything about that, and thought perhaps I shouldn't even if I could. Her being upset was a good sign that she was becoming mine.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 39

"Jasper's going hunting tonight with Emmett." Alice told me as I was putting my bookbag in the closet of my new home. I took longer to get home, because I walked. There wasn't room in the car, and it made sense to me, but Alice was waiting impatiently at the door when I walked up and came in with me.

"Ah, okay." I had no idea why she'd tell me. I didn't have any plans with either of them, and I didn't need to hunt. Esme bought enough food that the locals would believe seven people ate it; I didn't need to get anymore.

"I was hoping we could just stay here. I can bring some food over for you and maybe we could watch some movies, or talk." Alice moved closer and I felt my heart pick up as I realized Alice was trying to get me alone tonight.

"Sure, yeah." My eyes must have widened and I grimaced at my quick response. She smirked at me, but said nothing about it. I watched her almost dance over to my television and look at the small stack of dvd's Emmett had bought me.

"We need to go shopping for more than just clothes." Alice sighed, and grabbed two remotes. "I guess we'll see what Amazon has."

"What?" I watched her sit on the couch and hit one remote. I followed her and hesitated only a moment before taking the seat I wanted. A weird bleep sound had me looking at the tv Alice was staring at.

"Tivo, you have it and I guess you didn't know what it was or that it was there." Alice leaned back and folded one leg under the other. She looked so comfortable, and I liked seeing her like that in what was now my space. "I'll teach you to use it." She smiled at me, and handed one black remote to me. I was amazed as she walked me through what I could do with this, and we ordered a couple movies for the night.

"You ever want to watch something you just get it." Alice smiled at me. "We can more than afford to keep my Puppy entertained." I would have felt weird, but her smile was too amused. I just nodded, but I told myself that I would be getting work and paying for things soon. I wasn't going to be a burden.

We started one movie for before dinner, and I sat back on the couch. I watched as Alice slowly moved to lean against me, her scent enveloping me as she rested her back against my side. It left me with nowhere to put my arm but around her intimately, hugging her to me. I didn't mind that at all.

It was only ten minutes into the movie and her arm moved, her hand resting on my chest, above my breast. It startled me, and looked over at her to see her watching her own hand. "You're heartbeat is so strong." She whispered as she held her hand over what I now realized was my heart. Her fingers moved in a very small circle over my heart and I found my heart beating faster for her.

"Diana?" Alice's voice was soft, tentative. I sat as still as I could as she stared up into my eyes, before leaning in to kiss me, her hand still over my heart. Her cool lips drew all my attention, and the movie, the house even, ceased to exist to me. She'd kissed me before, but something in the slow lingering pace was different and I gasped as she moved suddenly to kneel on the couch, her legs on either side of me. "you can stop me right? If I lose control?" Alice asked me and her eyes pleaded for me to say yes.

She leaned in and sniffed softly at my neck and I groaned as my arousal crashed over me. "Yes." I told her, but I wasn't sure if I was answering her question or just telling her to do more.

She pulled back and stared into my eyes. "You're sure right? Because with Edward and Jasper gone, no one will sense what's happening if I start to lose it." Her fingers traced over my face. "I want privacy to try this, but I really shouldn't have it." Her voice shook a little. "you smell so delicious."

I know she heard my heart suddenly hammer, try what? What did she want to try? Oh god, could I deny her anything? I whimpered as her hand moved in slightly bigger circles on my chest taking in the upper swell of my breast .

"It pounds so loudly." Alice whispered, almost sounding awed. "I just want to kiss you, and touch you a little. I want to see if I can." I felt the edge of panic recede at her words, not all the way, not yet. I could do that. "I did hunt last night, I should be okay, or as okay as I can be." She tried to reassure me, but I wasn't afraid of her biting me.

"Okay." I could hear my words were a little breathless. As the idea sunk in I barely refrained from adding a 'please'.

"You stop me if I lose it. Do whatever you have to; I don't want to hurt you." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss me, but her words cooled my arousal quickly. Was she serious?

She lightly placed feather light kisses over my face, kissing a cheek, my forehead, my nose. My lips were in a slight frown as I couldn't let go of what she'd told me to do. My frown faded as I realized how much she wanted to protect me, and that she was trusting me to protect myself for her. By the time her lips reached my lips I was able to kiss her back. I was never going to hurt her, but I could make sure it was never necessary.

I found my hands gripping her shoulders, and if she were human I would be hurting her, as she kissed me more thoroughly than ever, her cool lips warming against my own. I moaned into her as she shifted closer and I could feel the coolness of her skin through her clothes and my own. Her hands moved to rest on my own shoulder as her lips moved to my cheek and then towards my ear, so close to my neck.

It was physically nearly impossible for me not to bare my throat to her. I had to fight the urge with every breath I took, remembering Alice and Esme both telling me how dangerous that was. And it wasn't even that I was afraid of her, but I was afraid she'd stop if I submitted.

"Can I touch you?" Alice whispered as she ran one hand down my arm and inhaled in my hair, holding me close. She was touching me, but I managed to croak out permission to whatever she was thinking. I felt odd, knowing I needed to just be still, to not startle her control. I was so passive and that wasn't feeling natural for me, not that I had much experience, this was moving into new territory for me. it was hard to not push her back into the couch, to not touch her back. I ached to touch her.

Her hands on my breasts drove my breath out of me and then I was panting and my heart hammered as she gently caressed me through my shirt and bra. This was new, and I was shocked at how good it felt to be touched there when I'd touched myself and never had this ache from it. "This feels a little one sided." I stammered nervously, wondering if I could touch her and was just making assumptions that I couldn't.

"Too soon." Alice muttered and when she gently squeezed my breasts, kneading them, I found my back arching off the back of the couch. "I could really get used to this." Her smile was wicked.

"Oh god." I gasped out as she found my hardening nipples. My hips were moving without my control in a back and forth motion and I gripped her tightly.

Her leaning in to kiss me had me pulling her into me forcefully, holding her head, and moaning as she didn't stop what she was doing to my body.

The nagging feeling was almost something I decided to ignore, but my eyes opened and I looked into her black eyes as she moved to kiss my cheek, to sniff at my neck, and I knew she was about to lose it soon. My senses begged for me to do something and that was like icewater on my overheated body. I grabbed her and spun around on the couch, pressing her body down on the couch, and leaned in to kiss her harder.

I had the leverage, and I was going to keep it. I used my strength and position to hold her down even as she squirmed so deliciously. I whispered into her ear, even as I heard the start of a growl on her lips. "I'm sorry." I smiled weakly at her and mentally begged her to not notice what I was doing. I wasn't going to let her know she would have failed, it would hurt her. I pulled back slowly, catching my breath. I blushed. My words came out a whisper. "I'm sorry, I," I sat back from her and watched her watching me with still black eyes, but she wasn't growling. "It's hard to not reciprocate." I sat further back as she sat up.

"I know, but I'm not ready for that. It would take more control, and I need time to develop that." Alice told me gently. I bit at my bottom lip as her breathing started to slow and her eyes started to lighten. She smiled. "I was a bit surprised I could do that much."

"So was I." I smiled at her and blushed. Her fingers caressed my cheeks.

"Blushing puppy." Alice teased gently and snuggled closer.

"That was nice." I felt awkward and wished it didn't have to stop, but we needed to take steps. "I mean." I must have looked funny because she laughed at me.

"yes it was very nice." She kissed me softly, and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "You smell and feel so good, and watching you, god I was so afraid I'd lose it."

"You didn't." I gave her a smile, hoping it looked real, and her own answering proud smile told me it did.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 40

Edward was not the most pleasant guy to live with when he got back. He came back more broody and weird than I'd ever seen anyone, and disappeared for long stretches of the night regularly. I didn't see him disappear as I was sleeping, but I did hear about it from the others. He'd only been back three days and I had only heard his music from his room or saw his back leaving a room, or the house. He hadn't gone back to school. I didn't mind that too much, because if he couldn't handle it I didn't want him to go.

While most of the family was absorbed in his drama, I was more than busy with my own concerns. Alice took her success with our intimate time to heart and was closer to me on a regular basis. I loved that, but I kept my senses tuned on her so she wouldn't push herself too hard. I'd had to 'accidently' lose control myself again to keep her from doing it.

"I need to hunt." Alice spoke softly and I turned to the doorway she was standing in. She looked guilty and I didn't understand that.

"Okay." I smiled at her, "Want me to come with?" Her eyes widened. "I mean, I catch a mean deer." I would love to provide for her again.

"I need to let my inner monster out." She spoke softly and I watched her grimace. "I don't want to do that near you, never near you."

"I kinda like your monster." I spoke softly and gave her a shy smile. I swear if she could blush she would have. I could tell I wasn't going with her though, so I wasn't going to make her feel bad about it. "Maybe someday this week we could go out, I haven't run in awhile."

"Sure." She turned just a moment before I heard Edward yell for her to hurry up. His eyes had been rather black lately so I wasn't too surprised he was going with her.

I felt a little awkward when I heard Alice leave, and remembered that Esme and Carlisle had already left for a hunt tonight. Thinking of what company that left me I started to trudge to the front door to leave myself. Jasper beat me to the door and left so quickly I thought he might be running away. By the time I was at the door I couldn't see him.

The sound of a low moan explained it to me, as I glanced up the stairs and blushed as I heard a manly grunt follow it. I sighed heavily and closed the door quickly and quietly while I made my own escape. I didn't leave fast enough to avoid hearing Rosalie's pleasure filled groan.

I walked normally toward my own house, and took that extra time to sniff at the air. I could smell that Alice and Edward's scent went North, and Jasper's followed it. He'd probably caught up to them by now. It was hard to ignore the part of me that wished I could be with her, and hated that he could. She wasn't confident she could hunt near me, and I just had to respect that for now.

I worked on my homework while listening to music, and worked ahead when I could. The large family tree project was done, my English work only needed someone from class to read over it. Really I'd done far more in, I glanced up at the clock, three hours than ever. I wanted to not have homework be a problem when later this week I took her out for a run, maybe I'd hunt myself even. Alice would come with me, so long as she wasn't hungry herself.

My stomach growled and I sighed as I glanced at the clock. The food was kept in the main house, and it was well past dinner time. Closing my books I wondered if it were safe yet to go back to the main house, but I was going to have to risk the embarrassment.

It was quiet when I got there and I could smell a new odor in the air as I walked through the living room to the kitchen. My nose twitched at the scent and I did my best not to imagine how it had been created, it was stronger than Rosalie or Emmett's normal scent. I couldn't help blushing as I smelled it and I tried to walk quietly to avoid having to look at either of them.

Esme had created my dinner earlier and I pulled the bowl out of the fridge to prepare to reheat it. I could have cooked for myself, but I remembered how thrilled she was to be cooking again and did my best not to feel like I was taking advantage of her.

The food in the microwave held my attention as I watched it rotate. "You're still here?" Rosalie's voice startled me and I turned quickly to face the doorway, my eyes wide. She was mussed, her hair not nearly as perfect as she normally kept it and she was wearing a tshirt way too large for her. The shirt fell to mid-thigh and her legs were just as pale as the parts of her I'd seen before. I took a sniff of the air before thinking and blushed as the scents off of her reached me. It was Emmett's shirt.

I tore my eyes away from her and focused on the microwave. "Just came back for some food." I muttered quietly, while trying not to imagine what she'd been doing to smell like that. I could hear her barefeet on the kitchen floor, moving slowly into the room. Her chuckle surprised me.

"You're acting like a blushing virgin." Rosalie spoke in a tone I hadn't heard before, and I found myself looking at her again as she gave me a strange searching look and then a brief teasing smile.

"I am." I looked away and a second later the microwave beeped giving me an excuse to ignore her for a moment. I stared at the bowl I pulled out and spoke more to it than her. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something." I could feel my blush intensify. "I'm going to make sure to keep some food in my house from now on."

There was a pause, and Rosalie's voice was softer, gentler, when she spoke. "You didn't interrupt anything, and I don't think Esme would forgive me if I made you feel like you couldn't come in to eat." I looked up to see her expression and I didn't know what to make of it. Her slight frown wasn't mean, and her slight squint of her eyes made me feel like she was trying to see into me. Both the frown and the eyes disappeared and she just leaned up against the kitchen counter, and motioned towards a chair.

I took it carefully and took the fork she held out to me. "I never really thought about the fact that you'd be a virgin. You've seemed so confident."

"Oh, well," I stammered and started to stir the fork through my meal. I took a breath. "I am." I really didn't know what to say to this. I remembered the pack complaining that they wanted me to get laid so they could see it in my head, and that hadn't inspired any desire for me to follow through with that, not to mention I didn't want to break anyone's heart the way Sam broke Leah's.

"You really shouldn't be with Alice until you get rid of your virginity." Her words shocked me and I jerked my head up to stare at her in disbelief. "No, I don't mean you need to sleep with someone, but bleeding your first time with her would be a bad idea." I continued to stare as her eyes seemed to soften. "You do know that you'll bleed the first time, right?" Her eyes fell to the counter and I watched her body tense. "I hear it can be just a little, but it could be a lot too." She looked up at me and I stopped breathing for a moment, because of the darkness and emptiness of her eyes. "It should be something you give to the one you love."

I knew I should say something, but Carlisle telling me she was raped so badly she would have died suddenly came into my mind and I struggled between wanting to growl at the mere thought of anyone hurting her so badly and wanting to pull her into a hug. Neither would be taken well, and I knew that.

"I'll figure something out." I spoke quieter. I wished I knew of something caring and smart to say. The silence was awkward, which must be why I stammered out more embarrassing words. "I mean, I can take care of that myself, can't I?"

Rosalie's body seemed to relax and I watched her smirk at me. "If you want I can pick up a cucumber for you, or would you prefer a rawhide bone, puppy?" I couldn't help coughing and blushing painfully at her words and she chuckled at me. "Seriously though, I'll pick something up for you. You should do it the next time Alice goes hunting." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't even try to be with her before you do it."

"We aren't really that close to being able to." I managed to whisper, and she nodded. As she took steps toward the door I felt a wicked humorous thought hit me, and didn't even think about whether I should say it. "So if you're helping me, am I the one taking my virginity, or is it you?" My own words had me blushing, but the way her head whipped around to stare in shock at me was all it took for a bark of a laugh to escape my lips.

"You wish." Was all I got in response from her, but I did see the hint of a smile on her lips. It wasn't until after she left the room that I realized we could have been overheard by Emmett, and I was so grateful I hadn't heard him laughing. He would have laughed if he'd heard us talking about this.

…………………..

Sometime in the middle of the night I felt the bed shift and woke up. Sniffing the air I knew who had snuck into my bed and I smiled. "Catch anything good?" I asked as I felt an arm wrap around me.

"Found a grizzly that was rather tasty." She whispered into the darkened room.

"Good." I shifted backwards, to put more of my body against her, and even through the blankets, it was nice to feel her body behind me.

"Heard you had to flee the house when Emmett and Rosalie got frisky." Alice's voice took on a teasing and amused tone.

"Naw, I went back and joined them." I teased back and felt her arm pull me closer, tighter, at my words. "Not really." I smiled at her involuntary reaction to my teasing.

"Edward's planning to go to school with us tomorrow." She told me and I frowned. I wasn't sure he was ready, but what could I do? I just sighed and nodded in the dark, knowing she'd see it. "Do you sense a problem? I don't 'see' anything, but then again he almost got passed me entirely that last time."

"I'm fine." I turned in her arms and looked at her. Even without the lights on, my wolf eyes could see her, just not in the normal detail I would get. I couldn't, for example, see how light her eyes were after a hunt. "But that means either it will be okay, or maybe that he won't get caught. I can't really tell. She's nothing to me, so I won't 'sense' anything about her fate."

"Really?" Alice's voice rose a little with her question.

"Yeah, otherwise I'd be a mess, sensing things all the time and no idea who it was about." I answered as I started to sit up. Clearly she wanted to chat and I was tired, but not so tired to not want time with her. "People are always getting hurt or killed, if I didn't have that limit on my powers I might have gone insane." I sighed.

She went quiet for a little too long and her voice was a whisper when she spoke. "In history classes I learned that in the early nineteen hundreds they made wigs from the hair of women in the asylums." I watched her hand slowly raise to touch her own hair, running fingers through it. "My hair was unfashionably short for the time." She whispered even more quietly.

I blamed the hour and the fact that she woke me up for how long the silence lasted as I tried to understand what she was saying. My eyes widened, as the story she told me about how she didn't know who she was when human, how she'd forgotten and I remembered my initial impression that her life must have been bad for her to not remember it. My heart ached at her having to put pieces together to guess as to what happened to her, and the conclusion she was coming to made sense, but it was horrible to consider.

She seemed to be getting smaller with the longer I was silent, and I ached to say something, but what do you say to a vampire who hates they forgot their past, and yet suspects they may have been institutionalized? "Oh Alice." I whispered and pulled her body closer to mine, holding her.

My parents were nervous about my powers, and if I hadn't been in a culture that remembered having a connection to nature and a respect for those with a 'magical' connection, or a culture that didn't have werewolves in their tribe, not that I knew that at the time, I could have been treated as if I were ill, rather than just precognitive. I hugged her tighter to me, and felt a bit better when she hugged me back. "I love you." I spoke softly, wishing I could say more, but I had to say that. I loved her and if her parents, her community, was too stupid to see how wonderful she was when she was human it was their idiocy, but now it was her loss. She may have been thrown away like she was garbage too, her people might have done that to her and if they weren't already dead they'd be seeing my teeth crushing their bones. "And I love your hair." I whispered, feeling foolish for doing it, but I did love her hair. My affection for the wild locks was right at the moment dulled by the cause of their state, but I did love how uncontainable her hair was, it fit her.

"You're so sweet to me puppy." She spoke softly. "But I did wake you up, I'm sorry."

"I don't care." I told her, but she was already trying to tuck me back into bed, so I let her. It took me a while to fall asleep and my dreams were horrible and hard to understand as bars and screaming, and scissors filled my mind, with hair falling to the floor. I growled at faceless monsters and ached to hold a human Alice in my arms as she cried.

I was grateful when my alarm went off, but I wasn't eager to face my day either. Alice was missing, so I suspected she'd be by soon to try and style my hair, and I wasn't going to complain about anything she wanted my long hair to do.


	38. Chapter 38 approaching M rating

Chapter 41

I glanced over my shoulder at the other students eating and saw what Emmett was talking about. "That is creepy." I muttered and turned back to receive Edward's violent stare and glare. I widened my eyes and stared at him.

"I know!" Emmett pointed at me. "That girl is seriously freaky." He turned to Edward, "How many times has she tried to ask you out since we got here?"

"Jessica is delusional." Edward spoke slowly and coldly.

"I'm going to go hunting again tonight." Alice told me interrupting the teasing that was clearly set to happen, and I felt a moment of panic as my heart pounded loud enough, for just a moment, to gain all the vampires' attention. I swallowed and smiled as realistically as I could, but I noticed Rosalie's eyes softened as she watched me.

"Emmett and I will be rather busy, so we can't join you." Rosalie spoke and her voice just oozed sex. I started to turn and stare at her, confused at what she was doing, before I heard both Jasper and Edward decide to join Alice. I saw Rosalie smirk as she bought me the privacy I'd need that night by driving away, or distracting, all the males.

"Okay, you have fun." I told Alice. I wondered if it hurt much to 'lose' one's virginity, even if I did it myself. I wasn't eager to do this, but it was necessary.

"I feel bad leaving you behind." Alice told me softly, probably in response to my heartbeat.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do." I told her and did my best to not blush. I couldn't keep this conversation up. "I'm gonna head to the library before class."

"I'll go with you." Rosalie's voice spoke up and I found her walking out with me, and a curious looking Alice watching us. I didn't like the way Jasper frowned as he watched me and Rosalie leave either. "I have what you need." Rosalie whispered once we were almost to the library.

"Great." I sighed and stared down at the hall floor we were walking on.

"It'll be okay." She told me gently. "Not that I care about your sex life, but I bought you enough to make sure you have fun tonight." I looked up to see her smirking at me. "Don't wham bam yourself, take your time." My blush was unstoppable at that point. "I'll leave the things on your bed, but I'll be busy when you get off work. It might be a good idea to avoid that house, so I'll see if I can sneak your dinner to your place before," I knew what it would be before but she didn't spare me, "I ride my monkey man into the ground."

"Thanks for that mental image, you've just made my mission tonight impossible." I gave a weak smile and she gave a real laugh. "But what about Carlisle and Esme?"

"I believe I can get them to go out on a date or go hunting too." She smirked, amused at how the family parted when she got busy. It seemed a bit unfair, but then you can't even whisper in that house without sharing it with everyone, so they probably all did this for each other. Once again I was grateful that my needing sleep earned me a room far off from the rest. I also knew that the werewolf smell inspired my getting my own space as well and that was okay with me.

Rosalie stepped just a hint closer and whispered. "Do I need to find instructions for you tonight?" She asked and I blushed painfully as I realized she was asking if I knew how to masturbate.

"You're taking this a little far you know." I muttered and glanced around, even though a human wouldn't have heard any of this. We were still alone.

"Who else are you going to ask?" She smirked at me and I felt my shoulders slump as I realized she was right. She was all I had. I was still in shock that she was willing to do all of this, she even seemed to enjoy it. We found a quiet corner in the library to talk, and slowly I started to feel more comfortable with Rosalie, but the topic was harder to get over.

The bell rang and surprised me. It didn't feel like we'd been talking that long, but I stood up quickly. "Thanks." I muttered and ran out of the library. Both of us were about to be late for our next class, and I ran just a little faster than human to try and minimize that.

"You were late." Alice spoke as we started for the locker rooms after class. My being late had meant I was not her partner for badminton and hadn't been able to talk with her all class.

"Got lost in a book." I gave my weak excuse and smiled, pleading with her to believe it. She just nodded and I resisted the urge to sigh. I wasn't sure Alice would agree with my plans for the night, the more permanent ones especially, but it would be cruel to make her do that for me. I would spare her that. We split up to go to our lockers and change and I met up with her at the exit so we could walk to History.

Alice seemed a little out of it during History class, but I didn't see her have a vision. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stare at me when I wasn't looking, and she had such a thoughtful look on her face. It was all I could do to not interrupt class and ask her if she was okay.

"We'll be out until at least Saturday afternoon." Alice told me quietly as the others in class started to pack up to leave. I had to go to work now and I hated that I wasn't going to see her for a full day now. I hid my disappointment, because she had to eat.

"You have fun." I told her as I stood up alongside her.

"I wish I could stay with you." She whispered and I found myself staring into her eyes. Her regret was too much and hurt me. She needed to eat, it wasn't her fault that meant what it did, and it wasn't her fault that she had trouble with my blood.

"Someday we'll be able to go together." I told her and she nodded just a little, but looked off to the side. "It won't always be so hard for you."

"It isn't fair to you." She muttered and started to walk for the now cleared door. I followed, feeling odd about our conversation.

Work was odd. I started to think about my plans for the evening, and they started sounding better and better and time went. I found myself dropping books, which I never did, and I felt twitchy. I'm not sure that's even a word, but I had never felt this way so a new word was called for.

Maybe I could make a fire in that new fireplace, or maybe I could soak in that large tub. My stocking of the shelves slowed as I considered the benefits of either idea and they sounded better than just laying on a bed. I blushed and stared down at the books as I realized I was thinking of romancing myself and it seemed so strange that it was working. I was definitely doing one of those things with Alice our first time together, I decided and glanced at the clock wishing for the end of my shift.

I wanted to go home, and I guess it was on my face, because Erika just shook her head. "Friday night plans?" She asked and I blushed, making her chuckle. It wasn't the plans she assumed. "Go home Diana."

"Are you sure?" I asked, and I knew I'd lose money, but I decided I wanted to leave more than I wanted that money. What had Rosalie bought me? Would it be too weird? I wanted to know.

Erika laughed and waved me off. "Tell your girl hello for me." I nodded and started towards the door.

I was home an hour early and walked passed the main house slower to listen for what might be going on. When I heard the loud thump and a laugh I just moved faster. Everyone should be gone by now, I grinned as I thought of Rosalie's 'sacrifice' for me.

When I stepped into my home I was surprised by the candle light coming from the bathroom, and I followed it to see the tub was filled with water and sweet smelling bubbles. I also could smell Alice in the air and I couldn't stop the small sound of surprise as the gesture touched me. She'd drawn me a bath. I sniffed around the house to see she'd only been in the living room and bathroom before leaving, but I didn't get the sense she'd been gone all that long. I moved to dip my fingers in the water and the water was still warm. I could also smell Rosalie had been into the house as well, and I was glad Alice didn't appear to have gone into my bedroom. It would be embarrassing to explain whatever was left for me.

I sank into the water with a pleased smile on my face and just leaned back to relax. The warm water caressed my muscles and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the smell of candles and bubble bath. Alice had great taste, most bubble baths were too intense for my wolf senses, but this was perfect.

After soaking for a while in silence I found the rag and soaped it up, running it slowly along my legs, and over my torso. I circled my breasts and they would have been sparkling when I was done if I were a robot. It was just a rag, but my slow motions made this feel almost like a massage and I rinsed off just as slowly, letting myself enjoy the rivulets of water over my shoulders and chest, before dunking myself lower in the very impressive bathtub to rinse a bit more thoroughly.

When I pulled the plug on the tub and stood up I found the softness of the towel a treat, it was like my entire body was more sensitive to touch and I sighed happily as I dried off. I found the bathrobe that hadn't been there before hanging from the back of the bathroom door. It was a rich burgundy and it felt so silky soft to my hands that I had to put it on. The way Alice's scent came off of it made me inhale deeply , she'd worn this before, and not too long ago.

She was so incredibly sweet bringing her bathrobe over and preparing this bath for me, all before going out to hunt. I felt so close to her even though she wasn't here, and she had no idea how much that helped me with tonight of all nights. It really couldn't be more perfect unless she could actually be here, but I knew it wasn't a good idea to try that.

Barefoot I walked across the living room to the kitchenette and the small fridge I had. Rosalie had done as she promised, at least so far, and I had enough food for dinner in there, all ready to be slipped into the microwave.

The bedroom haunted me as I ate and as soon as I was done I slipped the dishes into the sink and I had to see what was in there. I had horrible ideas of blow up dolls and monster sized dildos, and I was almost afraid to see if she'd done that to me, because I couldn't even imagine enjoying either. She'd seemed to sound like she knew what she was talking about earlier, and I was probably wrong, but then her mate was Emmett and if his sense of humor was catching I was in for a disappointment to my evening.

I stepped into the bedroom hesitantly as if I expected a monster to attack, or well, a bigger monster than me. I felt a little embarrassed about my nervousness even though there weren't witnesses.

The bed was pulled down for me to get in and on the sheets lay a few items, none of which looked like a blow up anything. I walked closer and noticed the note, but I slowly picked up a purple item first, rotating it to take in the device. It had a wire attached to it with some sort of controller, but I was baffled, so I put it down for now and looked over the other items. The size of the human shaped but colorful 'thing' was a tad on the intimidating size, and I'd seen naked werewolves. It was on par with the size of the boys in the pack I'd seen. The tube of something sat next to it.

The scent of Rosalie came from the letter more than the 'toys' as I picked it up to read. I guess she did decide I needed instructions.

……………………..

_Fur-Face,_

_The large male toy is probably something you can't even pretend to be interested in, but it has its uses. I wouldn't suggest you play with it, but when you've had your fun with the purple people eater you can use that to break that nasty virginity of yours. Lube it up good, because there is no reason this should hurt anymore than is has to. I hear even a 'loving' first time comes with pain._

_I suspect your strength will mean you'll break most vibrators, so I got you one that just straps on. Lay back and think of England OR you could pretend it's Alice if you want, it should be cold enough to start with to pass for one of us. Read the instructions yourself._

_I left you a selection of Emmett's personal porn stash if you need it, but I wouldn't suggest it. If you are desperate for inspiration they are with your other movies._

_Have fun, and break the hell out of that damned thing, because if you have any left Alice will find it and we don't want you bleeding near her._

_Rose_

………………….

Purple People Eater? I turned to stare at the contraption, sure that it couldn't possibly really be called that. I noticed it had already been loaded with batteries and I carefully turned it on. My face instantly went red as the hum of the device filled the room, and it hopped on the bed as if trying to escape. I quickly learned now to slide the intensity down and turn it off again.

I moved the other things out of the way and read how to put this thing on. In five minutes I figured I had a grasp of it and I'd brought the towel I'd used earlier to dry off into the room placing it so I could be partially on it for this. I had no idea what this was going to do and I was just going to plan for anything.

I laid back, but it wasn't England I thought about. I flipped the switch and gasped at the intensity. This thing was a monster! I had to not hold the controls as my body tensed, or I'd break this wonderful thing.

It wasn't like I'd never come before, I'd touched myself a few times, but arching off the bed and biting back a growl, that was a new experience. I could only imagine how my pounding heart would torment Alice if she were here, because I never heard my own heart so loudly in my own ears. If it were this good alone, how good would it be with Alice, I thought and the thought alone proved too much. I couldn't stop a groan from escaping as my own completion ran over me again, harder.

I turned off the vibration and all I wanted to do was lay back and enjoy this surreal relaxing feeling, but I knew I needed to use this, so I grabbed my previously prepared other 'toy' and took a deep breath. I hesitated for a moment, but the thought that someday I'd have Alice with me gave me the strength to shove that with some wolf strength passed my hymen.

The sting was unpleasant and I pulled it partly out and did it again a few more times to be sure. Once I was convinced nothing new was breaking I laid back and let out a deep breath, the feel of it still in me an intrusion that I allowed for now. I'd done it. I moved my hand down to pull it out and got that strange feeling I shouldn't, my powers kicking in oddly. I frowned up at the ceiling and just laid back, that thing still in me and the sting of broken flesh throbbing a little around it. My eyes widened as I realized if I'd removed that thing too soon, perhaps my wolf nature would have healed me.

I was trapped on my bed until my powers said I wouldn't heal from this, with a blue dildo hanging out of me and some blood seeping passed it. "Damn." I muttered and I just took a breath and stared up at my ceiling. Perhaps now was the time I was supposed to think of England?


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: In chapter 41 the phrase of 'thinking of England' came up. It is a historical reference to the 'duty' of women to submit to sex. You can look up some info on Wikipedia, but the idea that a bride would just submit to sex, and wasn't expected to enjoy it would be something time appropriate for Rosalie's human years. I hope that answers the questions I was seeing about 'who was England?'

Chapter 42

I felt ridiculous by the time I felt I could finally get out of the bed. I went about cleaning up myself, the things I used and I tossed the towel in the hamper, but I'd have to get that washed before Alice came back. I paused for a moment and then took the hamper and put it outside the front door. I couldn't take it to wash right now, but the smell in the house would only get worse if I kept it in there.

The purple toy found its way to the bottom of my underwear drawer, where I knew if I had a moment alone again, I would visit it. The blue was tossed in there as well, but just because I felt I should keep it, not because I could imagine a reason why, other than it was a gift of sorts. The room smelled of sex and plastic, and even though it would let out my heat I had to open up the windows to air it out. I really hoped that it would clear up before anyone came over.

It was pretty dark out, and I made my way into my living room and lit that fireplace, before gingerly sitting down on the couch. I had put on my pajamas and was considering if I wanted to read, or perhaps look at Emmett's movies. I was just curious really, I didn't expect they'd do anything for me, but I'd never seen one.

I finally decided that I'd had enough firsts for tonight and turned on some soft music and pulled out a book. The fire crackled nicely in the background and the heat was soothing as I laid back on my couch and enjoyed a novel. The way Ivy Tamwood was acting made me think she'd imprinted on Rachel, and I felt bad for her, because clearly she wasn't as lucky with her witch as I was with my vampire.

I smiled and pulled the novel down to stare into the fire at my thoughts of Alice. I was so nervous when I'd first imprinted, sure that it was nothing but a disaster, and the months after it were hard. Even as she became my friend I felt incomplete, but I really think she is giving this a fair chance. Her kisses were passionate, it wasn't faked, and she battled her bloodlust to give that to me.

I have no idea how long I was lost in thoughts of Alice, but I decided it was time to put the book down, and even though I had a perfectly good bed I smiled as I curled up on the couch in front of the fire to sleep.

………………

I managed to sneak my laundry into the main house, with the only witness being Rosalie. That was bad enough, but she did nod to me and give a partial smile, but didn't say anything anyone else could hear. She did keep me from putting too much soap in the machine in my rush to cover up the smell and then just chuckled and left the laundry room to go play with her car.

I felt nervous energy to a degree I found myself pacing back and forth as if I were caged, all waiting for Alice to come back. It was cold but dry outside, and since cold didn't bother me too much I was wandering back and forth on the path between the two houses, wishing I had some hobby to take my mind off of everything. Would Alice find out what I'd done? Would she be hurt or upset? It wasn't that I didn't trust her, she had to know that, but why make it harder?

I was almost to the point where I'd convinced myself to change to wolf and just patrol the area and make sure I'd safely scent marked the place again, when I heard fast footsteps coming at me from behind and downwind. I turned quickly and found my arms filled with my small vampire. "Esme called and said you might like for me to hurry home." Alice told me, her eyes softer than even normal as she looked at me.

"But, you need," I stammered, suddenly feeling guilty. I didn't want her to cut her hunting short for me.

"I had enough last night." Alice took my hand and hers was a touch colder than normal, most likely due to the breeze on her body as she ran. "Come on." She tugged me toward my house and I barely noticed the boys she went hunting with walk by, because my nerves had started to jump again. I couldn't smell anything in the house anymore, but I had never tested the vampire's ability to scent things to know if it was stronger than my own.

She hung on my arm and it felt nice. My blush was something I battled as she opened the door and her serious eyes as she closed it behind her and glanced around made me nervous again. "Did you have a nice night?" Alice asked softly, her hand caressing mine as we just stood in the entry way of the house. I had an odd feeling she knew what my night was like, but she can't see me in her visions so I felt a bit unsteady as I just nodded and waited for something, I didn't even know what.

"Good." Alice gave me a small smile, but her follow up heavy sigh worried me. "I saw Rosalie in a vision." Alice finally admitted and it was my turn to stare, and then slowly blush as I imagined what Rosalie might have been caught doing. "So I talked to her yesterday, to make sure she wasn't being cruel."

I felt like I'd been caught doing something wrong, but her soft caress of my arm, as she lead me into the living room and to the couch I'd fallen asleep on felt reassuring. "It just made more sense to not make you," I couldn't finish my words as I stammered to a stop.

"It's okay puppy." Alice pushed me gently to sit down and then surprised me by straddling my legs and kneeling on the couch, facing me. Her fingers caressed my face, and then brushed hair out of my eyes. "It is okay. I understand, a vampire and a virgin, well we know that's also a dangerous combination." She spoke so softly. "But don't think I didn't want to be there, even though I know it was too dangerous." Her lips lingered so long over mine, but it was gentle in a way that made it seem wrong to try and kiss harder. "You are so sweet, but please, don't do anything you don't want to, don't ever do that. If I hadn't 'seen' your boss telling a customer you were finally acting your age, all impatient to get home, I think I would have waited to make sure you wanted that." I swallowed hard, embarrassed that she knew I'd started to like the idea.

"You're seeing a lot about me." I muttered, missing the days I was completely invisible to her. She just gave me a small smile.

"I'm learning to look at the people around you, because that empty space around you did shrink, but not enough for me to see you." She cuddled closer. "I want to get the day after cuddling, even if I wasn't there. I need to hold you." I wrapped my arms around her. "Did you like the bath?" She sounded just a hint insecure and I hugged her tighter.

"That bath made my evening." I told her and she sighed and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Good." She felt so right in my arms, that the silence as we just held each other was perfect, rather than uncomfortable. Her scent surrounded me and I finally relaxed again.

We'd been in that position for a long time, by the time she slowly pulled back to look at me again. "I'm glad Rosalie has taken to you. She took to you faster than she did me actually, when I joined the family."

"Well, she's not that bad." I muttered.

"I don't think you get it. She's is very protective of her family, and it takes a while to be considered that, but when I confronted her yesterday, thinking she was perhaps being cruel about our inability to be together physically yet, I got a lecture about never hurting you." Alice smiled, but her eyes seemed a little watery. "She is by far the hardest of my family to win over, and you did."

"I think Jasper actually," I muttered and then shut up. I knew I shouldn't have brought that up, but she just sat back, actually on my knees and stared at me a moment.

"Yes, well, that is an unusual situation." She frowned just a little. "But he doesn't hate you. He did vote for you to join us, and he has said your emotions, your love, was the most intense thing he'd ever felt from one person, other than raging bloodlust. He'd never felt anything so positive, so strongly." Her voice went even softer. "He says I'm feeling more than ever too, and I think that hurts him a little. He just needs time." I sighed and nodded, but how much time would it be really? Would I ever feel comfortable around him? "Enough about the ex." Alice's smile started to grow slightly wicked. Her kiss at that moment was more passionate and I heard her groan softly into my lips.

"How nice a time did you have last night?" Alice whispered wickedly into my ear and I felt my body start to shake at the seduction in her tone. I didn't really know what to say, but she kissed me again. "That good?" There was a smile in her words, even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was smiling at me.

"Well, it wasn't all that bad." I blushed and couldn't help smiling a little myself, and I debated about the last bit, "But finding out I'd heal from it wasn't fun. I ended up laying in the bed, unable to move, for about an hour before I felt it was safe to well," My mouth had gotten ahead of me and I wished I had just not said anything.

"To what?" Alice leaned back and looked into my eyes, before I dropped my eyes from hers.

"Remove it." I spoke quieter and felt her body start to shake a little. I gave her a small growl as I noticed she was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Oh, oh puppy no." Alice urged me to look back at her when I'd looked away. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that." I looked into her eyes and saw her still trying to hard not to laugh. I couldn't help but bark out a laugh myself.

"Neither did I." I gave her a wry smile and she finally started laughing.

We started watching a movie after that, and Alice cuddled up against me made it perfect.

……………………………………

"You are going shopping with me." The statement, as delivered was a familiar one. I looked up and the smile looked just as mischievous as I normally saw a shopping smile, but the person speaking never said those words like that to me. "After you get back from school, in fact I think I'll pick you up at school." Esme looked so happy, as she stared at me and I glanced around the room for the audience, and the joke.

"What?" I finally spoke as I looked back at the brunette vampire.

"I just realized this morning that this Christmas I will actually be able to surprise Alice." Esme smiled at me and I could see she was so happy. "I just need for you to come with me." Her smile toned down a little. "You will, won't you?"

"Sure." I told her even as I struggled to remember if Alice and I had plans. We hadn't actually made any, but normally we'd at least be together on nights I didn't work.

The wind surprised me and I saw Emmett come into the kitchen bouncing like a little kid. "Brilliant!" He looked like I was an amazing new toy. "Why didn't I think of that? Imagine the pranks I could pull off on Alice with Diana's help!"

"You are not going to use Diana that way." Esme scolded him and I almost smiled at his disappointment. "I'm having her help me do something nice for Alice, that is completely different."

"What are you eating?" Rosalie's voice held contempt for my meal as she walked around the table looking at it before stopping in front of Esme. "I think I'd like to come with you two." Rosalie turned to me and gave me a wicked smile. "I'm tired of Alice holding the present and announcing her thoughts about it before even opening it."

"She does that?" I asked, surprised at Alice's behavior. I guess I could see that, because she is so impatient at times, but geez. My vampire needs a lesson. I started to smile a little wickedly. It would be very irritating to not be around her as much, but no one should ruin presents like that. I'd have help deciding what to get Alice as well, the others have known her longer. "I'll take anyone that wants to shop for her out this month."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett laughed.

"Language!" Esme's voice rose a little, but she did smile at me.

……………………..


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 43

I watched the Volvo kick up some dust as it left the property and then turned to a somewhat irritated looking Alice. "Well, get in." She muttered and I could tell she wasn't thrilled with me.

"I can't very well shop for you with you there." I told her gently and did my best not to smile at the real reason she was irritated. She wanted to spend time with me and Esme had taken my time away from her. I'd had to tell her about my plans for the evening when she started to plan my coming with her for her Christmas shopping.

As we started to leave I found myself having to wave back at Esme, who was happily waving at me. "I want to get the others gifts, but I don't have much money. I'm hoping spending time with them will give me some ideas." I told her one of my ulterior motives and she sighed and turned to look at me, even while driving the path she takes every day.

"Most of the couples go in on gifts together." She gave me a playful grin. "And I'm a millionaire. Visions really do a lot for investing in the stock market, so you don't need to worry about the costs." Her smile softened, "You get whatever ideas you want, but I need you to decide not to sit too close to the family when they open it, so that I can make sure the gift will work. I have a reputation, after all, so our gifts have to be perfect." I stared at her dumbly, shocked. I knew she was well off, but I had no idea. And that was all her money? And perfect gifts? Could I even do that? "I reserve you for Sundays, if the others are all excited about taking you shopping, I know them well enough to know I better make sure we can do our own. I see Edward is even considering asking you about shopping Thursday, Rosalie told them what you are doing tonight."

I felt warm hearing words like 'we' and 'our' coming from her lips so natural. I sat back in the passenger seat and glanced out at the woods. Her driving me to school had become the norm, but I still remembered the student's shocked looks at her car and me in it. This was part of Alice's response to the rumor I was with Edward, and her need to 'possess' me so clearly was wonderful. No one knew we were more than friends, but from the sounds of the lunchroom people were getting the idea I sat at the Cullen's table because of Alice.

Still, even though I didn't hate shopping and I actually liked shopping for others, I could see the rest of my December containing nothing but work days or shopping days. "I still need to take runs, be wolf, or I'll hit 20 years old." I reminded Alice, and her firm nod reassured me she'd protect my wolf time. If all else failed this month, I'd have to just sleep as wolf again. I'd miss Alice laying next to me in bed, but better that than aging. I had no idea what the limits on not shifting were before they affected me, so I was pretty careful.

School went by rather quickly and I found myself walking out after History class alongside Alice in what seemed like no time at all. A heavy sigh fell from Alice's lips and I turned to look at her, before noticing she was looking into the parking lot. I followed her eyes to see Esme in her own car waiting at the bottom of the steps. "I hate not seeing what you'll be doing."

"You mean you hate not seeing what she'll be buying." I gave Alice a teasing smile. "You did this to yourself mosquito, all you had to do was pretend to be surprised all these years and they wouldn't be dragging me around." I could hear Esme's laughter all the way over here, but that was my wolf senses in action. I grinned at Alice even as Rosalie came up behind us and grabbed my arm to start dragging me away.

"At least we'll finally get to surprise her. Makes dealing with your scent worth it." Rosalie muttered and I gave her a weak glare as I watched her sly grin.

I glanced around to see Alice watching us and felt a little bad for a moment, because she really did love to shop and she was the only female being left out today. If people knew we were a couple I could have blown her a kiss or done something to let her know I love her as I was shoved into the backseat of the car, almost as if being kidnapped. I just met her eyes for a moment, before the car door slammed.

I almost expected for the car to peel out of the parking lot, but Esme just smiled back and me and casually made her way past teenaged drivers eager to go home once Rosalie got in.

Esme drove just as fast as the others, and I just sighed as it moved past my ability to sense trouble because I didn't feel I could tell her to slow down just because I couldn't think fast enough if I got a 'feeling'. I didn't feel any sense of danger about my surrender.

"So, I think we'll need to stay rather close together." Rosalie mentioned. "This probably wouldn't work with more than two of us." I frowned and turned to stare at the back of her head until she turned to stare at me. "You're personal anti-precog bubbled shrank, and as far as I could tell, based on what Alice told me, it covers just the room you are in now, so we'll have to stick close."

"And wrap the gifts before we leave." Esme added to the planning. "Perhaps we should also rent out a storage space so she doesn't look for them." Esme grinned a little wickedly into the rearview mirror at me. I don't think I'd ever seen Esme look so playful, it made her look a lot younger than she was pretending to be. All I could do was grin back.

The parking lot at the mall was packed. I felt an urge, small, but irritating. "No." I muttered as she was about to turn right to look for parking. The car behind us honked as Esme gave me a puzzled look, but the screech of tires and sound of collision drew my eyes right to see someone had pulled out of their parking spot without looking and the car that took Esme's turn was going to need a new headlight.

"Well, that's handy." Esme breathed out and turned left instead.

"Let's park out a bit. We're a bit sturdier than the car and these humans are stupider than normal." Rosalie muttered as we started passed the further and more opened spots. Esme must have agreed because we pulled into a spot about as far from the mall as we could be and still be in the mall parking lot.

"Nice, the new BMW." Rosalie muttered as she looked at the car parked near us, and from the shine on it I'd say that was to keep it from being scratched.

"It's okay." I said as I closed my own door. "I like the color." Rosalie gave me a somewhat dirty look.

"That is an amazing machine, and you like the 'color'?" She sounded truly scandalized.

"Eh," I let out a breath as Esme joined us at the back of the car. "I'm not a fan of overpriced sedans. I mean look at that cutie." I pointed at a Mini Cooper as we started to walk. "That is adorable."

"And slow." Rosalie looked scandalized. I grinned just a little.

"Well, what about that one?" I pointed to a Prius. "It's also better for the environment to encourage car companies to start to get away from oil, and we're likely to see the future so shouldn't we be environmentally conscious about our cars?" I was taunting her, I knew it. None of the vampires were willing to scale down on cars. "What if there were no polar bears to eat?" I smirked at her openly.

"We'd eat wolves." Rosalie spoke flatly and Esme cleared her throat meaningfully at Rosalie.

"As if." I ignored her barb and glanced around at the people moving around frantically, and it was still a few weeks until Christmas. I could hear crying kids, and angry words over parking spaces. "Boy, isn't this the spirit of the season." I muttered in disgust. My family always bought just a little something for everyone, it was all we could really do, but it made shopping harder to spend twenty in a way that meant something. I still remember spending hours thinking before we ever went out shopping and then debating in the stores about the better choice. I remembered the real treat of the season was time alone with mom, where she'd take me to a café and we'd drink and talk about our shopping plan.

The last few Christmases since she'd died had been depressing and it was only Uncle Billy having us over that kept it happening, because father would have just ignored it altogether. My teeth gritted as I thought about the love lost with my family. Uncle Billy wasn't going to invite me over this year, or ever again.

A cool hand rested on my shoulder and startled me. I jerked and turned a little to see Esme's caring eyes as she rubbed my shoulder gently and then let go. "I asked if you wanted to start at Macy's?" She repeated a question I hadn't heard to begin with.

"Doesn't matter to me." I told her and we continued on our way toward the mall.

Shopping took a long time, as they'd gone in without any decisions made. That was Esme's idea and Rosalie abandoned her plans and created new ones all while sitting in the foodcourt and making disgusted faces at my burritos. Esme didn't like me eating fast food either, but she just gave a heavy sigh and seemed to resign herself to it.

It was cold enough even I was starting to feel it when we left the mall. The presents were a little more expensive, but the way the two vampires talked it was clear that Carlisle's name would be added to Esme's gift, and Emmett's to Rosalie. "You can't tell them what you bought, unless I'm there." I reminded them, because otherwise my being here wouldn't stop Alice.

"I know dear." Esme smiled at me, and I remembered that they'd known and worked with Alice's powers longer than I had. On our way back to town Esme pointed out a sign. "Peninsula College. I've been thinking of taking a class, or something, during the days."

"Oh." I glanced at the sign, "That would be cool." I had no idea how a vampire could fill her days when she only cooked for me and cleaning could probably be done in a half hour at her speed. "You should do that." I told her and gave her an encouraging smile, which she clearly saw in the rearview mirror.

"They do have a branch near Forks." Esme told me, sounding more enthusiastic. I nodded as I remembered the place. It was tiny and I'd been surprised to see the word college on it when I'd moved into Forks, but it was there. Maybe tiny would be better for a vampire? Esme had said she'd been to college before, and I wondered what she'd study now.

I noticed that for some reason Rosalie looked amused for a moment, before she turned away and stared out the side window. "It wouldn't be far from home, at least if they offered interesting classes. Hey, would you be willing to drop by and pick up some information for me before you go to work tomorrow?"

"Sure." I was more than happy to do something for Esme, she never asked for anything. I liked how happy my response made her. I really hoped that school had some classes Esme would like, because she really seemed to want to go.

……………………………………………

"So, any hints?" Alice asked while I was settling comfortably into bed. I grinned at her playfulness, but shook my head no. "I don't know that I like them using my own girlfriend against me this way, and they didn't even bring you home until it was time for you to go to bed." She complained, but her firm hug from behind me had me sighing happily.

"I had fun." I turned to face her and reached out to caress her hair gently. "And I don't believe anyone is using me against you, or plans to, well except maybe Emmett."

"Did Edward ask you to shop with him Thursday?" Alice sighed out, resigned sounding. I nodded as I remembered his asking and Emmett inviting himself to join us. I wasn't really looking forward to that, as I knew I'd be growling at Emmett often to try and get him to behave.

………………………………..

I sat in a café, nursing a nice hot chocolate as Edward worked on his plan for Alice's gift. I watched him stare out at the busy humans, and watched a pained expression cross his face occasionally, before he seemed to suddenly shift all his attention to me. "We don't have souls." He spoke so quietly, but he was clearly determined to have me hear and understand him.

"Not true." I spoke just as quietly. "Everyone, everything, has a soul." I debated about saying more. "Your people have used the claim that someone has no soul to justify so much injustice it is sickening, but everyone has a soul." He looked too puzzled. "White European." I explained who his people were. He was sitting back. "You aren't old enough to have been there when they charged across this country spreading disease and killing buffalo to exterminate the 'savages', but surely you've heard of this. They said we had no souls." I could feel my face tightening in familiar anger. "And you must have read about how African slaves were brought to this country to work for the White men, because they said they were animals with no souls." I stared at him, and could see him frowning at me. "Or how about the latest fade of saying someone may have a soul but they will go to hell for who they love, if they love the same sex?" I spoke softly and clearly. "A soul is in every living thing."

"But we're not living!" His voice rose just a little, but I glanced around at the crazy noisy café and we were okay.

"And it doesn't disappear the second your heart stops beating." I told him firmly. "You were living, you were human. Who you are didn't disappear the minute you were changed." I glanced around carefully. "Even human monsters have souls, why wouldn't you? You can't tell me humans don't come in monster, because we hear about those in history and on the news all the time."

I grew tired of this debate as he only seemed to shift a little in his seat, but continued to look pigheaded. I didn't even like the Christian religion, I didn't believe in it, and so many parts of myself were considered less or damned to them. I was a lesbian American Indian Werewolf. I was sure they'd think I was damned if they knew all of that. Or worse yet they'd think Wolves did gods work killing vampires, but they'd still look down on us, and they wouldn't care who the vampire was or if they struggled to be good, and do good more than any human ever does.

"Alice and I both have souls, and I know it is true." I gave him a firm stare. "And I don't want you to try and convince me otherwise. You can't. I have my proof. If you'd open your eyes and look around you'd see it too. You read minds and you honestly think you can tell me all it takes to have a soul is to be human? " I sighed, knowing this could go on forever and I'd eventually tell him his religion was killing him and he'd hate me so I glanced around. "What store now?"

He moved stiffly, and I had the impression he was very unhappy he wasn't more convincing. I really worried about him, he did hate himself and that was not good at all. That was why he was the single one so long, it made sense now, part of him hated all vampires, even his family. He wouldn't be trying to convince me Alice was a monster if part of him didn't hate her for being a vampire. I felt disappointed in Carlisle for letting it get this bad, they said he wasn't the alpha, but he was Edward's creator too. How could he not see this? Edward's version of religion was poisoning him.

He growled at me and I was reminded to protect my thoughts again. I had to pick the next store as he was in too bad of a mood to be helpful, and we were doing his shopping. I was grateful when Emmett came back, a happy smile on his face as he talked about the video game he wanted. He'd already bought what he wanted for Alice and I suspect Alice would know, because I might have stepped a bit far away from him so I wouldn't be blamed for it. He hadn't listened to me when I told him it wasn't a good idea, so I did what I had to do. Hopefully she saw it, before he embarrassed her with it. I'd already promised not to say anything, before I saw his plan, but I'd never promised to stand close enough.

…………………………………

Friday night I came home from work to find Jasper standing outside. I felt a little awkward and tried to preserve his privacy, since he was out there alone staring up at the sky, by walking passed him quietly. "Any chance you'll sit in my room while I shop online?" He asked quietly and I stopped walking. I turned to look at him, but he was slow to look at me. "And I might need to ship it to your work so she doesn't see it."

I think that was more than he'd ever said directly to me and I felt some disbelief for a moment, before I caught on to what he was asking. What if his present was better than mine, part of me couldn't help but not like that. He shifted and I couldn't stop the blush when I realized he would have felt my emotions. "Sure." I managed, even though I didn't want to do this.

I ate my dinner and enjoyed Alice's strange obsession with petting me tonight. Her hands caressed my hair as I tried to eat, and they trailed along my arms. We had the kitchen to ourselves, and she was treating me like a pet in my human form, which had started as a joke, but she was so gentle I let her. "I heard Jasper asked you to shop with him." She told me gently and her fingers gently combed through my hair. "thank you for agreeing, not that I like all these 'surprises', but I know that wasn't easy for you." I sighed and just nodded, as I finished up my meal. I was hoping I wouldn't regret agreeing.

He opened the door to his room as I got close and I didn't have to knock. I glanced around at the room, before moving to sit in the chair beside his desk and computer. "I'll try to decide as quickly as possible so you can go. I know Alice bought a movie to watch with you tonight." He spoke quietly and sat down, but I was a little surprised at that. I had half expected to be told to leave her alone.

I sat near his desk and let my eyes wander over his collection of books. I could read the titles from where I sat only because I was wolf. He had some Psychology books and several History books. I didn't see any of the type of books I liked to read. "Can I?" I asked as I realized I should have grabbed one of my books before coming in. I waved toward his books when he looked over at me.

"Sure." He then focused on looking through Amazon pages to come up with his gift idea. I didn't wander far, just far enough to be able to pull a few books out to read what they were about, before grabbing a book by someone we were studying in Psychology class, Carl Jung. I flipped through it, reading it distractedly as I waited for him to finish his shopping.

Spending some time with him wasn't nearly as painful as I'd expected, and he didn't waste my time either. I was able to wander off to spend what I could of the rest of my evening with Alice and whatever movie she thought might be fun.

A/N: Please review.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 44

Sundays, all of Sundays were Alice's day for me and I was glad she'd thought to say that, because I'd had to turn down a few offers to shop today. She took me out for a nice breakfast, I believe to make up for waking me up, but it wasn't the same as normal trips with her. I found myself covering up her visions as we debated about what to get the others and now we only had Esme's gift left. I knew what I wanted to get Esme, and I frowned at Alice as she tried to walk passed the store I wanted to go to. We'd been walking into so many stores, but she hadn't even considered this one.

"I want to look at Target." I told her and she turned to me, looking more than a little surprised. "She wants to go back to school." I explained as I stood outside of my chosen store. "I thought I'd get her some supplies and see if they have any good bookbags."

I watched Alice freeze and checked her eyes just to make sure she didn't fall into a vision, but it looked like I just shocked her. "Target wouldn't have," Alice stopped talking and sighed. I watched her expression gentle. "We need stronger bags than Target carries; we tend to forget to not pack too much. I'm sure Esme would have the same problem."

I felt a little disappointed in that, because I'd really wanted to buy this for Esme myself, but even with saving money, which I only managed because I live with them now, I didn't have enough for a really fancy bag. I still had to come up with what I was getting Alice and I only had enough money saved for smaller gifts for the three female vampires in my life. Alice was going to buy for the guys, and I knew she wanted to buy for everyone, but I wanted to get some of them something just from me. I was pretty sure the guys would understand if I didn't get them anything personal, I barely knew them in comparison.

"Well, let's see what they have for supplies." I decided. If I got her better supplies I could justify, to myself at least, why all I got her was supplies. As we walked in and I tried not to laugh at the look on Alice's face when she saw they sold clothes. We made our way passed them as I started to rethink my gift strategy.

By dinner time I had a plan for Rosalie's gift, but it was a shop that wasn't opened on Sunday that I needed so I'd have to get that later and I had Esme's gift. Alice had gifts for half of her family and she was talking about next Sunday's trip. Next Sunday was the last weekend before Christmas so I was sure that I'd need more patience by then, because the slow moving and awkward flow of the sea of human shoppers was irritating and it would only be worse by then.

As Alice kept me company in the food court we talked about our plans for next weekend. I was about to take a bite of my chow mien when I heard a voice I hadn't really expected to ever hear again.

"Diana?" A young woman's voice spoke and I turned slowly, not sure what to do to find Leah standing beside our table. I hadn't even smelled her coming because her human scent just mingled in with the masses here. I found my eyes moving around the mall to see if I could tell who all was here, worried that she might have a wolf with her.

"Hey." I gave her a weak smile and shared a quick glanced with Alice as well. Oh well, no help for it now. "Leah, this is Alice, Alice, Leah. She and I used to go to school together."

Alice gave Leah a smile. "Nice to meet you." And I gave the food court another scan for wolves, because I was pretty sure I'd be blamed for this if one was around. I took a deep breath and suppressed my anger at that. Why should I have to avoid people on neutral territory? And Leah found me, not the other way around. I sat back and watched Leah give me another searching look after sharing pleasantries with my vampire, not that she knew that.

"Why did you disappear?" Leah asked with a hint of anger in her voice, but she normally had that when talking with me ever since I apparently 'picked Sam's side' and started to hang out with him. I frowned a little, as she moved to sit at our table and spoke more gently. "I mean, did you run away?"

I stared at her, mad at the people who didn't appear to even bother with a story for my banishment. "I was kicked out." I finally settled on and her eyes widened. "So I moved to Forks."

"What?" Leah's eyes were wide, and I understood. This didn't happen often in the tribe. I shared another desperate glance with Alice, who was watching this.

"I'm afraid her dad didn't take Diana's relationship with me well." Alice spoke softly, and my shoulders started to relax at the cover she'd created. I was also surprised that we were apparently going to be open about that relationship here. It was perfect, it would cover up so much and still be the truth.

"What, but everyone knew you were gay." Leah's shock conveyed with a raise of her voice, but the noise of the masses kept it from going too far.

"This is Alice Cullen." I muttered quietly and watched Leah's eyes widen as she took in the vampire watching this.

"That stupid myth?" Leah's face reddened just a little and I enjoyed her outrage, knowing her father was one of the people to vote me out. She didn't know about that part, but I felt some satisfaction.

"I was surprised to hear what the people in La Push thought." Alice stepped in and I did my best to not stare as she stole a piece of chicken out of my chow mien and popped it in her mouth as a cover. I didn't know she could do that.

I watched Alice subtly spit it out into a napkin as Leah stared at me, so I guess that answered my question, Alice couldn't. "I know, it was crazy, but I wasn't going to let something like a myth dictate love, and she walks outside in daylight and everything." I mocked that old myth like we all used to before I knew it was the truth.

"I can't believe," Leah shook her head, "Are you okay?" She asked and in that moment proved more of a friend that I thought she had ever been. "I thought you'd just come to your senses and left Sam's gang." Leah's voice still held some venom of its own at his name.

"I did that too." I muttered, knowing how much she'd hated even thinking about him. It was my joining Sam's 'gang' that drew some attention to me from her, but we'd never been friends and she actually didn't seem to like me before.

"Well good, that two timing inconsiderate asshole is just bad news all the way around." Leah hissed out and I hated to hear how much she was still upset about the imprinting, which he'd never been able to explain to her. She was why I never dated, I didn't ever want to leave someone as broken as she is. "Glad you came to your senses."

"Yeah." I didn't know what else to say. I watched her glance over my shoulder and sigh.

"I gotta go, my dad is here to pick me up. My car is in the shop." Leah told me and my body tensed up as I slowly turned to see Harry Clearwater glaring at me, before he covered that up. That's how I knew Leah was looking at her dad again.

"No problem." I told her.

"It was nice meeting you." Alice chimed in and I sat there listening to Harry Clearwater's voice talking in a normal volume from a few tables away.

"You will never talk to my daughter again." He hissed out as Leah was too far away to hear him. He didn't have my hearing so I just held up my middle finger in reply, without even bothering to look.

"I swear to god, sometimes I wish a real vampire would eat those bastards." I hissed to Alice, not fully meaning it, well not completely.

"So now I'm not a real vampire?" Alice's tone was teasing and I looked up at her and couldn't help giving her a small smile. "What am I then?"

"You're my goddess." I told her gently and watched the smile spread across her face.

…………………….

Alice had promised me that she'd go running with me after shopping today and I wondered if the mess of seeing Leah and Harry had made her forget, because I needed a run more than ever now. I suppressed the part of myself that wanted to run back to La Push and terrify the old men who made these decisions and thought they could tell me what to do even on neutral territory. What right did they have to dictate my life anymore? My body started to shake with my anger.

Before it got too bad Alice pulled the car over, driving it partly into the woods before stopping and turning out the lights. I took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and glanced around. Even her car, yellow as it was, shouldn't be visible from the road.

I was about to grab my shorts and sports bra, which I'd thrown in the backseat before we even left for shopping that morning, to change when Alice rested her hand over my arm. "I can carry those." She told me and gave me a soft smile as I hesitated. "And you are going to let me ride your wolf form." That one comment froze my anger and I stared at her in shock.

"Why do you want to?" I gave her a baffled look as she grabbed my other clothes and opened her car door.

"I liked those ElfQuest books, and I just want to see what it's like." She almost looked shy and I couldn't help but grin at her. I kind of like that she likes wolves, that I can give her something she's thought about before, in fact she had to have thought about this before I was ever born, because I'd seen those books she was talking about in the book store and they were from the eighties. I felt a million times better instantly, just because I could give Alice something no one else could and I forced my anger at Harry Clearwater away so I could focus on giving Alice a wonderful night.

"You look like an elf." I muttered teasingly as I got out of the car. She let out a disgusted gust of air that was its own reply to my teasing. "And you shop like it's a superpower you possess. Are you sure you aren't an escaped Elf from the North Pole and not a vampire?"

She gave me a wicked look that made me think teasing her too much would come back to bite me, so I just stood by the opened car door. "Naked wolf coming, so if you don't want to see anything, you better turn around." I told her as I started to take off my shoes. I was amused that she wasn't rushing to turn away, even as I took off my shirt, but when I went for my bra she did give me a moment of privacy to finish up and shift to wolf. I used my head to push the car door closed and walked over to her.

I like how her eyes widen when she sees me in wolf form, and I watched her stare as I laid down to make her getting up on my back easier, even though it shouldn't be a challenge for her. She was short and she knew it was what I was teasing her about as I pushed myself onto the ground as far down as I could go. "Not funny puppy." She spoke but her weight settled onto my back and I felt her hands thread through the fur around my neck, before I stood up carefully to not dislodge her.

Her thighs tightened around my ribs and I took a deep breath to remind her that she'd need to be careful or she'd hurt me. She loosened her iron grip a bit, and I wished I could talk to her, but I was pretty happy with how she noticed things. That would make this easier.

I started to walk further into the forest at a slow walk until I felt like she was moving with me and wasn't slipping off. I then moved a little faster, and when I found the trunk on the path I tensed my body up obviously so she'd feel it before doing a small jump over it. She slid forward on the landing a little and the compression of her thighs against my ribs made it hard to take a deep breath, but she did ease up quickly. "Yeah, puppy, let's see how many horses this werewolf has." She teased me and squeezed my ribs briefly, almost as if she was urging me to move faster, and her scent increased as she leaned down closer to my head. "Come on, Giddy up."

I gave her a halfhearted growl ,but I did start to move faster down the path and when she still managed to stay on I started to really run, doing my best to remember to dodge things with the fact she was sitting up on top of my back in mind so I didn't ram her into branches. Her laugh as I started to move closer to full speed was so happy that I couldn't help a barking laugh of my own.

I could hear animals fleeing as I made no secret of my run. We didn't see many larger animals in our dash through the woods. I saw the water and knew that without Alice I was able to jump that far, but I didn't know if I could now. I moved faster, as she took in a breath and said, "Yes, try that." So I knew she could tell what I was after. I pushed my legs harder, and felt the strain as I brought my rear legs forward and started to push off on the ground.

Her laughter was magical as we leapt over the water, and far beyond it to land on the grassy hill and not the muck of the water. As I landed I felt her start to slide forward and then her legs squeezed my ribs, but it wasn't too hard. She was really getting used to this and I was learning how to move so that she could. I couldn't move the same as I normally did, not completely, without upsetting her seat, so I didn't move my back as much and my legs took on more work, but to feel her near me, holding me, even as I enjoyed what I thought was best about being a wolf. I didn't have the words to say how wonderful that was.

Before she could ask for me to start moving again, I started to walk into the woods again. "You know, Esme used to talk about riding horses when she was a young girl, and I never even knew if I'd done that." Alice spoke softly and I shifted my ears to focus on her. "I'm having a really great time." I knew she didn't just mistake me for a horse, and I grimaced a little at the thought, but then I just nodded. I kind of understand, it isn't like I can ride horses now either. Animals tend to shy away from me.

We played for a couple of hours, but with school tomorrow Alice reminded me I did need sleep. I'd rather play out here all night with her, but I did need to finish my diploma so I unhappily took her back to her car, even though I don't think I ever hated the idea of Monday more than at that moment.

…………………………………..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 45

It was the Thursday before our Christmas break and as such most of the students, including me, didn't really have much interest in classes. I found myself thinking about the gifts I'd gotten people or planned to get, more than I did anything we were attempting to discuss in class. Today was the day I'd pick up something for Alice, Esme agreed to take me after her errands, which apparently I was going to go with her to do.

"Esme needs to get out of the parking lot quickly, so you should probably hurry up and meet her before the other students start getting to their cars." Alice told me after glancing down at her phone in History class. I tried to look at her phone too, but Alice just smiled and pulled it away so I couldn't. "I'll take care of your books and put them in my locker." Alice continued very quietly so the teacher didn't know we were more interested in talking about leaving class than about the lecture.

I felt the gentle push on my back just before the bell rang and the teacher waved his hand as if to say he gave up for the day. I glanced at Alice and she was shooing me away, so I got up and felt a little naked leaving my books and such for her as I made my way passed the students grabbing their things and to the door. I gave Alice one last glance before turning to run at human speed through the halls, trusting I wouldn't get caught. I wasn't the first one out the door, but the noise behind me told me that I was a front runner. I found Esme and her car waiting and I took the stairs in big leaps of four, which I remembered would be pushing human ability, but still some could do it. I could have avoided the two sets of twelve steps altogether easily if I had to. I knew I was pushing it, but Alice was insistent that we had to beat traffic.

I pulled open the door and sat down quickly, before staring forward. "Drive." I told her and grinned when I heard Esme giggle.

"I'm the getaway driver now?" She asked even as she did start to move, beating the first of the cars out of the parking lot.

"Yep," I muttered and sat back to look at her. I actually stared for a while, and kept my question about how humans could believe she was raising teenagers to myself. Esme didn't look old enough, but hey, I looked older than I was and I'd seen people look a lot younger. I mean Hollywood was full of people that didn't look their age.

Esme pulled over on the main street of Forks and turned the car off. "I have to go to an orientation." She told me and I realized we were heading into that small branch campus. "You could come with me." Her voice rose just a little at the end, and I could see hope in her eyes.

All the others got to go to school together, I thought, and wondered if she got lonely during the day as all the other vampires went off to do things and left her at home. I just nodded quietly and got out of the car to go in with her.

After orientation and shopping it was dark and felt even later than it was. We made our way home and when I opened the door to the main house I was stunned to see all the other vampires in the living room working on decorating the tree. The tree was magnificent and huge, looking perfect where is stood beside the stairs. I stared at it in surprise as we walked into the house and could see Emmett holding Alice up with one hand, her balancing on it, to put the star up on the top of the huge tree. She was even having to stretch a bit to get it there. I could see the lights managed to shine a little on her skin and I stared, dumbfounded at how beautiful she was next to a tree that belonged in a magazine. I could smell the tree was real and was carried into the house recently.

Gentle pressure on my back and Esme's scent reminded me I was still in the doorway, so I shuffled out of her way and continued to stare at my vampire putting the star up. "Emmett, you'll need to get a little higher if you're going to get that angel on the top of the tree." I muttered and watched her smile just a little before his laughing upset her balance and she jumped down as if she were just jumping off the last step of some stairs, and not from over eight feet up in the air.

I leaned forward a little as she come closer to give me a gentle kiss on the cheek, and I noticed a few eyes on us when I was finally able to look away from her. "So, I think you're tall enough to get the job done." Alice tugged me by hand toward the tree, and handed me the star. "Make sure it's on right, I want it to face the living room, not the door." She told me and then gave Emmett a look. I glanced at the star and then the people watching with a little embarrassment before I nodded and Emmett lifted me up. His scent surrounded me as he switched his hold on my hips. "Stand on his shoulders a moment and then you can step into his hands." Alice told me as I fumbled for what I was supposed to do.

"All this money and you can't buy a ladder?" I muttered as I used Emmett's head to help me balance and slowly stood up on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna have to wash him when I get him back." Rosalie spoke and I turned to give her a small glare, before I attempted what Alice had been doing and stepped out onto his opened and waiting hand. Fur sprouted off my body and I enhanced my strength, because I was going to have to balance with one foot and lean over to do this trick.

"Should have washed him before you loaned him to me, he reeks." I grinned a little as he shook his arm about and I held my own arms out to help me balance and 'lightly' and 'accidently' hit him with my free leg.

"Children, no rough housing near the tree." Esme scolded us and I sighed as he quickly lifted me higher to get the job done. I put the star on and then had to readjust it three times until Alice was satisfied. Emmett chuckled just before he dropped me, which was how I had enough warning to land on my feet.

"It looks great." I told Alice and she beamed, so proudly, it made my heart ache. I turned to look at the tree again, but I did see Jasper staring at me and the brief nod for something, I don't know what, before he wandered off.

She told me, in great detail how she managed to 'shop the woods' for this perfect tree and then had Jasper and Emmett bring it in. She gave me some of the history of the ornaments, and she had such an upbeat and happy note to her words that I was more listening to the music of her speaking than what she was saying.

Esme and I had finished our shopping and just in time, as Monday was Christmas. She'd taken me out to eat, but was still trying to give me a snack before I headed back to my house and left the vampires to continue to do Alice's bidding. It was our last day of school before our two week break tomorrow and I was looking forward to no classes for a while, even as I remembered thinking of weekends as horrible lonely things when I lived in my shack. Life was so different now, I had more company than I knew what to do with at times and still had my privacy. The main house seemed to always be filled with activity, and I kind of regretted being the only one to need sleep, since I couldn't stay up with them to decorate tonight.

"This will be the best Christmas ever." Alice told me as we walked along the path to my own home. "Esme has been looking over recipes and I'm sure you'll love the dinner." I blushed to realize they were making this Christmas about me. "And I 'know' that our gifts will be amazing." She gave me a mischievous smile, "They will love them." Her smile faded a little. "I hope you like what I got you." She spoke more hesitantly.

"I'm sure I will." I felt the same apprehension about the gift I'd gotten her. With little money I went for sentiment, it was all I could do. I couldn't make myself accept the money Esme offered to give me because I wanted my first Christmas gift to Alice to be just from me.

First thing I did when we got into the house was take a shower. Even though I didn't say anything, I really didn't want Emmett's scent on me all night. I didn't want it muffling the scent Alice often left me with, that let me know sometime during the night, she did at least lie on my bed, even if she didn't sleep. Sometimes I'd wake up and see her, and other times I could just smell that she'd been there. I never asked her why she liked to be with me at night, when she wasn't tired at all, I just liked that she did.

…………………………….

I heard the repetitive sound of an axe hitting a tree and I rolled over, dragging my pillow over my head. "I thought humans woke up before dawn on Christmas." I heard a quiet voice in my room and my heart hammered just a few times, before my sleepy mind registered it was Esme. "Emmett has been doing all the noisy chores he can think of and she's still sleeping."

"I know." Alice's voice was just as quiet, but closer to me. "She keeps rolling over and hugging her pillow to her head." I sighed as I realized I was being stared at while I slept, and not in the normal tender way Alice did it. I didn't open my eyes but I could just imagine the whole family watching me and waiting for me to wake up. I took in a sniff and could smell Alice and Esme, but there was also a hint of Emmett that was older. He was clearly the one chopping wood outside now.

"Time?" I managed to croak out.

"Four." Alice told me, her voice taking on a happy, excited tone and I just blinked as I opened my eyes to stare at her.

"No, no." I shook my head and gave her and Esme a glare. "You've got to be kidding." I felt a little bad when Alice's face fell and Esme looked embarrassed. "Please, not before seven." I would have preferred to say nine, but I knew I couldn't make her wait that long.

"Seven?" Alice spoke softly and I sighed.

"I'll fall asleep in the presents if you make me get up, and I'll never make it until dinner time." I finally explained, surprised that it needed explaining.

"I'll get Emmett to stop making noise." Esme spoke and gently rested a hand on my shoulder before leaving the room. Alice stayed with me, watching me, until I scooted back from the edge of the bed and held the edge of the blankets up to invite her in.

Her body was cool, and I wrapped my arm around her to hold her to me after she laid down. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I was so excited I forgot you actually need sleep, that you don't do it just to pass time." She cuddled back into me and I sighed happily as she let me fall asleep holding her.

It felt like no time had gone by at all when suddenly my body tensed at the loud proclamation, "It's Seven!"

Alice determined that I needed that rolled out of bed look, but that look required different pajamas, having my hair done, and a touch of make up. The just out of bed look also required that I wear slippers I couldn't walk outside in and her carrying me to hurry me along and keep me from getting dirty. Once I got to the main house Alice let me down and we walked into a room more well lit than any Vegas casino. "Just a minute." Alice smiled and then ran upstairs so fast she'd be invisible to a human eye while I stared at the others sitting on chairs and the couch, clearly in their own new pajamas. Esme held a camera in her hand and I blushed as I realized we were going to be posing for pictures too.

"It's your first Christmas with us dear." Esme explained gently and I risked walking further into the room. Jasper pointed to a loveseat just a bit off to the side of the tree, and not all that close. It was the one with a plate of cookies near it and a glass of milk. I noticed the blanket waiting to be pulled over me and smiled. She'd set up my space for me, hopefully she knew it was for us, because the others already told me they weren't giving her any gifts to open unless she was next to me. Their deciding that made it so we had gotten this far without Alice knowing what her presents were.

Before I even got to my seat Alice was back, in her own new pajamas and some questionable fluffy slippers. I sat with her and waited for whatever came next. I hoped that this family opened the gifts one at a time, so that I could see it all. That was what my family used to do, but I'd seen my cousins all dive at the tree in a frenzy and start ripping paper off gifts all at the same time, so I knew there were at least two methods for this.

"Carlisle hands out the gifts one at a time and we open them one at a time." Edward answered me and I hadn't asked anything. I nodded my thanks at him, even as I wondered if anyone had noticed that Edward would know what his presents were too, or if they'd developed a way around his gift. He just gave me a small smile and I stared a moment, suspecting he was just better at pretending to be surprised than my Alice.

Alice sat back, looking very pleased as Carlisle grabbed a gift and handed it to Edward. I watched him carefully to see how he reacted to the gift and I could see him pretending to not know. I gently elbowed Alice and turned to give her a meaningful look. He let his family at least pretend he was surprised. Alice poked me in my ribs and pretended I hadn't just pointed that out, but Edward did give me a grin as he turned to thank Esme for the gift.

It felt very polite and a little uncomfortable as I watched a few others open gifts I wasn't any part of, but when Carlisle handed over a rectangular gift wrapped in green with a big gold bow I just stared at it a moment. I could see Emmett shift a little impatiently in his seat and when I saw that I immediately tried to sense trouble. Whatever he gave me wasn't dangerous, my sixth sense didn't even react, but I still opened it slower than normal.

I finally was able to see the words written on the top of the box, and I heard a groan as a few others saw it too. "Buffy." I started to grin, realizing Emmett must have thought this was a joke, but I actually wanted this. It was all seven seasons of the show. I looked up at him and watched his expression change, shifting from teasing to a bashful grin. "Thank you." I ran my hand over the box, removing the rest of the wrapping paper.

"Watch out Alice, your girlfriend likes watching vampires staked." Emmett finally teased and I blushed at the suggestive tone of his voice. I stared at the gift more and found a small gift card taped to the side of it. I pulled it off and read it, my blush growing as I read the word "Lovers" on the gift card. "Oh, and I think one hundred dollars should be enough for you to buy lots of 'stakes.'" Emmett's suggestiveness got worse and I turned wide eyes to Rosalie, who stopped me from having a stroke by gently shaking her head no. He didn't know about the toys Rosalie already bought me.

"Emmett!" Esme's voice was firm and I glanced over at her. This could turn into a lecture and it was Christmas. I did what I had to in order to preserve the peace.

"Thanks Rosalie. I know you said you had to shop there to get something big enough to feel." I smiled at the blonde vampire as if I hadn't just insulted her mate and his protest was met with more than a few chuckles. Honestly I wasn't really sure which of them bought me the gift card, but he'd teased me about it so he deserved the embarrassment.

A few more gifts were exchanged and then I saw the thin red box I'd wrapped being handed to Rosalie. I froze for just a moment, afraid she wouldn't like it, but Jasper turned to glance at me and I forced that feeling of doubt away before he decided to do something about it. I'd spent more than I'd planned on this for Rosalie, and I knew it was the least expensive gift being opened so far. I wanted her to know I tried, even if she didn't like it. I was starting to enjoy our odd friendship, but she was so volatile and I really didn't want her to think it was a joke.

"This is from Diana." Edward spoke quietly to Rosalie as she started to open it, and I watched them share a glance before Rosalie opened the box. The burgundy coveralls were vibrant, and had lots of pockets. The tag declared it "Rosie the Riveter" brand, and it wasn't a dig on her name, it was just who made the women's coveralls.

"Oh good, you can finally throw that faded baby blue one away." Alice spoke up and Rosalie glanced up at me, and gave me a small smile, and a soft thank you.

"You look better in bold colors." I told Rosalie gently and for some reason everyone laughed. I glanced around, confused, until Carlisle decided to explain.

"You sounded a little like Alice for a moment." He told me.

"But she'd never even think of buying coveralls." Emmett added, "It's too hard to get matching shoes."

"But I do love them." Rosalie reassured me and I actually believed her so I felt good.

It wasn't too much longer after that when I saw my gift to Esme in Carlisle's hands. Alice surprised me by stopping him. "Not yet." I glanced at her and she gave me a meaningful stare. "Timing is everything, trust me." Carlisle squatted in front of the tree awkwardly, clearly waiting for my decision.

"Not yet." I told him, not knowing why, but Alice's visions were more specific and if timing would make my gift better, well, it needed all the help it could get.

A tiny blue box made its way to my hands and I noticed Alice's elegant writing on it. I felt her excitement in the way she bounced a little in her seat, since she was sharing a loveseat with me. "I expect you'll let me go with you." She told me even before I opened it.

The black credit card was confusing, and I couldn't figure out what she'd meant by her words right before I opened this. "Shopping Spree." Alice explained. I looked over to her beaming face. "You need a whole new wardrobe, not just a few items and we're going to take advantage of the after Christmas sales!"

I could tell that present was for both of us, so I didn't argue, but I did look carefully at the card and my name on it was a shock. I just played with it, and stared for a moment, before trying to focus on the gift Jasper was receiving. I'd have to ask about this later, when Alice and I were alone.

Alice loved the art pencils and the nice journals I'd bought her for her drawings. She kissed me in front of everyone, and promised me she'd start to learn to draw from real life too, not just her visions. The way her eyes caressed me as she spoke made me wonder if I was about to learn to be a model.

A few more gifts were handed out, before I was given a small silver box and looked around to see Esme sitting forward in her seat. I glanced down at the box and opened it up, to stare down in confusion at the Peninsula College business card with an appointment time written on it. "I didn't know how to wrap it." Esme spoke softly and I looked back up at her. "That's your appointment to pick out your winter quarter classes." I stared at her dumbly, "I didn't make your Spring quarter appointment too, but I'm paying for your classes for the rest of this school year."

"But I'm in high school." I muttered and stared down at the appointment I apparently had for tomorrow.

"And in three weeks you'll only have one class and by then perhaps no job." Esme had me looking back up at her. "I think you're way too smart to give up on college. I know becoming wolf cost you a lot, but it won't cost you this."

"This is too much." I stared at the card, but what I was seeing was tuition and books.

"No, it's not." Carlisle spoke and I looked over at him, realizing it was from him too. "We pay for college degrees all the time, why not yours. It will be your first after all."

"Can I even do this?" I asked, starting to feel excited by the idea. College this year, this was the year I was supposed to go and I could still do that?

"I asked, and yes you can." Esme told me and I stared up at her. Her talk about college was for me, the idea hit me and I felt my heart sink. My present to her was no good. I felt another box given to me and I stared down at the gift for Esme. I looked up at Edward and he nodded toward her.

Alice seemed to encourage me as well when I glanced at her, and with a heavy heart I held out my gift, it was so insignificant, to Esme. I wanted to hide it away, but she looked pleased and started to unwrap it.

As she did, I thought of something, and the idea grew as she opened the box to reveal the collection of highlighters, binders, pens, and other basic supplies I'd gotten her. "Come with me?" I asked and Esme's wide eyes whipped up to stare at me. "To college, come with me?"

"Oh," Esme set the box down and I gritted my teeth, prepared for a kind brush off, but Esme just asked. "Are you sure? I mean you could be making friends your own age, and I might be in the way."

"I'd rather be with you." I muttered, embarrassed, but the smile I got in return was stunning. I actually had to stare, I'd never seen Esme smile like that before. That gave me confidence and I smiled at her. "I want to go with you, I mean, that would be fun wouldn't it?"

"Yes it will." She was near me in a blink and reached out and took my hand, and before I knew it I was pulled up into her arms. "It will be a lot of fun." I hugged her a little tighter, before pulling away. My gift was much better for the timing, Alice was right.

Not long after the gift giving was done and Esme went to the kitchen to start on dinner, even though lunch time hadn't even come yet. Jasper moved closer to me and whispered very quietly. "You have no idea how happy you made Esme. She would have cried if we could still do that." He just said that and left and I felt a few tears leave my own eyes, because just knowing I'd done that was amazing. My tiny little gift did that.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 46

The room was a little beat up looking, as I made my way to sit in the back next to Esme. I still found myself trying to look at everything as the teacher looked over some papers in the front of the class. "Glad you made it in time." Esme smiled at me and I glanced at the clock.

"I made it with five minutes to spare." I told her and then started to open my bag and hunt down my binder. "At a 'normal' pace. I had to make sure it could be done." Esme just nodded, understanding. She'd been willing to pick me up, but the high school wasn't far away.

The teacher handed out the syllabus and I couldn't help but smile as I took in the subjects we'd touch on. I had Psychology in high school, but we never talked about even half of this stuff. "Class, I'd like you to work with the person next to you. Introduce yourself and then I want you to look over the syllabus and share one thing you are eager to learn about, one thing you believe will be difficult for you in this class, and then I want you to share your email or phone number. You will be each others 'buddy' for the class and I want to make sure if anyone is ever absent that your 'buddy' will contact you with notes or our assignment."

I grinned at Esme. "Hi, I'm Diana." I teased. Esme rolled her eyes and then glanced down at the syllabus we'd already gone over.

"I'm looking forward to the unit on Neuropsychology, but I think the Developmental Psychology is the most interesting." She started on the assignment right away.

I debated about my answer as I stared down at the units. "I think the unit on sexuality looks good." I admitted quietly. It included a mention of sexual orientation, so while I wasn't sure how much of the theories on 'human' psychology might apply to me, I did like the feeling I got when at least a part of me was included in this course.

"I'm sure it will be." Esme's smile was too teasing for a simple class discussion so I rolled my eyes. I felt some light embarrassment, but I just rolled my eyes and looked for some concern about the class to share. My real concern was that I'd find I was even less human than I thought after hearing about how humans thought and behaved, because I felt like even in a house of vampires I was the one least in touch with my humanity at times, but I told Esme I was worried about the first three weeks, when I had my job, and my high school classes, competing for my time, because I knew I was going to have to stay focused and give up a lot of the fun time I used to have, at least for a little while. I did make sure to point out that after those weeks were up it would be great because I could study during the day while the others were in school. It wasn't that I wasn't willing to tell Esme about feeling less human than they were, it concerned me a little, but I could live with it. I just couldn't tell her here, where I was sure we'd be having to share our thoughts with the class.

………………………………..

"I don't know how the people back then didn't think he was a pervert." I muttered over my breakfast. "I mean really, Oedipus complex? And his whole concept of women is the most misogynistic thing I've ever heard."

Esme sat across from me at the table, the textbook for our class opened in front of her, but she was looking at me. "Some did think he was a pervert, but as for being misogynistic, no one thought much of it then. Women were assumed to be less than men." I blinked as I heard the tone of her voice. Esme wasn't saying something she'd read, no, I had the distinct feeling she knew what she was talking about.

"How old are you?" I asked quietly, suddenly more interested in her than our Psychology class.

Esme gave me a small hint of a smile. "I was born in 1895." I'd always assumed she was a woman from the fifties, she seemed like it, because she was so into cooking and such, but she was much older. I frowned at myself, because thinking about it I should have realized it.

"Are you two done debating the worth of Freud?" A familiar voice called out and I glanced over at the kitchen doorway to see Alice smiling at us. "School starts soon, you ready?"

"Ah, sure." I nodded to Esme. I would prefer to stay and talk with her about class, but I needed to finish up my last week of full time high school.

"I'm glad you and Esme are having so much fun." Alice told me quietly as she made sure I put on enough winter wear to look human in the cold. The scarf and gloves felt like overkill to me, but the frost was so white it almost looked like snow on the grass so I did as she asked.

"So, now that you only go to high school for an hour a day." Alice turned to grin at me. "What will you do with all that free time?"

I grimaced as I thought of it. Today was the first day of my new class, and I wasn't going to see Alice in class anymore. It felt odd. "Well, I told Erika I'd come by after class today and take down some of the shelving units before the store opened." There weren't even half as many books still in the place, maybe even just a fourth, and Erika had started selling the fixtures. "The place echoes a little now, but the humans can't hear it yet."

"Oh, so how much longer is she staying opened?" Alice asked and I sighed. Not much longer at all. We talked a little while about the store and my soon to be free February, before Alice asked what I'd be doing with my time again.

"I don't know. I'll make sure to do all my homework before you get home, and I'll look for a job." I grimaced as we started into town and knew we were going to be splitting up for school soon. "Want to go see Underworld Evolution tonight?" I asked and watched Alice start to grin.

"So you're willing to put up with the movie werewolves if they come with a side of vampires?" She teased and I couldn't help but chuckle. As Alice pulled into the school parking lot and took the spot right next to Edward's Volvo she spoke softer. "Sure, but how about you borrow my car after you get out. I'll catch a ride with Edward." I was about to tell her no. "It's too cold out for a human to walk all over and not look frozen, you need to at least pretend you need the car."

"Okay." I stepped out and felt the slipperiness of the parking lot, catching my balance too quickly to be obvious, but I was a little surprised at how bad it was. "I hate to steal your car and run, but I have to get my old books turned in and stake my claim on a good desk in my new class."

Alice tossed me her keys, but it was Emmett that spoke up while getting out of Edward's car. "Save me a seat." He grinned. "And if there is any partner work, you're mine. You got it puppy? Every female in the family had you, it's my turn."

"You make me sound like an academic slut." I gave him a grin, "Should I tell you your wife was amazing?" I made that suggestive and I could see Alice smile just a little, but Rosalie laughed at Emmett pretending to be turned on by that.

I made my way to class, while the vampires hung around the car. I could have stayed to talk, but I wanted to make sure I did have Emmett as my partner, not that I'd tell him that. I was already planning to save his seat.

As I stood in front of the older man while he looked over my books for any reason to fine me I leaned against the counter and watched him look over the pages of my book. Even when I was living in my shack I'd protected those books, so I wasn't worried.

My ears were much more sensitive than humans, and I normally filtered out a lot of sounds so I wouldn't pay attention to useless things, but the screeching sound drew my eyes to the doorway. It was the yelled word, "Bella!" from some random student that finally stirred something other than curiosity in me. If Bella was to bleed, what would Edward do? I felt desperately for any danger, wondering why I hadn't sensed anything before now, but I sensed nothing. No hint of doom. I wasn't sure what that would mean, but I sighed heavily and finished waiting for the nod that let me leave and go to class.

As I made my way down the hall I noticed how people were rushing outside and I debated about going to see what had happened too. When I got near the doorway I could smell blood and I started to worry about Edward. He liked Bella, that was clear, but as I stepped outside to see the mess I heard some girl crying about how Bella had been standing right between the two vehicles. Looking at the van and truck I didn't want the nightmare of seeing her remains.

I glanced around the parking lot for my vampires and saw them standing frozen near the Volvo where I'd left them. There was a look of horror on all of their faces and that pretty much was all I needed to see. I ran down to them, pushing human limits a bit with how I dodges people in my way. I did notice Edward was missing, but he shouldn't be here with this mess anyhow, so I assumed he'd run into the forest.

"That fucking idiot." Rosalie muttered and I was a bit surprised at her swearing. I didn't even have to ask what happened as I came to a stop near them. "He ran over there at full speed and got between her and the van." Rosalie told me and my eyes widened in shock. "We're going to have to move, it's all over."

"Now, I don't see that." Alice spoke up and I swallowed hard and stared at the accident as people started to try and pull the van back away from the truck. "Maybe this will be okay. No one seems to have noticed Edward run."

We stood still and stared as the humans pulled the van away and revealed Edward and Bella. The cry of relief ran across the parking lot, but none of us near the Volvo said anything. An ambulance came and shortly after that a cop car, but Charlie was clearly a wreck as he called for Bella over the crowd. For that I was happy she was okay, and I didn't really wish her harm, but the tension in the vampires near me made me feel like this was a ticking bomb waiting to go off.

"I'm following that idiot to the hospital." Rosalie spoke after the ambulance left. "And I'm going to rip him to pieces." I eyes Rosalie cautiously. "And he's left us to clean up his mess, I know he won't do it."

"What?" I was lost and the way Jasper and Rosalie turned to look at me, suddenly as if I were someone to be cautious around set me on edge even more.

Before they could tell me what was going on, a teacher's voice called out. "Alright, everyone get to class." I stared at the line of cars leaving the parking lot and then at the few students still standing around. I was surprised there was class at all.

"Don't go." Alice was talking to Rosalie. "We have time to figure this out and a confrontation at the hospital will only make it worse."

"Well, let's get to class." Emmett had lost all his teasing and playfulness as he spoke to me. We made it to our class and took a seat near the back. The class was probably half missing, and the teacher looked a bit shaken, but we got our new books and a rundown of what they'd cover in this class.

I was not thrilled with the topics and assignments, and in my old school I might have said something about it, but I was more concerned with the way Emmett sat and seemed to brood, that wasn't normal at all.

After class I went to work, and found that even Erika had heard about the Swan girl almost getting squashed in the parking lot.

A/N: I am eager to see if I break the 1000 mark for reviews today. I've written longer fics, in other fandoms, but this fic is getting, by far, more reviews. I love each and every comment that lets me know sharing this fic is appreciated.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 47

I worked until just after school would have gotten out, taking apart shelving units, calling those who'd purchased some shelving units to come pick them up, helping to load them, and rearranging the books to take up less space. Erika had her hands busy with selling and with talking with all the other shop owners that came by to talk about her retirement with her. I did feel special, because for every shop owner she talked to she managed to say something about how she wished that she'd found me earlier, and that I was a good worker. I felt like she was lobbying for me to find another job, but I hadn't started my search yet.

After parking Alice's car in the garage I got out and could hear raised voices upstairs. How they could already be arguing was beyond me, because I really thought I might beat them home from school today.

"Idiot! Moron!" Rosalie's voice was loud enough to hear from outside the house. "You have put the entire family in danger. We need to kill her before she tells anyone, we can't afford to leave her alone." That is what I heard as I opened the door.

My body started to shake and my eyes widened in shock, as MY vampires talked about murder so casually. I saw Jasper nod his head, agreeing with Rosalie. I was almost to the point of telling them I was a PROTECTOR and I couldn't let them do that, when Edward spoke up.

"She won't tell anyone." Edward's voice didn't get quite as loud.

"She's an innocent child." Carlisle spoke up finally. "I looked the other way when you killed those men who abused you Rosalie, it was a form of justice, but she is an innocent." I let out a gust of air in shock as I learned more than I ever had about these vampires. My mind circled on the fact that Rosalie had killed, I knew I'd heard mention of 'slip ups', but it was on purpose. Then I was stuck on the idea that the men that killed her, raped her, deserved what they got. I could tell the family was still talking, but I was staring at Rosalie. Could I justify her murders, being a vampire against humans? I wanted to, and I struggled to, because I did understand why she'd feel the need. Still, to go from that to suggesting this, I was stunned.

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward's use of Alice's name pulled me out of my thoughts and I

"I can't see anything," Alice seemed to growl just a little, "for if we leave her alone." I watched Edward's eyes turn to glare at Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle had already said they weren't to kill Bella, but since Alice couldn't see anyone leaving Bella alive, someone was thinking of disobeying.

I stood near the wall, removed from this, trying to catch up. Esme looked upset, and Jasper and Rosalie looked mad. Alice was shaking her head and I hated how frustrated she looked.

"Jasper, I will stop you." Edward spoke, his voice cold. "If anyone tries to hurt her, to make her pay for my mistake, I will stop them."

"No, it doesn't need to come to that." Alice turned her eyes to Jasper and the pleading in them made my heart ache. I'd stop Jasper for her, I didn't need to hear what she had to say. "Because Bella will be my friend, I can't see what will happen if we leave her alone yet, but I can see that she will be my best friend."

A low growl came from my throat as I glared at the vampires that would hurt Alice by hurting this Swan girl. Alice's head jerked back and I watched her turn to look at me as soon as the latest vision faded. "No puppy, you don't need to do that. Please don't ever do that." She turned her eyes to Jasper. "It won't be necessary to fight Jasper, because he wouldn't hurt me like that."

Jasper seemed to just deflate and I glanced around the room for any other threat to Alice, aching at the need to do so. I got a few cautious looks, and a strangely grateful one from Edward.

"Why didn't you sense anything?" Rosalie finally seemed to see me there. I could hear the note of accusation.

"I tried, once I heard the accident, but I didn't sense any danger. I haven't gotten any warnings at all." I told her and watched Carlisle smile a little and start to relax.

"Well then, it looks like we can afford to wait and see." Carlisle spoke up, sounding much more upbeat.

The meeting was dismissed and Alice squeezed my hand and gave me a tight smile before she went to follow Edward out the front door. I could tell he needed her, so I didn't follow.

"How could you not get a warning?" Rosalie demanded and I turned to see her and Jasper had stayed with me.

"There is no danger connected to what happened today." I frowned. "Maybe he's right and she won't talk, or maybe she'll start to think she was crazy to think anything was off, or she could get hit by a different car tomorrow, but any way I don't feel any danger. You are sure it's real danger you're afraid of? Not just someone knowing?" At my mention of Bella getting killed, I watched Rosalie relax and I didn't like that. Still it seemed to reassure her that a solution could be in the works.

"We aren't allowed to let humans know of us." Rosalie told me. "It is the main, just about only, law and it is punishable by death." I felt my jaw drop.

"What? There are laws?" I didn't like that my thoughts immediately went to my whole tribe, which had legends and many of which knew about the Cullens. "Who?"

"The Volturi are in Italy, and they are the vampire version of royalty." Jasper spoke up.

"But the Elders know." I spoke quieter and watched Rosalie's eyes widen.

"We decided years ago that your tribe didn't count, because, well," Rosalie gestured to me.

"Not fully human either." I finished for her, but I was still concerned. Hopefully other vampires would think that way too. "Well, does Bella know or does she think he pulled a Superman?"

"Well he is adopted; maybe we can claim he's from Krypton." Emmett came in and smiled just a little. "Keeping the heat off of us."

"This had better not blow up in Edward's face, because if it does we'll have to deal with it." Jasper told me and I felt like my brain was tearing apart as part of me screamed that I protect humans from vampires, and the other part felt the danger this posed to Alice and the others I cared about. I sent a silent plea to the universe to not make this an issue, because I didn't know how I could respond to it.

…………………………….

That night as we stood outside the movie theater I had to ask. "Best friend?" Alice had told the entire family that Bella would become her best friend. I didn't like how that made me feel.

"Other than you, but you are on a whole other level." Alice smiled at me and leaned into me, holding my arm. I started to feel a little better. "You were jealous and you still planned to stop Jasper for me?" I grimaced as my only response and she seemed to get even closer to me as we stood in line for our tickets.

"This is the sequel. Sure you want to see it?" I asked, wondering if not seeing the first would make it hard to follow.

Alice grinned so sexily at me. "I'm sure you can catch me up while we wait for it to start. You saw the first one didn't you?" I couldn't help but blush. "Is this a lifelong obsession with Vampires?" She teased.

"Says the woman that dreamed of riding a wolf for over twenty years." I whisper back and give her a teasing smile. She looked a little embarrassed for a second, before just nudging me a little too hard. I stumbled, but nothing too obvious.

We bought our tickets and I did fill her in on the love story between a werewolf and a vampire, and the odd and truly impossible existence of a hybrid wolf/vamp. I didn't enjoy talking about the war of the vamps and wolves, because that, while much more bloody, was based on reality. She was up to date as the movie started, and we teased each other as crazy Hollywood slaughtered the truth of each of us.

"You do know what it is in two and a half weeks right?" Alice asked as we got into the car.

"Anniversary of my becoming wolf?" I answered unthinking, but then her small gasp was a reminder I hadn't mentioned that. I looked over at her when she just put the car back in park, rather than start to drive.

"You turned into a wolf on valentine's day?" She asked and I felt like a jerk when I realized what she was really talking about. What kind of girlfriend forgets that holiday exists?

"Uh, no, the thirteenth." I muttered, while I struggled with the idea that this year I had to come up with a valentines idea, present, something.

"Well, maybe we should have a party for that." Alice smiled and I was a little lost. Weren't we talking about valentines now? "I mean it did bring you to us." Her hand caressed my arm. "How long after you became wolf was it that you saw me?"

The light of the car in front of us turning on and backing away from its parking spot was almost like a spotlight on me. "Two months. I saw you in mid April." I gave her a small smile as I remembered what a goddess she was and how stunned I'd been. "I managed to hide that for about a week, and by the start of May I was living in Forks." I turned partly in my seat. "I wanted to come to you, to tell you that I'd imprinted, but it sounded so crazy and I was afraid you'd reject me immediately. That's when I decided to try and go back to school, to try and get to know you, hoping that if you knew me first you'd accept me."

She leaned in and kissed me gently, her hand caressing my cheek. "Oh Puppy." Was all she said, but then her fingers threaded through my own as she held my hand. After a moment of just being with her in silence, and I liked those moments, she started the car. "I want to do something special for Valentine's day, but it's a weekday. Can you make sure you have the night off work?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I won't have a job by then." I couldn't imagine the small amount of books the store still had would last long under the latest sale.

"Perfect!" Her smile managed to light up the car. "I'll get out of school early, so we can spend more of the day together. And I'm sure Rosalie will be keeping Emmett busy, so we won't have to worry about him dropping by to tease us about our first Valentine's together." Her smile was slightly mischievous. "And Edward normally manages to disappear on Valentines, because the couples will be busy with thoughts he doesn't want." I didn't add that I hoped Jasper had the sense to run too, if it really was going to be like that around the main house.

………………………..

My job was done by the 7th of February and Erika was someone I would miss, but she was moving to Arizona. I helped her move some of her belongings to the Goodwill as she worked on making the pile of things she'd take with her smaller.

My life felt completely transformed from a year ago, and on the anniversary of my first change it was almost springlike outside during the day but the sun was going down now and it was getting colder. I stood outside of my small house and took in deep breaths of the air, remembering what I'd had and what I'd lost and gained since that day.

"Um." I heard a vampire clearing his throat as if he needed to and turned to see Carlisle standing there. "Alice told us what today was." He moved to sit on a log that was set outside of the house like a bench. "and we're not sure if it is something you'd celebrate or not." I took a step closer to him since it looked like we were going to talk. "None of us are really interested in celebrating the day we changed, but we thought it might be different for you."

I sat down on the opposite side of the bench and turned to face him, debating about what to say. "I was sick for a few hours, sweating and feeling nauseous." I sighed and stared out at the woods, watching a squirrel run up a tree trunk. "It had come on really suddenly, but being this time of the year I thought it was the flu." My hand moved up to gently trace the necklace he'd given me as I joined his family. "Anger is what triggers it usually, and especially the first time, but it doesn't take much because with the fever and everything my emotions were out of wack." My hand dropped back to my lap. "I was pissed off because the damn dog wouldn't stop barking at me, he just wouldn't shut up and he never did that. I tried talking to him, feeding him, he acted like I was the biggest threat he'd ever seen." I gave a weak laugh. "So I shifted and showed him what a real bark was. That dog never forgave me for that."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, it did." I turned my head to look at him. "The first few times it hurts, but that goes away." I grimaced. "I was lucky, I wasn't the first to shift, so I wasn't alone. I stood in the middle of my kitchen, about ready to destroy the back door to escape, when I heard Sam's voice in my head, explaining what was happening to me. He helped me shift back and they took care of me, well, until I imprinted two months later."

We sat in silence for a little while, before I spoke again. "When I was really little I used to stare up at the stars and wish aliens would come down and tell me I was special and they'd give me all these powers." I chuckled a little. "I guess I watched too much tv. When it happened, and I changed, I think I was the only wolf not to become depressed about it. I never really wanted to be human, I always wanted to be more." I sighed. "I got what I wanted, but I'm afraid to think what I would have become if you all didn't take me in. I wanted to be more, but how long alone would it have taken for me to be nothing more than a large wolf? It's so easy for me to lose my humanity."

"We all struggle with that." Carlisle spoke gently. "We strive to not lose what had made us human, even against the instincts that make us other." He gave me a small smile. "You aren't alone in that."

"Don't get me wrong, I love being wolf." I smiled a little more sincerely this time. "But today I can't help but think about the what if's."

"Just don't let those consume you. Some of my children let the what if's, as you call them, make them miserable. I don't want to see you do that too. It's bad enough Rosalie and Edward hate what they are."

"I'm very happy with what I am, especially since you and your family didn't hold it against me."

"So we can celebrate?" He smiled and I wondered if it was Alice that sent him out here to check while she set up some strange birthday like party at the main house.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint my Alice." I grinned, letting him know I was on to what they were up to. He just nodded and we made our way to a strange re-birthday party.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 48

I wanted left over birthday cake for breakfast. I stared at it, just sitting on the counter, and could hear Esme coming this way. That birthday cake was so delicious that I wanted it now. I got up and moved quickly, racing Esme's progress to the kitchen to cook. I grabbed a bowl from the counter and before the cupboard door was closed I had a knife and was posed over the cake.

Our new routine was to talk about Psychology class while Esme made me breakfast, which was how I was here before she'd started. "What are you doing?" Esme's voice was a shock as I was pulling a piece of cake into my bowl. She was louder than I'd expect. I licked the chocolate off my fingers and stared at her guiltily.

"Making breakfast." I told her, putting knife down and giving her wide eyes. I could see Esme was disgusted and I stared down at my large piece of cake. "It's tradition." I tried, thinking of the times I'd eaten cake for breakfast before. It had more to do with it being available and not taking any time, but I always enjoyed it.

Esme looked suspicious, and I hesitated in putting my fork into the cake. "So, I was thinking about the Archtypes in the book. Do you think maybe there is a connected consciousness between humans? Some sort of really weak pack bond?" I tried to casually bring the fork with cake to my lips as I waited for her thoughts, and the cake did taste amazing. I slowly relaxed as Esme sighed and just sat down to talk.

It was the others that ended our discussion and I was about to put the bowl in the dishwasher, when Esme took it from me. "I think you probably just got away with something." Esme muttered as she started to wash my bowl by hand. "I never heard of cake for breakfast."

"We never admit to it." I gave her a small smile even as I left for school. "but I guarantee most people have done it."

Valentines Day, for me, started at ten in the morning, when Alice pulled me almost seductively into the store that Rosalie had given me a gift certificate to for Christmas. I was too busy blushing to notice we were almost alone in the store, until Alice pulled me toward the clothes. "You need a robe of your own." Alice told me and I glanced around at the displays, wondering why we couldn't go to a regular store for a robe. She looked a little shy when she looked up at me, her fingers caressing a deep green robe. "And perhaps some massage oils."

"That sounds nice." I spoke quietly, enjoying how the hint of shyness made her eyes look just a tad darker. I could handle buying that with her, it wasn't too embarrassing. "Do you like massages?" I asked, wondering if vampires even enjoyed such things. I loved when she touched me, and I would love to touch her.

She stared at me for a moment. "Maybe." Was all she said, quietly. She then started to subtly sniff at the containers of massage oils. I watched her nose crinkle at an overwhelming smell before she put one down and picked up another.

I moved to the other side of the display and sniffed at a few myself. "This one is nice." I told her handing one over, before working on more. I watched her nose crinkle up, and couldn't help grinning at her. "Or not." There were five scents, and we agreed on one. It wasn't too overpowering, and was somewhat sweet. I watched Alice grab three of them.

I found my eyes wandering the store, and blushed as I saw that Rosalie had purchased the toys she bought me here, because there was a display of them. My blush grew as Alice looked at me and then back at what I had been looking at, with a puzzled frown that turned into a smirk. "Still have them?"

"Shut up." I hissed at her, and she laughed.

We left there and I had no idea where we were going. Her pulling up to a Best Buy was a surprise. Whenever she took me shopping it meant clothes. "You need some movies." She told me as I got out of the car, apparently looking very confused, because she did explain herself.

She selected a few movies I'd never got to see, because she hid the titles from me, moving around the shelves with obvious purpose, so she knew what she was after. I just browsed, glancing at the movies, and picked up one or two I had wanted to see but missed in the theaters. From there we stopped for lunch, where she watched me eat, before heading back to the house. When she parked her car it was clear the others were still in school, and I liked that. Esme was around somewhere, but we headed right for the small house.

"Popcorn?" Alice asked me as we made our way into the living room, her holding out her movie stash happily, flipping through them apparently picking the first one for our marathon.

"I don't have any food here." I told her and Alice looked up with a smile.

"Don't touch the movies, they are a surprise." Alice told me and set them down, before running out of the house so quickly the wind blew open a book I had left on the coffee table.

Alice was back before I'd put the book back on the bookshelf, carrying three bags of popcorn that needed to be popped. "How many?" She asked, and after my answer went to prepare one for me.

"Pajamas." Alice told me and held out a bag I hadn't noticed she had. "And you can wear this cute robe." I glanced outside and the clear early afternoon and shrugged, before doing as I was told.

She had her own nice shiny silky pajamas on when I came back out, and she had a dvd in the player and the television on as she got ready to start our first movie. "So is it a romance movie marathon?"

She smiled mischievously, which made me very curious. "Yes, that and more." I wasn't sure what to think about that, so I just sat down on the couch quietly and she was by my side with the remote in hand almost immediately. I leaned back against the arm of the couch a little and felt my heart beat a little stronger as she cuddled up to me while hitting play on the remote. I wrapped my arm around her and waited for what she wanted to watch.

The corny start of the show, and how ridiculous the spy toys were made me wonder what I was in for. It was cute, in a strange way, but it wasn't until I saw Lucy Diamond and watched the blind date she had with a female assassin that the corniness of the show was eclipsed by my fascination with how they dealt with the lesbian relationships. The entire movie didn't act like it was different or odd at all, and I couldn't believe I didn't know this about DEBS. I hadn't seen it in theaters, but if I'd known this I would have been there.

"You got lesbian movies." I spoke quietly as we watched it, glancing at the stack of other movies.

"I had to look them up on the internet to see if they were any good." Alice snuggled back a bit more and rested her hand over the one I had wrapped around her. Her scent filled my attention and I almost groaned happily. I could feel the coolness of her skin where it touched my own.

"You've been looking up lesbian things on the internet?" This was the first I'd heard of this, and I stared down at her to see a slight embarrassed look.

"I've noticed pretty women before, I've lived too long and love fashion too much not to have noticed, but with you, this is all new." She spoke softly and I just kissed the top of her head and we continued with our movie marathon. "I never saw these movies. I watched as being Gay went from a mental illness, a crime, to a regrettable condition, to something that could be in movies without a scandal and picketing outside the theaters. So much has changed since my first memories, but I'm glad I found you in this decade." I wrapped both my arms around her and held her tightly for the rest of the movie.

When it got later Alice disappeared when I went to the bathroom and reappeared with a box that smelled delicious. "Esme made dinner." Alice started to put out plates of food. "But I told her what to make." She smiled at me and I inhaled deeply at the smell of the food. "Also," Alice pulled a bottle out and I was a bit surprised. "I know you aren't really old enough, but we are celebrating and I thought you could have a glass."

"You bought me wine?"

"It is supposed to go well with the meal." Alice frowned a little down at the food she'd laid out.

"That sounds nice." I didn't want to reject her offer and I'd had wine before at other family occasions, just a sip, but still.

Once I explained the taste of everything, with Alice eagerly listening to each detail, and I'd eaten my fill, she put the left overs in my small refrigerator for later. "I made you something." I spoke softly, wondering if my attempt at woodcarving would be appreciated. I had been at a complete loss at what to get her, and didn't have enough money for any of my ideas, so I'd decided to make her something.

Alice looked surprised and I felt awkward moving to get the small box out of my bedroom. I caressed the wrapping paper as I remembered all the effort I'd put into this. It didn't really go with any of her décor in her own room. I handed it over and watched her carefully open it, taking the wood figurine out and studying in. I watched her sniff it and glance at me. "You really made this."

"I took a piece of the tree I saw you leaning on the first time I saw you." And I'd hunted a bit for that tree. "And when I first saw you, I thought you looked more like a goddess of the hunt than a vampire." I reached out and caressed the swirl I'd used to connect the small female figurine to the moon supposedly shining above. "I know it isn't really,"

She cut me off. "This is amazing." Her eyes were widening as she stared at this. "You made this all out of the moment you imprinted on me." Her fingers caressed the shape of the wood. "You thought of me as Artemis?" I was surprised she caught my thoughts and blushed, but she looked so pleased with the idea. "And look at all the detail you managed." She was staring at it now and I felt so relieved that she obviously liked it. I didn't volunteer that the figurine she held was my third attempt at it, as I struggled to control my strength and do something I hadn't done since I was 'normal', or that my wolf eyes helped me with detail, even as my strength made the carving harder. "Thank you."

She kissed me so thoroughly for that gift I started to wonder if I should bring the entire tree here and carve her an army of figurines.

After one more movie, that had much more sensuous, sexy scenes than the others and one that had my own breath catching at times, Alice picked up a container of massage oil and seemed to be reading the back. That distracted me from the end of the movie.

"How about we do this on the floor? I can get a blanket." I watched Alice glance at the fireplace. "And some firewood." That sounded incredibly romantic. What was even more romantic was that Alice got me another glass of wine, before she started setting up the floor and getting a fire started.

I was a wolf, and rather used to nudity, but I still blushed as I removed the robe with her watching me. I took off the top and pulled down my sleeping shorts, leaving me clad in only my underwear. "No more, or this might push my control." Alice said, but I liked how she couldn't keep her eyes off of my body, before I laid down, face down, on the blanket for her to work.

"Just a moment." Alice said and flashed out of the room. I heard water running and then she was suddenly back. I relaxed as she poured some of the oil over her hands, but at her first touch of my shoulders I tensed a bit. "You're supposed to relax." She seemed to tease me as she rubbed the oil over my skin gently, but her hands were too warm.

"I like the cold." I told her softly, worrying that she didn't think I would. It was her touch, of course I liked it even cold.

"Even human masseuses will warm their hands." Alice told me while gently using her fingers to circle a small space of skin just below my neck. I gave her a small growl, brief, but her increasing the pressure and splitting her hands up to run along my shoulders made me think talking was overrated. For her to feel warm to me, she would almost have to dip her hands in boiling water but since she wasn't bothered I let it go.

After she'd worked my back to the point I could purr, she spoke with a slightly deeper and slower voice that made my breath hitch and my pulse pound in places it didn't normally. "You could turn over." I grinned, and stretched my body out once I was on my back, arms above my head. Her tentative touch, a hand running from my collar bone, between my breasts and over my abdomen was a caress that had nothing to do with a massage. "Naughty wolf, tempting me." Her voice was silky and more than enough temptation itself. She disappointed me by placing a towel over my breasts, before continuing my massage. She finished by massaging my temples gently.

I laid there with her hand on my head for a moment, before I reluctantly opened my eyes. "I'm still getting used to my strength." I told her softly, staring up into her nearly black eyes. "You'd need to tell me if I'm hurting you." I noticed the hint of a smile she gave me at my words.

"You're determined to massage the dead, aren't you?" She teased, but I tensed at her words.

"You aren't dead." I spoke firmly and sat up, grabbing the towel to keep my breasts covered. "And I want to touch you too, try and make you feel as good as this felt." She nodded and turned away for me to get dressed. I heard her removing her own clothes behind me and waiting until I heard her laying down before I turned around.

She looked like a goddess laying on the navy blue blanket. I stared for just a moment, taking in the soft swell of her breasts that were being pressed into the floor. I actually ached to touch her flawless skin, and her underwear was lacey and alluring, and the only thing she wore. My hands were shaking as I tried to pour some oil into my palm.

"Relax." Alice spoke slowly and I could see a hint of a wicked smile since her face was turned to the side. I could have responded out loud, but I moved to caress her back and attempted to copy what she'd done to me.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 49

"It's almost like spring." I smiled and then dropped off the handouts that had been given out in psychology class. Esme hadn't been able to go to class today because of the sun. "So the teacher explained that instead of a final she's giving us a final paper. She made it sound like she wasn't doing us any favors, and we'd work harder on a paper." I sat down and pulled my notes out as Esme brought me a glass of juice.

At first, when I moved here, I felt odd and wrong about how Esme served me all the time. I felt like I was taking advantage of her, but after tryinig to do it myself a few times I learned that Esme 'liked' having someone who ate and drank in the house to take care of. So now I just thanked her and took whatever she handed over.

"Oh, so you did take notes." Esme gave me a small smirk, and I gave her a quiet growl back. Of course I took notes, I always took notes, and Esme liked to tease me that being a vampire meant not needing notes.

"Yeah, and I was able to be there today to take them." I pointed out the benefits of being wolf instead of vampire. "And it was a lovely walk to class, the sun was so warm." I stared into her eyes and smirked right back. "So Sparkles, she gave us six possible topics to write on." I pulled my notes out of the binder entirely and laid it out for us to talk about.

"Is Fur Face giving you trouble Esme?" Emmett's voice called out, clearly laughing. "Cause Vamps rule and Dogs Drool." Esme and I both rolled our eyes at that, and then started to really focus on the class.

Esme was very good at multi-tasking and I went over the lecture notes, just reading and explaining them, as she made me dinner. I wanted to get right on the paper, but I didn't want to take up my free time with the others around, so I closed my textbook after dinner and set my bag in the corner of the room to wait for tomorrow. I had a lot of free time during the day and I'd see how far I could get with the homework then.

I'd already registered for next quarter and it was going to be better, busier, but better. My new classes were all during the day or online, and I had time for homework as well. I'd even have time to find a job, but not a full time one like I'd originally planned. I hadn't brought that up yet, because Esme and Alice were both against my working while going to school. I didn't understand that. I felt like I'd pushed the limit on unemployed and needed to work, to earn some money of my own.

After dinner I sat in the main house playing some video game with Emmett, while Rosalie and Alice looked over some magazines. I noticed Jasper and Esme were playing Chess, and smirked. No one liked to play chess with my Alice, she couldn't stop herself from cheating. It was because of her that no one wanted to play me either, saying I'd do the same thing. I was fine with that, because chess looked boring.

I don't know what it was, the lack of turning pages, or the strange sense I had, but I ignored the game, and turned to see Alice staring blankly into space. I set my controller down and even as Jasper gasped I was moving. I leapt over the couch and was by her side in a fraction of a second.

I squatted down in front of her, and everyone was watching us now. "Oh God." Alice let out words that made the hair on my head stand up a bit, before focusing again. "Phone." She demanded and Alice's bag was tossed to us. Alice found her phone, all without telling us what was happening.

I heard ringing, and my fists clenched when yet again a vampire didn't answer Alice's phone call. "Edward, Edward, you have to find her." Alice left a frantic message. "They're going to hurt her Edward!"

She hung up and then she was dialing again. I started to shake. "Tell me where to go." I pleaded with Alice, not even caring who 'her' was.

"There's no time." She told me and my body shook more. A strong grip on my shoulder pulled me away from Alice, who was focused on the phone.

"Shift outside." Rosalie's tone was firm and my body was shaking so much I understood her concern. I took a few deep breaths, to try and calm down, but Alice was frantic and I was having a really hard time calming myself when she was upset. "Jasper!" Rosalie yelled out and suddenly I was hit by a wave of calm so strong my knees buckled. Rosalie caught me before I fell, and moved to sit me on the couch.

I looked over at Alice to see her fall into another vision, and I failed to sense any danger, but then I hadn't sensed anything before. "Oh" Alice seemed to slump forward, and her hands ran over her head, lightly tugging on her hair. "Thank god. He got to her."

I flipped over the couch and was kneeling in front of her, petting her knee, and staring up at her. I wanted to comfort her, because Alice looked haunted. What she'd seen, what hadn't happened, hurt her.

"By 'her' do you mean that human our brother is obsessed with?" Rosalie's voice was cold. Alice's eyes went black and she growled at her sister in a way I hadn't seen her do since Rosalie hated me.

"That human was almost gang raped." Alice told us and I felt the awkwardness in the room as if it were a thick fog, penetrating everything. No one said anything for a painfully long moment, and Alice's dark eyes started to go back to golden. "Edward got to her in time."

"So she's okay?" I asked quietly, even though I knew the answer, just to stop the painful silence.

"Yes, she's fine." Alice gave me a small smile. A door slamming and the wind that smelled like Rosalie told me she'd left the room. I couldn't blame her. The entire family made it awkward for her. Emmett was gone a moment later and I stood up and glanced around the room.

"How about we watch some TV?" Alice offered, since both of our playmates were gone. I felt a little wrong, but we sat down to do that, and I could tell we were waiting for something. Alice didn't tell me what, but we didn't go to my house at the regular hour.

It took about two hours of television before I heard the Volvo pulling up. Alice sighed and grabbed the remote, turning the tv off. "Here we go." She sounded resigned and I stared at her a moment. She just patted my leg. "I know some people will think this is the end of the world, but it isn't." She whispered super quiet right in my ear, so no one else heard her. My body tensed a moment as she pulled back and stared me in the eye. Something was about to go down, that's what she was saying.

Edward came in and just a look at his face was alarming. His jaw was clenched and the way he looked around the room told me he was just as on high alert as Alice was. What did he do?

I sat back in my seat as the others all flashed into the room. "Is she okay?" Esme asked him, even though we knew.

"Yeah, didn't even seem to phase her." He sighed and stared out the window for a moment. Clearly the near rape wasn't the issue, which was surprising, because most girls would be a little upset about a near miss like that. "We need to talk." He turned and shared a look with Alice, who I noticed just nodded at him. "Apparently she knows people on the reservation." I felt rather conspicuous at that moment, and he turned to look at me. "Jacob Black doesn't think the stories of his people are true," I felt a wave of shock at hearing my little cousin's name. "So he told her about them."

"Oh shit." I muttered, knowing that was a breach of the treaty. "He didn't know." I found myself saying.

"Yeah, he didn't know that he fucked up a very simple treaty." Rosalie hissed.

"Bella knows what we are." Edward said and I tensed from the volume of the responses. Apparently Edward decided the comments didn't deserve an answer. I stared at the table, trying desperately to sense any danger. I focused on her, on Alice, the others, even Jacob. I cast out for anything to give me a hint even as the conversation around me became heated.

"Diana!" I heard and felt a gentle shake, so I looked up. I blushed to find everyone staring at me. Carlisle spoke again. "Alice says this will work out. Do you agree?"

I didn't know how it was possible. "I've got nothing." I could hear my disbelief in my own words and Rosalie looked disgusted.

"Yes, and you didn't sense it would blow up this badly." Rosalie hissed at me, and I was surprised at how much that hurt.

"Rose." Jasper sounded firm and stared at her, nodding toward me, before she gasped at something, probably something the empathy sent her. Her turning to stare at me, and the short nod and miniscule smile confused me. "Well, we can't avoid her anymore." Jasper spoke as he turned to stare at Alice.

"This will be okay. I see her as one of us." Alice spoke up and Edward hissed at her. I found myself growling back at him, my own body as tense as his. He had no right to hiss at Alice!

"Well, for now we'll just let Edward decide how to handle this." Carlisle spoke up, staring down a few people. "We have Alice and Diana to help us know what is coming and if they say Bella isn't a threat, we'll act accordingly."

Rosalie was not happy and she stormed out, with Emmett on her heals. I stared at Jasper and wondered if he'd prove a threat now. I growled lightly and Alice tugged on my hand. "None of that puppy. Everyone is going to behave." She spoke quietly and I sighed and focused on her touch. "Edward, I want to meet her."

"No, it's bad enough she knows me." He answered and I shook my head. His own head was too far up his own ass… "Diana, I don't appreciate,"

"don't listen then. I have a right to my opinion." I glared back, and thought, 'definitely head up his ass, because Alice was a goddess and took being near her own singer better than he did, so Alice was no threat to this girl.' He growled at me and then stormed out as well. I hadn't blocked any of my thoughts because he pissed me off.

"He's been alone a long time." Alice defended him quietly. "He'll adjust and learn to share." She smiled at me. "Because I won't let him not share for too long. I mean, did you see her? She's so pretty but she has no idea how to dress. She'll need me."

"What if I don't want to share?" I asked before thinking and Alice just hugged me.

"No need to be jealous puppy. I share you with Esme, it'll be like that." She told me and stood up, pulling me to my feet. "Now I believe we can go."

……………………………

I was sitting in the kitchen grating cheese, as Esme seemed even happier to be cooking because she was cooking for two today. I glanced over at Rosalie, who was slowly ripping apart lettuce, and I couldn't help but think she was imagining it was Edward. I gave her a small smirk when she looked up at me. Bella was finally coming to meet the family, Edward was only able to withstand Alice's begging for five days.

"What are we going to tell her about our dog?" Rosalie muttered and I heard a sigh from Carlisle, who had an apron on and was spreading the garlic butter on the French bread.

"Uh," I frowned as I thought about this. I was clearly the odd one here, my skin and my eyes marked me as different.

"Well, that is an issue isn't it?" Carlisle stared at me. "She's taken the news about vampires well, according to Edward, but how much can she really take before it becomes too much?"

Emmett came into the room and grinned, patting me a little too hard on my back. "Let's tell the little human that Diana's a zombie, or maybe we could claim she's a witch."

"Oh, yeah, that's a great idea. Vampires weren't enough to scare her off so now I'm a zombie?" I grimaced. Zombies, if they had been real, were scarier than vampires.

"Any chance you can be wolf when she comes in, we'll tell her you're a hell hound." Rosalie was playing, but the malice in her play was obvious. She wanted to scare Bella away.

"Hey, we could tell her that Diana's Alice's sex slave, and then," Emmett started, but Esme's glare had him slowly closing his mouth.

"Hey, I thought we were already introducing me as the Lesbian." I smirked at him. "I bet I scare her more than you do."

"No one is going to try and scare her!" Carlisle was firm as he gave us all a disappointed look. I sighed and started to grate my cheese again. Alice got out of this because she took Jasper hunting, but I really think she just didn't want to cook and get her outfit dirty. She'd spent some time trying to pick out an outfit that said 'best friend material here'. I'd watched her do it.

We heard the front door open and I couldn't help but tense up a moment. This was my first time being introduced as part of the family and I didn't want to embarrass them. Rosalie muttering, "I smell human." made me glance at her. As long as I didn't turn wolf I'd do better than Rosalie, I was pretty sure about that. I glanced out the kitchen window, wishing Alice were here.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 50

Even I could smell Bella as she came up to the kitchen. I glanced at Rosalie and rolled my eyes, just to make her smile a little. It felt like Edward was slowing the girl down, it didn't take that long to get here.

The came into view and I watched her eyes, they were a little wide as she looked over the people in the kitchen. I watched her take in Esme and Carlisle, and glance hesitantly at Rosalie and Emmett. It was when her eyes came across me that she stared a little harder, and I moved to look at Edward, wondering if she'd even heard I was here. She had clearly figured out I wasn't like the others, I watched her staring at my brown eyes.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Esme, my mother, for all intensive purposes." He told her and Esme moved forward to greet the girl. That got her curious eyes off of mine, and I watched as he introduced everyone in the room, and I was next, but Esme took a moment to tell Bella about the dinner we were making.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme added.

"Oh sure," Bella looked awkward, and I watched Edward lean over toward her.

"Bella already ate." He told them and Bella turned to give him a look, before blushing and stammering.

"Well, you all don't eat, so I," She looked around a bit helplessly, and I glared at Edward.

Mentally I filled him in on his mistake. 'Humans share food to bond, she would have just had a few bites.' He started to look a little uncertain. I'd heard about that in Psychology class. I knew he wanted this to work, but for it to work she needed to bond with the family, earn respect. I'd worked damn hard for it myself and being a human she wasn't going to get far, but she might want to try. He'd just slapped her down in her attempt to start to bond. I watched him flinch a bit and decided to try and salvage this even as Esme started to look awkward. I heard Rosalie growl just loud enough to be audible to humans and Bella gave off a scent that made it clear she felt that threat.

"Taste this and tell me if you can't find room for a bit more." I grinned at her and tried to pretend that Rosalie wasn't glaring our way. I moved to pull a spoon out, making a point to go human slow, to give her a sample of the sauce Esme had made. "You won't find a better cook than Esme."

I dipped the spoon and held it out, steaming as it did, for Bella to take. She gave me a questioning look again and blew on the sauce to cool it before putting the spoon in her mouth. I grinned as her eyes widened. "I eat better here than I have in my life, ever." I told her as she clearly enjoyed the taste.

"This is amazing." Bella smiled at Esme, and the brunette vampire relaxed. Crisis averted, I thought, as the bonding started in the appreciative look Bella gave Esme. I also noticed Edward giving me a small nod, which I took to mean he was grateful for the save. He nodded again, so that confirmed my thought.

Bella looked at me again. "You aren't," She glanced around and I smiled at her.

"Nope." Was all I told her, since we'd agreed that learning about wolves the same day she meets a bunch of vampires might be too much.

"Bella, this is Diana Black. She's new to our family." Edward introduced me.

I gave a small smile and she tilted her head and stared at me. I was surprised that in the middle of vampires she found me so interesting. "Black? Are you related to Jacob?"

"My cousin." I sighed and fought my irritation that she could talk to him and I couldn't. I could tell she was barely keeping herself from asking a million questions, so I was grateful to hear something outside that would draw Bella's attention away from me.

I smelled Alice and Jasper's scent in the air and glanced over at the opened window in the kitchen. It had a huge tree outside and was large enough for Alice to walk right in, though Jasper had to duck a little to follow her. "Bella!" Alice smiled and I couldn't help but smile at her being so happy. Unlike the rest of us Alice walked right up to Bella and gave her a hug.

I could smell and hear that startled Bella, but she did do a decent job of trying to cover that up. Her heart betrayed her though, by beating a bit fast when she had Alice so close.

"We're going to be the best of friends." Alice informed Bella and I smirked at Bella's confused looking eyes as she nodded as if agreeing.

After Jasper had to refuse to get closer to the human to say hello, Edward took Bella away to show her the house. I heard that the tour was very small, as all I could hear them look at was the parts of the house that lead to his room. I wondered if he'd explain why I was here while he had her alone, because he'd neglected to mention me at all before now, apparently. I felt a bit let down that he'd done that.

I glanced around at the pots and pans, "Well, more for me." I grinned at the others. "And thank you for serving me Rosalie." I teased, only to get a soft growl, before Rosalie left the room. Emmett wasn't as quick to leave, he made sure to smear some tomato on my head before leaving. I growled louder at him and he just laughed.

"Can't bite me with the human in the house." He looked too smug. "Or she'll know you have fleas."

"She has to go home sometime." I bared my teeth at him playfully.

I rinsed my hair, trying to get the tomato bits out and sat with Alice to have some nice Italian food. I was a bit irritated with Emmett, but watching how Alice seemed unable to sit still, because she wanted my hair fixed when I was fine leaving it until I finished eating, was a bit funny.

Her tensing up in a vision made me nervous, but she smiled so I tried to relax. "Thunderstorm." She grinned at me and I knew what that meant, baseball, but other than the fact Bella didn't know I could keep up, I felt a strange warning as Alice stood up for us to get the others that told me I shouldn't go.

I sat at the kitchen counter, running every combination of thought I could even as Alice ran out to tell Edward and the others that Baseball was in the future. All I could come up with was that calling off the game would still cause danger and so much tears came to my eyes, my going to the game would cause the same amount. I almost couldn't consider it, but when I thought about just me staying home the danger eased. Was I going to be the one to hurt someone if I went? How, I couldn't imagine causing any of my vampires pain, and with the warning level I might well kill one of them. My breathing came in a few gasps and I felt like a monster, but I had to hide that, so I put up a mental wall against Edward and did my best to focus on other emotions, because they had to go without me.

If this warning was about me, then why did cancelling the trip cause pain too? Was it just that I was about to lose it today? Was there some sort of mental breakdown coming my way? I needed them to leave me, to get away from me.

Alice practically danced back into the kitchen, a wide smile on her face and it was all I could do not to tell her what was happening. She'd never abandon me and I needed to make sure I wasn't the danger. I gave her a weak smile. "I can't go." I told her softly and her smile faded. I made excuses. "Maybe next time, but Bella will notice if I can keep up with you all, and she'll wonder what I am. We decided to give her time."

"You could just come watch, or we could do something else." I frowned as this started to look harder, but Emmett's booming voice celebrating the fact they got to play helped remove one of those options.

"I love you." I told her, I needed her to hear it. I hated that I had no other idea, and I hoped she understood. "I don't sense anything good if I go." I admitted to half. Her smile was completely gone and I gave her a weak grin to try and put her smile back. "Maybe I'll scare Bella into fainting or something." I joked pathetically. "But you should go, you did want her to be your friend. You need to spend time with her." I told her. "Have fun."

"But what will you do?" Her question helped ease my nerves as I saw I was halfway there. I could hear the others coming and part of that was the fact that Bella was rather loud compared to the people I lived with. Her footsteps seem to echo through the house in comparison.

The others were there when I had to answer. "I'm going to look over my final paper and email it to my instructor." I needed to finish that and not wait until the deadline on it. It was almost done, and it was a decent excuse. I planned to just take a walk as wolf and see if letting my animal out would ease this threat. I hadn't been wolf in a little too long; maybe I needed to be wolf more regularly. It made no sense, since my ancestors could give up the wolf entirely, but maybe I was different.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked and I gave her as real a smile as I could. Alice hugged me and kissed me briefly, causing Bella's eyes to widen.

"I thought she was with Jasper?" Was whispered as quietly as a human could in Edward's ear, but we could all hear it. I sighed and glanced around. Jasper must already be outside or on his way to the field with Rosalie and Emmett. That made it a little less awkward.

"No, Alice is with Diana now." Edward explained just as quietly as they left the room and as we pretended not to hear. "We just don't say anything at school so that Jessica doesn't get it into her head to go after Jasper." I did smile at that thought.

"I'll see you all later." I told them, but once they were out of my hearing range I finally took a deep breath.

* * *

A/N: 4/11/10 – I have a vacation planned for the second half of April, so there will be a 2-3 week hiatus in writing for this story. I might manage one more chapter before I go, but I can't promise that as I have to get ready to go. Now would be a good time to re-read this or my other stories and give me reviews, as I have to be honest, coming back from vacation is always hard on my motivation to write and reviews always motivate me.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 51

I circled the property until I got the feeling I had to leave a portion unmarked. I stood in the trees and stared at the large house and just took a deep breath, scenting the air. I'd been circling the property three times and each time I was stopped here, so clearly I was supposed to leave this portion alone. It bothered me, as I felt I was leaving a hole in the defense. Few vampires would cross a wolf marking without thinking twice, which is why I did it. I wanted to keep the bad vampires away from my vampires. I know they thought I was weird, but it was important. They just didn't understand.

It was no secret that there were some real vampires in the area. People had died, and Carlisle had seen the evidence. I was sure the pack must be frantic with the chance to really hunt a vampire, even I felt the urge to find the bastards, but I had my own responsibilities and I wasn't sure how Carlisle would take my hunting. We'd never discussed what I was to do if human drinkers came to visit them.

Staring at the path I hadn't marked, all I could think about now was what was I supposed to do when human drinkers came, because this was more than a hint. I was leaving a hole only a vampire or wolf would sense, so someone was going to go through it.

I felt ill as I sat and stared at the breach in my defense, until I just couldn't look at it anymore. I turned and wandered deeper into the woods and laid down, as thoughts of the recent murders in the area filled my mind. My fur kept the small branches from scratching my skin and I just tried to focus on the sounds of the birds that didn't run when I walked into the woods. The light rain was something I was used to and I didn't pay it much attention, but if the dark clouds did decide to downpour I was going to just go back to my house. It was becoming apparent that I wasn't 'about to snap' and hurt my vampires, so there really wasn't a need for me to isolate myself anymore.

The screech of tires surprised me and I glanced up at the storm, seeing it was still going on. I could hear thunder in the distance, but someone wasn't playing. That got me back up onto my feet. I slowly strolled back toward the house, still a little concerned that I could be the danger, even though the evidence made me think I was probably okay.

As I got closer to the house I took a sniff and a new stench filled my nose. It was hard to identify the smell, but I knew I hated it, and I somehow knew it was a vampire, but it was different than my vampires. My vampires scents didn't bother me much at all anymore, but this scent set my fur on edge. It was almost masking Carlisle and Esme's scent. I couldn't even tell if there were other scents, because it was so overpowering. As I got a little closer I could smell Alice, and then Rosalie and Jasper, but that was all.

That scent worried me, and I felt for danger with every step. The unease wasn't immediately dangerous, but clearly something was wrong. I bypassed my clothes and didn't bother shifting back as I moved faster to the main house. That scent grew stronger and I could feel my heart pounding as I took the stairs toward the front door.

I gently bumped my head into the door, but it was firmly closed. I could hear a strange male voice, French perhaps, or Cajun, speaking inside. "What is that smell?"

I shifted enough to have hands so I could open the door, but I went back to wolf as I stalked in, my eyes searching for the stenches source. I watched as Rosalie's eyes widened when I came around the corner, but the way she'd been standing made me growl. She looked defensive and I turned to glare at the newcomer, a growl escaped me as I bared my teeth at the intruder.

"Diana, Laurent came to warn us about a danger." Carlisle spoke quickly and firmly, but I took another step towards the intruder and growled again. I could feel he was a threat to mine. His eyes were red and huge as he stared at me, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What the hell is that?" Laurent sounded nervous and I bared my teeth as I prepared to attack.

"That's my wolf, and it doesn't look like she likes you." Alice's voice was cold as she told him.

"That's not a fucking wolf, that thing is huge." He moved just a little to the right. "I came here to warn you, I didn't expect to be attacked."

"Diana, stop it." Carlisle's voice rose, and I stopped getting closer, but I did growl louder. I struggled to try and sense what I should be doing. Carlisle's glare stopped when I stopped growling, but I still stood ready to attack if needed. "She's rather protective." Carlisle spoke to that 'thing' as if this was a common occurrence, and I almost wanted to growl at him. I did notice that no one was claiming I was more than a huge wolf, so even Carlisle didn't trust the intruder.

"That thing isn't a wolf." The nervous looking dark skinned monster stared at me, and then the other vampires in disbelief. "You know that right?"

Carlisle just ignored his comment, and Laurent was so confused looking. "Well, we appreciate your warning. We will make sure to protect Bella until this can be resolved." Carlisle was trying to talk as if things were normal. My heart pounded harder as I realized this 'thing' knew about Bella. Rosalie had told me the punishment for letting humans know about vampires was death to all involved. Bella had to stay our dirty little secret and Laurent knew about it.

Carlisle wanted to believe the best of everyone, which had worked well for me, but I didn't want him extending that in this situation, it was a huge mistake. "And if you really are curious about our diet, we aren't the only vampires that have this lifestyle."

The urge to growl was pushed to the extreme as my senses went wild. How many vampires would know if he sent this one to another group of them? Didn't Carlisle comprehend the issue? I received a curious look from Carlisle as I started to fidget, too nervous and focused on trying to think of every possible action I could take to sense something that would silence the alarms going off in my head.

"Others?" Laurent asked and I felt the alarms in my head grow to a point I couldn't ignore it even a second longer. As Laurent started to turn away from me, to stare at Carlisle I leapt at him. I could hear Esme scream, and I could see Laurent start to tense up, all as time sped up for me. I almost choked on his scent as I bit down on the arm he raise to protect himself and I jerked my head to the left quickly as I was falling into him.

The ripping sound was followed by silence, and I was tossed over Laurent's head, his arm in my mouth. I spun around while spitting out his flesh and used the wall to help me gain control on the wood floor, before leaping again. "Diana!" Carlisle was yelling, but I snapped at Laurent's head. Without his other arm he had trouble batting me away, but another arm came into my sight, and I was violently pulled back from the scruff of my neck. "Stop!" Carlisle yelled as I thrashed, and growled, leaning as far forward as I could to try and get to the bad vampire. I had to get him, I had to.

A blond blur came up behind Laurent and I watched as Jasper ripped the head off of the vampire I was desperate to kill. "She had a 'premonition' or whatever she has." Jasper stood over the headless body and stared at the vampire slowly releasing his hold on me. "If she felt he had to die, well, can we afford to ignore it?"

"He came to us in peace." Carlisle stared at the body, and I moved a little to the side to grab the arm in my teeth and toss it towards the body.

I shifted just enough to try and talk. "Burn." Alice's scent increased as she moved out of the room and came back with a blanket, but I had to bend down for her to wrap it around my shoulders, before I shifted and pulled it tight. "You have to burn vampires."

"We know that." Jasper almost looked like he was smirking and I realized that they would. I blushed.

"This is not how our family should behave." Carlisle turned to give me a stern look. "This is not what you do under a flag of truce."

"It had to be done." I told him, even as my heart ached at his words. "Keeping Bella alive now is a crime punishable by death." I glanced at Rosalie. "We can't afford to let these," I kicked at the things foot. "monsters know, even if he claims to be leaving." I sighed as I saw Carlisle taking a breath to speak again, and spoke before he could. "I don't know why, I don't always know why, but he was setting off my senses, and since almost all of the people I care about are here, well, I'm never going to test that. Never again. If you are mad at me," I stood taller and stared at him, my face as blank as I could make it. "I'll live with that, but I'm never going to just do what I'm told when my senses scream like that again. Never again." I held the blanket to me tightly, and went just a little fuzzy. I was too exposed emotionally, and being naked was making me feel awkward and weak, but I did my best to stay strong, because I was right.

"Your mother?" Esme spoke so quietly, and I just barely nodded my response as I stared down Carlisle. I could have destroyed the keys to the car that night my mother died, making it impossible for her to leave, but it never occurred to me to disobey like that.

A scratching sound had me looking down and my eyes widened to see the headless body reach out with an arm, weakly scratching at the ground. "Oh God." I jumped back a moment in disgust, and I'm ashamed to admit, a little fear. That was way too creepy. Jasper gave a dark chuckle at me.

"Gotta finish the job." He looked over at Carlisle. "I'm gonna take him out back and burn him. That okay with you, or are you going to bet against Diana?"

"No," Carlisle sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped a little. "No, not a bet I think I could win." He looked over at Laurent. "I don't like this, but if it's the right thing." He glanced at Alice, and I could see the question in his eyes.

"Diana's powers are different than mine. All I'd seen was him going to Denali, briefly, before I saw he was going to die." Alice told him and I was taken by my arm to lead me upstairs. "I also see that Bella, Edward, and Emmett will be back soon, so if we're burning him, do it now."

I was taken to Alice's room. She gave me clothes, and I smelled the fabric softener on them, which explained why some of my clothes were in the house. I'd forgotten to empty the dryer.

"There were two other vampires with him. I didn't see them coming until it was too late." Alice told me, even as I heard Bella's truck coming toward the house. "One of them has decided to hunt Bella." I grimaced at that, knowing that Bella was rather easy prey, and that we were going to be trying to protect her.

I heard the truck stop outside and Alice spoke very quietly. "Edward won't be happy that you didn't warn him about the danger today. You knew not to go yourself, but you didn't say anything about Bella going."

"I said maybe three words to her." I felt frustrated, as I felt as if he were accusing me already, even though it was just Alice warning me. "I have no attachment to her from that. I just knew you all would be okay." I gave her a helpless look.

The front door opened and I took a deep breath, before moving to leave the privacy, and perhaps, safety, of Alice's room.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 52

As I made my way down the stairs behind Alice, I could see Bella gripping Edward's arm, clearly for reassurance, as he stared at Jasper. I was familiar enough with this to know he was hearing about the vampire burning in the backyard from Jasper's mind.

Even though I'd help to kill one of the monsters he was worried about, when his eyes turned to me they were black and his scowl almost made me pause in my descent to the living room. "Lucky you weren't there." Was all he said, his voice flat and cold. I glanced at Bella and noticed her puzzled expression, even through her more pale than normal skin and tense jaw.

"Heard there was trouble." I addressed Bella instead and gave her a weak smile. I could hear her pounding heart myself, so I knew everyone was aware how scared she was. "It's down to two now." I told her and watched Edward's eyes narrow at me. I couldn't help but glare back. Did he want to let her continue to think she had three vampires after her? We were already winning, Bella should know that.

"What?" Bella was able to take a half step from Edward and I suddenly doubted my telling her this. Did my 'secrets' still need to be kept? Was she at her limit for today?

"The one called Laurent came by and he won't be part of all this." I smirked just a little, but with the disapproving look Carlisle sent me I hid that. I'd made it sound like Laurent just told us he was staying out of it, and while he did say that, my powers doubted him. He was staying out of it now.

"Oh." She didn't look as happy as I thought she should, but then she still had someone hunting her. I sighed and did my best to ignore the glare I was getting. Edward's hostility was pulled away from me as they decided Bella needed to leave the area. I ignored the voices around me trying to decide who should go and what those that stay should be doing, because I was feeling desperately for any hint to what wouldn't work.

"Edward stays." I spoke quietly, even as he argued to stay with Bella. Bella shouldn't have heard me, but Alice glanced at me before staring at her brother.

"He would assume that you would stay with her. I can protect her Edward." Alice spoke, moving to put a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. He was tense as he nodded.

"Diana?" Alice asked as I stood and watched my mate steer Bella to a car door, and I felt sick as the 'feeling' I got at her unasked question made me empathize with Edward.

"I can't go." My voice cracked a little and I stared into Alice's beautiful eyes. Something was going on, and I couldn't be a part of it. This was my family, my pack. I was supposed to help protect them, so why did my powers tell me that I had to leave them alone now, why now?

"Just like you couldn't play baseball with us?" Edward's voice was cold and from Bella's confused look even humans could hear the accusation in it.

"Yeah, just like that." I muttered and glanced around, feeling desperately for an action that would help. I was trying to contribute in the only way my powers would let me. "Jasper, could you," I glanced at Alice and Bella, and then at him again. He was Alice's old mate, and I didn't like the feeling that I was supposed to let him protect her while I did who knows what, but he just nodded.

The car took off for Phoenix and I stood with the family watching the others go for a moment, before Edward spit out. "You can't go with us, your scent would cloud Bella's" They were going to take the clothes Bella had worn that day and run through the forest, to try and lead the tracker away.

"I know." I swallowed hard and glanced at Esme, who gave me a small sympathetic smile. I watched as the rest of my pack went out to battle, and I just stood there, alone. Even now, I didn't have the full story of what had happened. There just hadn't been time to tell the wolf.

…………………………………………………….

I walked slowly, the sounds of the woods, the chirping of birds, all doing what they could to relax me as I finished my marking around the property. Not that it would do much good now, the monsters I was trying to warn away were chasing my pack. I sighed and wandered back to my clothes.

I was not quite at my two piles of clothes, because my first pair was still out there, when I heard it, the steady ring of my phone, in the pocket of my pants. I shifted quickly and tugged the phone free. A picture of Alice, making a face at me while I had been learning to use the camera, stared at me as I hit the answer button. "Hello."

"Hey," Alice's voice was soft, and rather quiet. "Jasper just got Bella to sleep, and I thought I'd call you." I could hear the soft rumble of the car moving down the freeway, away from me.

I sat down on my pile of clothes, naked, as I held that phone to my ear. I didn't even bother trying to dress, because it would distract me from this call. "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you." My heart ached as I told her that. "I'm not a coward, this isn't me protecting myself and leaving you to…" Edward's eyes had said it all as he was leaving, and I didn't want her to think what he clearly did.

"I know." Alice interrupted me. "I can't 'see' what is happening, what's motivating your 'feelings' but I trust you. If you needed to stay behind, there was a reason." Her voice softened, "Both times." It felt like I could suddenly breath again after she'd said that. "Now, there were three vampires that interrupted our game. James is a tracker, which means when they decide to hunt someone they go to extremes. Trackers don't give up and they are very good about finding their prey." I could almost visualize Alice carefully looking into the back seat to make sure Bella wasn't awake to hear this. "There was also a female, Victoria, who Laurent told us not to underestimate, before you came in and scared the hell out of him." I heard a hint of humor in her voice and smiled just a little.

"I liked that you call me your wolf." I told her softly, while making myself more comfortable on my pile of clothes by pulling the house keys out from under me. My mind was on the dangers of a tracker following Alice, if Edward's plan didn't work, but I couldn't resist thinking about how strong and confident she sounded as she said that.

We talked for a little longer, her promising to call me at least daily. That promise was supposed to reassure me, I know that, but the idea that Alice was accepting that this could take days or longer didn't make me feel good. Being separated from her when there was danger around made me doubt myself, and my powers.

I got dressed slowly, as I worked to reassure myself that there was a reason I was left behind. My jaw clenched as I started to think perhaps it wasn't that I wasn't supposed to be with the others, but that there was somewhere else I was supposed to be. I liked that idea better than thinking I was supposed to just wait at home for it to all be over. I wanted to do something, to contribute, to do anything to remove that disappointed look from Carlisle's eyes when he looked at me, or the cold anger in Edward's glare.

That night I didn't eat dinner. I turned off all the lights in my house, made the fire roar, and sat in front of it, staring into the flame. I felt ridiculous as I sat naked in front of the fire, with incense burning on the coffee table as well. I felt embarrassed as I thought about how this could easily be little more than a childish game, but I had to have hope for it to have a chance of working.

I needed to focus, to think beyond what I'd been able to think of before, because no answers were appearing to me. I'd spent three hours trying to think of what I could do to help, and I was getting nothing. I had to push beyond whatever box I was stuck in, to break my thought pattern. I had to go line by line, letter by letter, to try and find my path. This was way harder than the drive I attempted to do while knowing someone was in danger, letting every minor motion I made fill my thoughts so I could find and save Rosalie.

I had never pushed my powers like this, usually content to take or leave the 'feelings' that guided me. I'd never sought them when they were hidden from me, but I wasn't content to just wait. There was a ritual shamans used to do in our culture, forever ago. I had no idea what it was, but I had heard that those with the 'gift' could stare into the fire and see the path. Whatever the path was, it sounded good to me now. Perhaps I was not the first with this psychic power from my tribe, and with little else to do with my night, I sat and stared at fire.

I tried to think of everything, starting with what I could do, to where I could go, and what I found as the flames flickered was that memories of beach fires and get togethers came to me. I remembered sitting on the beach listening to an elder talk about the wolves and cold ones. I remembered hearing about the legends of where our people came from. My mind got a little strange, a little foggy as my vision flickered like the flames.

It was an odd thought, my wish that the elders had taught us about vision quests or that they had known about my powers that sparked something in me. The word Elders moved tentatively through my mind again and I felt something again. I felt sick as I let myself entertain the idea of calling them, finding old myth books, and finally going before them, and the power I lived by showed me the path. They'd betrayed me, and if I went to them to say I needed help protecting my vampires I didn't think I'd be treated well, but I took a deep breath and forced myself to think about calling them and arranging to go before the council, again, for the first time since I'd been banished.

I was going to have to go home. My heart hammered and my hands shook as I finally let my eyes close. My eyeballs burned from staring into the hot flames and my back slumped as I thought of the reception I'd get.

Still, I got up and got dressed. I would go in human form, I had felt out my options and that worked best. I was going to feel out every little thing, because I couldn't afford a mistake now, and I didn't even know why I needed to go there yet.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 53

I borrowed a car and drove it as far as I could toward the border, before pulling off the road and parking it on the shoulder. I grimaced as I locked the car up and put the keys in my pocket. If this car got jacked while I dealt with this problem I wasn't going to be able to make it up to Alice. I just felt her car was safer not coming with me. I wouldn't put it past Paul to damage it and Alice would be upset.

With a heavy sigh I started down the dark road. My steps were human slow as I pulled out my phone and called a number I hadn't called in a long time, while hoping that Jacob wouldn't answer it. I had no idea what lie he'd been told.

A deep voice made my stomach sick as I heard it, "Hello." My uncle Billy said, and I was quiet for a moment. "Hello."

"I'm coming across the border now." I told him and swallowed as I imagined him sending wolves out to kill me. I was hoping they weren't serious about that threat from when I was banished. They did want me to come explain my powers since then, after all. "There are human drinkers in Forks and we need to talk."

"Our boys are already hunting them." Billy's voice was colder and I focused on my footsteps to distract myself from the fact this man was supposed to be MY uncle.

"Well, we've killed one of the three." I told him something he didn't know, and I could hear a slight gasp from his end of the line. "And they appear to be staying on OUR side of the border." So his big boys wouldn't find a vampire in La Push. I imagine that was driving the wolves mad, knowing there were vampires to hunt and they couldn't get to them. "So it's unlikely that your Pack will find them." I could have let him talk, but I just continued. "I need to be here, and given the last time you ignored my warning, I think you'd listen this time." My voice turned to a growl. He was the uncle that was driving the car my mom died in, and he was put into a wheelchair. Since then I knew he realized I had a power, and when I became part of the pack I was sure Sam mentioned my abilities. My parents had to have mentioned it too, so I don't know why no one listened to me when I told them not to go out that night. Hopefully he'd learned his lesson on that at least.

"I'll call the other elders." He finally spoke. "And I'll tell Sam to let you through." I felt the knot in my stomach grow when I heard I was granted my audience with them. I guess part of me hoped I was supposed to try and be turned away. "You know where to meet us."

"Yeah." I sighed. I was going to have to move a little faster. After I hung up I pulled my jacket tighter and shifted to my quarter form. I started to run, while listening for any cars on the road so I could slow down before I was seen moving faster than a human could manage, but still not quite as fast as I could if I needed to. I wanted them to all assemble before I got there so I wouldn't have to wait, being stared at or glared at, for someone to arrive.

The log house was newish, but modeled after older versions. It was the place for indoor events, and what the majority of the tribe didn't know, it was the place formal elder meetings occurred when decisions about the tribe protectors were being made. I could see a few cars outside of the log house already and I could smell some wolves were already here. I was tempted to go in partly shifted, just for the added strength it gave me and the potential intimidation factor, but I didn't.

I could also see my father's car, so I wasn't too eager to go inside, but I just took a deep breath and checked my senses for any warnings. Alice was out there protecting Bella without me. It had to be for a reason, I had to believe that, and that belief powered my legs into the log house.

Most of the long tables ran the long way of the large one room building, but at the front was a table that ran across the room and was raised up just a step. That was where I could see all four of the tribe elders, along with my father. Billy was the reason a ramp was put up to allow him to get to the elders table, but Quil Sr was the oldest at the table and I knew his old bones would have had them making that ramp even without Billy's accident. Harry Clearwater was seated to the left of Billy and then there was Sam. Sam was in no way an elder, and the rest of the tribe would be surprised he was sitting up there now, but he was a descendent of a wolf line, and the Pack's Alpha, so he had a seat.

I ignored my father, afraid to look and see him glaring at me. I couldn't afford to let him fluster me. I glanced at the two wolves standing near the table. Paul's eyes were cold and threatening, but Embry was just confused looking. I took a deep breath and completed my walk to the head of the room, to stand before three wolves, three human elders, and my father.

I would have felt better if my vampires were with me, but I stood taller, as if they were.

"We asked for you to visit a while ago." Quil Sr started and I glanced at Billy, to see him grimace a little.

"I'm not here because of that." I spoke in a flat tone, and looked at everyone.

"I didn't have time to tell everyone about the vampires." Billy explained and then turned to look at the other elders. "Diana called me to tell me that the vampires our boys were looking for were in Forks. Apparently the Cullens killed one of them." He still spit out the word Cullens.

"Three human drinkers have been causing trouble in Forks. We've killed one of them, but the other two are a problem." I interrupted and wondered how this was going to go. "They decided to hunt Chief Swan's daughter." Billy's eyes opened wider and I could tell he had heard about Bella's running away, as that was what she'd told her father she was doing. "My imprint has taken her away to try and protect her while the rest of my Pack is trying to keep the…"

"A vampire has her?" A voice rose and I turned to glare at Paul.

"MY vampire has her, and is putting herself in danger to protect her." I growled just a little at his interruption.

"So I assume Bella knows what the Cullens are?" Billy spoke up, his tone somewhat condemning.

"She figured it out after Jacob told her our stories." I stared at him, my voice going quieter. "He broke the treaty, there was only one major clause to that, tell no one, but he broke that. Carlisle decided to forgo mentioning it." I stared into his eyes. "Even though her knowing puts all of us in danger. There is a lot you don't know, and the Cullens aren't the real threat." I shook my head. "But that isn't the issue now, right now we have two vampires that are determined to kill Bella, and anyone that tries to stop them. Also if they manage to tell any other vampires that Bella knows about vampires, and the vampire royal family find out." I grimaced and stared into Uncle Billy's eyes. "They will come and kill everyone involved. They will kill Bella, the Cullens, and from there they will realize that our entire tribe knows the legends. There was a very good reason to never tell Billy, and Jacob, he had no idea."

"I say we move against all the bloodsuckers, and remove all our problems." Paul muttered and I turned to give him a glare.

"Nice, ignore the treaty and our ancestors. MY vampires are working very hard to protect Bella, and you can't even see the difference." I shook my head and growled as I turned to stare at Sam. I tried to sense what I needed to do or say. I stood there, time and silence becoming awkward, as I struggled with this. "Just for now, just for now, we need to ignore the border. We both need to be able to travel freely, because we can't let the bad vampires be the only ones that can. Neither of us will catch them if they realize they just need to go back and forth over the border."

"No," Harry's voice rose. "It is bad enough we have those two vampires to deal with, we don't need the Cullen's on our land as well." I growled as quietly as I could as I glared at him. Were they so blind as to even think this was the same thing? Was I just talking to myself here? Didn't they hear what would happen if these vampires got away? "Our boys will get them given time."

I was about to open my mouth when Quil Sr stared at me, almost daring me to interrupt the Elders decision making process.

It was sickening and I cursed whatever made me think this was what I had to do as Elder after Elder voted to go it alone, and not even consider our help in this. I was given a warning to give to Carlisle that if Bella was ever hurt or ever turned it would breach the treaty, and sent away.

I almost yelled that the treaty had already been breached by them, I almost shifted as my body shook violently and the other wolves started to shake as well in response, but my senses told me to just get out of there. I couldn't figure out what this had accomplished, why I was needed for this.

My father's car had a new dent as I kicked it on my way out. He had never even said a word to ask if I was okay, or if I was telling the truth. He knew about my psychic powers and he didn't even ask if I'd had a 'feeling'. The only thing he said was to ask if they could claim the treaty void because Alice had kidnapped a human. I could have killed him myself when he said that. He didn't care if my mate got killed cleaning up their mess after someone in our tribe told Bella what the Cullens were. That was it, he was dead to me. I wouldn't cross the border again, even if I saw a vampire biting him just on the other side.

I made my way quickly to Alice's car, and I knew that almost the entire way I had three wolves trailing me. I ran in quarter form and made they work for it, but mostly I ran because I was mad, and frustrated, and I just needed to run. I could tell when they stopped at the border, the one I'd tried to get them to lift and I turned to glare at the woods as I opened Alice's car door.

I drove away, still trying to figure out why I was there. I was nearly home before I could even start to wonder, what now?


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 54

I found myself laying in bed with my jaw clenched, unable to relax. That pack, those elders, didn't respect anything. It was well known that hurting or killing another wolf's imprint, even by accident, was a crime. I could challenge anyone who did that to a fight to the death, and it was expected anyone who did that would in the past, but because of who I imprinted on they didn't even think about that law.

If I were a male, or Alice were, I wonder if they'd see the crime they talked about so casually. Was it because we were both females that made it worse that she was a vampire? What was it that made that entire tribe disregard the most important laws we had.

Knowing how Sam felt about Emily, no one would ever entertain the idea of hurting her. Why was it every time I talked to them they threatened mine, and I knew if I said so much as a hint that I'd go after Emily it would have lead to a bloody battle and they'd feel justified because of that threat. It took all I had to not respond to my own father doing that to me, he didn't even think about what losing an imprint did to a wolf. He didn't care.

I tried to calm down, tried to sleep, but I finally just had to get up. It wasn't going to happen. My Alice was away for I didn't know how long, I was alone on the property, and my old Pack were monsters. I couldn't relax enough to even unclench my fists, I was never going to be able to sleep. What made it worse was that I couldn't even think of anything else I should or could be doing right now.

I tried to watch a movie, but I was more than grateful when my phone buzzed with a text message to interrupt it. It was from Alice.

"I had a vision that I could text you, but since I can't see you, just let me know when you wake up. I miss you." She'd written and I smiled as I read it. It was hard to be separated from her, even when she hunted just for a day or two. Not knowing when I'd see her again was horrible.

"I can't sleep." I typed back and I would have called, but she did have a human over there and Bella might be sleeping.

I caught the phone part way through the first ring and finally my body could unclench as I heard her voice.

…

For the next day I spent my time in town. I patrolled in human form, walking streets and sniffing the air to protect the people here from the vampires that might not even be here. Occasionally I went into stores or businesses that I might want to work at, and checked to see if they were hiring. That needed to be done and it was a good cover for my aimless walking.

I felt more lonely than ever, even surrounded by people. I hadn't felt this lonely in a while, ever since the Cullen's had started to talk to me. I didn't like it, and I hated thinking this could last weeks. How could I cover up their being away if they weren't back before school started again?

As I walked into town for the second day in a row, I could smell a few restaurants were opened, and a door opened across the street sending the scent of breakfast toward me. My stomach growled, even though I had eaten already this morning. I wondered if I should use the credit card Alice got me for Christmas to get more food, I'd been patrolling so much I was using up energy quickly.

Hopefully the two vampires were still following Edward and the others, but I felt better at least pretending to do something. I didn't really expect to find anything, which was why I froze as the strong scent of a vampire I didn't know blew towards me on the spring breeze.

I turned quickly and almost cut off another woman carrying a few bags back to her car, as I made my way to the crosswalk. My steps moved faster, but it took all I had to not run at a speed that would gain attention, as I tracked that scent passed my college and towards my high school.

I glanced around quickly before moving into the tree line so I could run faster without being seen. The scent was stronger here, so I followed it. The vampire had clearly gone through these woods as well.

I was downwind of the school, and as I moved through the woods it became obvious that this scent was heading there. It wasn't too old and I was thankful we were on vacation as I followed it, running faster.

"She's been all over town." A voice startled me and I jerked around and growled, even as I was trying to understand how I'd been snuck up on. Rosalie stopped just as suddenly as I did.

"You're back?" I felt the constant loneliness start to fade and I resisted the odd urge to hug her as I stood up regularly again. The urge to shift that was brought on by her startling me was quickly fading.

Rosalie scowled while looking past me, as if she could physically see the scent left in the air we, apparently, both were following. "The female was chasing us, and when we realized she had turned around we had to rush to catch up. All she seems to be doing is wandering around trying to catch that human's scent." Rosalie still hissed out human, and refused to use Bella's name. I ignored that. "The guys are still leading the male on a chase, but I'm stuck following this bitch while Esme is watching over Charlie to make sure Bella's scent doesn't lead a vampire to him."

I sighed, and glanced back at the school. "So it's just you and Esme back then." I was grateful, but I would have preferred if this was all over and they all came back. At least I wasn't completely alone anymore. I felt out my 'power' and tried to make sure Esme was okay watching over Bella's dad. I didn't get the feeling I needed to worry.

I finally got to see how sensitive a vampire's nose was, as Rosalie and I followed the trail together. Her body moved in time with mine, turning when I found the scent trail turned. We were probably about equal in this.

Rosalie complained about how the human and Edward caused this mess, and she didn't like how my powers hadn't warned us, but she didn't do more than grumble a little at me personally. We followed the scent through the school, while being careful to not be seen. We followed it out into the streets again and I found myself getting more uncomfortable as we started to head into the woods and found ourselves moving in the direction of La Push.

"Idiots." I muttered very quietly to myself once it became very clear to me she somehow knew about the border. This was exactly what I had worried about. She couldn't possibly know, but she sure seemed to as she was leading us right to where we couldn't follow. They were going to understand that I was right, and I didn't feel vindictive enough not to worry that someone was going to die to teach them that lesson.

"What?" Rosalie was running beside me and gave me a glance, before focusing on the trail again.

"I asked the elders for permission for both sides to ignore the border, just for now. They turned me down. If Victoria moves into their territory we have to just let her go." I growled lightly. "Do Not follow her, even if she's causing a bloodbath. They won't care that we're there to stop her."

"Damn ignorant dogs!" Rosalie growled and I just nodded while I leapt over a tree trunk, her beside me. I was covered in fur and Rosalie didn't even seem to acknowledge I was a 'dog' too. That was something I appreciated at the moment.

Five minutes later we came to a stop in the middle of the forest. The scent of the border and the vampire we'd been chasing filled the air. "Well, want to play ping pong with her?" I muttered as I heard wolves in the distance. We could probably keep that vampire bouncing back and forth, but with that border she would have to see what was happening rather quickly. I could just imagine watching a vampire walking slowly right in the middle of the border, smirking and waving at both sides, as she moved freely and none of us could.

Rosalie's phone rang, and it drew our attention away from the sounds of the chase going on in La Push. I watched her answer it while almost holding my breath. I felt out for Alice and the rest of the family, and that helped to calm my nerves.

"So what do you want us to do?" Rosalie sounded irritated. I should have been paying attention to the phone call.

"Just stay there and watch over Charlie." Carlisle's voice filled in an answer and now that I was paying attention I could hear it through the phone. "We're going to head to Phoenix and try and resolve this."

After he hung up, I stared at Rosalie as she put her own phone away. "What's going on?"

"I thought you'd be able to overhear." Rosalie gave me a slightly concerned look. "James suddenly stopped chasing them and is on a plane. Alice had a vision and they suspect he's going to Phoenix. That bitch went to the school and apparently looked at the human's records to find her old address."

"Shit." I muttered and stood staring at the ground as I searched out for any warning yet again. The touch on my shoulder distracted me and I looked up into Rosalie's face. "I don't sense anything yet." But my body was starting to vibrate, and I struggled to keep my panic away.

"Is that what you were doing? I thought maybe you were starting to sleep standing up like a horse." Rosalie muttered. She sighed. "So you want to join me for guard duty?"

"I, ah." I glanced over towards La Push and heard the wolves running after the vampire on their lands. "For a little while." I couldn't manage to care about that vampire when her mate was closing in on mine.

"Too good for guard duty? Isn't that what you dogs are made for?" Rosalie sounded irritated, and I was sure it was partly at me, and partly because she didn't want to do it either.

….

I stood in the woods outside of Bella's house, bored out of my mind. I couldn't really tell if there was a reason to be there, because I didn't know Chief Swan well enough to feel anything. He'd been around Uncle Billy, but I hadn't paid him any attention.

Currently he had the day off, and he was restless. I could hear the tv was on, but he was often getting up and walking around, before sighing so heavily it was easy enough to hear and sitting back down. Bella's leaving really upset him, understandably.

I felt sick that Alice was in Phoenix, and I'd not gone with her. It was unnatural to not protect an imprint, and being away from her during a time of danger had my body shaking subtly, on a continual basis. Before, she was getting away from the danger, running from it. That had made it a little easier, even with my concerns that this would happen. But now that James really was getting close I found myself getting worse.

Esme gave me a concerned look as I took a few deep breaths, yet again, to calm myself. I was trying to stay human to keep her company, but my body wasn't cooperating. It was a struggle.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 55

Carlisle had called Esme from the hospital, and I had to stand in the woods and watch Esme's eyes fill with tears that she couldn't shed as she heard about the damage done to Bella. Bella lived, the others got to her in time, but she was definitely hurt.

James was dead. I felt the relief of that physically, when I overheard it. Dead and gone, that was the safest for us. "Is everyone else okay?" I asked quietly while there was a pause in Carlisle's words on the phone. Esme repeated the question for me.

"Yes, yes, we're all fine. Edward is refusing to leave Bella's hospital room. They've just called her mother and she's coming back early." Carlisle went on to explain the cover story, which I didn't really care about. I wanted to ask another question, to ask how this happened, and what had happened, but Carlisle was all about the repercussions at this point and the medical issues. I wandered off a little to give Esme a little privacy on the phone and pulled my own out as well. Charlie was sitting down to a rather burnt smelling dinner, clearly not having gotten the call yet, but he would get it pretty soon.

"Alice?" I asked, even though I could easily tell it was her when she answered the phone. There was just something so fragile in her voice. I heard some tv show being turned off in the background.

"Yeah." Alice's voice was a little shaky and my eyes widened as my concern grew. I listened to her sigh, before her voice became a little stronger. "Diana. I was going to call you."

"What happened?" I asked her as gently as I could. Clearly Alice was upset still.

"Bella got away from us and almost ended up dead." Alice spoke quietly. I had no idea where she was, but when I strained my ears I didn't hear any hint of it being the hospital. "Apparently James called her and told her he had her mother. She ran from us to go to him, knowing he'd kill her and that bastard didn't even really have a hostage." The word bastard was nearly lost in a growl. "He tossed her around like she was nothing but a rag doll, breaking bones and making her bleed." Her voice was rougher than I'd ever heard it and I ached to comfort her, but I didn't interrupt her. "He bit her. She'd have changed if Edward didn't suck the venom out."

"What?" That question escaped before I could stop it. I was shocked he could taste her blood and not kill her, or that you could stop someone from turning like that.

"Edward sucked the venom out as if it were a snake bite." Alice told me again, but I hadn't needed that, I was just shocked. I didn't know what to say to that, so I stayed quiet and Alice took a deep breath and spoke again.

"My memories. If I'd still had my human memories I could have at least recognized him." Alice whispered and I heard the tv turned on again. This time I heard a man's voice from it.

"**She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments." ** The tv paused again. I struggled with why Alice was playing that snippet for me now.

The silence on the other side of the line had me rethinking what I heard and I gasped as I focused on the part about visions. "He'd hunted me, back when I was human." Alice spoke so quietly. "But apparently another vampire turned me to save me." I felt myself pale as I realized something, he would have been a problem even if Bella weren't around. I felt guilty that I was glad he was too distracted by the human to go after my vampire again. "I was right, I was in an asylum." She didn't sound happy at all to be right, and I didn't blame her.

"He filmed his attack on Bella, and before she passed out she told me to watch it. She wanted me to know some of my past, even though it was this." Alice took a deep breath. I could imagine that was a hard video to see. "I've watched it three times. She ran from me and this is what happened to her."

"Why did she run?" I felt the urge to ask.

"He told her he had her mother, and he'd kill her if she didn't come alone." I grimaced, knowing how well that would work.

"Then she felt she had no choice but to run from you." I told Alice gently, trying to ease her pain. "It isn't like she didn't trust you."

"She's going to live, she's going to heal." Alice told me , sounding just a little better, and the confidence in her words told me she'd 'seen' it in her visions. "And Edward won't take too long to forgive Jasper and I for losing her." Well, I grimaced, at least he was capable of forgiveness. That was something I'd have to hope for if he started to blame me for not sensing this issue before they played baseball and caught the nomadic vampires attention.

I really didn't want to think about my theory on this around him now. With what just happened, I suspected I'd just thrown Bella to those vampires to protect Alice. My powers worked in my own interests, and Alice was everything to me, and as of yet, Bella was nothing. I was going to have to try and build some relationship with her, because I didn't like the guilt I felt at her pain, especially since she used her last conscious moment to do something for my Alice. She needed to mean something to me, so I never did this again. I wasn't sure if I could convince Edward of that though.

"We're going to be here a few more days. We don't want to leave her alone." Alice told me and I nodded my response, even though she wouldn't see it. "Carlisle thinks she'll wake up in a few more hours, and her injuries are stable enough for her to be transported in a few days."

Slowly Alice started to sound better, as she told me details about the day, and started to talk about how she was going to help Bella to recover. She knew Edward would be hovering around the girl, but there were times when it would be a woman's held Bella would need and since she lived with her father, Alice was determined to be that woman.

That could definitely work for me. I could spend time around Bella without it seeming odd. I had the feeling that my sensing Bella would increase my 'feelings' about danger, but Bella did care about Alice, and the family was risking a lot to keep her alive. I would be able to help with that, if I could just make myself like her. I didn't know her well enough to care yet, but how hard would it be to care about a girl who faced down a vampire, got beat to hell, and still tried to watch out for Alice? I didn't think it would be too hard.

After hanging up I just quietly moved to sit on a log in the woods behind Bella's house. Esme gave me a small smile and sat down next to me. "You don't have to stay the night. You do need to eat, and get some sleep. I can handle that female if she comes back." I frowned at this, because I'd done so little to help in this crisis. "And you could tell Rosalie it's her turn in three hours."

Before I could reply I heard a phone ringing and glanced at the house. Charlie answering it signaled the end of his dinner. I'm ashamed to say that call helped make up my mind to agree to leave, once Charlie's voice grew shaky as he asked if Bella would be okay, I wanted out of there.

I knew I couldn't expect my powers to protect a girl I only spoke to for a couple minutes, but I felt bad that Bella was hurt, and had been scared. I knew it wasn't my fault, it wasn't like I'd actually known what would happen and did that to her on purpose. Still I couldn't help but think of what little it would have taken to help Bella avoid this, and I didn't like the part of me that could think all that, but then think that perhaps Bella's drawing James out so he could be killed was better.

….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 56

It was still school break, so when I woke up I was a little lost about what I should do with my day. I'd spent the last few days patrolling, but Rosalie and Esme were back in town now. Once I was dressed, I wandered to the house, to find a note telling me where my breakfast was, along with reheating instruction. Esme was watching Charlie and Rosalie was checking the town for any hint of the female, so I was on my own today. I felt a bit bad that the note didn't even mention what I could do to help, like Esme assumed I was just staying out of the whole mess.

As I sat at in the kitchen, eating the breakfast left to me, my phone rang. I didn't even look, as there were only a few people who called me. "Hey," I said just as I got the phone to my ear.

"We hear that the Swan girl is in the hospital." A deep voice startled me, as only Esme, Rosalie and Alice had been calling me lately. I frowned as my mind filled in who this was.

"Sam." I sighed and set my fork down as I turned to stare out the window. I hadn't realized they'd saved my phone number from when I called them. I didn't like that they thought they could just call. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why the girl you told me was being protected ended up in the hospital!" He growled at me and I felt my body tense. If I'd been in wolf form my fur would be standing up as I growled back.

My voice was harsh and gravelly when I answered him. "My pack killed another vampire, so that's two. How many have you gotten?" I was taunting him, I knew it, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to shame him. "Did you get the female I chased to you? I would have killed her for you as well, but, well, she was on your land and I had to just watch her wander in. You got her right?" I hadn't been close enough to see her, but he wouldn't know that.

His low growl was easy enough for my sensitive hearing to catch. "She got away."

"Let me guess, she ran back to our land where you couldn't follow her, and if I'd been there she would have run back to yours so I couldn't follow her. Am I right?" This was exactly what I'd expected of her, it was why I had tried not to sit on the border and make it obvious, but she must be really smart to figure it out so fast.

"You told us that Swan girl would be safe." He tried to take control, so I knew he didn't want to tell me I was right.

"She's alive, that's more than she'd have had without my imprint." I emphasized the word imprint. I took a moment to take a deep breath and tried to be more civil when he didn't verbally attack right away. I may never forgive, but I did need to at least not start a war right now. He wanted an excuse to attack and now that there were only three of us in the state, we no longer outnumbered them. It might make them consider it. My heart started to beat faster as that idea hit me. I had to keep him from thinking about it.

"The male, James, tricked Bella into running away from Alice. He told her he had her mother, and he'd kill her if Bella didn't come to him." I sighed, remembering Alice's pain about that and my own vow to try and keep something like that from happening again. "Alice and the others found her, and killed him, but not before that monster roughed her up. I'm not sure what the cover story is, but from the sounds of it she's going to take a few months to heal up. Broken bones and all take a while when you're human I guess."

"Yes they do." He'd broken bones as a human before, I remembered that because when one of us got hurt play fighting once, he had commented on how fast we healed. "So your vampire wasn't there when it happened." I tilted my head as I listened to some tone I couldn't name in his voice.

"No, she wasn't." I spoke slowly.

"Okay." He sighed and silence fell between us for a few seconds. "I guess the treaty isn't broken yet."

My eyes narrowed as I realized he was checking with me to see if he needed to kill my mate. "I think the treaty needs to be adjusted to give us the right to attack you all as well." I growled, angry at the one sidedness. "I believe we'd have had the right to attack a few times already." My body shook as my anger grew. "You talk so casually of killing my imprint, MY imprint. I think it's time I'm allowed to call you up every weekend and talk about how I'd like to rip Emily into three pieces and finish the job you started on her." He'd scarred her for life, and his shocked hiss and growl told me I'd drawn blood with my comment. "I don't care if you all think I'm a freak for imprinting on Alice, it doesn't matter. What matters is that there is a law to protect my imprint from attack, and that law has been around for generations. No wolf may hurt or kill another's imprint, even by accident." I quoted it with a harsh voice. I hung up on him and almost threw the phone through a wall as I howled in my frustration. If I hadn't been there to answer his questions would he have attacked?

It took me a while to calm down enough to realize that his calling before attacking was him honoring the promise he'd made to verify claims before going after my family. I sighed heavily as I sat down on the couch and let that one positive thought run through my mind. Sam had, at least, checked first. He wouldn't have done that before, I knew that.

With little I could do about the pack and no direction for the day, it didn't take me long to decide to try my luck at finding the female vampire. I wasn't sure she knew that she was the last of her coven yet, but I was a little concerned with what she might do when she realized that. I spent the day moving through the area searching for her scent, and ran into Rosalie a few times, but we hunted separately. Victoria seemed to move all over the area and at times it was impossible to tell where the fresh scent was, which was why Rosalie and I didn't join forces. It was frustrating, and I didn't like how the female human drinker was so good at this. After trying to catch up to her all day, I felt like a useless pup, horribly outclassed. The only thing that kept me from feeling completely useless was knowing Rosalie hadn't done any better.

The second day after Rosalie and Esme were back I went out and once again patrolled Forks looking for that female, even though Rosalie had given up. I still felt that female was a threat, and I followed her trail all the way to the Oregon border that day, but I didn't even get close enough to see her. I didn't follow her out of Washington, because with that distance I wasn't comfortable with the situation and wondered if she was meeting up with other vampires. Wolves normally worked in packs, we worked well as a team, but one on one would be a challenge and more than one against me and I would lose horribly. I was honest enough with myself to know that. Still, I was pissed as I made my way back home. If Rosalie had been with me I might have followed that female into another state, but I was the only one actively concerned now. The others saw the victory over James as the end of the ordeal. I wasn't so sure about that.

That night I sat in my own living room, soft music playing in the background, as I held the phone up to my ear and wished I were in Arizona. "My name is Mary Alice Brandon." Alice told me quietly what she'd learned. "At least I remembered there was an Alice in there." I heard her sigh heavily. James' revealing what little he did about Alice bothered her, and she wanted to learn more, but she was staying close to Bella to take care of her.

Alice was the only female around, since Bella's own mother had quickly left to be with her husband once Bella was conscious, rather than help her daughter. To me that screamed meeting bare minimum requirements to not be seen as abusively negligent. None of the Cullen's mentioned what I was thinking, which wasn't kind, about that woman. Her daughter was in the hospital and she visited maybe a half hour. I stayed by my dead mother's body longer than that when she was being buried, and if she'd just been hurt I wouldn't have left that hospital for anything, and not just when she was unconscious like that mother had done, I'd have stayed to make sure the nurses came by when they needed to and the food was right, or whatever else I could do when she was conscious too. Bella's mother was a selfish brat who couldn't do the most basic things for a loved one, and it was all I could do not to say that, because it was apparently something you just don't say. Still I hurt for Bella and what I would feel was a very embarrassing situation. She'd only just met my family and they stayed with her when her own mother wouldn't.

"I love you Ms. Brandon." I spoke softly to Alice, not sure what I could say to her pain. I wanted to hold her, but that wasn't possible now.

"I love you too Ms. Black." Alice's voice seemed to have a small smile behind it and I felt my heart beat just a bit faster at her words. "And I miss you so much even though this has only been a few days." I tried to not tear up at the longing in her voice. She loved me. I held the phone tighter to my ear and couldn't stop the smile I had growing on my face. "Jasper and Emmett are on the way back now, but I'm waiting until Bella is ready to go. I want to be able to help her with the bathroom and such for her trip, because Edward shouldn't be doing that."

I didn't bother telling her how I was glad some more vampires were coming back, so that we weren't outnumbered by the pack. I kept that worry to myself for now, because she had enough on her mind. I hadn't told anyone about the phone call I'd gotten from Sam, I'd wait until we were all here. I was just keeping my 'senses' tuned for any change of hearts from the Pack and hoped they were using their brains or were afraid of my power ruining the element of surprise.

Alice and I talked about Bella's condition, the shops in Phoenix, or any other thing that distracted her from her past for a long time. It was only my yawning that ended our call, as Alice told me to get some sleep and that she'd be back in a couple days.

I filled those couple of days with running all over the forests, looking for anyone that didn't belong. I ran along the border and stared at the land I wasn't allowed on, to make sure no one was coming across, and I rarely saw the four vampires living in the house as they were relaxed and happy about the end of the ordeal. Emmett tried to keep me home, to talk me into letting him wrestle me since Alice wasn't around to tell him no, but I was watching out for my pack and wasn't going to waste time playing now. When everyone was home, maybe I could relax, but I went out early every day and came home exhausted every night.

It was because I was so focused that I didn't get the message that they were back when I stumbled into the main house for some food before going to bed. Alice rushing into my arms shocked me and I tightened my hold on her even as my tired mind registered she was there.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 57

Alice's scent was enveloping me as she petted my hair and arms while I tiredly ate what Esme had made for me. I could hear the others sitting around in the living room, waiting for a meeting I was too tired for, but I had to go to. I had to tell them about the wolves, to make sure they all knew that we still had that threat, and that I wasn't as convinced as Emmett was that this mess with the vampires was all over. There was still a vampire out there that knew about Bella, and could have a serious grudge against us.

I took in deep breaths to breath her in as I blinked my eyes and did my best to try and appear awake. My arms and legs ached from running all day, trying to do the job of an entire pack by myself. I could have had my vampires with me, but it might just escalate the problem if it happened, and I couldn't talk with them in my wolf form. I kind of wish I could at least partially link up to my new pack, even though I used to hate the lack of privacy. That link at least made it possible to communicate while wolf.

I hadn't felt a direct threat in the past few days, but I'd been very vigilant about watching for the pack or the redheaded female anyhow. I needed to be doing something, to contribute. I glanced at Alice and considered how much she'd done in this crisis, how much they'd all done, and I felt weak in comparison. My powers kept me away from the action and had me dealing with the wolves instead. It was like I wasn't even in the same battle. I would have preferred to be at her side. I pulled her closer to me and just held her rather than continue to eat, hugging her standing form to my body even as I sat. It felt a little strange for her to be taller than me, but I sighed happily as the coolness of her body, even through her clothes.

"You look like keeping your eyes open is a struggle." Alice whispered into my neck and seemed to cuddle into me. "Is it bad for you to fight sleeping like this?"

"No, not yet." I gave her a small tired smile, but she didn't see it since she was too close, and hugging me. "I'll pass out when it's too much." I teased her, thinking of times I'd fallen asleep in front of televisions or in classrooms because the pack had us patrolling too late. Her body tensed and her eyes searched out mine, making it clear she didn't find that amusing.

"Why are you so tired? Where were you?" She finally asked. I grimaced and pulled back from her reluctantly. I was going to talk about that tonight with the others, but I really didn't want to hurt her by not telling her.

"I've been patrolling." I would explain the rest later. I watched her frown as she watched me.

"Alone? What if you'd found her?" Alice's voice rose a bit and I was surprised to see her turn and glare at the door separating us from the others as if blaming the other vampires for my going alone. "I can't believe they let you go alone." She growled and my eyes widened at her concern. Alice sounded really upset with the idea, as if I were fragile or human doing this.

She looked like she was going to say something more, but then her eyes unfocused and she looked out into space like she does when she's having a vision. "Edward will be here in a minute."

It looked like she was about to ask more questions, and I grimaced. "Can I just do this once?" I heard a little bit of a whine in my voice, showing me how tired I really was. She didn't look happy as she just sighed and nodded to me, before taking my hand and leading me to the dining table for our meeting.

Edward came in quickly, looking more tense than I'd seen him before, and I watched him run his hand through his hair, making it a bigger mess than normal, as he sat down at the table with us. "Bella was being stubborn about not taking her pain medicine. I had to convince her to take them." He grimaced, clearly unhappy with her injuries. I couldn't expect anything else. I hoped her pain wasn't too bad.

Carlisle gave us a description of Bella's injuries and her progress in healing. Alice volunteered herself, for helping Bella out with the basics, like showering or getting dressed. I found her also volunteering my time toward Bella's recovery. Alice mentioned that I looked very strong, and I could probably get away with carrying Bella down her stairs without Charlie thinking it was too odd I was able to. I found myself leaning on my arm as I listened to the report that the female's scent had faded from town, even though I'd continued to look longer for it.

"What I'd like to know is why you didn't sense any of this coming, when you did sense enough to avoid it all yourself?" Edward turned to stare at me, his eyes unblinking. I could hear Jasper shifting in his seat, and I could only imagine the feelings he was getting off of Edward or me.

"I talked to her for maybe three minutes, and other than that I never really see her unless its across the parking lot." I sighed heavily. "It just wasn't enough Edward. My powers aren't going to warn me about a girl I, personally, don't know."

Another voice spoke up while Edward glared at me. "You were the one that didn't want us talking to her, the one that dragged his feet at us meeting her. I would have been happy if you'd left it at that, but you can't have it both ways." Rosalie's voice surprised me a little and I glanced at her. "Maybe you didn't notice Diana going after Laurent, but she was protecting us from the vampires your little human pet brought to our door."

"Rosalie, that's enough." Carlisle spoke gently as a pained expression crossed Edward's face.

"No, it's not." Rosalie turned her glare to Carlisle. "You weren't here, you haven't had to watch Diana tearing herself apart these past few days, trying to make amends for something that isn't her fault. Edward caused this mess and he's blaming her, and she knew he would." I felt tears fill my eyes as I watched her defend me. Alice's hand gripped my own and held it tight.

"None of this is your fault puppy." Alice told me gently, quietly, before speaking a little louder, "How long does it take for you to start sensing someone?" Alice asked, changing the topic gently, but I mouthed a 'thank you' to Rosalie before answering.

"I don't know. I mean, there aren't a lot of people who I," I sighed helplessly, trying to find the words. "Family, if I see them enough I'll get something out of them, but there are cousins and aunts and uncles that don't live nearby and I never did sense." I watched as more eyes moved to me. "I'm sure Bella is very nice, and given time I could care enough about her to sense these things, but during this entire mess, I've only been able to watch out for you all."

I paused as I realized I'd created the opening to bring up the issue I've been dealing with, without even trying. I wasn't sure it was really time, but I forged ahead. "The wolves became an issue while you were away. I 'felt' I had to go before the council and tell them what was happening, before they heard it themselves. I had to talk them out of attacking, or claiming that we'd kidnapped Bella and therefore broke the treaty." I watched eyes widen and I felt my heart speed up a little as I remembered the threats I'd listened to as I reminded them time and again about the treaty and how my vampires were doing more to stop the real threat than the wolves were. "When Bella was put in the hospital, I had to talk to Sam again to persuade him that it wasn't Alice's fault." I swallowed hard. "I guess my visit actually made him think to call before attacking." I saw Esme put a gentle hand on Carlisle's hand, looking very concerned as she studied me.

"Dammit, I didn't even think of the wolves." Jasper muttered angrily to himself. "It almost turned into a three way skirmish." He shook his head as if seeing how horrible that would be.

"How are you, after seeing them again?" Esme asked so gently. "Did you see your father there?"

"I don't have a father." My voice was a growl as I remembered him trying to claim they should kill Alice for kidnapping, that the treaty was voided by my imprints actions. "He's dead to me." I didn't know why so many vampires looked shocked, it wasn't like I could forgive him for all he'd done already, but the cold plan to kill my imprint, that was impossible to ever forgive. He was lucky I didn't attack him when he suggested it, and if he ever did or said anything that resulted in the wolves attacking Alice I would kill him.

Edward gasped and I watched his mouth move once or twice, before he finally got words out. "I guess it didn't go all that well at the council." He didn't sound like he was guessing, and I remembered that my mind was opened to him. I had been tired and distracted and didn't think about it, but he way he looked at me like I was a dangerous and strange creature made it clear.

"He tried to convince them to kill Alice, and the council said that if anything happens to Bella it would violate the treaty, and that we aren't allowed onto their land even to stop the human drinkers." I gritted my teeth. "I told them Jacob broke the treaty and that was why Bella knew what she shouldn't, and I told them the dangers of humans knowing, and their response wasn't," I shook my head. "Let the human drinker have them if you see her cross to their land." That got a gasp from Esme and Carlisle. "Don't risk anything to protect them, because they would just kill you for it."

The rest of the meeting was awkward and I felt like they couldn't believe I could turn my back on family, even after all he'd done. Carlisle suggested one too many times that perhaps, eventually, we could work out our differences. My growl stopped his words as he said it again. "If someone harms a wolf's imprint, just harming, even by accident, it gives a wolf the right to declare a fight to the death. Any wolf who lost their imprint would fight their own brother to the death, even sharing thoughts like we do in a pack. The pain of that loss cannot be survived, and they all know this. We are suicidal when our imprints die and that man suggested they kill her." I glared at Carlisle, whose eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. "He is not my father."

The pained gasp from my side shocked me out of my anger and I turned to see Alice's eyes filled with pain as she stared at me. "No, I'll never let them hurt you." I reassured her quickly.

"I think it's the thought that you'd kill yourself if she were gone that she's upset with." Edward spoke as Alice pulled me into a very tight hug, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I think we've heard as much as we need to tonight." Carlisle spoke as I tried to calm Alice down, her grip on me was so strong it hurt, but I didn't try to pull away. I glanced up to see Esme's pained eyes as they left me alone with Alice.

"I didn't mean to upset you." I whispered into her ear, as I held her back. "I'm sorry."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 58

After the meeting Alice came with me when I left for my house. I noticed her scent the air in the house when we stepped in and wondered what she'd learn about me from that. I took a few breaths in to take in the scent of the house as well, trying to get what she was smelling. "You weren't here very much. Did you even get the proper amount of sleep lately?" Alice asked me and I grimaced as an answer rather than tell her no. "You will go to bed now, and I want you to sleep in tomorrow." She caressed my hair. "I have to go to Bella's in the morning, but once you wake up, if I'm not here, I want you to come over to her house. I want her to really meet you." And I was betting I was supposed to work on developing a relationship with Bella, but Alice didn't pressure me about that. It sounded normal the way Alice said it, and not a task that needed to be complete, like how Edward apparently thought about it.

I managed to get ready for bed, but when Alice frowned at my tossing my clothes on the floor I felt somewhat guilty, but not enough to spend time tidying up when I felt moments away from collapsing on the floor I was so tired. I crawled into bed even as I felt dizzy from too little sleep for a little too long. I almost fell onto the pillow and Alice's eyes were concerned looking as she watched me. It was weird, because being tired wasn't an illness, but she looked like she was planning to 'take care of me' anyhow. Before I passed out completely, I heard here putting my shorts in the dresser, and I felt the wind of her fast movement before I felt her cool arms pull me back into her a little as she laid beside me.

She was with me when I fell asleep, but when I woke up later to the sound of birds and the light coming in the window, she wasn't there anymore. I didn't like that, and for a brief moment, before I could stop myself, I didn't like Bella for pulling my vampire away from me already, when I still hadn't had much time with her. When I realized the direction of my thoughts I grimaced, and was very glad Edward wasn't around to hear that.

I got dressed in what Alice laid out for me. She did that occasionally, and I could see what she was thinking when she'd put out a crop top and a pair of dark blue jeans that had a pretty low waist. I was supposed to show off my muscles today, and that made me feel a little embarrassed, but Alice wanted this so I did it. I don't think Chief Swan had really gotten a good look at me since I became Wolf, but I was different now. I didn't sprout up tall like the boys, and my muscles weren't as bulky, but I could walk into a female weight lifting competition and look like I belonged, even if I wouldn't be the winner. Other than when I patrolled I didn't walk around in clothes that highlighted that, because, really, what nineteen year old has a body like this? Hardly any.

Esme fed me and we managed to talk just a little about small things, like the classes we were about to start Monday, while I ate. I could hear Edward listening to music in his room again, so I knew that he was probably as unhappy as I was that Alice and Bella were having alone time.

"Hey, don't forget you're my partner now, not just Esme's." Emmett came in and teased. It reminded me of the upcoming unit in health class and I wasn't too happy about it. It was family unit time and the heterosexism of it bothered me. I'd learned what heterosexism was in college, but I would have been bothered without knowing the words. The class had been split up into 'couples' and Emmett had managed to secure me as his partner for even this. I wasn't looking forward to his teasing either. I just sighed heavily as he darted out the other door to go play video games.

"I think Alice is waiting to show you off to Bella. You better get going." Esme told me and I felt reluctant to go visit a girl I didn't know, but I headed out because that was kind of the point. I had to get to know her.

Stepping out of the woods at the area where Esme's scent still lingered from her watching over Charlie these past few days, I glanced around to make sure no one saw me before making my way to the front door. The man opening it looked a little awkward and I watched him stare at me a moment. "Diana Black?"

"Here to see Bella." I muttered, wondering what lies he'd been told about me, or if he even knew that I didn't live in La Push anymore.

"Oh, ah, yeah." He opened the door enough for me to come in. "You're the girl Alice said was coming by." He seemed to be reminding himself. I watched him stare at my exposed stomach, and glance warily at my arms. "Upstairs." He pointed the path out and I nodded before heading up there. "La Push has something in the water I swear." I could hear him whisper ever so quietly to himself as I made my way to Alice. I could hear her up there talking about how a skirt would be so much easier for Bella to manage with that big cast on her leg.

Once it sounded like the clothing situation was taken care of I knocked on Bella's bedroom door. Alice's scent flooded toward me with the opening door and I saw her smile at me as she waved me in. "Bella, you remember Diana?" Alice re-introduced me and I watched Bella's eyes widen as she took in my outfit, before her face blushed and she stammered a hello.

"Diana is my singer." Alice spoke as a second level of introduction and I watched Bella's eyes widen and stare at me speculatively again. At first I wondered why she'd say that, but then I realized Alice was trying to tell Bella some things we have in common. I just moved into the room and sat down on the computer chair to talk.

"Really?" Bella glanced between us again. "Is that why?" Her words trailed off and she blushed again.

"I can't finish your sentences with Diana around." Alice looked a little uncomfortable. "She blocks my powers." That got me another startled look from the human. I could tell she was starting to think Singers blocked their vampire's powers, that it was just the way it was. We had no idea, not having tested that with the wolves yet to see if it was my nature that did it.

After Edward got there Alice took my hand and led me out. "This is going to take more work than I thought." Alice spoke quietly as we made our way to her car.

"I feel like I'm being set up on a bad blind date, having to talk to her like this." I complained. The whole thing felt awkward and uncomfortable. I tried to find human like things in common, but we never mixed. I read fantasy novels, and Bella reads the classics. I like one radio station and she likes another. I felt like I'd just had a bad date where we determined we just had nothing in common, and normally that would mean I was off the hook for talking to that girl again, but no, I wasn't. Alice chuckled at me.

"I could see that." She shook her head and opened the car door for me. "When school starts up, do you think you could come back after your college classes and have lunch with us? Maybe that would be more natural."

"How is she gonna take my eating off everyone's plate?" I asked her quietly, because I couldn't just eat a human portion, or I could but then we'd waste all that food and I'd have to bring a lunch to eat after lunch. That seemed like a lot of work, when eventually, Bella would have to know about me.

"Maybe we'll deal with that tonight." Alice muttered, "I'll talk to Edward, make him understand that we aren't sparing her from anything by keeping you a secret, and we're making it harder for you to talk to her." Alice's bubbly nature reasserted itself and she smiled at me. "I've been cooped up in a hotel room for days, missing you. What shall we do?"

…

I leapt over a log and Alice's laugh filled the forest. I could feel her squeeze me just a bit as I put my feet back on solid ground, as she kept herself from falling off my back. "Just a little further and we'll have a picnic." She sounded excited, and I loved that. I slowed my walk and wagged my tail to hit her gently on the head and she laughed again. I liked that, I knew she was still upset about Phoenix, but I had her laughing.

Once we found the spot she'd been looking for, I couldn't help but think it was beautiful. A creek fell over the rocks, looking like a mini waterfall, and the trees faded out to grass on the banks. I felt her crawl off my back and then she pulled my clothes out of the picnic basket she'd packed through the woods this whole time. I changed quickly as she laid out the blanket. "I've never had a picnic before." Alice told me and turned to grin at me just as I finished getting my shirt on.

"Technically you're just watching me eat again, unless you brought a bear in that picnic basket." I teased as I sat down and she just smiled and started pulling out a few sandwiches.

I felt out for danger on reflex, before fully relaxing. Alice asked me to describe every thing I ate, and she had packed every potential picnic item she could have thought of. I ate watermelon, sandwiches, chicken, potato salad, and more. She managed to bring more than a full grown wolf could eat, and she kept wanting to know if each individual item tasted better outside. It was really quite cute.

After eating I laid back on the blanket and smiled as Alice's body snuggled up against my side. We stared up at the mostly cloudy sky. The silence lasted a while, as I started to just look at the shape of the clouds and wonder when Alice would talk to me about all of this. I knew she must need to, she was upset. Finally I just started talking myself to give her the opening. "I hope you know I can't take you being away like that often." I spoke quietly. "It was killing me, knowing you were in danger and I wasn't there. It was against everything in me to stay behind." I swallowed hard and felt her arms holding me tighter.

"I know." Alice started to pet my exposed stomach with a lazy touch. "I know it was hard. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. That was what needed to happen." I growled softly at the situation. "You were safer there, that's all I can believe, because I sent you there. I just don't like that I 'felt' you'd be safer with Jasper than me." I hugged her to me. "All through this, I kept feeling like I was the one in the way, the one element that would destroy it all for us. I couldn't go with you, I couldn't help the others. It took until you were almost back for me to realize what I had been doing, that I did some good, but most of that time I felt useless."

"What you ended up doing was very important." Alice protested and I felt her moving before her head shifted in to block my view of the sky. "I didn't even see that threat, didn't even look for it, and you caught it and stopped it." She stared into my eyes, willing me to believe her from the intensity of the stare, "You did it all without a fight, you managed to avoid that."

"It was pretty damn close at times. I wanted to rip them apart." I growled and she kissed me on the nose, startling me, before smiling and laying back down on my shoulder.

We laid in quiet and I could feel the subtle movements in her body that told me she was thinking of something upsetting enough she couldn't lay vampire still. I stayed quiet and stared at the clouds, taking in the patches of blue sky interspersed in them, and waited.

"I can't believe that James knew me, I mean what were the chances that he'd be the reason I was a vampire? To think that monster is the one that could tell me who I am, who I was." Alice's grip on my arm got a little tight and I grimaced a little in pain, before just sprouting some fur to gain strength. She needed me stronger and I said nothing about what I was doing. She was startled for a moment, but I ignored that.

"At least we have a name now." I spoke quietly, knowing how much Alice valued that. "If you want we can research you now." I thought of the assignment we'd done last semester on my family, and those skills could easily be used now to find out about Alice; to give her the closure she needs.

"I stared at the monster and I didn't even know it was him. I don't like that." She clutched me to her body tighter and I wrapped my arm around her as well, rubbing her back. I have no idea how long I did that, with her fingers moving from clutching me tightly to caressing my fur gently, thoughtfully. "I had to do my newborn year alone, because he killed my maker. It was his fault I was turned, and his fault I was alone until I could find Jasper." She whispered and I got the feeling that year had been rather hard on her. I didn't really know what to say, because I knew there was no way for me to understand what it had been like for her. I wasn't a vampire.

"I love you." Was all I could say, and it seemed to help a little, because she snuggled into me tightly, before staring up at the clouds with me.

We'd had our picnic at around lunch time, but we didn't wander back into my house until nearly four. Her silence for much of that time made it clear to me that she hurt, and I ached for my little vampire. She'd always wanted to know who she was, but finding out some of her suspicions were correct bothered her a lot. In passing Emmett she was her happy self again, but I could tell it wasn't real. She trusted me with her pain, but she wasn't trusting her family with it, at least not yet.

"So you're going to go help her get ready for bed." I asked, thinking of all the time we had before Alice might need to do that.

"I'll head over around nine. That's early, but then it will seem like I need to go home to sleep too." Alice explained as she sat down on the couch. "That also gives her time to meet my wolf and still get enough sleep." Alice smiled softly at me.

"You think she'll be able to sleep after seeing a Wolf for the first time, how cute." I shook my head and sat down next to her.

"She does have pain medicine, that should help." Alice grabbed the remote and turned on some random show. "I just need to talk to Edward about our plans. I'll be back." She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started for the door. "I'd call him here, but I need to 'see' everything to talk him into this." And she must have had to talk him into it, because I'd had time to shuffle through stations and watch a bit of a movie before she came back in.

We watched a movie while cuddling, and were almost ready to go to the main house for dinner when my phone rang. I eyed it suspiciously, before answering it. I didn't know the number. "Hello?"

"Is this Diana Black?" A woman's voice asked me.

"Yeah." I could tell Alice was listening in to both sides of the conversation.

"This is Georgia from Creative Touches." It took a second for me to remember that place, it was a small store that sold the work of local artists, like carvings, paintings, etc. "I was hoping you were still interested in a job here."

I felt myself starting to smile at the offer and I glanced over at Alice, who was frowning just a little. I don't know what my face looked like, because she just gave me a weak smile and a nod. "Yeah, I'm interested." I smiled wider, and Alice sighed and gave me a fond look, before waving her hand at my phone as if telling me to pay more attention to my call.

"That's good. I'm looking for someone to look after my shop a few hours during the week while I go out and meet with the local artists who supply us, or take care of other business. It won't be a lot of hours, perhaps just three or four hours for three days a week."

With Alice's none verbal cues I remembered to not volunteer my lunch time as I worked to find a schedule that Georgia and I could agree on. Monday, after the classes and lunch, I was going to Creative Touches to fill out paperwork for my new job. Georgia even said that if the customers were all taken care of and my tasks were all done, she had no problem with me studying. I just had to put it all away if a customer came in. The job sounded perfect.

"Esme likes to browse in that store." Alice told me as I hung up.

"You aren't upset are you?" I had to ask, even though I'd looked for this job despite her telling me she didn't want me working.

"Well, it doesn't sound like it will be taking too much time away from us." Alice sighed. "I don't know why you feel you need to work when we're more than well off. Even Carlisle could stop working if he wanted to." Alice looked up at me, as if she just figured it out. "But if you're happier working, you do that. I was just worried I'd lose more of my time with you. I don't really count the time you're asleep and your job at the bookstore had you coming home for just a few hours before sleeping at times, but this won't be like that."

"And I'll try to do as much homework as I can at work, so we have more time." I started negotiating, even though I'd gotten her to understand. Once I understood what she was afraid of, I could make sure it wasn't a problem. "And you have homework too."

"Not much." Alice smirked. "I could write those high school textbooks by now."

"Still," I smiled at her pretend arrogant look, "You have papers and such to write, and we could do our other homework together."

"This will work." She assured me. "But you get to tell Esme about it." My smile started to fade. "She loves that store, so you need to see if you get a discount." Alice laughed at tricking me.

"Oh good." We started out the door to the main house.

"And you should show Georgia your carvings. I think you might make more money if you sell your art too." Alice told me and started to dance a little toward the main house. I stopped walking in surprise, before realizing that maybe Alice was right. That would be cool. Maybe I'd find more wood, and after I got my first paycheck I could buy myself some tools.

….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 59

We sat in Bella's bedroom, and with Edward, Bella, Alice and I in there, it seemed rather small. I glanced around the room as Edward stumbled through explaining that vampires weren't the only supernatural creatures in the world. I didn't see enough room in here for all of them and my wolf form, actually, unless I kicked Bella and Edward off the bed, but that bed looked flimsy compared to the one Alice or I had. It wouldn't hold me.

"What he's saying so badly is I'm a shapeshifter." I interrupted his irritating lead up and he glared at me. "A werewolf." I told Bella and stared at her face to watch the incredulity cross over her expression.

Edward looked concerned as she stared at me and then stared off to the side, looking at nothing. "Jacob said your people were descendent from wolves." Bella spoke quietly, clearly struggling to remember that.

"He doesn't really believe it." I felt a pang of pain at remembering my cousin. He was so friendly, caring, and just plain a joy to be around and he'd always been that way. I hated to think of him hating me for disappearing on him, even though I had no choice in the matter. I had to push thoughts of him away so I could focus on the current conversation. "But it's true. Only some of us turn wolf and we keep that a secret from the others."

"So you turn into a wolf." Bella looked a little pale as she stared at me again. "I don't believe this." Her voice had a breathless shocked quality to it that had me a little concerned.

"Yes, a big and beautiful one." Alice answered for me and moved around my back to hug me while looking over my shoulder at Bella. "Her fur is such a pretty red." Alice spoke a little faster and I blushed at her gushing about my wolf fur. I hadn't realized she liked it this much. I could tell Alice was trying to make me seem soft and cuddly, and it was odd that I was the scary one here. Bella accepted vampires like they were nothing, but she seemed a bit nervous about me.

"Are there any other things out there?" Bella asked, her eyes moving from Alice to Edward, as she spoke faster. "Fairies, witches, zombies?" My body shook a little at the word zombie and Alice gave me a questioning glance as I tried to pretend I didn't shudder at the idea they'd exist.

"As far as we know, they don't." Edward answered her, and I was relieved with that. I hadn't outright asked myself, but it was somewhat reassuring.

Edward was looking at Bella in concern, but Bella only had eyes for me at the moment. I felt like an exhibit as she stared in silence, but her whispered words were almost shy. "Can I see?" I watched her eyes widen and couldn't help but smirk at Edward, who had been convinced this was too much, too soon, for Bella.

I gave one helpless look around the room and Alice moved to help me up, and pushed the chair under the desk. "This is going to be tight." I muttered.

"I don't want Bella getting hurt if you shift too close to her." Edward's voice rose a little too much and three of us went quiet to hear if Charlie noticed. He didn't and I let out a breath.

"Bella will be fine, don't be such a jerk." Alice growled a little at Edward and then stood in front of him, staring at him. "And if you think I'm going to let you stay here while MY wolf takes her clothes off to shift, you're crazy." I blushed a bit, but his look of shock and embarrassment clearly was more than my own.

I decided that love didn't suite him too well as he dragged out his leaving the room, when he was just leaving for a minute, by reassuring Bella constantly that she was in no danger from me and he'd be just outside. Even she rolled her eyes, which was something I was happy to see, because you'd think he was trying to make her afraid of wolves or something with the way he acted.

I had let him hear my thoughts and finally, after a glance from him that seemed part irritation and part apology, he leapt out the window to give me some privacy. Alice stood in the window and I found myself staring at Bella. "Um, I know you can't really move around easily, so could you just close your eyes?" Bella blushed a vivid red and I watched her close her eyes and put her hands over them, before glancing at a teasing little vampire. "You too," I told Alice even as I kicked my shoes off.

I moved quickly and put my clothes on the desk before shifting. I let out a huff of air and Alice opened her eyes to give me such a tender look I felt warmer just getting it. I glanced over at Bella, still holding her hands in front of her eyes and blushing. I wondered if she was thinking about the wolf in her room or the naked lesbian.

"Bella, this is Diana." Alice moved away from the window and I could hear the soft creak of the wood as Edward leapt back into the room. Alice moved to my side and ran her hand through the fur on the scruff of my neck as Bella's hands moved away from her face and her eyes opened, and then went incredibly wide.

"Oh my god, she's huge." Bella muttered and just stared.

"You don't need to be afraid." Edward was by her side instantly, hovering, and irritating me. He'd placed himself between her and I. Suddenly I realized that any former relationship and trust he'd had in me was gone, all because she was fragile. That hurt. I'd never ever hurt anyone. I was prepared to be careful with this one, and I was doing this for him. I didn't want to tell her about what I was, didn't want to deal with awkward questions. I was doing this for him, and for Alice, and he was treating me like this.

He turned to me with wide eyes, his expression pained. "I'm sorry Diana, I thought she'd be afraid." He whispered too quiet for Bella to hear, but I did hear a soft growl to my side as Alice realized something was happening with me. Alice's petting of my fur started to cover more of my head and back, and she rubbed me a little harder, as if trying to pet my upset away. Edward turned to Bella, "Do you want to get up and go see her?" He asked, this time I could hear him making me sound more like a friendly puppy with his tone.

Edward helped Bella get up, because with the huge cast on her leg it was a production to do the simple task. I held myself very still, so I wouldn't accidently knock her over in the small room. It would only take a small shift of my large frame to do that and she was barely able to keep standing on her own. Edward was watching for her to tip backwards, I could tell.

Bella stared at me as if I really were a dog, cautious about my size. When she held her slightly shaky hand up for me to scent I rolled my eyes. I tried to hold still, but when her hand moved to pet me I jerked my head back a bit, startling her.

"Sorry Bella." Alice spoke up for me, while looking quickly into my eyes. "Diana isn't really a dog, and I'm the only one allowed to actually pet her." Alice smirked at Edward. "As I'm sure you wouldn't want Emmett to pet you." She continued with Bella and Bella blushed so hard it might be painful.

"I guess that makes sense." She stammered and turned to stare at me again. I stood on four feet, just as tall as she did on two. "I'm sorry." She told me shyly and I felt better, because she talked to me rather than about me to others.

My ears swiveled toward the door as I heard the television turn off. I felt out for some warning and my eyes widened. 'Need to leave now.' I sent to Edward and moved toward the window, knowing I didn't have time to dress.

"Charlie is on his way up." I heard Edward tell the others as I moved out the window and fell a story before landing on my front paws. A moment later Edward's scent, along with my own, landed beside me. I glanced over to see he'd remembered my clothes.

"Alice, shouldn't you be heading home now?" Charlie's voice carried out to us even as we made our way towards the woods, so hopefully the neighbors wouldn't see us. Alice had been the only one of us that Charlie knew was there at the time. Edward had snuck in the window and I'd gone up the stairs while Charlie was focused on the tv. I would have gone in the window, but Bella had thought I was human at the time and Edward had wanted to tell her before she saw me do anything a human couldn't do.

Edward left me and my clothes for privacy, and snuck back into Bella's room. I got dressed quickly and met Alice in her car around the corner.

"That went well." Alice smiled at me, before taking my hand after putting the car in gear.

"Yeah I guess so." I muttered, not really sure myself. We didn't get to stay and see if Bella would have relaxed around me much.

"Edward will answer most of her questions tonight." Alice told me as she drove. I felt a bit of relief at that, because I didn't like talking about my banishment much, and I really didn't want to talk about it at lunch. I was trying to be sensitive, and telling Bella I was banished for imprinting on Alice while she was married wasn't really something to do in front of Jasper's face. I hope that Edward explained it well enough.

"You guys are sure there are no such thing as witches?" I asked, as I started to wonder if Alice's and my powers alone, if we hadn't been turned into other creatures, would have had us listed as witches in the past.

"I don't think so, but don't worry." Alice turned to smile at me as if I was amusing, "I'm very sure there are zombies." I grimaced and blushed all at the same time. Alice's voice didn't hide her amusement, "But even if they existed, I would protect you from them puppy."

I half growled and she petted my arm in apology as she drove on. "I just bet they'd be smelly as all hell." I half excused my reaction to the idea of them, but really, the mere thought of zombies made me shudder and Alice held my hand firmly when she felt that. She didn't tease me anymore, and I tried not to feel pathetic about that.

I guess I was lucky no one had shown Bella horror movies when she was too young for them, or if they did they clearly didn't have vampires or werewolves in them. That zombie video I saw as a child gave me nightmares for years.

…

Esme waiting just long enough for me to learn how to do the job before coming to visit me during my shift. It was the first time I'd been left alone to man the story, after training for a week, and the bell over the door announced her. "Hey, nice to see you again." Esme gave me a teasing smile and I just shook my head.

"Saw you in class what," I glanced at the clock, "three hours ago."Esme was taking the American History in Film class with me, but she let me suffer Math alone. I couldn't really complain about that, because she didn't need that math class at all. With her vampire memory she tested well above where I had to start.

"Carlisle and I are going out for the night." Esme told me and I glanced at her eyes to see how dark they'd gotten before I nodded. It was a hunting trip. "But I could swing by the video store and get one of the movies off the list," Esme pulled out the handout we'd been given, and borrowed my pen, quickly marking up the page, "I've seen all of these" She pointed to the marks she'd made, "And with my memory," She gloated and I just gave her a teasing growl in response, "You just need to watch one of them without me and we can start on our paper tomorrow after you get back."

"Sounds good." I hoped she had something on the list worth watching. She handed the list over for me to glance at and I took the pen from her and circled a few she hopefully would find. "Any of these would be good."

She left and came back with a dvd case, which she handed over. "Maybe one of the others will watch it with you." She gave me a mock stern look. "But if you have Alice with you, you should sit on separate chairs. I need you to remember what the movie is about."

"Funny, very funny." I spoke slowly, and didn't grin until I was done saying it. My smile faded as I tried to remember any details from the last movie I watched with Alice. Maybe we did need a chaperone, just for homework movies. She'd been rather affectionate lately, in fact it had jumped up dramatically since she came back. I could tell something was up, but she didn't talk about it, not yet. She preferred to just drive me insane as she pushed the limits of her ability to not bite me to the edge.

Esme left me to my shop, where I read over my textbooks and kept an eye out for customers. I managed to sell two less expensive items, before the owner came back and let me go home.

….


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 60

Bella's house smelled faintly of fish and beer. I wasn't sure a human could smell it actually, but it was a persistent smell, especially on the chair I was sitting in as my homework movie played. As the movie played I glanced around the room again. Alice was sitting in the other chair, and when she caught me looking at her she gave me a playful pout. I'd given Edward and Bella the couch without argument, because I was a little afraid I'd have to watch this movie twice if Alice distracted me and she did understand, but she wasn't above teasing me about it.

"So you have a college class that makes you watch movies?" Bella asked and I gave her a small smile.

"Jealous?" I teased her quietly, thinking of the borrowing books she must be reading for her homework, but then she liked boring books. I watched the boring montage on the screen, as the movie tried to show time was going by. "I'm also taking a good English class, that covers how to argue so people listen, and a math class." I gave her a rueful look. "I tried to find a way out of taking math, but I have to do it eventually." That made her smile a little. The movie started picking up at that point so I gave it my attention.

Fifteen more minutes into the movie Bella asked a shy sounding question. "Do you remember when this happened?" She asked Edward softly and I felt a little surprised at that. I'd never thought to ask Alice about history like this.

I gave Alice a glance to get a small nod from her. Alice whispered vampire quietly. "I knew they'd get back to earth safely." Alice tapped her head and smiled at me. I glanced back at the screen and all the panicked characters waiting to see if the people in Apollo 13 lived.

"Still, until they perfect spacetravel, you aren't allowed to leave the planet." I teased her, thinking about how long we'd be living. I might actually have to tell my little vampire that I didn't want to go to the mall on the moon, someday. It was kind of weird, I was still getting used to the idea of being nineteen for the rest of my life. I hadn't started to think about how the world would change when I didn't.

"Same to you." She gave me a smile and I was still smiling as I focused on the movie, even as Edward explained to Bella what he'd been doing at the time. While he smiled at her and looked content, I noticed him grimace when Bella looked away to focus on the movie.

After the movie finished I took it out of the player and put it in my bag, while Bella struggled to stand up with Edward's help. "I should really get started on dinner." Bella said and I could hear her pause, and debate. "Did you want to stay for it?" She asked us. "Charlie usually eats in front of the tv, so he might not notice Diana eating for all three of you."

Alice tilted her head a little and I watched her purposefully seek a vision. Her grimace when she came out of it was more of an answer than I'd expected. The answer was no. "Looks like your father invited some of his friends over."

"He didn't even tell me." Bella grumbled, as she started toward the kitchen. "So you can't stay?"

"Not with them." Alice answered and Bella turned to stare at her, before her eyes slid to me.

"Billy then?" Bella proved she knew about my banishment. It hadn't come up, but Edward must have told her.

"Yes, him and one of the other elders, Harry Clearwater." I grimaced at the confirmation.

"That's not right, you guys are helping me." Bella looked frustrated and her eyes fell to me again. "I invited you, and it isn't right that they drive you away. This is your territory isn't it?"

"You want me to fight for the right to eat here?" I asked her, seeing her indignation on my behalf.

"I don't think I can be polite to them yet." Bella gave a small growl that almost had me laugh at the weakness of it, but it was on my behalf, which was surprising.

"Well, why don't we take you to our house and let the men fend for themselves." Alice offered and Edward nodded slowly in agreement. Bella looked guilty at that thought, which made little sense to me.

"No, it's okay." She seemed to deflate as her shoulders hunched down a little. "I'll see you tonight?" She asked Edward.

"Just as soon as Charlie kicks my sister out." He smiled at her. We left with the plan of Alice coming back after the elders left to help Bella get ready for bed. Bella grumbled again at it just wasn't right, but she stayed as we left. I found Harry and Billy getting out of a vehicle as I made my way to the Volvo. They stared at me, and glared at all of us, openly.

My body shook at their presence in my space, and I growled back, but Alice's grip on my arm held me in place. Charlie's cruiser pulled up, and I just nodded at him, before glaring at the elders and getting in the car.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked them.

"Nothing, Charlie." Billy tried to distract Charlie with a friendly tone. Edward drove away at that point.

…..

"Class," The blonde thirty something Health instructor stood in front of the class and I rolled my eyes, wishing that high school students could develop the skill to shut up when class starts, like the college students did. It took the teacher a few more attempts before the room got quiet. "I have your next cards, for the game of Life." She smiled happily at the front and drew attention to the envelopes that held her latest in this irritating game.

Her game had me married to Emmett, working at a dry cleaners, and he was working as a mechanic. Neither of us were in college, because only the lucky people with the blue cards got to go to college. There was also no mention of working full time and taking classes. That pissed me off, because already, as a senior, I was doing better than my fictitious self. I glanced over at one other 'couple' that had been very unlucky yesterday to get their main income winner get 'laid off'.

The teacher walked down the aisle, handing out our envelopes, and I could hear some pairs frantically ripping it open to see what our latest issue was. After this game was over we had to write a paper about our 'fake lives' and what we learned from it. I wasn't gathering notes the teacher would prefer to hear, because I was learning that men made the real money, women were paired off with them like property, and that whatever card you are given in life is something you are stuck with , because you can't trade and you can't change or improve. This game had pissed me off so much, so far, that I really think I'm going to right that paper about the horrible stereotypes and damaging messages this game was giving. Lovely messages for teenagers, I thought with some anger as the envelope hit our desk.

…

My voice had a definitely growl to it as I sat at lunch with the others. "We don't even have the option for birth control, which they spent forever talking about."

Emmett chuckled at me. "I say it's going to be twins." He teased, but I noticed his eyes traveled to Rosalie to check on her. I didn't look over, I just glared at him. "Maybe even a full litter, given who you are."

"Want to bet you won't be the parent selected to stay home with the bastards." I glared at him. "This game is fucked up."

"I can't get pregnant! Why am I having to go through this!" I growled and Bella's eyes widened.

Rosalie's voice was a tad emotionless, which is what startled me out of my Emmett glaring for a moment. "We all hate these types of assignments. You just suck it up and deal with it."

I felt awkward at being called on this, but I stared at Rosalie. "And why did everyone have to be heterosexual?"

"At least in real life, you don't have to do that. Fifty years ago this game you're playing would be what real life was like, even for you."Rosalie glared at me and I felt a little persecuted. Rosalie got up, tossing her lunch in the garbage and marched out.

"Ah man." Emmett sighed and got up to follow her.

"Rosalie would love to get that pregnancy card you just got, in real life. She's never going to have it." Alice explained. "As for sucking it up, when she takes those classes that give you the baby egg, or any other thing like that, she is impossible to live with until the unit is over."Alice was talking so quiet Bella couldn't hear her, but I could see Bella giving Edward a questioning look. "After a few classes like that, Jasper made sure Rosalie's fake transcripts always showed she already had health credits and was short on other important classes so there was no room for her to have to take it. She doesn't complain about extra English or Math classes, because she knows the alternative is to sit in a class like yours."

"I didn't mean to hurt her." I whispered back, feeling my appetite leaving me.

"I'm sure she knows that. She just needs some time." Alice reassured me and leaned into me gently.

After lunch I wandered out to the parking lot, to get ready for my trip to the house. I stopped when I found Rosalie leaning against the Forks High School sign, rather than heading into her fifth period class. I was a little unsure if I should walk passed her and pretend I didn't see her, or if I should check on her. I wasn't sure how mad she was.

I moved toward her a bit slower than normal, and I could tell by the shift in her shoulders when she'd heard or smelled me. My voice was soft, and as gentle as I could make it as I made my way to her. "I didn't mean to upset you." I told her and sighed, "I just hate that stupid game."

"Because it's telling you that you're never going to be a full woman, a normal woman." Rosalie spoke to me, but she didn't turn to look at me. Her words could have been delivered by a mysterious smoking babe in an old time mystery, it felt so scripted. "I understand this is your first time through this. It must be so shocking to realize that in spite of all the progress feminists and society claims has happened, that you're sitting in a class that could have easily been the same back in 1950. For all the calls of victory in the gender wars, we are still only given worth by our ability to procreate."

My eyes grew wide as she spoke to the air in front of her while I stood behind her. I don't think she'd ever seemed so old. I had that problem with all of them really. I looked at their physical age and didn't really think too often about how old they really were.

"You are right, everything you said." She turned to look at me and I wondered at how black her eyes were, and glanced around briefly to see if Emmett was here, because why would he leave her upset here. I knew it was upset black and not hungry black because she'd eaten recently. All I could figure was she told him to go away, because otherwise he'd be here."Not everyone should be forced into that mold, but I had wanted to fit that mold, I wanted nothing more than to be a wife and mother."She gave a brief, humorless, chuckle. "I actually dreamed of growing old with my beloved husband by my side. I wanted that, I was never afraid of aging or dying, and I can't do either."

I took a hesitant step closer to her, putting me just an arms length from her. I wanted to pull her into a hug, but she puts off such a vibe of 'don't touch me' that I struggled with myself not to do it. "But you have him by your side, even if you aren't growing old." I spoke softly. "And he loves you so much I'd swear it was an imprint."I gave her a weak smile, which she did, very briefly, return. "Having a good mate makes all the disappointments easier to take." I told her quietly.

Some tree snapped in the distance and I glanced into the forest, but when I tried to scent if the smokers were out there I didn't smell anything from that direction. I decided to listen for humans as we talked. "I would have liked to have been older, for her to be older, but I'll make this work if she really gives me a chance."

"I think you can count that chicken, it's hatched. Alice is yours." Rosalie gave me a small smile. "And you can't be too much older, you age in dog years now, don't you? You must be like 107 now. No, you have to stay frozen with us, or we'll be tossing you your own thigh bone when we play fetch."

"Ew." I couldn't even think of a response to that disgusting thought. "On that disgusting thought, I think I'll head home."

"Okay, see you when I get done doing my endless sentence here." Rosalie told me and started for the school. I wondered if she'd even get in trouble for being late, or if she'd stare at the teacher until the teacher was too nervous to say anything. I knew she wouldn't flirt her way out of it, but she could have done that if she'd wanted to easily.

No, the one that flirted her way out of trouble was my little vampire, but she did it so subtly that no one thought of it as sexual, thank god. She was devious, but it was so adorable when she did that, and the humans were so flustered by her over friendliness, that I didn't feel odd about it.

I made my way at a human pace through the woods near school, in case a human was there, but as I got a little further I prepared to kick up my pace by shifting some fur on. I was almost ready to put on some speed to get home when a scent startled me so badly I actually stumbled to a stop to double check I really smelled that.

"Vampire." I growled out, taking in the stronger scent of a human drinker. I looked up to see a tree with a branch hanging loosely down, almost ready to fall off. The scent had been up there.

I pulled out my phone while sensing for danger, and started to text. Someone was going to have to stick with Bella, because I recognized this scent. I know the others had hoped this one would go away. I was pretty sure the redheaded vampire knew her mate was dead by now. It had been weeks.

…..


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 61

It was just one vampire, we'd killed the other two of her coven, but Edward was taking the threat of her very seriously. Too seriously in some ways, though I understood that Victoria had to be dealt with. I just didn't think Bella should have been told she should run away again.

Emmett was insulted at Edward's idea, but Bella was the one that had to practically yell to get Edward to put her down. I hadn't been sure if I should step in for her or not, but if he'd made her run her relationship with her father would be over, it would never recover again. Not with her running away twice in a month. Since she still had family, I was glad she fought for it.

I sat down in the chair and watched the silence fill the room briefly. "One guard isn't enough. It's hard to guard and fight." I told them, as it became clear that Edward's plan was now to just never leave Bella's side. It felt like I was telling them the obvious, general pack rules, but he didn't seem to think of it. "There is a big difference between protecting someone and attacking someone else." My fight with Paul had taught me all about that. I would have been able to win that fight, clearly win it, if I wasn't protecting someone. If Edward just protected Bella, Victoria would get away every time.

"Good point." Jasper nodded to me and I gave him a weak smile in response.

Alice spoke up. "She's still deciding what to do. I've seen plans about waiting outside the school, or sneaking into her house."Alice frowned. "She's even thought about seeking help. Victoria seems to think getting to Bella might be a challenge."

"Of course it will be a challenge, we're protecting her." Emmett scoffed, but Alice still looked troubled about something, almost like the puzzle pieces she had didn't fit right.

"If she brings help this could grow out of control." Jasper looked tense as he seemed to report that to us. "It would be much better if she thought she might be able to do this alone, it would give us an advantage."

"We're not using Bella as bait!" Edward's voice rose and I watched Bella's face pale just a bit. The girl could hardly walk, not that being able to run would help her if it came down to her and Victoria like it had been down to Bella and James for a while. Still it had to make her feel more vulnerable.

I wished I could reassure her she wasn't in danger, but I hadn't had a single 'feeling' about her yet, so I wasn't sure I could say anything about the situation. I just gave her a sympathetic look, before focusing on Jasper again. It seemed like nearly everyone expected him to have answers, so I figured he must have some knowledge I hadn't heard about yet.

After a bit of debate, where Edward's plan was quickly deemed stupid by everyone but Edward, it was finally decided that Edward would be by Bella's side most of the time, and when it wasn't her it would be Alice. I didn't like that. They kept it to one vampire, but a gifted one, to give Victoria some hope. At school they'd all switched the paths they took to class to be able to watch out for Bella between classes.

My need to sleep and my job irritated me because Esme, Carlisle and Alice used them to keep me out of my fair share of patrols. I was to be the least impacted of the family, the one with just a few patrols. Carlisle's job also kept his helping down, so we were sharing the load of one of the others. Esme didn't want me working myself to death, and she wanted me to keep up with my schooling. I felt like the left out one again, and when I was the only protector too. In the end I couldn't argue it. Vampires had a strange idea that if I didn't get enough sleep I'd just collapse at the worst possible moment. The fear of that in Alice's eyes made me agree to much less than I'd like, made me let them put me at the bottom of the pack, as the weakest member. I hated that position, and I had to constantly remind myself that this wasn't pack pecking order, that it didn't work that way here. If it were, I would need to work on advancing my place in the pack, because I refuse to be the lowest ranking. I wasn't meant to be the bottom of the pack, and it wasn't a place I would let myself stay at long.

The next night I found myself standing in front of the main house with Rosalie. "Try not to shift fully. I don't want to have to try and interpret barks like you're Lassie." Rosalie muttered as we started off for our patrol.

"All Lassie said was Jimmy was in the well, didn't she?" I muttered, but I'd never actually seen the show. It was just something I'd heard of. "If I bark, check the nearest well."I earned a small smile, very small because Rosalie had wanted to spend her night doing something else, but we had to patrol to keep a human she didn't like alive. I wasn't really sure why Rosalie hated Bella so much, other than the threat of the Volturi, but I was planning to do my best to kill this vampire so the Volturi wouldn't hear about Bella from anyone.

These three vampires did bring up some important issues though, I thought as we made our way through the woods. I didn't like it, but I had to ask. "If other vampires come by, even to visit you guys," I found myself taking a deep breath and Rosalie gave me a glance, looking away from the trees with enough confidence she wouldn't hit them. "What do we do? We can't let them know about her, and do I have to hide? Can I hide even, with my living there?"

"Now you see what I was worried about." Rosalie just sighed heavily, and shook her head. "For you, it will depend on who is visiting. We have 'family' that we could trust with knowing about you. Jasper has some friends that rarely visit, but they do." Rosalie slowed down and stopped to face me. "They are human drinkers." My back tensed up at the thought. "They kill rapists and murderers." The way Rosalie said that made it clear that she thought those particular humans were disgusting, and I couldn't disagree.

I stared down at the dirt below my feet, remembering that Rosalie had killed rapists and murderers too. I'd had time to think about that since finding out, and I couldn't condemn that, not at all. "Those aren't people." Was all I could mutter, because even as a protector, I wasn't out there to protect those kinds of humans. Not at the cost of good vampires who knew the difference. Still my body shook a bit at the thought of it. I knew the pack wouldn't make that distinction if it were a vampire killing the bastards, but if a wolf ripped a rapist apart, excuses would be made. I looked up at her, and I wasn't even talking about Jasper's friends. "Humans come in monster, and killing those, well, that's justice, cold hard justice, but still justice."

Her smile was fake and more pained than normal. "Cold and hard. That's true." I realized then that she was thinking of herself, and vampires, and not justice at that moment. Her fake smile faded and she stared at me. "There are some who might eventually come by that we don't want to know about you." Rosalie frowned, her eyes looking into mine. "None of us want anything to happen to you, and many of our kind wouldn't understand how you are a part of our family. It has nothing to do with shame and everything to do with wanting you safe. Any of us would fight for you, and none of us would resent it like we do for Edward's little human."

"I thought only you resented her." I muttered, touched by her words, but a little too practical to let myself get as emotional as that topic would make me while on patrol.

Rosalie gave me a knowing smirk. "And you're thrilled to be out here tonight too?" I let out a sigh and gave her a small hint of a smile back.

"I'm trying to care about her, I am trying. They all want me too, and I can see she is brave." I frowned. "I'm having a hard time seeing why we do this though. She's so temporary." I felt bad thinking like this, but Edward had no plans to make her vampire, which having heard what newborns were like I was grateful for, but still, that gave her what, three more years with us tops before we left her behind? "When we leave, she's staying, I'm pretty sure."

"Unless he changes her." Rosalie's expression darkened. "And that would be cruel and wrong, but he's so sure that she is everything he wants, he might consider it. She would have been better off never having met him, but neither of them see that now."

I took a deep sniff of the air, in an effort to at least seem to be patrolling, before I sat down on a log. Victoria's scent was in the air, but it smelled old. I glanced over the creek into wolf territory and was willing to bet she was running on that land now. She must have been, because my 'feelings' were telling me now was a perfectly fine time for a private conversation."I'm not so sure about that." I muttered, thinking about myself more than Bella. "If they are really in love, and I'm not so sure humans can love like that, then to be apart is cruel."

"You're including Edward in the word human, too, aren't you?" Rosalie sounded a bit irritated.

"That's what you all were, how you respond to attraction is similar, isn't it?" I looked up at her. "Okay, maybe you all do better than typical humans, but have you ever seen a vampire who has been with more than one lover in their life?" I tilted my head and watched Rosalie frown. "Exactly as I thought, human reactions. Loyalty is more of a dog thing." I gave her a small smile, hoping she'd laugh.

"With true mates it isn't the same. You've only seen how Jasper and Alice were able to break up, but then you were her true mate." Rosalie leaned against a tree and crossed her arms, but it looked to be more for comfort than to project anger. "I was lucky to find my true mate just a few years after being turned, and we will last until death, which for our kind will be a very long time. Esme and Carlisle are true mates ."

I felt like I was playing devils advocate. "Esme says she met Carlisle when she was still human." I couldn't help but think of some parallels with Bella there.

"I know what you're saying, but I really think Bella is just fascinated with the 'new world' she's just found. She'd be better off in her human world, find a human man and have the kids he can never give her." Rosalie sighed. "He doesn't even see how cruel he is being to her by keeping her around."It felt awkward to hear Rosalie say that, because everyone else was saying Rosalie was being cruel to Bella by being so rude to her, but it dawned on me she was trying to drive Bella away for Bella's sake too, not just for ours.

"She may not want that." I glanced out over the creek again, as I felt something watching me, but the eyes of a opossum stared back at me, so I ignored it. "I kind of hope she does want that, that she moves on like you say, but I have no idea who else could put up with Edward's shit." I grimaced at the thought of him. "He's pretty messed up. He won't fall for a vampire, because he hates them."

That seemed to startle her out of her chosen topic about Bella needing a human life. Rosalie gave me a questioning look. "He still claims vampires have no souls. I don't think anything could convince him he's wrong. I think that's the reason he's been alone so long, because he hates vampires, especially himself."

"If that's the case then he will never change her." Rosalie's voice was a tad deeper. "And he will eventually have to leave her, and all this patrolling and keeping her alive, telling her our secrets, all will be for nothing."Her voice became an angry growl. "That Victoria would be doing us a favor killing Bella, then we wouldn't have to deal with all of this on top of the endless brooding we're bound to get either way. That way we wouldn't have to worry about leaving a girl with our secret when we left."I could tell Rosalie was angry, but with her she might be worried too. I didn't expect I would have to worry about Bella's safety, in spite of Rosalie's words, because I didn't believe she meant them.

I kind of agreed with the sentiment, if not the killing Bella idea. If we weren't keeping her, why was she even part of our lives? Rosalie took my silence for agreement, and came closer to squeeze my shoulder as if we were in this together, just the two of us. Before we started our patrol again.

I wondered if anyone else had been thinking about how Bella fit into our future? If she had one with us.

We continued with our patrol, but by the time I had to head back to the house for sleep, we'd found nothing. Victoria was on La Push land, I was sure of it, and I didn't hear the wolves circling, so I knew she was flying under their radar for now.

…..

At lunch I heard about the prom. Apparently people had been talking about it for days, but since I was only on campus for first period and lunch I had missed most of it. I wish it hadn't been brought up at all, but Bella couldn't have known that.

Bella had been complaining about how she thought Mike might ask her to prom when she turned and spoke to me even as I was stealing Rosalie's tater tots. "So are you going to the prom?"I don't know why she asked me, maybe just to include me, but I stopped moving and glanced at Alice, my heart aching for a moment.

"I can't." I spoke quietly and pulled the tater tots closer, though my appetite was fading fast.

"Why not?" She glanced at Alice and then at me again, smiling. "Sure, you might be the only lesbian couple, but…"

"Bella, just don't." I glared at her, hating the ache in my chest.

Edward growled lightly at me for my tone with Bella, who looked hurt, but I just glared down at the food in front of me. It was awkward as the others at the table said nothing for a bit. My appreciation for Emmett rose when he spoke up.

"Dogs can't dance Bella. You should know that. They have two left feet." He chuckled and I gave him a weak smile of thanks. In looking at Bella I could see she was blushing and her eyes moving from Jasper, to Alice and then me, made it clear she realized her mistake. Publically Alice was with Jasper. I wouldn't be going to any school dances with her. I wasn't big into dances, but I didn't like the reminder.

Alice's eyes looked apologetic as she stared into my eyes, before she moved to hold my hand under the table. Her thumb caressed the back of my hand. Her soft touches slowly helped me calm down and feel better. I know conversation went on at the table, but I was focusing on Alice's innocent and gentle touch and was surprised by the bell announcing the end of lunch.

A gentle touch to my back drew my eyes up to Bella as she got up to leave. "I'm sorry." She whispered into my ear, as if she forgot the others would hear that. I just nodded, and avoided looking at Jasper. At least I wasn't going to have to wait at home for Alice to come home from the Prom, that would be worse. We could find something else to do that night to celebrate well maybe her tenth graduation for all I know, but my first as well.

I got up and started to walk with Alice. I wasn't sure where her next class was, but I spoke quietly. "Maybe we could do another trip to Canada, or something during Prom weekend." I gave her a small smile.

"We'll do something for Prom." She gave me a slight smile, mischievous, so I had hopes our weekend would more than make up for what I'd be missing.

After I left her outside her classroom door I made my way outside. I didn't have to work and Esme was away for a few hours running errands, so I had some time to myself before the others got home. As I wandered into the woods around school I tried to think of what I should be doing with my free time, and the thought of homework didn't inspire me.

Bella was surrounded by the others, and I was pretty sure she'd be safe for the night as well. I was losing Alice tonight so that Edward could hunt and Bella would be protected while she slept. I did my best not to be bitter about that.

The scent surprised me as a wind blew downward for a moment and my eyes jerked up to see the confident looking redhead squatting on a tree branch staring down at me. "They protect the girl rather well." Victoria grinned evilly at me, as if that were funny, and I felt my powers kicking in. The answer to what I was supposed to do was very clear. I had to run.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 62

I took off as fast as I could, not giving her a chance to say or do anything else. Fur sprouted up on me as I darted around trees, but something told me to not go wolf, so I just focused on speed. I could hear her footsteps behind me, keeping up at the very least. I hope she wasn't gaining, but I didn't dare turn around to get a look. It took all my concentration to not run into trees at this speed, and that would only slow me down. I was not as agile as a vampire in the woods, Alice had already shown me that. I needed to get to open land, but I couldn't go anywhere near people.

I drew the vampire away from the school, away from the town, as I ran on instinct alone. If I felt the urge to do something I just did it. I didn't question anything, I just let my powers have full reign to select my path and tell me when to dodge or jump. Only years of having my 'feelings' had me doing that, because I wanted to turn around and attack her, to rip her to pieces, and end the threat, but if I even thought of that, the feelings told me not to.

I felt the sudden urge to duck, and the flash of red and paleness startled me as Victoria had apparently been about to tackle me and instead ended up jumping over me. I jumped just as she landed, over her as well, and kept running. Wherever I needed to be, it was still further in this direction. It had to be a place, because I wasn't going to be able to outrun a vampire, I could keep up with one, but I wasn't about to lose her in my dust. I knew that for a fact.

The sense of danger had me leaping up onto a tree trunk, and I pushed off of it with my left leg, only to lash my right leg out at the head of the vampire chasing me, but at the last moment she moved and I found myself spinning to a stop on the ground, staring at the vampire who was now studying me with an odd look on her face. "You don't have eyes in the back of your head." Victoria muttered, and I felt the urge to run stop, so I crouched down a little, and prepared for a fight.

Now that I was standing still, focused on her, I could also hear the creek, and smell the scent of the border not too far in the distance, which explained why I wasn't continuing with my run. It didn't explain why I needed to run here though.

"What are you?" Victoria asked, while crouching down a bit, ready for a fight I was more than willing to give her. I took in the smell of the border and was surprised that sitting here, in front of the scent of other wolves, she didn't know what I was. Part of my mind went off on wondering if my scent was different than the Packs now, and I told myself I'd ask my vampires after this. I did know human drinkers smelled worse than my vampires, much worse, so perhaps I was different now.

"Pissed." I growled at her and narrowed my eyes. It wasn't the answer she wanted, and I bared my teeth in threat. I wanted to shift fully, to bite her head right off, but my feelings were very firm on the fact I had to stay as I was. It made no sense, but I lashed out with a fist, instead of fully shifting. I felt a little concerned with her dodging that. I backed up a little and started to circle, but she matched me. I looked for her to be distracted, to give me an opening, as I stared at her with narrowed eyes.

I really should have taken to wrestling Emmett, I thought as I considered how little experience I had with fighting in my partly shifted forms. My tussle with Alice was nothing serious and now I was up against a vampire that wouldn't mind killing me if she got the chance.

"You and the blonde female don't pay too much attention to your surroundings." Victoria started to talk, which I found odd. "but it was nice to learn that even though they all protect that useless bloodbag, hurting you would hurt them all a lot more." I wasn't even sure when we might have said anything like that, but I didn't let myself try to remember now. I kept my focus on her, not my memories.

"That human was already claimed by us." I growled out, "And your mate had already hurt our family enough in the past." My body shook with the effort to not wolf out, so I could talk to this female.

"Ah yes, I heard James recognized your 'mate'." Victoria surprised me by knowing that, and knowing who my mate was. Her voice held scorn. "But she was a useless bloodbag at the time as well."

"And you? Were you a hunt of his that he decided to keep around for amusement?" I hissed at her, "Because I doubt he'd be here trying to avenge you if this had gone the other way." I really had no idea, but her jaw clenched shut and her glare became murderous. I was hoping the talking was over. When she didn't move, I grinned malisciously at her, and decided to goad her a bit more. "I wish I'd been in Phoenix to help kill him, but all I got to kill was Laurent. It wasn't the same."

I almost took a step back at the rage, insane rage, in her eyes. I could understand that in a way, but I moved instinctively, not even waiting for my powers to consciously register as I was suddenly being attacked with all the strength and speed she had.

Howls in the distance distracted me for just a fraction of a second, but that was all it took for her to land a solid blow to my ribs, and I gasped in shock as I heard and felt bones break. Her hit tossed me into the air and I slammed into a tree trunk, dazed by pain and shock I started to slide down the trunk to the ground, but I heard her coming and I started to look up, and focused on her black eyes.

I was told by vampires that weren't my Alice that no vampire would try and drink from me, but Victoria bared her teeth and I tried to dodge, but the feel of hair against my fur, and teeth at my shoulder proved I didn't move quite fast enough. I could actually hear the crunch of her biting me before the incredible pain registered in my brain and I gasped in shock from the bite. I managed to slam my fist into her hair and start pulling her away from me as I felt my blood running down my other arm.

I screamed as I pulled her away and I struggled to move my other arm, but I managed to get both hands on her head and I twisted. The pain in my shoulder almost made it impossible, and her fingers scrapped and clawed at my arms as I lunged my head forward, shifting my teeth, since I couldn't shift my body without pain, so that I had teeth that could cut through her own flesh.

I heard cracking, as my arms shook with the effort to keep twisting her head. She screamed angrily as I bit down and twisted harder, and suddenly it was quiet and I fell as her body was no longer standing. I fell onto her body and it felt like falling onto a boulder.

Her head was on the ground nearby, but her body was under me. Every motion I made hur. It felt like I was being poisoned from her bite as it became harder and harder to even try and move my arm, but I started to try and rip her arms off. I was hurt, probably more seriously than I knew and I couldn't let her recover before me. For all I knew she could crawl over to her head and just put it back. I remembered how Laurent's body still moved, I'd had a nightmare about that.

"Diana!" A male voice yelled out from somewhere, but I was having trouble breathing and found I couldn't yell back. In the middle of my pain I didn't feel anything but relief that I wasn't alone.

My voice was raspy and I struggled with the job before me. "Got her." I managed to get out. "Need lighter."

It seemed like several minutes later when I was working hard on ripping off the other arm, even as I was unable to even roll off her body, that I heard the footsteps. I looked up to see Sam glancing around warily, coming at me, on Cullen land, with a lighter in his hand.

"Shit." Sam muttered as he stared at me and the parts of Victoria. "Why aren't you wolf?" He asked as he pulled one arm and the head into a pile, before approaching me.

"Just a 'feeling' I had." I managed weakly and he came closer still. He carefully rolled me off of Victoria's body and I had to clench my teeth together to not scream from the pain in my chest. That made him seem to pale, but he called out.

"Embry, Paul!" The sound of wolves running was hard to miss and the speed they came made it clear they were ready for battle.

"Sam." I stared at him, my eyes pleading for some compassion, and he just nodded at me. That wasn't as reassuring as he seemed to think it would be.

"Rip the leech up some more and burn her." He told the wolves that came into the clearing, and put the lighter down on a boulder, before coming to me. "You need medical help." He told me.

"Carlisle." I growled out.

"Man, she was bit." Paul's voice was harsh and growly. I turned to glare at him but the pain from my shoulder was running all the way down my arm and up my neck now, and moving hurt.

"It happens." Sam dismissed Paul's comment and dug his hand into my jeans pocket. I jerked in surprise for a moment, and that caused a wave of pain in so many places over my body. He pulled out my phone.

"Shouldn't we take her to the elders for them to make sure she isn't changing or something?" Paul pressed and Sam stared at me. I started to feel a little afraid, and I tried to sit up, but the pain was so hard to deal with and he leaned down and pressed my shoulder back down to the ground.

"No, wolves don't change." Sam said as if he knew that when I'd only guessed it. "Help Embry with the leech." He ordered and then stared down at my phone. Once the others were a little further away he spoke quieter. "I can't change the decisions that were made." He told me and I saw a strange look of regret on his face. "And I can't say I understand, but I'm going to call your vampire for you, before we have to leave. How do I find her number on this."

It was starting to hurt to talk, but I whispered out directions to get into the phone. Apparently he'd never seen such a fancy one before and didn't know how to operate it either.

A soft voice answered, as if Alice were trying to hide that she'd answered the phone during class. "Diana? What's wrong?"

Sam took a deep breath and seemed to square his shoulders. "Diana is near the border. She's hurt, but alive."

"What did you do?" Alice's voice became a growl, and I thought I could hear a teacher calling her name.

"Found her. We just found her." Sam told her and I found myself starting to see dark spots before my eyes. One spot covered his face, so I couldn't see his expression. "She's just killed a leech, but she took a beating. We're only on your land to burn it for her. You need to come get her."I didn't think he was starting to whisper, I think I was starting to have trouble hearing as his voice started to sound muffled and quieter. "She needs a doctor and we don't have one."My vision got darker and darker.

….

It felt like time had gone by before I could hear anything again. I felt disoriented and lost. I felt strangely disconnected from my body as I struggled to open my eyes.

Blonde filled my vision and I blinked. "Momma?" I managed to whisper. My vision was fuzzy, and I felt very little. Momma turned to stare at me and I stared into her eyes, wondering why her eyes were gold. "Momma, I can't die yet. My Alice needs me."

She stared at me in silence and my eyes watering made it hard to see her expression. "You aren't going to die Diana." Momma whispered, her voice more musical and beautiful than ever. Angel, I thought as I noticed the difference. "You just have a really bad fever." Her voice went quieter, "Really bad." Her hand caressed my forehead and it felt like her hand was ice. It felt good there, cooling me as I finally realized how hot I felt.

I had to close my eyes because it my dizziness was making me a little nauseous. "Keep your hand there, it feels so good." I sighed happily at the coolness, "I love you momma," I told her. "I'm not going to die?"

"No, you're just sick. You'll get better." She reassured me and seemed to hesitate, "I love you too." She muttered and then just moved her hand over my forehead, cooling me. "And your bones are starting to heal, so don't move around too much."

"She's awake?" I heard a familiar voice and in spite of my pain and the fuzziness of my own thoughts I smiled.

"You better start sponging her off and cooling her down, she's starting to hallucinate." Momma said and then I opened my eyes to find her gone, and my Alice there. Alice seemed to glow like an angel.

I could hear some water sloshing, before a cool rag ran over my neck. "If I'd gotten there sooner, I might have been able to suck the venom out. I could do it. I would never hurt you." Alice muttered words I didn't understand. It hurt to try and think enough to follow what she meant, so I gave up.

"I'm burning up." I whispered to her and watched her flinch, and she put a fresh cold rag over my shoulder, caressing it gently. I could feel the fever draining me.

"You had broken ribs, your arm, and a concussion. You were also only partially shifted when she bit you." Alice ran the rag over my shoulder a few times and I didn't like the pain in her eyes. "Carlisle thinks that your wolf healing was being pushed to the limit, so its taking longer for you to burn out the venom. It's not changing you." She almost sounded like she was pleading with me to understand her.

"Okay." I muttered, and it seemed to reassure her. I wanted to talk to her more, but I just stared as she sponged me off, cooling me. I couldn't think of anything to say, but I was happy to be with her. I might have said it out loud, because she did kiss me after I thought it.

…..


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 63

Carlisle came in after Alice finished sponging my temperature down to check the progress of my broken bones, before just telling me that once my bones healed enough I could move around, but it might be a few more hours. With how tired and hot I felt, I was fine with being stuck in bed, and the bed did smell like Alice.

He stood by the bed and stared down into my eyes. "Why did you go after Victoria alone like that?"

"She went after me." I told him and I grimaced as my attempt to move in the bed was met with a little pain. "Everyone was protecting Bella, so she said she thought I was the better target anyhow." I didn't mention how Victoria thought more of the Cullens loved me than Bella, no point in that and it made me feel a little embarrassed to say it myself. Carlisle's eyes widened for a moment, clearly surprised.

The dvd in Alice's hand, which she'd been getting ready for me, snapped and I glanced over at her to see her eyes black and her body tense. "She went after you?" Alice's voice became a growl.

"I ran and got her away from the school and Bella." I frowned, realizing that I had actually gotten her away from the school, and hadn't thought about Bella at all at the time. My efforts to try and care more about someone specifically wasn't working too well if I didn't even think about her.

"Well, it's good to know you weren't being reckless. I know you're very tired. We can talk about the rest of what happened later." Carlisle sighed and then addressed Alice. "Keep her still and I'll check on her in two hours. Let me know if anything changes." Alice just nodded and I was alone with her again. I couldn't help but smile at her when the door closed behind Carlisle.

"I've missed you." I told her softly.

"I'm sorry." Alice tossed her broken dvd into the trash and moved to sit by the bed and hold the hand on my good arm. "I've been so busy protecting Bella that I wasn't there for you. I didn't even see it. I hate, HATE," Alice's voice rose and I was concerned about how her hands shook, "that I can't see you. The person I care about the most and I can't use my powers to protect you."

"It's the trade off for my being able to buy you surprise presents." I told her gently after debating about what I could say for too long. "I don't blame you, when I say I missed you, I just mean I missed you." I told her and she caressed my face, before looking down at me.

"Okay, I missed you too." Alice sighed very heavily and gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but return it, even though it was far from her brightest smile. "And I'm definitely going to be helping you get better."

"What about Bella?" I had to ask, even though my heart had rejoiced at hearing Alice was going to stay with me.

"I'll just visit her long enough to help her shower and change, I'm sure she'll understand that. I almost lost you."Alice told me and I felt so much better, even as my eyes were trying to close on me. "You're on some morphine. You can sleep if you want, I'll still be here." My body made protesting sleep impossible.

…..

I could smell the food even through my sleep, and it woke me up. I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to focus as I heard the food being set down on the dresser. I sniffed at the air to identify who had brought me the food as well, and Esme's scent filled the room, along with my Alice's. I shifted a little in the bed and almost stopped myself, before I remembered that the hazy dreamlike visit from Carlisle was him telling me to be careful, but I could move a little as the bones had healed enough for sitting up. Still that gained me some attention.

"Are you feeling okay to eat?" Esme asked as she moved into my view. "Carlisle said you could, and that you probably needed some food for your healing or I would have just let you sleep, but you do need something to eat." Esme's eyes looked rather concerned and I watched her looking me over with what might have been a little fear. I never knew she didn't have much of a bedside manner, what you learn when you get hurt, I thought with a small smile.

"I'll be fine." I promised her, remembering a dream about my mother telling me that. I chose to believe it. I smiled at her and tried to be convincing. I could hear the clinking of a spoon or fork on a plate or something and knew Alice was moving some of the food my way.

Esme's expression was serious and I watched her take my good hand and squeeze it just a little too tightly. "I don't ever want to lose you Diana. You mean too much to this family." She told me solemnly and I fought back some tears at her words. "And you're my best friend." She whispered. I squeezed her hand back.

"I love you too." I managed, four words that meant pretty much the same as what she'd just said. It made her smile a painful looking smile, that looked like she should have tears to go with it, but she couldn't make tears. Esme and Alice carefully helped me to sit up and Alice tucked almost every pillow she owned behind my back to prop me up.

"Do you want help?" Esme asked Alice after a moment of just holding my hand prisoner.

"No, I've got this." Alice told her gently and I looked over to see my small vampire giving me such a tender look.

"Will you be in trouble for leaving class?" I asked Alice, just to talk about something other than my injuries. I also was curious about what I didn't see or remember. I passed out in the woods and came to at home.

"I'll be fine." She said as she stared at the plate of food. I was going to need her help to eat, because the venom in my shoulder was in my dominant shoulder and that arm was hard to use now. I also felt very weak, and when I held my arms out for Carlisle it took no time for them to shake with fatigue. I was weaker than I ever felt before, all due to the venom in my system. Carlisle said it would wear off, but it might take up to three days for me to have full mobility. The fever was also something to be monitored for a few days, and while he tried to say it like it was unlikely, if I felt anything I could describe as fire I was supposed to tell him immediately, no matter what he was doing.

She sat down on the bed, holding a plate of food. "I've never feed anyone before." She whispered and I watched her put a decent amount of food on the fork, not a crazy amount, so she had paid attention to how this was done at least.

"You'll be fine. Just don't stuff my face like it's a job you need done in three minutes flat." I gave her a small grin when she laughed. I know my mother had fed me as a child, but I didn't remember that. Alice held the fork to my mouth and I carefully ate. It took a few tries before it didn't feel awkward and we had the angles right.

"I was so scared when I realized that it was Sam on the phone and not you." Alice started to talk while pulling the fork from my lips to refill it. "I do need you." She whispered and it sounded familiar for some reason. "You can't go getting yourself killed, because you're right, I do need you."

"It takes a lot to kill me." I told her and she frowned, clearly thinking about the vampire that could have done it. "I'll do my best." I promised her. She held my hand as she continued to feed me, while telling me about some movies we could watch when we missed school tomorrow. I appreciated the innocent topic.

I had no idea how much time had already passed, but Alice reluctantly had to leave me to go help Bella with getting ready for bed. She left me with Rosalie, who seemed to sit rather awkwardly in the chair by the window while Alice left. "All that time we wasted on the human and she was after you." Rosalie growled out quietly after a minute.

"But now you don't have to patrol anymore. She's gone." I tried to point out the positive, especially since I worked so hard for that.

Rosalie got up and moved toward me. I was a little surprised when she gently sat down on the bed, bending one leg up onto the mattress so she was facing me. "Are you feeling okay? How is your fever?" Rosalie asked softly and I felt like I'd never heard her speak before in that moment. Her voice was soft, caring, gentle and so concerned. Her hand moved up to caress my forehead like my mother use to do to test for fever and I closed my eyes at the nice coolness of her touch for a moment. "You feel better, not burning as much as you had been. We weren't sure how much of a fever you could handle, since you always run so much above human, but we were scared."

I didn't really know what to say, Rosalie was acting differently. I knew she cared about me, she'd said as much, but there was something different about this. I just swallowed and spoke, noticing my own voice was quieter, tentative. "I'm doing okay. I feel off and weak, but I do feel better than I did. My bones feel mostly better, it's just the venom."

"Just the venom." Rosalie scoffed. "None of us ever say that. You were bitten and you can still talk." Rosalie shook her head in disbelief. "I screamed for three days straight when I was bitten, so did Emmett." She grimaced at her memories. "It felt like I was burning alive."

That explained the strange comment Carlisle said about any burning sensations, I thought as I watched Rosalie. She decided that I was too weak to shower, so she helped me change into new pajamas, because I'd been sweating a lot. I felt my blush painfully over my face as she matter of factly helped me dress, even moving my useless arm herself through the armhole and buttoning me up.

Rosalie even carefully picked me up and gently set me on the chair, before changing the sheets. "You don't have to do all this." I told her, surprised that she was doing all this. She just smiled at me and finished making the bed.

"It's no problem." When she picked me up again, her arms holding me up from under my legs and behind my back I rested my arms on her shoulders for a moment, one of my arms she'd had to help me place there. She took such careful steps to not jostle me. We were halfway back to the bed when I used my better arm to pull me closer to her and just hold myself there. She stopped for a moment, and I felt her stiffen up, but then she pulled her own arms in tighter, holding me closer too. Loosely defined, I was getting a hug. Rosalie didn't know that Victoria picked me because of her words, but her words were to say how much they all cared about me. I couldn't tell her about that, couldn't let anyone make her feel bad for sharing her emotions when she so rarely did, so I just held her tightly.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, soothing.

"Yeah, just miss you." I told her and I didn't even know why. She gently put me down on the bed and gave me a questioning look. "Nevermind," I blushed, not sure what I was saying.

"Looks like our dog is turning into a cuddly bunny. If you're like this on morphine, I can't wait until you're old enough to drink." She teased me quietly. The front door opened and she glanced up at the bedroom door for a moment. "Alice might like that." Her grin became a little wicked, before she moved toward the door, but it opened before she got there and my Alice stood there, looking a little windblown.

…..

The next morning I found out that Edward was grateful and horrified at what happened, all at once. He thanked me and apologized a few times. Rosalie made it worse by telling him I might not have been chased if I'd had a car, and pointed out I liked the little cars. I found myself stammering out that it wasn't necessary while Rosalie and Edward were ignoring me and picking out a blue Toyota Prius for me, all while insulting the car they were buying. Somehow they bought it online, to be delivered, and when I looked around the living room helplessly for someone to stop them, all I got were chuckles. Most of them left for school and Carlisle was already gone for work, leaving me with Alice, who came back after helping Bella, and Esme.

"How are you feeling today?" Alice asked when we were left alone in the room. She'd been with Bella when I woke up and Rosalie had helped me downstairs.

"I feel like an old woman." I muttered, thinking of the weakness in my joints and the difficulty I had with the stairs. Rosalie had kept a hand on me the entire time I tried to walk down the steps, just in case.

"Oh, puppy." Alice made a soft sympathetic sound and moved to sit with me on the couch. "Is it getting any better?"

"Well, it's stopped getting worse."I grimaced, thinking of that. My hope was that it would start to turn around now. I had been getting weaker, but at some point my wolfness should destroy all the venom in my system and I should be back to myself. Knowing what that venom did to the others, I didn't want to complain too much about it though. Three days of screaming was much worse than my symptoms. Maybe I would just get three days of weakness.

At least my bones weren't so fragile anymore. I couldn't shift for a week, just as a precaution that Carlisle decided on, but they were okay for normal human form and human size strain.

Alice pulled me toward her gently, so I was laying with my head in her lap as she started the movie marathon. Other than reading, that was all I was really capable of for entertainment, but I still found myself fading in and out of consciousness. Alice was caressing and petting me every time I woke up again. Her scent enveloped me and I couldn't remember a time I felt so complete, I never wanted the day to end. I felt weak, but protected, because she was there.

**A/N: I know I'm horrible about replying to reviews, though I appreciate them all. Next week I will be posting the last chapter of this story, so if you want to post a question in my reviews, I will attempt to answer them in my posting next week. Review with your questions by 8/12/10.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 64 – a bit long for an epilogue**

"You're sure? You'll miss graduation." Rosalie asked me with a teasing grin on her face and I grimaced. Alice had asked me the same question a few times, but she'd also clearly thought her plans for our own 'Prom' was better.

"I'll be graduating again in a few years, if I really want to walk then I can." I told Rosalie, because the thrill of graduating wasn't all that much, even for the first time, when you knew you'd have to do it all over again anyhow. That being said, a week or more alone with Alice was a true first, though I was hoping it would be something we did more often than graduate. "Sorry I'll miss your graduation." I finally said, because even as boring as I expected that would be, I didn't want her to feel like I abandoned her.

"Oh please, as if I care." Rosalie rolled her eyes. I gave her a small smile and then turned my attention back to my closet and the new luggage I needed to fill for our trip. Alice was giving Emmett instructions about taking pictures at Prom and packing her own bag, or bags probably.

I took a bathing suit out of a drawer and carefully put it in my luggage. It looked rather lonely in the large piece of luggage, as it was the first thing in there. I stared at it a moment and whispered. "I think we might be ready." I felt more than a little nervous and excited by the idea.

"I know." Rosalie said and I looked up to see a small smug looking smile on her lips. I was confused as to how she'd know, until I realized that Alice must have said something. "That's why I thought I'd help you pack, and how I talked Alice into letting me."

I couldn't help but blush at the way she looked at me, as if studying a canvas, before I found myself watching Rosalie raid my underwear drawer. "At least she helps you shop. I would be afraid what I'd find here if she didn't." Rosalie muttered while pulling out several pairs of underwear and matching bras that I often didn't wear because my sports bras worked fine as a shirt in an emergency too. I made sure to go to the drawer and grab at least one sports bra and toss it in my bag, even as Rosalie gave me a dirty look for it.

"Make sure she goes hunting before you two do anything." Rosalie told me while looking over my shirts. "You want her eyes to be as golden as they get before you two make love, but don't be too worried if her eyes go black during the act." Rosalie pulled one of my shirts off the rod to study it, before putting it back and grabbing a different one.

"I'm not fully up to date on what two women do together," Rosalie turned to look at me, and put one leg up on a stool in the huge closet. "But be aware there is a major vein here." I blushed as she pointed to a place not very far from her crotch at all. "If she's in the area, make sure she doesn't latch on here, or you'll bleed out fast."

My face blazed with my blush and my voice was a tad too loud. "Alice isn't going to bite me!"

"I know, but the look on your face was priceless." Rosalie grinned and I just stared at her in shock. I started to growl, and she just tossed a pair of shorts at my head. "Pack those, not too sexy but I know you'll probably want to run around in doggy form and 'mark' the trees." As I pulled the shorts off my face she was shaking her head. "Do you even comprehend how disgusting it is that you do that?"

"It keeps predators away." I hated the embarrassment I felt. No one ever talked to me about that, and why did she feel the need to say something now?

"Whatever, there aren't going to be any 'predators' on the island. It's too small for that. In fact Alice will need to hunt on the mainland." Rosalie sighed and I watched as she sat down on the stool she'd used to help her embarrass me a minute ago. Her expression softened. "You two have plenty of time to be together. Don't rush things and if it doesn't feel right, wait." I was surprised at how soft her words were. "Alice is in a position to give you a beautiful first time. Make it as perfect as possible." She smiled at me again, she was smiling a lot today. "And I'd love to get a call asking for me to order a new bed for the place because you two broke it. Emmett and I are always being teased about breaking the furniture."

She continued to tease me while we packed, but every once in a while she'd tell me something important to remember. I couldn't help but be very grateful for her, because as embarrassing as it was I needed her, she was always there for me to talk to about sex.

I was about ready to zip up my luggage when Rosalie slipped out of the room for a moment. "I got you something for the long flight." She said, coming back with a stack of books. Her grin was wicked as she to my smaller carry on bag and dropped them in. One title made me stare as the word Lesbian surprised me. "Inspiration. I had to hunt for some lesbian romances, but hey," She grinned and pulled one out. "This one even has a vampire in it. Might give you some better ideas. Wolves have to learn more than doggy style, right?" I blushed painfully, and gave her a low growl, but finally I just huffed loudly and ignored her. I was sure she could get worse if I let her, so I tried to ignore her baiting me. I just glanced down at the books, without saying anything, and found I was intrigued by them. I had never read anything with actual female couples in them. "And maybe you two will spend time reading on the beach, it is beautiful there, but Esme doesn't let Emmett or I spend much time there. She's afraid we'll break the house."

We walked at human speed, carrying my luggage and after all the teasing she'd done Rosalie was rather quiet, comfortably so though. My thoughts went to Isle Esme, which was a small island that Carlisle had given to Esme years ago. It was the tropical beach that the family could visit without fear of humans seeing them, so that they didn't always have to be in a rainy town. I'd heard that even the maids that took care of the place had to boat in, no one but the Cullens lived there. It sounded so remote, so tropical and so beautiful that I was almost as eager to see the place as I was to be alone with Alice. I'd never been anywhere nice and warm before. I might actually want to sit on the beach and read for just a little while, maybe with Alice resting her head on my lap as she thumbed through a book of her own.

….

Twenty hours. I had no idea how very long twenty hours would be when we got on the plane, having never been on a plane, but it only took three for me to start to hate the scent filling the plane, the complete overwhelming smell of too many humans in too small of a place.

After five hours of trying to listen to my Ipod, and read I just set the book down and stared at Alice, who was working on a book of her own. I couldn't imagine fifteen more hours until we landed. It was at five hours that I started to get an idea how long twenty hours really was. Hell, I wanted to go to the back and scare that mother with the bratty child into fainting, because while her kid was most likely irritating, all I could hear from my seat was her constant nagging. "Any chance you feel like a bloodbath?" I finally asked when my sensitive hearing, coupled with that irritating voice at the back of the plane got to be too much. We were in first class, up front, because Alice said I would be thrilled she spent the money on legroom later on, and I could see that now, but even though we weren't as surrounded by humans as we could be, I could hear them all. "I promise I'll look the other way."

I watched her slow and sexy smile, even as she didn't look up from her own book. "I don't believe you're supposed to tempt me to ruin my diet." She spoke too quiet for the humans behind us to hear her. "But even those inclined to do such a thing wouldn't do it on a plane."

"Good to know." I muttered, not sure what else I could say really. "Did Carlisle give you any drugs I could slip to that woman?" I joked, thinking of another way to shut the woman up that wouldn't include me partially shifted and growling in her face.

Alice looked up at me and then glanced back to let me in she knew I was talking about. "You focus on one thing and it helps to block the rest out. That's how you filter out all the smells and sounds." I nodded just a little, understanding that she'd had super senses longer than I had. "Pick a sound, or focus on your music, and pay attention to it. Eventually you won't hear the others."

It took some practice, but Alice taught me how to focus on our flight, even to the point I was able to fall asleep and ignore what all went on around me after a day of reading, music, and small talk. It was the change in the sound of the plane that woke me up as we started to approach for landing.

My excitement for the vacation, my biggest vacation of my life, had waned during the flight, but suddenly I was staring down at the ground below us eager for it to start. I happily envisioned walking along a secluded beach with Alice, watching her skin sparkle in the sun. We were landing at night, which had been something I'm sure Alice planned for, because we would need to get away from the city, the humans, all before the sun came up.

We made our way through the airport and toward the car rental counter. Alice was in line and I stood near her for a while, until I felt an urge to wander off. It was odd, but I was used to it, so I went with it. "I'm going to just go look at that store." I muttered as I stared at the place that 'felt' like the right one.

I grimaced at Alice's slightly surprised look, but I just gave her a weak smile. "I gotta." I told her and she sighed and nodded, starting to look curious as to what I was doing. I was kind of curious myself. I worked quickly, keeping focused, because whatever I was doing here, I didn't want it to slow us down. Alice would have the car soon and we would be on our way to the dock, to the boat, and then to the island.

The store was small, and seemed like a really tiny drug store. I frowned at that, wondering if I needed first aid supplies. That wasn't a good thought, imagining myself bleeding near Alice just as we're about to take that final step in our relationship. It could ruin everything. With a heavy sigh I started to walk that aisle to see what I might need. Nothing jumped out at me. I frowned and then walked the pill section, the toiletries, the snack foods, the drinks. I was getting a bit confused as I walked down the last aisle and still found nothing that I needed desperately.

I started staring at the counter, where the man was ringing up a haggard looking woman. I took in the key chains, and magnets for tourists, but didn't even think about them. I looked behind the counter, taking in the items he kept away from sticky fingers that might steal and when I saw the item that set off my internal alarm my jaw dropped. That simply couldn't be right. My face immediately went red with embarrassment and confusion.

"I need one," I grimaced as the feeling strengthened, "Two," it still didn't go away, "No, make it six," I fought the urge to make sure no one but this man saw this, and I couldn't say it. "Of those." I pointed at the box. He gave me a teasing smile, for just a fraction of a moment, before he was all business again. He pulled his entire stock of the boxes off the hook and rang them up quickly and efficiently, which I was grateful for. I put a nearby bottle of water on the counter, because I'd rather say I absolutely needed that if Alice asked what I bought, than tell her about the other just yet.

I stood at his counter stuffing the boxes into my luggage while he ran my credit card. I had a permanent blush, knowing he was imagining me using up six boxes of condoms. I didn't bother looking at the boxes to see how many that would be.

This can't be for me or Alice, I thought as I stumbled out of the store. As I made my way to the counter Alice was at, signing for a car, I became more certain. I growled lightly, under my breath, as I ran through why I might need these and I came to the conclusion that it wasn't me at all. Isle Esme needed a stock of these, apparently, and I was the only one who would think of it. That had to be it.

It might not be true, but I was determined to believe that, rather than let myself get nervous about not knowing how two women would use something like that if we needed it. My powers would let me know later if I was right about it not being for me at least.

"So?" Alice asked me as she turned toward me with keys in her hand. I just gave her a weak smile and took a deep drink of my new bottle of water, hoping she believed the implied lie.

"Let's go." I wasn't going to tell her what I bought unless it became necessary.

…..

The island looked amazing and tropical as we approached it. The boat bobbed with the waves a little but I paid no attention as I watched the sandy beaches and long dock we were getting closer too. The green plants made the island look like it housed a jungle as well, and I wondered how large the 'small island' was. The house was visible from here, and it was large and beautiful, and a mere small walk to the beach and just as small a walk to the treeline. It was perfect, even from here I could tell it was perfect. The sun was long since set, but there were lights on in the house and lights on the dock that would make it so even a human would see much of what I did, just not the detail I did.

"No one's here right?" I asked, the house looked lived in. I listened, but all I heard was the night's wildlife, birds, and small creatures.

"No, they just left the place ready for us when they brought the groceries." Alice smiled at me. "I told them to supply enough food for four." I nodded, thinking that should be enough food and watched as Alice docked the boat. It was rather late, and I didn't sleep too well on the flight, but the wave of tired I felt when the house was within reach disappointed me. I had to eat, and I wanted to at least cuddle for a while, before giving up and going to sleep. Tomorrow, I was determined tomorrow would be a good day.

The birds singing in the morning was very different than the noises I woke up to in Forks, and the degree of light I could feel even through my closed eyelids reminded me I wasn't at home. The smell of the ocean and the plants were very easy, overpowering and when I cracked open my eyes I saw why. The French doors in the bedroom were opened and Alice was sitting outside, lounging in the sun. I could see the beach beyond her and the ocean, but the way she sparkled like a goddess made the paradise beyond her seem plain and boring as I took in how much of her skin sparkled with her wearing a dark blue bikini. I'd seen her face, and her arms sparkle before, but the way her legs and stomach did as well, made her seem completely unreal. I'd never seen her under so much sun either and it was just beyond beautiful. I wished I could take a picture, but proof like that would be a bad idea.

I knew in that second that I was done sleeping for the day, and my heart started to beat faster, drawing Alice's eyes to me. "You're up." She smiled and that was the moment our vacation really started.

"I love you." I told her as I rolled onto my side to face her. The blanket fell to revel the nightgown that Rosalie had packed and I could see Alice's eyes draw away from my face to take in the low cut outfit. I smiled softly when I could see her slightly nervous smile that looked like she'd be blushing if she could. She'd seen me in less, my being a wolf pretty much meant it was hard to not let her see some things occasionally, but I liked that she was affected.

"My puppy." Alice smiled at me and moved to stand up. "I love you too." She whispered before leaning down over the bed to give me a soft kiss. "I'll get your breakfast if you hurry up with getting ready. It's a bathing suit day." She told me while pointing out she'd already gotten my suit out for me.

The morning went by in a happy haze as we laid out the beach reading, and then we spent some of the hottest part of the day in the ocean playing. Alice didn't need to breath, so it was slightly unfair, but she didn't tease me too much. We saw sea turtles and porpoises. I caught sight of more than a half wild parrots in the trees. I laughed as we made our way around the island in the afternoon at vampire speed to take in the entire lay of the land. It was like we had our own wildlife preserve, but none of the animals were deemed edible to Alice, which was probably why they were still there.

After an early dinner we sat outside watching the sunset. The fun affection of the day seemed to switch to a very different energy as the sun was setting and I found myself glancing at Alice and feeling a strange excitement as I considered what we might do tonight. Her eyes were still golden, but the way they seemed to caress me with more confidence that I would expect made me blush, as Rosalie would say, like a blushing virgin. I had a very strong feeling this was the last day that I'd hold that title. I hoped at least. Alice had been pushing my own control ever since she'd seen Edward able to suck venom out of Bella and not kill her, because it, apparently, gave her more hope that she could be with me fully. It seemed like a case of, if Edward can do it, then anyone should be able to, to me. I didn't talk to her too much about that, I didn't want to discourage her, because her belief had made it so I didn't need to watch her as carefully. I hadn't had to stop things in a while, as we made out on the couch or when cuddling in bed became more heated.

I watched the grace Alice moved with as she got up from her seat and walked over to me, before moving behind me and resting her hands on my shoulders. She was wearing the bathing suit under a large shirt, and her hair had been mussed a bit by our day and was just flipping up at the very ends instead of all over in the normal defying gravity way. Her fingers gently kneaded my shoulders as she also gently moved the large overshirt I had on over the swimsuit I'd worn all day off of my shoulders to touch my skin. The coolness of her skin was always a treat, but in the heat on this island it was even nicer. "I want to make love to you." Alice spoke softly, gently, and my heart started to beat a little faster at her words alone. "And I believe I'm ready, if you are, but I'd like to have our first time on the beach. It's beautiful and romantic, and" She paused but my mind was already thinking how wonderful the beach was. "The breeze will help to keep your scent down. For our first time, until I know for sure I can do this without having to stop, I think that would be better."

"That sounds good to me." I managed as her fingers moved to caress my neck. "Really good." I managed as she leaned in and kissed the side of my neck. I felt no warning, and the wolf in me loved when she did that, so I just let her. A soft moan escaped my own lips.

"I set out some lanterns and a blanket." Alice said and I could see her smile as she moved to hold a hand out to help me stand.

"You've really planned this." I nibbled on my lip, hoping I could live up to whatever she expected. She'd worked so hard to be able to do this with me. I loved that she wanted to be with me badly enough to do all of this.

"I have to." Alice stared into my eyes and pulled me into a strong hug. "I have to plan to keep you safe. Eventually we might be able to be spontaneous, but not yet."

It could have gotten awkward, but I just hugged her to me. "The beach, outside under the stars. Alice, I can't imagine anything more perfect, but as long as it's with you, well,"

"I get it, no need to claim the back of your car would have been just fine." Alice leaned back and stared into my eyes, a smile on her lips, before she took my hand and led me out to the beach. She couldn't have guessed what I was going to say, but her words did make me chuckle. The last time we'd been out in my new car I had almost been willing to tell her to just take me then. I guess I didn't hide that well.

As we made our way around the side of the house I could see the lanterns on the beach and the coloring of the sand made it clear we had a large blanket or something out there as well. She held my hand, caressing the back if it with her fingers as she led me to the nest she'd made for us. I was more stunned by the scene the closer I got to it. The fresh scent of the ocean and the jungle mingled here perfectly. The lanterns weren't necessary for either of us to see, but they leant a very romantic atmosphere as they hung from poles several feet away from the nest itself. It looked like the largest, softest blanket in the house, and it held several pillows. A half barrel sat off to the side, near one of the three lanterns, filled with ice and bottles of water and one of wine. A small radio gave off soft music.

"Oh my god." I couldn't help but whisper as the full effect of what she'd done was revealed. I glanced up at the clear sky with stars and wondered if she'd even managed to make the sky shine brighter, because this was beyond perfect. It was a bit overwhelming actually, to see this level of care, the work she put into every detail.

Her fingers caressed my arms as she slowly removed my large overshirt, leaving me in just the bathing suit. She tossed it gently onto the sand, before reaching her hands up over my shoulders. I could feel her untying my top and I felt my heart start to hammer a little. I've been topless in front of her before, she's even touched my breasts, but the way her eyes stared into mine was consuming and I found I couldn't look away. I can only blame my inexperience for the fact that after she'd removed all but my bikini bottoms Alice lowered her own shirt and I stared at her as she gave me a wicked grin, before removing her bikini top. My heart was rapid and my breathing a little fast.

Kissing her, standing up, with so little on was new. Her lowering me gently onto the blanket was also new. My body tensed up a little as she ran her hand down by body, grabbing my bottoms and lowering them. We'd never done anything with the lower body. Topless a few times, underwear off, never.

Alice focused on me and I was a weak little puppy in her hands. She kissed me so softly, over my face, neck, on the scar the redheaded vampire left on me, and then she went to lick, suckle, to the point I would have welcomed a bite to keep her mouth on me. She lowered herself and my heart hammered in my chest as Alice got much closer to that vein Rosalie warned me about, but I didn't sense any danger so I didn't stop her. Oh god, I never wanted her to stop.

I couldn't say when exactly my virginity was gone. Would it be when her mouth touched my sex, or her fingers entered me so very gently? Would it have been when I arched off the ground, keening and grasping at the blanket under me? Perhaps my virginity was gone when I lowered her bikini bottoms and proceeded to kiss her chest, breasts, and then nervously lower my mouth to her sex. It could have been when her scent, her essence, became something I craved more than she could possibly crave blood, or when I ever so nervously put my fingers into her wetness, or when I made her cry out for me. I did know that when I curled up around her to hold her and stare up at the stars I did not think of myself as a virgin anymore.

…

Our entire two week vacation went by and I never saw anyone but Alice. I was completely fine with that. I know that the house was visited, cleaned and restocked, but Alice was away hunting at the time and I was on the other side of the island trying to get some of my wolf time out of the way, while I didn't have her, so when we came back I could smell the others but they were gone and Alice and I continued with our vacation uninterrupted.

I lost track of how many times we made love, in the house, on the beach, we tried once in the water but Alice's ability to not breath and my need to breath made that too one sided. When it became the last day I felt like leaving was nearly the worst thing we'd have to do, even though I missed the others. I knew we wouldn't have this level of freedom to make love wherever, whenever we wanted when we went back, and it was hard to think about not bending to my craving for her whenever it hit. It hit often.

I pulled my luggage out to start to pack, while Alice was on the phone with the service letting them know what she'd like done to the place after we left. When I opened my carry on I stared at the six boxes of condom's surprised that I'd managed to forget about them. I pulled them out, at least now sure that it was for someone else. I left them in the bathroom, along with a note on the bag. "I had a strong "feeling" these would come in handy, use them." The bag was non-descript.

"What you doing?" Alice asked as she noticed me arranging the bag so it was hard to miss my writing.

"Just leaving something for Edward." I muttered, trying not to blush as I made an assumption about why I had to do this. Alice, my wonderful vampire, didn't push. She just gave me a curious look and then turned to look at the room.

"This was wonderful." She whispered and looked over at me, taking my hand. "I wish it didn't have to end, but I'm going to talk Esme into letting us come back here. And I want to show you Paris, and Africa. As soon as we work on my control enough to hunt with you, I have to take you to Africa." Her words started to get faster as she grew excited. I felt happy tears in my eyes as I watched how excited she grew planning our future. My mate.

The end

A/N: for a week readers submitted some questions for me. Below are the answers you seek, hopefully.

**Answers section:**

Are you going to make a sequel?

Many people asked if I would do a sequel, and I really studied the idea, plotting out what was happening in the world and considered it, but in the end I saw that the rest is all Bella/Edward and Diana isn't the protagonist for anything else that I see happening in that world anytime soon, so I found I had no story. That was actually my goal going into this fic, to use Diana to basically destroy the drama of the last three books, and in my attempts to breath life into this for a sequel I see I reached my original goal and the story is truly over. Diana has basically destroyed the antagonists for book three, made both major parts of book 4 not happen by leaving a way to not have Renesmee, and decreased the chances of the issues of New Moon getting out of hand, as the real antagonist in that story is Edward's stupidity, in my opinion.

Does Vampire Venom do anything more permanent to Diana, how long does it take to recover from?

I could have giving the venom something it could do, but in my story it doesn't have the power to do too much to Diana. The venom that Diana was exposed to won't change her, in fact her reaction is a sort of allergy, and the only real change will be the start of an immunity to the stuff, so she'll never be as sick as she was the first time. She will have a scar from the bite though, on her shoulder, forever. Alice is not happy with that at all. It took Diana about three days to burn the venom out of her system harmlessly, but Alice made Diana take it easy for a week.

Why couldn't Diana shift to wolf when fighting Victoria, how did Victoria eavesdrop on her, and how was Victoria able to bite her?

Some people were curious why Diana couldn't shift to wolf when fighting Victoria. Simply put, Victoria has a power to avoid danger, and Diana needed to be able to goad Victoria and make her so mad that she'd ignore the warnings in her head. Also it didn't hurt that Victoria would not assume that Diana, not knowing what she is, had any backup in La Push. Victoria at this point assumes wolves won't cross that border, so knowing she had a wolf there would have made her more alert. As for why Victoria didn't realize what Diana was, Diana's scent has changed some, just a little, but then she is also coated with Alice's scent. And if you remember, when she first turned wolf at the Cullen's house Rosalie said her scent got stronger. Diana hasn't turned fully wolf in a while in this part of the story.

Oh, and Victoria didn't want to drink Diana, and wouldn't have ever chosen to do so, because her blood did smell bad, but her teeth are her primary weapon.

Some wondered why Diana didn't catch Victoria eavesdropping on her and Rosalie, and the reason she didn't was because she NEEDED Victoria to do that. Diana even 'felt' she should talk about some things with Rosalie while out. That was actually in protection of Jacob, who she does still 'feel' for. The only one of the 'good guys' to fall to the Newborn army was Jacob in the book, so Diana made sure Victoria would be too upset to not go after her, and give her the chance to end the threat. Diana's talk about mates and such made Victoria pissed, because of her own recent loss.

Will Diana and Jacob ever talk about all this?

The Jacob issue isn't resolved, but then she can't even tell him anything given the rules the Elders placed on her, without running into trouble. I can say that if Jacob were wolf, he'd see what happened to her, but he'd also be exposed to some prejudice about it first, before being able to see her. By the time he turns to a wolf, she should have been a wolf for two years. I don't see any resolution to this issue until he is wolf and they no longer have to keep the real issue a secret.

What is going on with Diana's relationship with Bella, and would the Bella/Jacob situation from a New Moon chapter make Diana angry with Bella?

Diana has been trying to care about Bella, but she's fighting a losing battle there. Because of how she lost her family, her tribe, she is more cautious with her heart. She really believes that a time will come when they will all leave the human behind, and she can't find it in her to invest her heart where she knows it will just cause her pain. She's only partly aware of this, but it can cause problems and Edward is the real reason that problem exists. IF there were a case, however, where a wolf Jacob were after Bella it would be Bella who she'd side with. Diana didn't date and felt it was wrong to even try, because she knew she'd leave someone for her imprint. IF Jacob was pushing for more with Bella, who isn't his imprint, she'd be mad at the future pain he could cause.

Will Diana's father ever try to apologize, will she forgive him?

Diana's dad is, to Diana, unforgiveable. His words, even if he apologized later, cannot be erased in her mind. He is also so pig headed that he won't be apologizing, maybe not even on his death bed. He is a cold man, which I was so subtle in mentioning that few caught it. Diana's mother was the loving one in her family, and Jacob was all she had left for that kind of feeling when her mother died. Her father wont ever be a part of her life again.

Will the Cullens and the La Push people ever work out there differences, like they did in the SMeyer books?

SMeyer found a way to have the wolves work together with the vampires, and for some wolves to actually join the Cullen family, but I found her method for that rather 'miraculous' and not too realistic. I do not see that happening in between my La Push wolves and the Cullens. While there will be Jacob's confused feelings about family and Sam's slow thawing about the imprinting, they just don't understand and Diana is bitter, too bitter to deal with the elders or Paul. I don't see any large event that would make the two groups more than just tolerate each other. The Elders themselves, might, over time see they weren't too clever to banish Diana, but it isn't reversible. Tradition and their pride prevents that. And even if it were possible, to reinstate her would ruin her life. She needs to be able to follow Alice around the world, and if she, as a wolf, was a part of the tribe she wouldn't be able to leave La Push.

What will happen to Leah?

With the newborn army destroyed before it began, not all the wolves from the real story will shift. Jacob will, as he was part of the first seven, but Leah won't.

What is Diana's stance on 'Renesmee'?

As you may have noticed I had Diana do something to prevent the miracle child, Renesmee. That baby put her family in danger and even without Irina's blabbing it could have resulted in the Volturi visiting. It would have caused trouble with the pack and also threatened her family, so Diana, unknowingly, avoided the bloodshed. I always thought SMeyer was taking a juvenile easy way out in creating an imprint for Jacob that even explained away the love triangle. I refuse to be a part of that.

Diana's relationships with the female Cullens has been developed, but there is little written about her relationships with the men.

Diana's relationship with the Cullen men is not as tight as with the women. There are some reasons for this. I don't believe she will be comfortable around Jasper until she is more sure of her own place in Alice's heart. Once she fully believes she has the girl, she might not be so tense around the ex of the girl. As for Carlisle, he is still, in the back of her mind, the Alpha and since he isn't doing the job normally she is a bit lost as to how to relate to him. She also was hurt by his stance on her killing Laurent, she doesn't understand his pacifist ways. As for Emmett, she does have a relationship with him, as shown by her taking Health class with him. I haven't shown it as much, because it wasn't as key to the story, though believe me I was tempted to delve into their Health Class adventures more than I did. Really if any sequel did exist for this story, it would have been "Diana versus Health class." Where Diana and her trusty sidekick Emmett stand up against the heterosexism of their teacher and the perpetuation of damaging stereotypes about women.

After her fight with Victoria, Diana will start to consider training again, and wrestling in wolf and part forms, in case she needs to know how. I would expect that their summer would include much more Emmett and Diana time, and perhaps some more talking to Jasper, but she wouldn't be ready to spar with him just yet. At this point, a relationship with Edward is difficult to have, due to his preoccupation with Bella and his self hatred. They tried, while xmas shopping, but Diana doesn't want to be around his self poisoning.

Does Edward become less 'emo'?

Edward doesn't fully recover from his self hatred and delusions, but he does improve some in my story. One casualty to his self hatred will be some of Bella's assumptions that he's perfect as she will be more objective about him because of the existence of a 'feminist' wolf in her circle of friends. I see him as backing out of his promise to turn Bella himself, trying to put obstacles in the way of it happening, to the point that Bella will have to get someone else to turn her, and in that one move she will realize she doesn't have a prince, she just has a guy and a controlling one at that. I'm not sure if they would survive as a couple or if the single Jasper would start to look better after all of that. While I entertain the idea of what their story is, I don't really like Bella/Edward and don't have an interest in writing straight fiction, so it isn't a story I will write.

Was it Rosalie that Diana confused for her mother when she had a fever?

Diana did confuse Rosalie with her mother during her fever. In that moment, unknowingly, Diana cemented Rosalie's affection forever. Rosalie cared for Diana before that event, but seeing someone looking up at her, helpless, wanting reassurance, as if she were a mother changed their relationship. Rosalie will want to be the one Diana goes to when hurt, and Diana had, before this moment, started to put Rosalie as the one to go to with questions that would embarrass her. Unlike the other Cullen's, aside from Carlisle, Diana isn't letting Esme take on the mother role with her, but some of the need of that is coming out in her interactions with Rosalie. Rosalie actually does resemble Diana's mother more. It was unconscious, but it will benefit them both. It's underlying and not too obvious, but it would become so if there was a real danger. Rosalie is likely to move in front of Diana if a threat were there, not that she'd know that until it happened.

Why doesn't Alice say "I love you" more?

Keeping in mind that Alice's last lover was an empath, she learned she didn't need to verbally share her emotions. Alice had accepted that Diana is her mate, before the last chapter even started, and was working hard to be able to control her bloodlust so she could make love to her. She occasionally did tell Diana she loved her, but more often than not she 'felt' it toward Diana without even realizing she was doing that. Diana couldn't feel that like Jasper used to, and so Diana is a little more insecure than she should be.

When Diana ran away from the house, after Emmett made her think that Jasper was Alice's husband , what was the 'thunder' noise?

That was Alice, who, was very upset that Emmett's words hurt Diana. She didn't even think about why it hurt her, didn't take the time before she hit him for doing it. It wasn't until after that happened that she realized why it would have upset Diana and she followed her. Esme followed Diana immediately, but the others took longer because Rosalie was a bit pissed at someone else hitting her Emmet, but Emmett felt bad about making the wolf cry and kept it from getting out of hand so they could follow.

Will Alice/Diana ever get married? Who would propose?

In the future it would be Alice that would have to propose to Diana, after a period of time and most likely not too long after the Edward / Bella wedding. Diana feels completely committed and it just wouldn't occur to her that any ceremony would make a difference. She'd even be a bit taken aback at the idea of a wedding and would need convincing.

What will the future look like for Alice/Diana?

Diana will, for their first couple of moves, want to be in college and Alice will start pushing her ability to pass for older in spite of Edward's inability to do that. While they spend the larger percent of their time in college, Edward and Bella would be more focused on high school, because he can't pass for much older. The family is so large that some divides will occur naturally, not that they don't all live nearby or support each other, but their daily lives will not be as intertwined as the 5 school age Cullen's had been before. Diana will also continue to refuse to role of 'another adopted Cullen' because she is too independent, doesn't want her friend Esme playing mother, and because she clearly doesn't look like the others so trying would just add more drama and rumors. More of their relocations will have some of the younger set playing brothers or sisters to Esme or Carlisle and not children, as they try and figure out how to pretend to be a family with so many members in it.

What fandom are you thinking of tackling next?

I'm not planning on any more large stories, but I have an experiment to allow me to play in a few fandoms in the works. An A/U of my character Christy Taylor will get to 'play' in a few playgrounds. It isn't as serious a story as it could be. I may just have parts of a story, or minor plots, where she can visit some of the fandoms I've been hoping to drop her into. I like the idea of Christy in Star Trek Voyager, True Blood, Harry Potter, Gargoyles, Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles, or Twilight. I've written the first portion, her leaving an Xmen world, and posted it on my livejournal. Now I'm open to write however many short stories as I'd like with a Christy landing in a different fandom, all starting with the same chapter and background.

With this, I'm actually doing something along the lines of a fanfiction of my fanfiction character, because of this I don't know what kind of audience I'll have for it. Those that have read my 'Not Myself' story will be better off for understanding it, though it isn't a sequel to that story as it isn't the very same version of Christy. This story won't require the same level of commitment as other stories I do demand, as I am upfront about it being an exploration of various fandoms.


End file.
